El resultado del examen
by MAEC
Summary: Nadie de la clase 1A se habría esperado esos resultados del examen de licencias provisionales... O al menos, casi nadie. [NOTA: No hay grandes spoilers, pero la historia alcanza el arco del festival cultural]. Leves mini-ship: [Kaminari x Jiro], [Kirishima x Ashido], [Midoriya x Uraraka]. Friendship: [Ojiro x Hagakure].
1. Capítulo 1

**EL RESULTADO DEL EXAMEN**

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de «Boku no Hero Academia» pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

* * *

 **Contexto de la historia:**

Se ambienta en un momento por delante de la tercera temporada del anime, así que si no estás leyendo el manga, te va a spoilear. **Sigue la historia bajo tu propio riesgo.**

El fic inicia tras la realización del examen para la obtención de las licencias provisionales y el primer capítulo cuenta en esencia lo que sucede en el manga en ese momento y que da pie al resto (que ya sí que sería a cuenta mía).

Dicho esto, os dejo con la historia. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

—El nombre de los aprobados aparecerá en pantalla por orden alfabético —anunció Mera, el miembro del Comité de Seguridad Pública de Héroes, tras una larga espera por los resultados—. Pueden verlos por ustedes mismos.

Aunque Momo estaba convencida de haber realizado la prueba bien, no pudo evitar buscar con apremio, en primer lugar, su nombre allí donde comenzaban los apellidos por «Y». Cuando se localizó, y después del subidón de adrenalina por haber conseguido su licencia provisional, se puso a repasar la lista buscando a sus compañeros de clase. Habían aprobado muchos; casi estaban los cien aspirantes.

—Mi nombre no aparece —comentó con tristeza Todoroki con sus ojos fijos en el panel.

Como varios de sus compañeros estaban reunidos cerca, todos se giraron sorprendidos por sus palabras. Momo revisó la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que, entre los once que habían suspendido, estaban sus dos compañeros más fuertes de clase: Todoroki y Bakugo.

No sabía qué había pasado. Sí estaba al tanto de que se había producido un nuevo ataque mientras todos atendían a los heridos. Ella se había quedado a realizar esas tareas, pero imaginaba que ambos habrían ido allí a rechazar la amenaza por sus altas habilidades de combate. Sin embargo, era evidente que algo había salido mal.

Uno de los alumnos de Shiketsu se aproximó de pronto y chocó su cabeza contra el suelo en una disculpa, con lo que sobresaltó a varios de los que allí estaban por tanto ímpetu.

—¡Lo siento! Si no has aprobado es por mi culpa.

Era el mismo chico que se había acercado a ellos antes de empezar el examen. Entonces, sí había ocurrido algo, se dijo a sí misma Momo.

—No te preocupes —comentó Todoroki con resignación—. Esto ha sido el resultado de algo que venía de atrás. Sólo he cosechado lo que sembré. Así que no hace falta que te disculpes. Además, tus palabras me han ayudado mucho y me hacen ver las cosas de otra manera. Gracias por ellas.

—Todoroki… ¿No has aprobado? —preguntó Ashido cuando llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Los dos mejores de clase han suspendido? —cuestionó Sero desconcertado.

Kaminari se acercó a Bakugo y le dio un codazo mientras se reía.

—Parece que tienes que cambiar de modales y elegir más tus palabras —rio el chico despreocupado ante un Bakugo casi fuera de sí.

—¡Como no cierres tu maldita boca, te mato! —exclamó furioso.

Momo podía hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido con él. Casi podía verle gritando a los heridos que se murieran para darle menos trabajo. Suspiró, porque el problema de Bakugo era de muy difícil solución. Tenía que aprender a controlar su genio, el cual ya había metido a toda la sociedad en un gran problema.

—Al ser los mejores de la clase, su arrogancia y egoísmo les ha estallado en la cara —dijo Mineta para hurgar en la llaga—. Y de esta forma, la jerarquía se desmorona.

Todoroki no había dejado de mirar al chico de Shiketsu en todo ese tiempo, pero tras esto, sus ojos se giraron hacia Mineta en actitud amenazante. Iida tuvo el buen juicio de cogerle y alejarle de Todoroki para no obtener consecuencias peores.

—Lo siento, Todoroki —le dijo Momo decaída. Era un golpe para todos que alguien tan capaz como él no hubiera recibido su licencia.

No decía nada; sólo se limitó a regresar su vista al alumno de Shiketsu que seguía con la cabeza en el suelo.

—Todos los aspirantes tienen la oportunidad de leer su informe para saber con detalle su evaluación. Estúdienlos con cuidado —se oyó de nuevo a Mera con su voz somnolienta.

Varios hombres trajeados se pusieron a repartir las evaluaciones y pudieron ver qué actuaciones les habían quitado puntos. Esa segunda parte había sido un examen de penalizaciones sin posibilidad de subir nota. Por tanto, en el momento que se cayera por debajo de los cincuenta puntos, no había forma de remontar esa puntuación y se habría suspendido.

En su caso, su evaluación había sido casi perfecta y eso le proporcionó mucha satisfacción.

—¡¿Has sacado 94 puntos?! —gritó sorprendida Jiro tras echar un vistazo a su examen.

—Ajá —contestó ella muy orgullosa.

—Yo obtuve 84 —dijo Sero mientras le mostraba su informe—. Soy un genio en esto —comentó satisfecho.

Momo rio, aunque no pudieron seguir comentando más sobre sus logros porque el miembro del comité volvió a hablar.

—A todos los aspirantes aprobados: de ahora en adelante, dependiendo de la emergencia en la que se encuentren, su nueva posición les autoriza a emplear sus habilidades al igual que los héroes profesionales. Es el caso de combatir contra villanos o ayudar en desastres o accidentes. Ese tipo de cosas. Podrán incluso actuar por cuenta propia si no tienen órdenes de héroes profesionales. Pero recuerden —les avisó—: con grandes poderes también vienen grandes responsabilidades para la sociedad. Cada acción que tomen, puede aumentar las consecuencias.

»Como todos sabéis, el héroe conocido como el Símbolo de la Paz, All Might, perdió sus poderes y su existencia misma era tan grande que por sí misma era capaz de reducir la cantidad de crímenes. Sin la presión de su presencia, más villanos surgirán y aumentarán los crímenes cometidos. Con el colapso de este delicado equilibrio, nuestra sociedad está en medio de un gran cambio. Tarde o temprano, ustedes se convertirán en el núcleo que protegerá nuestra sociedad.

»No deben creer que con estas licencias ya está todo hecho. Piensen en ellas como un punto del camino para convertirse en héroes completos. Dicho esto, esperamos que vuelvan a sus escuelas y continúen con sus estudios con más intensidad que antes.

»Por último —prosiguió cuando todos creían que ya había terminado con su discurso—, para aquellos que no lograron aprobar, no pueden darse el lujo de deprimirse por esto, porque aún existe una oportunidad para todos. Después de pasar por un entrenamiento especial de tres meses, si tienen buenos resultados en las pruebas individuales, planeamos concederles también sus licencias provisionales.

Todos se tensaron con ese anuncio y miraron a los dos interesados de su clase. Igual que a ellos, se les había cambiado la cara. El comité no tenía planeado para ellos realizar todo el proceso dentro de un año: directamente pasarían a ser evaluados por sus competencias sin realizar la criba en unos meses.

—Con el fin de hacer frente a ese «de ahora en adelante» que he mencionado antes, deseamos héroes de alta calidad y tantos de ellos como sea posible. Deseamos hacer crecer a los cien que hemos seleccionado tanto como nos sea posible. Y es por eso que observamos a todos hasta el final en vez de sacarles de la prueba en cuanto quedaron por debajo de los cincuenta puntos. Eso nos hizo ver su potencial. De modo que, si rectifican sus puntos perdidos, todos serán candidatos para aprobar con las habilidades mostradas hoy.

»Sé que estarán ocupados con sus estudios y que les será difícil compaginarlo con el entrenamiento especial que deberán seguir para aprobar este examen. Pero estoy seguro de que lo preferirán antes que repetir el examen de abril.

»Mucha suerte y felicidades a los aprobados —terminó el hombre, que dio por finalizado su discurso.

—¡Eso es genial, Todoroki! —exclamaron sus compañeros en cuanto se acercaron hasta él.

Mineta siguió con sus comentarios sobre la jerarquía, pero que todos omitieron por su bien. Si le fuese con ese cuento a Bakugo en vez de a Todoroki, no llegaría a la escuela entero.

—Dentro de poco os voy a alcanzar —prometió Todoroki.

Y ninguno pensó que no fuese a hacerlo. Tenía capacidades más que de sobra para ser un gran héroe y, por tanto, para superar el entrenamiento especial y obtener su licencia provisional como el resto.

El profesor Aizawa se acercó hasta ellos y les instó a volver al autobús. A pesar de ser un hombre que parecía estar en constante mal humor, todos sabían que se preocupaba mucho por sus alumnos. Por tanto, debía estar regocijado de que todos ellos hubiesen pasado la criba entre todas las escuelas y cursos que se presentaban y que, además, todos hubiesen sacado su licencia a excepción de dos alumnos.

Mientras se dirigían al autobús, Momo se acercó hasta Todoroki. No estaba tan decaído como cuando salieron los resultados en el panel, pero tampoco se podía decir que estuviera contento. De por sí, ese chico era bastante serio. En los meses que llevaban siendo compañeros, apenas le había visto sonreír, aunque debía reconocer que había suavizado su trato desde el festival deportivo. Debía venir de familia. Su padre, Endeavor, era el segundo en el ranking de héroes desde hacía años, pero nadie podría decir que estuviera allí por su carisma.

—Todoroki, ¿me permitirías ver tu evaluación? —preguntó cuando le tuvo a su lado.

Él miró el papel doblado que llevaba en su mano y después la miró a ella confundido.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para ver en qué te podemos ayudar —contestó confiada Momo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**

 **2 Abril 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales del fic:**_

Paranoias de la autora editadas. El fic que inició siendo un _friendship_ de 4 capítulos ahora tiene continuación. Así que borro comentarios.

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de reviews:**_

 **Ladywarrior95 y TraviesaK64:** Me sorprende que haya gente que haya llegado al final de mis tocho-paranoias XD. Y me agrada que os gusten mis líneas rojas, las cuales vienen a ser lo que me gustaría encontrar en otros fics: que no los dejen inconclusos y que se parezcan al manga. A fin de cuentas, si llegas a un fandom es porque te ha gustado el manga/anime en cuestión y esperas leer más historias de sus personajes. Si bien he leído historias de todo tipo, reconozco que con el tiempo me he ido haciendo muy selectiva, por lo que suelo centrarme más en las que se basan en el manga que me trajo allí ^_^º

En fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Shoto miró de nuevo la hoja que tenía en la mano. En realidad, él sabía cuál era el motivo por el que había suspendido sin necesidad de que se lo hubieran puesto por escrito. Por eso tampoco necesitaba ayuda para saber cómo corregirlo.

Pero había descubierto que Yaoyorozu era una compañera a la que le gustaba ayudar a los demás en sus estudios. Sus notas eran las más altas de la clase desde que empezaron el curso y, durante los exámenes finales semestrales, la había visto emocionarse mucho por el hecho de que sus compañeros le pidieran ayuda. Había formado un grupo de estudio con algunos de su clase, incluidos Kaminari y Ashido, dos de los alumnos con peores calificaciones. Y había ido bien para todos. La había visto feliz tras comprobar que su grupo de estudio había aprobado sin problemas y, sólo por eso, Shoto se vio estirando la mano para darle el informe.

Yaoyorozu lo cogió emocionada y se puso a leerlo en su camino hacia el autobús. Si hubiera sido otra persona, no se lo habría dado, porque no tendría la seguridad de si lo hacía por cotillear o por verdadero altruismo. Pero le constaba que ella sí lo hacía con buena intención y de ahí que ahora estuviera tan concentrada leyendo las líneas escritas.

No se podía decir que tuviera una excelente relación con sus compañeros, pero tampoco era mala. A diferencia de otros que habían formado sus pequeños grupos de amigos, él solía moverse por la escuela en solitario. Su carácter jamás había sido demasiado extrovertido, por lo que, aunque no tenía problemas para juntarse en la cafetería con quien fuese para comer, tampoco era de los que se preocupaba de esperar a alguien para irse juntos a casa.

Miró a Yaoyorozu con más detalle. Era una chica más animada y atenta que él. Además, desde su perspectiva, era la más atractiva de la clase. Quizás no era mucho decir si tenía en cuenta que sólo había seis chicas y Hagakure era la mujer invisible; pero por eso tampoco tenía problemas en extender esa comparación a todo el curso. Y por si no fuese poco, Yaoyorozu era de buena familia. No sabía dónde vivía, pero había oído a Sero alucinar con cómo era su mansión por dentro.

De modo que había tenido la percepción de que su vida había sido fácil… Todo lo fácil que no había sido la suya.

Pero entonces, en el examen práctico, cuando los habían emparejado contra el profesor Aizawa, había salido toda su inseguridad a relucir. No se lo había esperado siendo como se la veía siempre responsable y confiada.

Para cuando llegaron al autobús, ella seguía aún inmersa en su informe. En su cabeza tenía que estar pensando más cosas o ya habría terminado de leerlo. Yaoyorozu miró al frente y, al darse cuenta de que estaba junto a la puerta del autobús, hizo el intento de devolvérselo.

—No te preocupes. Puedes dármelo luego —le dijo mientras subía dentro. Ella asintió y le siguió.

Vio a Yaoyorozu sentarse con Jiro y se quedó mucho más tranquilo cuando la vio cerrar el informe en cuanto ella le preguntó por él. Como no estaba de muchos ánimos, no pudo involucrarse en el buen clima que había en el autobús. Todos estaban demasiado entusiasmados mientras contaban lo que habían hecho en el examen y ponían en común sus penalizaciones. También había que sumar a eso que les habían dado sus carnets antes de subir al autobús, por lo que ya había visto —incluso sin pretenderlo— cómo eran.

Ese buen ánimo se extendió también a su llegada al internado. Había bastante alboroto en la sala común y al final decidió marcharse a su habitación. Estaba esperando al ascensor cuando Yaoyorozu le interceptó.

—Espera, Todoroki —le dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Por un momento se la quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. Ella no podía usar su mismo ascensor. A pesar de que los dos estaban asignados a habitaciones de la quinta planta, utilizaban alas diferentes del edificio.

—Tú ascensor es el otro —le informó él a la vez que señalaba al ascensor que había más adelante.

—Lo sé, lo sé —replicó ella para restarle importancia. Sacó un sobre y se lo tendió—. Mientras veníamos en el autobús, he escrito esto para ti. Es una valoración sobre el examen y además remarco puntos que pueden ser de tu interés para el próximo.

Shoto cogió el sobre más confuso que antes. Si dos minutos atrás no había sabido qué decir, ahora estaba sin palabras.

—He dejado tu informe dentro del sobre —le dijo ella ante su silencio.

—¿Has hecho una valoración sobre mi informe?

Él se había esperado algo más en la línea de darle algunas recomendaciones verbales. Pero, en realidad, eso podría haber ocurrido si hablara de cualquier otro compañero de clase, no de la analítica Yaoyorozu.

—También he hecho otra para Bakugo —comentó en un suspiro—. Pero dudo que lo acepte. Creo que me pasaría como a Midoriya, así que tendría que optar por su solución de dárselo a Kirishima.

Yaoyorozu estaba presente cuando se hizo el rescate de Bakugo, así que sabía mejor que nadie cómo habían resuelto conseguir sacarle de en medio de la batalla. Puesto que el único al que parecía mostrarle más respeto —o, al menos, no tantas ansias de matarle— era Kirishima, le habían utilizado para que recogiera a Bakugo.

El ascensor emitió el sonido de llegada y sus puertas se abrieron, aunque nadie las traspasó. Tras unos segundos, volvieron a cerrarse por lo que continuaron los dos en el rellano.

—Por mucho que se lo diera él, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que lo ha escrito otra persona —expuso Shoto sin afección en la voz. Él sabía, al igual que ella, que esa carta quedaría sin ser entregada a su destinatario.

—Lo sé… Pero también me gustaría hacer algo por él. —Eso era complicado y ambos lo sabían—. Bueno, espero que mis notas puedan ayudarte —se despidió finalmente ella. Se giró y regresó con paso rápido hacia la sala común.

—Gracias —le dijo él al verla marchar.

Volvió a pulsar el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato. Entró y sacó el papel que había junto con su informe. Se sorprendió al ver que sólo había un folio extra aparte de su evaluación. Sabiendo lo que era capaz de detallar Yaoyorozu cuando analizaba situaciones, aquello tenía que ser un resumen. Hizo una lectura diagonal y pudo ver que hacía mención a la diferencia entre las dos pruebas, así como a puntos a tener en cuenta para su realización, puesto que, en su opinión, la prueba que les harían tras el entrenamiento especial podría ser similar a ésa.

Shoto dio la vuelta a la hoja y la revisó por ambas caras más asombrado aún por lo escueta que era si atendía al hecho de que estaba escrita por Yaoyorozu. La extensión de esa hoja podía deberse a varias causas: o bien no quería incomodarle demasiado al señalar cómo corregir punto por punto cada fallo que había cometido, o bien se había visto limitada por el medio en que lo hacía. Podía haber sido desconcertante encontrarse cinco páginas escritas por ella.

Pero, precisamente por eso, cuando llegó al quinto piso y las puertas se abrieron, en vez de salir, volvió a pulsar el primer piso.

Todos los compañeros que estaban en el salón común cuando se marchó aún seguían allí, pero sólo le preocupaba la dueña de esa carta. Se acercó hasta ella, con lo que llamó la atención de varios de los presentes.

—¿No te habías ido? —preguntó Kaminari en cuanto llegó.

Shoto levantó la carta y Yaoyorozu la miró.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —Parecía algo asombrada, por lo que dedujo que el contenido de esa hoja de dos caras debía ser bastante conciso.

—Es demasiado corta para ser tuya —declaró él, lo que hizo que Yaoyorozu se tensara.

Shoto se dio cuenta de que todo el salón estaba en el silencio que había deseado que hubiera antes de marcharse de allí. No era algo que le importara, pues nunca había sido dado a preocuparse de lo que pensara la gente sobre sus acciones.

—Claro —respondió al fin ella y se levantó del sitio para acompañarle.

—¿No me digáis que Yaoyorozu le ha escrito una carta de amor a Todoroki? —preguntó Mineta en un lamento disgustado que llegó a oídos de todos por el silencio, incluidos los dos que se alejaban.

Yaoyorozu se giró con expresión perpleja por el comentario y él, por su parte, se quedó de piedra mirándole.

La forma de actuar de Mineta se escapaba de su comprensión, reflexionó él. Nunca entendería qué gracia tenía proclamar a los cuatro vientos sus pensamientos lascivos. Debía ser consciente de lo desconsiderado que era para una mujer ser objeto de una atención como ésa. A él no le gustaría que le hicieran algo así, pero era evidente que Mineta sí sería feliz si las chicas lo acosaran.

Suspiró con desgana. No era un insensible; sabía apreciar con ojo masculino a las chicas que le rodeaban, pero para él eran algo secundario. Tenía un objetivo claro y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo con esas cosas. Además, pensó mirando de nuevo a Yaoyorozu, a nadie le entraría en la cabeza que fuese de las que dejaban cartas de amor en las taquillas. Más bien lo contrario: se las dejarían a ella.

Su comentario estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—No seas estúpido —masculló Jiro mientras le daba un tortazo en la cabeza. Yaoyorozu se lo agradeció—. En el viaje de vuelta ella les ha escrito a Todoroki y a Bakugo unas recomendaciones para su próxima evaluación.

—¡Yo no necesito ningún consejo de nadie! —gritó indignado Bakugo por sus palabras. Yaoyorozu puso sus ojos en blanco y se giró para continuar su marcha.

—Y por eso imagino que sólo se los ha dado a él —replicó ella a la vez que señalaba hacia atrás por donde se iban los dos.

—Yaomomo es muy lista —comentó Ashido. Ella mejor que nadie podía asegurar lo bien que le había venido acudir a su grupo de estudio—. No deberías rechazar su ayuda así como así.

—¡¿Quieres morir?!

Varios suspiros simultáneos de resignación se oyeron en la sala y, con eso, la mayoría de conversaciones que se habían interrumpido prosiguieron donde lo dejaron.

Shoto se dirigió hacia la puerta principal seguido de Yaoyorozu, la cual iba mascullando cosas acerca de Mineta y Bakugo. Y, en cuanto salieron a la calle, se sentó en el muro de piedra que hacía las veces de barandilla.

—Espero que no tengas frío.

Yaoyorozu miró hacia el cielo despejado. Aunque aún era verano, por las noches bajaba bastante la temperatura, más si el día no estaba nublado para retener el calor.

—Aunque haya refrescado, todavía hace buena temperatura. —Después le miró y sonrió—. Además, siempre puedo ponerme más ropa encima.

Ciertamente, la singularidad de Yaoyorozu era muy útil, pensó. Y si a eso se le unía su mente estratégica, daba como resultado una combinación impactante.

—Y bien… ¿Qué querías preguntarme? —interpeló ella, directa al grano.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 2**

 **8 Abril 2018**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

 **Comentarios de reviews:**

 **Ladywarrior95:** Jajaja... En el fondo, el título te viene a decir un poco de qué va todo el fic, incluso con segundas intenciones, porque también se puede pensar que por resultado obtienen un acercamiento entre los dos XD. Y por cierto, me ha llamado la atención lo que has dicho de «vecinos de habitación» O_o. He leído pocos fics de este fandom porque hay demasiados universos alternativos u_uº. Pero en uno que leí lo mencionaban y pensé: ¿cómo ha podido la autora malinterpretar este punto cuando se deja muy claro en el manga que las habitaciones del internado están dividas? O_o. Y ahora me entero que es algo extendido O_O. En fin... Ya veo que este fandom también tiene su ristra de «licencias de fickers» XD.

Bueno, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Shoto le mostró el sobre, sacó su informe —el cual guardó en su bolsillo—, y se lo devolvió.

—Sólo lo he revisado por encima —le comunicó él. Yaoyorozu le miró desconcertada mientras cogía el sobre—. Te he visto dar explicaciones muy detalladas en clase. Llegaría a decir que incluso das más matices de los que los profesores esperan. Así que entiendo que una hoja por las dos caras no es suficiente si hablamos de ti. ¿Estoy en lo correcto si digo que te han quedado cosas por decir? —Ella se limitó a asentir—. ¿Y por qué no lo has puesto todo?

—Me debatía entre si te molestaría que me metiera demasiado y el hecho de que pudieras no leer algo que fuese muy largo.

De modo que había estado en lo correcto en su suposición… y en ambas alternativas, además.

—Ya que te has preocupado por ello, me gustaría escuchar todo lo que piensas.

Yaoyorozu se quedó observándole sin reaccionar por eternos segundos y, después, miró el sobre que tenía en su mano.

—¿Puedo serte sincera? —preguntó al fin con semblante serio.

De modo que esa hoja de recomendaciones estaba edulcorada para no herirle, dedujo Shoto. Escribir esa carta le daba el tiempo necesario para medir sus palabras y ponerlas en un papel con la debida corrección, algo que podría no suceder si lo hablaban. A diferencia del papel, podría decirle algo que le ofendiera antes de darse cuenta de lo que habría dicho.

Por tanto, si aceptaba su proposición, le daría carta blanca a Yaoyorozu para hurgar con toda su fuerza lógica en la llaga que aún dolía. Pero en realidad, se lo había buscado al arrastrarla hasta allí. Sería de cobardes retractarse, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

Yaoyorozu se sentó a su lado en la fría piedra y supo, sin género de dudas, que estaba valorando cómo y por dónde empezar. Iba a ser la víctima de su extenso análisis, pero no era algo que le preocupara. Tener la perspectiva de otra persona sobre el examen podría devolverle información que pudiera habérsele escapado.

—Si tenemos en cuenta que has presenciado varios altercados últimamente, te habrás fijado cómo están actuando los villanos. En la USJ, la Liga de los Villanos se trajo a setenta miembros más para pelear —empezó enumerando con los dedos—. También atacaron en Hosu junto al asesino de héroes y, sólo unos días después, aparecieron en el campamento con otros miembros distintos para llevarse a Bakugo.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que están atacando en grupo?

No era un secreto. En las noticias cada vez aparecían más altercados de villanos de bajo rango que se aliaban para cometer sus crímenes. No era que antes no lo hicieran; eso siempre había ocurrido. Pero en los últimos tiempos, el porcentaje de criminales en grupo había subido bastante y era ahí donde iba a parar esa conversación.

—Sí —confirmó ella—. Y eso está condicionando nuestros modelos de examen. ¿No has visto cómo eran las dos pruebas que hemos hecho hoy?

—Sí. Una nos ponía en una situación de combate que nos apremiaba a ganar, mientras que la otra era la resolución de una crisis con civiles.

—Cierto, pero la primera prueba no era sólo un combate con un significado de criba. Los examinadores nos han puesto en la situación de un combate real contra múltiples adversarios. No pretendían sólo valorar nuestras capacidades en base a cómo sorteábamos unos obstáculos. Piensa que, para nuestra percepción, teníamos que pelear contra múltiples villanos para pasar la criba y eso es lo que ellos querían ver.

—Nos han puesto en una situación más parecida a la que se está dando en la actualidad —resumió él—. Visto así, es normal que quieran valorar cómo nos manejamos en un escenario como ése.

—Sí, por eso es importante cómo actuamos en el examen. —Yaoyorozu inspiró profundo, como si con eso intentara darse valor para hablar—. Y es ahí donde está tu problema.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema para combatir contra múltiples adversarios.

—Y no lo sería si fuese lo único que valoraran. —Yaoyorozu extendió su mano y le pidió que le pasara su informe. Shoto lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo dio—. Si empiezas a echar la vista atrás y observas con detalle el tipo de exámenes que estamos haciendo últimamente, los héroes de ahora nos están mandando un mensaje muy concreto a las generaciones siguientes.

—¿Un mensaje?

—El año pasado, los alumnos de primero, en sus exámenes finales del semestre, tuvieron que pelear contra máquinas. Era una prueba pensada para valorar las aptitudes individuales de cada alumno —explicó ella. Se inclinó un poco hacia él y desdobló su informe para que ambos pudieran verlo—. Éste año nos emparejaron con otro compañero para pelear contra un profesor. Nos juntaron a otra persona para encarar el examen y nos hicieron luchar contra alguien que no decidía sus acciones mediante un algoritmo.

»En el examen de licencias provisionales, a pesar de que la primera prueba era de competencia pura, al enfrentarte contra múltiples adversarios, la lógica e incluso el instinto te llevan a cooperar con tus compañeros aunque sea por aumentar en número. Y la segunda prueba, la resolución de una crisis humana, era un escenario que también te lleva a dejar de lado el individualismo.

»Es un mensaje bastante claro. Nos están diciendo que juntos somos más fuertes.

Shoto la miró con atención; sabía perfectamente qué intentaba decirle. Y lo que era peor: a llevarle a pensar sobre cómo había actuado en esas dos pruebas en cuanto a ese punto. Sabía que su examen en la parte del rescate había dejado bastante que desear. Se había ido al combate y, al querer resolverlo por él mismo, había empeorado la situación cuando se encontró con otro participante que pretendía hacer lo mismo que él. Como no se habían entendido, no habían conseguido reducir al villano con la eficiencia necesaria, por lo que habían puesto en peligro a los que estaban a su alrededor, tanto héroes como civiles.

En una situación real, tal y como había dicho Mera en el discurso, sus acciones habrían conllevado mayores consecuencias.

—Los villanos comienzan a agruparse. Desde el ataque a la escuela al ataque del campamento pasando por los disturbios que se están generando en las ciudades. Los villanos se empiezan a agrupar y a colaborar entre ellos porque así son más fuertes. Si los héroes no hacen lo mismo, caerán uno a uno.

»No creo que intenten decirnos que tenemos que asociarnos con alguien, pero sí que tenemos que aprender a utilizar las habilidades de los demás. Si te fijas, en la primera prueba, casi todos los de clase la superaron formando equipo con otros, incluso Bakugo. Había muchos adversarios con muy diferentes singularidades y esos adversarios también se unieron para fortalecerse. Utilizar las distintas habilidades de otros compañeros para hacer frente a esa diversidad era lo más útil para pasar la prueba. Creo que eres el único que lo hizo por su cuenta.

—No puedo desplegar toda mi fuerza si tengo que estar pendiente de no dañar a la gente que tengo alrededor. Por eso me marché.

Yaoyorozu le observó con aire resignado y, sólo con ese gesto, supo lo que iba a decirle.

—Y como te decía, ése es tu problema ante el mensaje que nos están enviando.

Yaoyorozu revisó el informe y le señaló las anotaciones en las que se indicaba la pérdida de puntos.

—Haz la cuenta: ¿cuántos apartados puntuables hay sobre el uso de tus habilidades en combate y cuántos hay sobre la eficiencia de usarlos junto con los de otros?

Shoto se acercó más a ella para poder leer mejor su informe. Si debía ser sincero, no le había hecho mucho caso. Sabía que había sido suspendido por la actuación negligente contra el villano que apareció en el escenario del rescate, así que no se había detenido en analizar otros detalles.

—Mientras que la primera prueba estaba pensada en la fuerza de nuestras habilidades en combate, la segunda lo estaba para saber cómo hacer un buen uso de las habilidades que nos rodeaban.

Observó a Yaoyorozu, la cual estaba concentrada en las líneas del informe. El semblante de su rostro mostraba verdadera preocupación y eso le generó una sensación extraña. Si exceptuaba a sus hermanos, la gente no tendía a preocuparse por él. Desde muy pequeño había sido autosuficiente y, puesto que sacaba buenas notas y poseía una singularidad fuerte, sus compañeros daban por hecho que todo le iba bien. Era el hijo de Endeavor, al fin y al cabo, pensó con malestar.

Era sorprendente, por tanto, que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había actuado con Yaoyorozu de igual forma que habían hecho con él. Había dado por supuesto que, al ser una niña de familia rica y con buenas notas, su vida debía ser fácil, pero no tenía ni idea, en realidad. No sabía gran cosa de ella.

—Ésta es la parte que valora… —Yaoyorozu se detuvo en cuanto le miró. Incluso se tensó y se echó algo hacia atrás—. Perdona… ¿te has enfadado?

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Bueno… Estabas muy serio. Quiero decir, bastante más de lo que estabas hasta ahora.

Shoto la observó sin entender muy bien la diferencia entre «serio» y «muy serio», así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—Sólo te prestaba atención.

—Ah… —murmuró ella incómoda.

Pero sabía que no era del todo sincero, pues en realidad se había distraído al reflexionar sobre su pasado; un pasado que normalmente estaba plagado de malos recuerdos.

Quizás, si lo pensaba bien, sí había una diferencia entre «serio» y «muy serio».

—Sigue con lo que decías —la instó él cuando vio que Yaoyorozu no retomaba su explicación—. Me interesan tus conclusiones.

—Bueno… —continuó ella aún incómoda—. Como decía, ésta es la parte que valora la primera prueba —dijo con más entereza. Acotó con sus dedos el principio del informe—. Y todo esto, la segunda prueba. —Deslizó el dedo por el informe ya que no podía delimitarlo con sus dedos y siguió cuando le dio la vuelta—. Tu singularidad es prácticamente exclusiva de combate. Pero en esta prueba no valoraban lo fuerte que eres, sino lo que eres capaz de hacer con lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Ni siquiera había necesidad de hacer un uso extensivo de tu poder.

—Por eso me dirigí hacia la zona donde surgió el nuevo ataque. Mis habilidades eran más adecuadas para eso.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho si no lo hubiera habido? —contratacó al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en los suyos.

Shoto se tensó cuando le hizo esa pregunta. Al principio de la prueba se había sentido algo desubicado. Había buscado heridos junto con los demás pero, a menos que estuvieran a su alcance, tampoco había podido hacer mucho por ellos. Entonces, había iniciado el nuevo ataque y por fin se había sentido útil.

—No habría podido aportar mucho.

—¿Eso crees? —cuestionó ella y se puso a señalar todos esos puntos de la segunda parte del examen—. Porque ninguno de estos apartados habla de cuánto de la crisis se solucionó gracias a tu singularidad. Todos podíamos aprobar mientras nuestra actuación fuese la idónea; no había criba. Perdiste bastantes puntos porque no supiste usar en tu beneficio las particularidades de otros. En un escenario de crisis, no son tanto nuestras habilidades como hacer un buen juicio de las que hay a tu alrededor. Y si las tuyas no son adecuadas, debes saber qué otras cosas puedes hacer. Los héroes profesionales lo hacen constantemente. Cuando se enfrentan a un villano cuya compatibilidad de poderes es mala, esperan a un héroe profesional que pueda hacerle frente mientras se dedican a minimizar los daños. Los héroes profesionales saben dónde están sus límites y qué es lo que tienen que hacer cuando se topan con ellos.

Yaoyorozu continuó con su repaso del informe para que viese de qué trataba cada apartado.

—Ninguna habla de cuánto poder has usado. Pero sí te juzgan por tus acciones con las víctimas y otros participantes.

Y en eso ella sí era buena. Lo había demostrado en su examen práctico semestral. Él había estado pendiente de neutralizar al profesor y darle tiempo así a Yaoyorozu para escapar. Era, en esencia, el plan que habría usado para cualquier profesor con una particularidad problemática del que hubieran decidido huir. En cambio, ella se había puesto a crear granadas cegadoras para neutralizar a un oponente cuya singularidad se canalizaba por los ojos y el plan para atraparle había incluido su habilidad con el fuego. Era un plan que no habría podido utilizar con ningún otro compañero, sólo con él.

Ésa era la diferencia entre los dos: mientras que él la había excluido de su plan, ella había pensado en algo que contemplaba las singularidades de todos: aliados y oponentes.

Y por eso ella había obtenido un sobresaliente y él había suspendido.

—Los héroes como tú, con una habilidad tan clara de combate, estáis acostumbrados a la acción más que nadie. —Volvió a mirarle con semblante preocupado, lo que hizo que Shoto se tensara de nuevo, y declaró—: Pero si quieres aprobar el examen de licencia provisional, tienes que estar mentalizado de que pueden darse casos en los que no puedas destacar.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 3**

 **14 Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Obviamente, de lo que trata la evaluación que hacen sobre el examen es invención mía. Aunque, en realidad, creo que es lo que vienen a transmitir las conversaciones de los profesores y autoridades públicas que aparecen por el manga sobre esto. Así que he expuesto mi percepción sobre lo que valorarían los examinadores atendiendo al modelo de examen que les hicieron.

Por otro lado, en este capítulo Momo intenta dejar claro algo que todos los adultos que se enfrentan a Shoto acaban deduciendo: que depende demasiado de la fuerza bruta de sus habilidades. En lo personal, me parece muy interesante que sea ella la que le saque a la luz esa debilidad en su fortaleza, cuando en el caso de Momo durante el examen de clase fue justo al revés: Shoto aniquiló su debilidad y ella salió fortalecida ^o^. En fin, cosas mías... XD

¡Saludos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

 **Comentarios de reviews:**

 **TraviesaK64:** Bueno, se supone que Yaoyorozu es el personaje más inteligente del manga, sólo superado por el director de la escuela. Es un personaje con una capacidad analítica bastante importante, y las circunstancias que se están dando a su alrededor llevan a la línea que plantea. Así que se la ha soltado a Todoroki «sin anestesia» XD.

Os dejo con otro capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

—¡Maldito Todoroki! —masculló Mineta con su cara contra el cristal—. Míralo ahí abajo, acaparando la atención de Yaoyorozu. Si lo llego a saber, hubiera suspendido el examen.

—Tío, en serio… Tienes un problema —se quejó Sero. En su opinión, y en la de muchos, el orden de prioridades de Mineta dejaba bastante que desear. Aún no tenía claro cómo había conseguido sobreponerse a ello durante su examen práctico semestral y no haberse lanzado contra la profesora aunque eso conllevara suspender.

—¡Claro que lo tengo! Si hubiera suspendido, ahora sería yo el que estaría ahí abajo acaramelado con Yaoyorozu y no Todoroki.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaron varios de los allí presentes cuando Mineta dejó caer ese comentario. Tras eso, a la ventana se pegaron unos cuantos curiosos que hasta entonces habían ignorado al chico.

Ashido, que había llegado la primera para saciar su curiosidad, miró a Mineta desilusionada.

—Oye… ¿Se puede saber qué entiendes tú por acaramelados? —le preguntó—. Ni siquiera están sentados uno pegado al otro.

—Eso es porque eres una mujer. Para cualquier hombre, estar a solas y cerca de las Yaoyorotetas de Yaoyorozu es estar acaramelados.

—Das asco —recriminó Sero, el cual estaba a su lado en la ventana, ante esa explicación.

Jiro, en cambio, incrustó uno de sus conectores con mucha fuerza en el cuello de ese degenerado, lo que lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

—¿Yaoyorotetas? —le reprochó al chico inconsciente—. Pero ¿de qué va este animal? —Le saltó por encima y observó por la ventana para ver la escena—. ¿Cómo puede llegar a decir esas estupideces cuando ni siquiera están sentados los dos?

—En realidad, lo estaban. Pero Yaoyorozu acaba de levantarse —le informó Ashido.

La chica se había ubicado en frente de Todoroki a un par de metros de él. Extendió los brazos y, para sorpresa de los curiosos, una franja de hielo llegó justo hasta sus pies.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahora?

— * —

—No lo había pensado —contestó finalmente Todoroki tras un largo silencio.

Momo le vio estudiar su informe como si fuese la primera vez que lo leía. Parecía algo afectado después de decirle que podrían darse casos en los que él estuviera en segundo plano. En el fondo, no le extrañaba: tenía el potencial de héroe élite; le venía de familia.

Su padre se había convertido en el número uno después de que All Might se retirara. Endeavor era un héroe de acción; en la cúspide de los héroes individuales. Que tuvieran un equipo de apoyo no implicaba que hubiera una verdadera colaboración. Todos los héroes élite tenían equipo de apoyo, pero eran eso: una ayuda. Porque a la hora de la verdad, ellos se encargaban de luchar contra el villano mientras que los demás se dedicaban a minimizar daños o apoyarle.

Todoroki era igual en ese aspecto. Con los parámetros actuales, tenía todo lo necesario para estar en el top de los héroes. Sus dos singularidades le hacían muy fuerte en batalla y además tenía una mente rápida para establecer soluciones. Habría muchísimos héroes de apoyo que querrían entrar en su agencia para trabajar con él.

Pero la cosa cambiaba si tuviera que pelear codo con codo con un grupo de héroes aliados. Con su capacidad destructiva, si no tenía cuidado, podría herir de gravedad a sus compañeros.

—¿Sabes? He reflexionado un poco en todo —empezó a decir Momo, con lo que rompió el silencio—. Has dicho que te marchaste en la primera prueba porque no podías desplegar todo tu poder a menos que estuvieras solo. O dicho de otra manera: realmente sí puedes combatir junto a alguien, sólo que tendrías que reducir tu fuerza.

—No puedo hacer un ataque de gran escala mientras haya gente cerca.

—Entonces, estás admitiendo que no podrías utilizar tu mayor potencial mientras haya civiles o rehenes cerca, ¿no?

Todoroki abrió la boca como si quisiera contestar algo, pero se detuvo.

—Supongo… —respondió reacio al fin, con sus ojos fijos en ella tras sacar a la luz una de sus debilidades.

—Por lo tanto, aunque no tengas compañeros, estarías en la misma situación y sin aliados que te apoyen —argumentó Momo. Como él no dijo nada, continuó—: ¿Has entrenado alguna vez en base a eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmm… no sé —meditó unos segundos para buscar algún ejemplo que darle—. Algo como esquivar o similar.

—¿Esquivar?

—Sí —asintió ella más enfática—. Me he fijado que puedes lanzar fuego al aire, mientras que el hielo lo extiendes sobre una superficie, aunque o bien lanzas un ataque en todas direcciones o lo haces en línea recta. ¿Podrías cambiar la dirección de cualquiera de ellos en un momento dado? Es decir, ¿esquivar a un aliado?

Todoroki se miró confuso la mano derecha abierta para después convertirla en un puño. Nunca se le había ocurrido zigzaguear con su hielo. No se había preocupado de eso hasta ahora porque lanzar ataques directos siempre le habían servido.

—No lo sé —contestó en un murmullo.

—Entonces, inténtalo —le sugirió Momo mientras se levantaba del muro y se colocaba en frente de él. Alzó los brazos y le instó con ellos—. Vamos, esquívame.

Aceptó el reto antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Esa propuesta sobre un límite de su capacidad que desconocía le incitó al momento. Extendió su hielo a través del suelo hasta casi llegar a los pies de ella y se detuvo.

Momo le observó con curiosidad al percatarse del control que tenía sobre su hielo en la distancia, pues podía enviarlo con precisión hasta el punto que quería. Estaba muy concentrado en el final de la hilera de hielo y supo con certeza que habían tropezado con un verdadero límite. Lo que no sabía era si ese límite era de su particularidad o de su falta de entrenamiento.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que el hielo avanzaba muy lentamente hacia ella. Si estaba intentando desviarlo, no terminaba de conseguirlo y de ahí que continuara en línea recta hasta sus pies. Le oyó suspirar y el hielo se detuvo por completo.

—No sé cómo funciona tu habilidad y tampoco sé sus límites; eso es algo que sólo puedes saber tú —le dijo al tiempo que se agachaba y arrancaba un carámbano. Era la primera vez que tocaba su hielo y le resultaba desconcertante lo frío que era. Cerró la mano sobre el trozo y se la insensibilizó al instante. Conseguir esa temperatura tan baja era increíble—. Pero es importante que definas por qué no has conseguido girar. ¿Es porque no puedes o porque no sabes?

—No lo tengo claro —respondió—. En realidad, es la primera vez que lo intento, así que tampoco me extraña que no lo haya logrado.

—Entonces, ya tienes algo con lo que entrenar —comentó con una sonrisa. Soltó el carámbano que había dejado entumecida su mano y se sentó de nuevo a su lado—. Y si necesitas ayuda para ello, no olvides que estamos aquí para ayudarte. Seguro que cualquiera…

—Prefiero que esto no salga de aquí —la interrumpió Todoroki—. Por favor.

Momo le observó con atención algo desconcertada, pero si lo pensaba bien, tal y como se había desarrollado el día, podría sentirse algo susceptible. No sólo se había quedado sin su licencia provisional a diferencia del resto —algo que tenía que escocer—, sino que de pronto le había dado la vuelta al concepto de los héroes del futuro y ahora había una debilidad en su fortaleza.

—Claro, no hay problema —aceptó ella.

Se observó la mano —la cual le dolía por el frío— e intentó darse calor con la otra. Pero el resultado no fue el esperado puesto que fue su mano izquierda la que acabó enfriándose. Había visto a Todoroki enterrar a gente en hielo. En el festival deportivo, Sero había sido víctima de su gran muro. Si tenía en cuenta cómo había quedado su mano sólo por tocar un trozo, no quería hacerse una idea del frío que debió pasar hasta que le descongeló.

—Déjame —se ofreció Todoroki con su mano izquierda.

Momo la miró como si hubiera aparecido algo inesperado delante de ella. Y quizás lo hizo, porque no se había esperado ese gesto por su parte. Dudó por un momento, pero al final le acercó las dos manos. Se las aprisionó entre las suyas y, en cierta forma, le sorprendió que su mano derecha estuviera tibia. Pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aunque pudiera generar hielo, eso no implicaba que tuviera parte de su cuerpo congelado. Sin ir más lejos, le había visto sufrir las consecuencias de su propio congelamiento.

Sin embargo, sí notó al instante la diferencia con su mano izquierda. De ella emanó un calor agradable y muy reconfortante que se extendió a las suyas hasta hacerla suspirar.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó Todoroki al notar el cambio de temperatura en su piel.

Momo se limitó a asentir, sin despegar sus ojos de sus manos unidas. Era increíble, porque el tiempo que tardó en congelársele la mano fue el que tardó en calentárselas.

—Tus habilidades son impresionantes —pensó en alto sin darse cuenta.

Sintió una ligera presión de los dedos de él tras sus palabras, lo que la hizo consciente de haberlas dicho en alto. Cuando levantó la mirada, Todoroki tenía sus ojos clavados en ella; con esos extraños ojos de cada color que podían escrutarla con una intensidad inquietante.

—Las tuyas también —comentó al fin, dejando a una Momo confusa.

—¿Las mías? Yo sólo tengo una.

Todoroki no dijo nada para aclararlo y bajó sus ojos a sus manos de nuevo. Sin embargo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó de pronto en su rostro y a Momo se le entrecortó la respiración cuando sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Era muy extraño verle sonreír. Lo hacía en contadas ocasiones y en cada una de ellas no podía evitar pensar por qué no lo hacía con más frecuencia para poder ver más a menudo a ese Todoroki de expresión enternecedora.

Suspiró complacida, casi sin pestañear, grabando en su memoria cada segundo que ese Todoroki amable le estaba regalando a ella y sólo a ella.

Y mientras seguían los dos ahí sentados, en la lejanía —pero sin llegar a interrumpirlos—, se escuchó una maldición amortiguada por los muros y ventanas; una maldición que iba acompañada por envidiosas y abundantes lágrimas de sangre.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 4**

 **20 Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Veis por qué me dan tanta ternura? *o*... Ainssss, son más monos *o*

 _*He actualizado este capítulo porque ya no es el último, así que he eliminado también las notas anteriores. Continúa la historia, así que... ¡Dadle a siguiente capítulo! XD *_

¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora sobre el fic:**_

Bueno, no hay nada como una época estresante para dar rienda suelta a la creatividad. Al menos, en mi caso es así XD. Así que después de un tiempo alejada de la escritura por cuestiones personales, un porrón de historias han acudido a mi mente para martirizarme por no tener tiempo para escribirlas. Peeeeero, la época estresante acabó y me he podido poner a escribir. Y hay que decir que este fic ha tenido su GRAN momento en mi cabeza. Hay historia para ellos, así que aquí estoy para seguirla *o* (me hace mucha ilusión, porque estos dos me encantan y quería hacerles algo romántico *o*).

Comentarios a tener en cuenta:

Voy a hacer un poco «refrito» entre el manga y el anime. Es decir, según el manga, Todoroki no puede hacer construcciones complejas «de la nada» (dicho por él en sus clases extras de licencia). Y en el manga, no se ve en ningún momento que haga «giros/curvas» con el hielo (hablo a distancia). Tiende a hacer ataques rectos u omnidireccionales. Mi idea inicial era haber seguido esa línea. Pero en el anime, durante su pelea en las licencias, dibujaron con su hielo serpenteos... y he decidido tenerlos en cuenta ya que han aparecido ^_^º (lo veréis en este capítulo).

Otra cosa IMPORTANTE es que **SIGUEN LOS SPOILERS**. Mi fic continúa la historia del manga. Es decir, se van a mencionar cronológicamente los hechos que suceden en el manga, así que la historia de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu transcurre al tiempo que lo demás. Mi idea no es hacer grandes spoilers, pero esas menciones os van a dar idea del tiempo que pasa o a la altura del manga a la que va sucediendo la relación de ellos.

Y la última cosa importante es que mezclaré más las perpectivas de ellos en los capítulos. Hasta ahora, cada capítulo iba íntegro con la perspectiva de uno de ellos. El fic era prácticamente «una escena» entre los dos, así que sólo aparecían ellos. Pero ahora será más coral y aparecerán también otros personajes (y puede que caiga alguna pareja más ^o^... ya se verá...). Y bueno, que lo comentó para que no os choque tanto el cambio de estilo.

Y creo que ya está. Después de esta parrafada, os dejo el primer capítulo de esta segunda parte. A ver si llegamos a buen puerto con ellos *o* (que espero que sí, porque ya he cambiado incluso el género del fic ^o^).

Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

—¡¿Que os han castigado?!

—¿Y cómo habéis acabado así?

Midoriya y Bakugo se encontraban limpiando con la aspiradora el suelo de la sala común cuando todos bajaron a desayunar antes de ir a clase.

Ante el gran desconcierto de los presentes, comentaron que por la noche se habían peleado y los profesores los habían castigado por ello. No podrían salir del complejo de los dormitorios por lo que se perderían incluso las clases.

—Y suerte habéis tenido de que sólo se quede en eso —les recriminó Iida—. Os podrían haber expulsado.

Si tenían en cuenta que ya estaban en la cuerda floja después de lo sucedido en Kamino, había sido un riesgo absurdo. Y sin ir más lejos, varios de los que estaban allí les echaron eso en cara.

—Bakugo, ¿qué piensas hacer con las clases extras de la licencia provisional?

—¡Cállate, no es asunto tuyo!

Shoto prefirió no presionar más y con ello dejaron a los dos con sus tareas de limpieza. Definitivamente, si el día anterior no había sido su día, el de Bakugo menos. No sólo no tenía su licencia, sino que encima también se perdería las clases.

Aunque en vista de lo que sucedió en cuanto llegaron al instituto, bien podría haberse quedado con ellos en el complejo. La jornada empezó con la noticia de que toda la clase B había conseguido sus licencias. Se había sentido culpable de suponer una mancha en el currículum de la clase, a pesar de que Kirishima había insistido en que sólo Monoma veía aquello como una competencia entre clases. Pero para continuar, el profesor Aizawa les había informado de que los aprobados podrían hacer prácticas reales con profesionales.

De modo que, por mucho que hubiera alegado durante el examen que los alcanzaría, el recorrido sería mucho más largo. Durante varios meses, hasta que consiguiera también su licencia provisional, se quedaría atrás viendo cómo los demás evolucionaban gracias a sus prácticas.

No podía consentirlo. Y eso sería lo que ocurriría si no entrenaba por su cuenta.

Por eso, esa misma noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, salió del edificio e intentó buscar un lugar que fuese más apartado para evitar ser visto. Puesto que el uso que le iba a dar a su habilidad no era muy extensivo, podría pasar bastante desapercibido incluso aunque alguien le detectarse, porque, para su desgracia, no podía entrenar en su habitación pues humedecería el tatami.

Había pensado bastante en el tema que le había propuesto Yaoyorozu. Aunque jamás hubiera probado a tener un control direccional más específico de su hielo, en realidad debería poder conseguirlo. Si revisaba actuaciones pasadas, había llegado a hacerlo de forma inconsciente. Pero siempre había un factor: necesitaba una guía por la que extender su hielo para hacer giros. En el extenso suelo, sin ningún elemento, no podía hacerlo.

Al menos, ésa era la deducción a la que había llegado y por eso quiso confirmarlo. Si pudiera analizar la mecánica de ese acto inconsciente, quizás podría encontrar la forma de hacerlo a su voluntad.

De ahí que decidiera mandarle un mensaje a Yaoyorozu para que se reuniera con él. Lo hizo en menos de cinco minutos, pero no traía la actitud que habría esperado.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí fuera a estas horas? ¡Y utilizando tu singularidad a escondidas! —le reprochó según llegó.

—Quiero practicar lo que me propusiste ayer.

—¿Ahora? ¿Acaso pretendes acompañar a Midoriya y Bakugo en su castigo?

—Mi idea no es pelearme —se defendió en tono neutro—. En realidad, ahora mismo no estoy haciendo nada más que tomar el aire con un paseo.

—Pero si utilizas tu habilidad, dejará de ser un paseo.

—Es hielo; se derrite —alegó—. Y esto es el jardín. Nadie sabrá que he estado aquí.

—Hay robots videocámaras vigilando el recinto.

—Llevo un rato aquí y no ha pasado ninguno. —Yaoyorozu abrió la boca como si quisiera contradecirle, pero la cerró contrariada—. No es como si fuese a hacer algo llamativo. Nadie va a enterarse.

—¿Y por qué no practicas durante las horas de entrenamiento? —le propuso ella.

—Prefiero utilizar las horas en el recinto para aumentar mis límites. Esto lo podría hacer en cualquier lugar si no fuese porque dejaría la estancia inundada.

Yaoyorozu le observó con atención durante unos segundos y después suspiró.

—¿Y no sería mejor, al menos, hablar con el profesor Aizawa? —propuso ella—. Si no vas a hacer nada peligroso, no creo que te ponga pegas.

—No quiero que se entere nadie de esto.

Se veía a las claras que Yaoyorozu no estaba muy conforme, y más cuando se puso a revisar a su alrededor como si buscara alguien que los pudiera ver. Era evidente que lo de Kamino sería suficiente infracción para ella durante una buena temporada.

—Siento haberte llamado. No hace falta que te quedes —comentó tras ver su disconformidad—. Sólo necesitaba comprobar algo y por eso me venía bien tu ayuda. Pero puedes irte, si quieres.

Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor mientras se frotaba un brazo de forma inquieta y dio varios pasos hacia él.

—¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?

—Un soporte —contestó sin más.

—¿Un soporte?

—Sí, he estado pensado en ello desde ayer. Creo que sí podría llegar a hacer giros de forma voluntaria, porque los he llegado a hacer sin darme cuenta.

—¿Cómo que sin darte cuenta?

—Si, por ejemplo, extiendo el hielo sobre el suelo en varias direcciones y de forma lenta, la trayectoria no es limpia —le explicó.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no es limpia?

—A que hay fluctuaciones —matizó. Shoto extendió varias hileras de hielo con lentitud y Yaoyorozu se apartó para observarlas mejor—. Es algo así como hacer una línea con un lápiz —le intentó explicar con un símil para que pudiera entenderlo—. Cuando haces una línea sobre el papel, te sale más firme cuanto más rápido la hagas. Si la haces lento, hay pequeñas vibraciones. No las haces de forma voluntaria; simplemente salen.

Yaoyorozu se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras miraban las hileras de hielo.

—Así que piensas que, la mera existencia de ellas, aunque sea de manera inconsciente, implicaría la posibilidad de que se puedan hacer.

Shoto asintió.

—Como normalmente hago ataques, van en línea recta. Pero cuando quiero llegar hasta un oponente con sigilo, lo hago de forma lenta. Ha sido al recordar esos momentos que me he dado cuenta de que las hileras de hielo no son del todo rectas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con un soporte?

—Que sí recuerdo haber hecho ataques sobre un soporte con codos. Y no lo tengo que pensar; el hielo va por esa guía sin necesidad de que lo piense.

—Así que sigue esa guía sin continuar en línea recta.

Shoto asintió de nuevo.

—Quiero comprobar si realmente puedo hacerlo y analizar cómo lo hago para poder reproducirlo sin necesidad de una estructura.

—Ya veo…

Yaoyorozu valoró una porción del suelo donde se podría poner una estructura y fue creando varios tubos que ensambló con distintas direcciones. No era nada elaborado; sólo media docena de tubos que configuraban un soporte elevado sobre el suelo, pero tampoco necesitaba mucho más para hacer la prueba.

—Te he hecho este cruce aquí —dijo ella tras señalar un punto de la estructura donde se bifurcaba el tubo—. Si tuvieras un oponente sólo en uno de los extremos, ¿podrías dirigir el hielo hasta allí o iría por los dos caminos?

Shoto entendió lo que pretendía aclarar. Si el hielo se extendía por todos lados, entonces en realidad no habría un control sobre ello; el patrón del hielo sería recorrer toda superficie que tuviera al alcance. Pero si podía ir por sólo uno, habría una intencionalidad, aunque no supiera cómo lo habría conseguido.

Yaoyorozu se colocó en uno de sus extremos, concretamente en el que se dirigía a la izquierda, su lado opuesto natural. No tenía claro si lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero si tenía en cuenta lo aguda que era, lo más probable era que fuese lo primero.

Y llegar con su hielo hasta ella fue lo más natural. Sólo tuvo que pensar dónde estaba y el hielo tomó el camino adecuado para llegar a su objetivo. Tenía el recuerdo de haberlo conseguido en el pasado, pero aquello confirmó su teoría.

—Y, sin embargo, ayer no pudiste rodearme —meditó Yaoyorozu mirando el final de la estructura que apuntaba hacia ella cubierta de hielo.

—Aunque en realidad no lo he hecho yo —valoró él—. Quería llegar hasta ti, pero si no hubiera tenido ese camino, no habría podido hacerlo.

—Pero el hecho de que hayas podido darle cierta direccionalidad en la distancia, implica que, con práctica, podrías conseguir hacerlo.

—Yo también lo creo.

Yaoyorozu se separó de la estructura, dando un par de pasos más a la izquierda.

—De modo que, si ahora mismo quisieras atacarme, el hielo se extendería en línea recta hacia mí. —Shoto asintió—. Pero para llegar a mí a través de los tubos, has tenido que dirigir tu hielo primero hacia la estructura y luego extenderte hacia la izquierda.

—Eso es. Pero porque había un soporte que limitaba las opciones.

—Pues tienes que aprender a hacerlo sin él —decretó. La forma autoritaria en que lo dijo, como si él no se hubiera percatado de ello, le hizo sonreír por dentro.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —repitió, comedido en su tono.

Yaoyorozu volvió a revisar a su alrededor, aunque esta vez su vista se alejaba más de ellos, como si estuviera valorando los límites del lugar.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En que aquí no podríamos hacer una prueba a gran escala —murmuró—. En la ciudad para entrenamientos tiene que haber algún edificio que no esté muy controlado. Y mientras no se meta mucho ruido, será difícil que nos vean. No todos los edificios tienen cámaras internas. Por eso utilizan robots vigilantes.

Shoto la miró desconcertado por un corto espacio de tiempo, casi como si tuviera que descifrar sus extrañas palabras.

—¿Vas a entrenar conmigo? —preguntó confundido.

—¿No me has llamado para eso? —se unió a su confusión ella.

—Bueno, dijiste que, si necesitaba alguna cosa, te lo pidiera, así que eso es lo que he hecho —detalló Shoto.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que te ayude a entrenar?

Como a sus oídos sonó algo dolida, Shoto se tensó. Quizás había sido muy desconsiderado por su parte sólo llamarla por su singularidad. Siendo como era Yaoyorozu, lo más probable era que ella quisiera ayudarle con sus propias valoraciones. Y como no quería que se llevara la impresión de ser utilizada por su habilidad, intentó excusarse.

—Por supuesto que me vendrían bien tus conclusiones —empezó—. Pero no quería implicarte en esto. Aunque no sea algo grave, podríamos acabar metidos en problemas si nos descubren.

—Por eso digo que habría que avisar al profesor —volvió a la carga Yaoyorozu.

—Ya te he dicho que no —declaró para mayor disconformidad de ella—. Y por eso es mejor que no te arriesgues saliendo fuera de los dormitorios por la noche. Este es un problema mío; no quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de involucrar a otra persona.

Yaoyorozu le observó por unos segundos y después, incómoda, regresó su vista hacia la estructura que había montado.

—Es presuntuoso por tu parte cargar con la responsabilidad de mis decisiones —replicó sin inflexión en su voz—. No te preocupes por lo que me pueda pasar. La única responsable de mis actos soy yo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 5**

 **7 Octubre 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Os comento esto con tiempo para que no os pille de improviso dentro de varios capítulos. Debido a cómo me estaba manejando desde el capítulo 7 en adelante (voy por el 9) en cuanto a mi percepción sobre los personajes, empecé a indagar un poco sobre ellos (por si me estaba pasando al hacerlos un poco ineptos en «actividades sociales» —dejémoslo ahí—). Así que acabé por casualidad escuchando varios dramas CD (con los que llegué a la conclusión de que los había calado a la primera XD) y que me dan munición para la historia porque son pequeñas escenas entre personajes que ayudan a entender más sus personalidades. A partir del capítulo 8 menciono directamente los dos de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu (OMG! van a ser cannon antes que Izuku y Ochaco ^o^) y de pasada el de Todoroki y Bakugo. Vendría bien que para entonces los hubiérais escuchado, porque son chulos, ayuda a entender sus comportamientos en el fic y mola más que no os los destripe XD (porque el que es propio de ellos dos os lo destripo ^o^, que es munición de la buena ^o^). Así que, los que no los hayáis oído, estáis avisados con tiempo ;-P

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Maria Violet:** No sé si te he entendido bien, pero lo de los Drama CD no es de ninguna web. Es material extra que se añade como CD en algunos de los tomos manga. Así que técnicamente, esas escenas han ocurrido. Por tanto, si Todoroki y Yaoyorozu no acaban siendo cannon, es porque el autor quiere mofarse de los lectores, pues todo lo está encaminando en esa dirección ¬_¬º.

En cuanto a la historia, espero poder reflejarles bien porque, al fin y al cabo, me estoy metiendo en un terreno personal que no hemos visto »_«. Pero se intentará. La historia me está saliendo relativamente rápida (tengo ya una docena de capítulos más escritos, aunque hay saltos en la continuidad T_T, por lo que tampoco me atrevo a publicarlos más rápidos por miedo a pillarme con el primer salto -tras el capítulo 10-). Pero espero terminarlo pronto, que no me deja tiempo para otras historias XD

PD: El Drama CD de Bakugo y Todoroki a mí me hizo reír un montón, pero también pensé que ese escenario debía ser la base de un montón de fics de esa pareja que deben de pulular por aquí ^_^º. Pero para este fic, con lo que me quedo es con la impasibilidad con la que se lo toma Todoroki. Siempre me ha parecido un personaje al que parece no afectarle el qué dirán. De hecho, ya lo mencioné en un capítulo. Y ese Drama CD sólo me lo confirmó *o*

En fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Éste era el problema de tener una clase por la que sentía cierta simpatía: más trabajo. Era lo que Aizawa pensaba mientras pasaba fotografías por satélite de las instalaciones de la UA.

Y todo se debía a las cantidades ingentes de orgullo que tenían algunos de esos alumnos.

Resopló y descartó una foto que habría valido perfectamente en circunstancias normales, pero que, para su desgracia, no era el caso.

—Creo que aquí podría hacer algo —comentó Cementos, el cual se encontraba en otro ordenador revisando más fotos—. No me llevaría más de un par de horas reformarlo.

Aizawa se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia su compañero para observar el lugar que había elegido.

—En realidad no se necesita nada elaborado, así que sólo tardaré un rato en acondicionarlo —comentó el hombre a la vez que señalaba el punto despejado entre varios edificios—. Después sólo tendríamos que trasladar algunas decoraciones de otros lugares y, con eso, parecerá que el sitio era así desde un inicio.

—Por la ubicación y esa distribución podría servir —comentó Aizawa.

Justo en ese momento, se oyeron varios golpes en la puerta y él se acercó para abrirla.

—Yaoyorozu —dijo en tono neutro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Profesor Aizawa, quería hablar con usted.

—Iré a por un café —comentó Cementos levantándose de su sitio—. ¿Queréis algo?

—No, gracias —contestaron los dos a la vez.

Cementos los dejó en la sala de profesores y pudo ver cómo Yaoyorozu miró con suspicacia la cafetera que había allí.

—Le gusta más el café de la cafetería —respondió a su pregunta no formulada, a pesar de saber que sí se había marchado para dejarlos hablar con tranquilidad.

—Profesor, ¿puedo confiarle algo y que no salga de aquí? —preguntó titubeante.

Aizawa la invitó a dirigirse con un gesto a su escritorio. Él se sentó en su silla y apoyó las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

—Si tiene que ver con el colegio, estoy obligado a informar a la dirección.

—No, no es algo así —corrigió ella al momento, manteniendo su porte recto en la silla—. Entiendo que tenga que informar a otros profesores, pero me gustaría que no llegara al resto de alumnos.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? —la instó.

—Es sobre Todoroki —contestó—. Creo que está algo susceptible por todo lo que ha pasado y no quiero que se meta en problemas por falta de juicio.

Por supuesto, él no tenía su punto de vista. Todoroki era un chico más racional y centrado de lo que ella suponía. Sin ir más lejos, esa misma mañana habían tenido un entrenamiento con los tres grandes de la UA y se había quedado al margen sin mayores aspavientos.

—¿Y de qué problema hablamos?

A Yaoyorozu le costó contestar, como si se planteara si seguir o no. Pero finalmente, habló:

—Quiere entrenar por su cuenta. O mejor dicho, quiere hacerlo fuera del horario de clases —matizó.

—No puede utilizar sus habilidades sin supervisión. Puede ser peligroso.

—No, en realidad, no quiere entrenar la magnitud de sus singularidades, sino más bien… cosas técnicas —terminó.

—¿Como cuáles? —instigó, pero esta vez, Yaoyorozu sí se mostró más reacia a hablar—. Soy vuestro profesor; mi labor es ayudaros a convertiros en héroes.

—Es que no es algo mío —se defendió.

Aizawa inspiró hondo y soltó el aire poco a poco. Era una extraña lealtad la de esa chica. Estaba dividida entre hacer lo correcto e informar a los profesores de algo que se saltaba las normas y mantener el secreto de su compañero.

Así que decidió sacarla de su miseria.

—Voy a serte claro. Los vigilantes os vieron y me informaron de dónde estabais. —Yaoyorozu jadeó y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa—. En realidad, me avisaron por Todoroki. Llegué allí justo antes que tú. Y si no estáis castigados los dos en este momento es porque te oí intentar convencerle de ponernos al tanto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

—No lo sientas. Sólo os iba a dar el día de hoy para que hicierais lo que teníais que hacer —soltó sin miramientos.

—Pero Todoroki no lo hace con mala intención. No es algo peligroso.

—Como te he dicho, os oí. Sé cuál es el problema; no hace falta que le defiendas.

Yaoyorozu perdió su porte recto sobre su silla y Aizawa intentó contener su tono. Su intención no era reprenderla, pues estaba haciendo justo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero al ser una estudiante tan modélica, no debía estar acostumbrada a esas situaciones.

Y ya llevaba dos en poco tiempo.

Suspiró.

—Sinceramente, me parece bien que haya detectado esa debilidad y quiera eliminarla. Pero lo que no me parece bien es que no nos informe de ello. Estamos aquí para ayudaros.

—Creo que está algo sensible por el hecho de no haber conseguido su licencia provisional —empezó ella—. Además, no va a poder hacer las prácticas con profesionales. Supongo que por eso no quiere que nadie se entere.

Sin embargo, él estaba más convencido de que la palabra correcta no era «sensible». Estaba dolido en su orgullo, y de ahí que se estuviera lamiendo las heridas oculto en un rincón.

Pero precisamente por ser un momento complicado para el chico, iba a evitar comportarse con la insensibilidad que le caracterizaba. Podía hacer más mal que bien si le reprendía o le obstaculizaba el camino en el que otros ya le habían dejado atrás.

—Debería entrenar esa faceta cuando hacemos las prácticas de clase.

—Pero prefiere utilizar ese tiempo para usar las capacidades máximas de sus singularidades.

—Lo sé —corroboró Aizawa—. Aun así, sería conveniente que no practicara a la vista de cualquiera. Aunque no los veas, los vigilantes están atentos a todo.

Yaoyorozu se tensó en cuanto registró en su totalidad el cariz de su propuesta.

—¿Nos va a ayudar a que entrenemos por la noche? —inquirió muy sorprendida.

—Como decías, no es algo peligroso —alegó el hombre—. Lo que él quiere hacer no se aleja mucho de lo que puedes hacer tú con tus _matrioshkas_. Pero, a diferencia de otros alumnos, Todoroki no puede entrenar su particularidad en baja intensidad dentro de su habitación.

—Es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo ella—. Ya sea por dejar todo humedecido o bien porque la habitación es pequeña y pueda quemar algo por accidente, él no puede hacer entrenamientos de bajo nivel tan fácilmente.

—No. Y por eso no me opongo a que pueda realizar este tipo de actividades en otro lugar —comentó—. El problema viene si otros alumnos le ven. Con independencia del motivo, sólo verán el pretexto para poder hacer ellos lo mismo.

—Entiendo.

—Voy a buscar un lugar donde podáis entrenar tranquilos y dejar aviso de que estáis allí con permiso. Te enviaré la ubicación al móvil.

—Gracias, profesor.

—Las cámaras os grabarán de todas maneras —la advirtió—, así que no utilicéis vuestras singularidades de la forma para la que no estáis autorizados.

—No, por supuesto —confirmó Yaoyorozu animada.

Dando por terminada la charla, se levantó del sitio e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Le veo en clase, profesor. Gracias de nuevo.

Aizawa la observó atento dirigirse hasta la puerta. Estaba bastante seguro de que Todoroki no se enteraría de que aquella conversación había sucedido. Le había dejado bien claro que no quería que nadie se enterara. De ahí que tuviera que buscar un lugar para ellos que le permitiera a la chica adornar sus explicaciones en cuanto a la vigilancia del sitio.

Pero tampoco quería que se quedara sin el reconocimiento de haberse armado de valor e ir hasta donde él para avisar de sus planes, desoyendo en el proceso los deseos de su compañero.

—Yaoyorozu, dile a Todoroki que te dé las gracias a ti. Si no fuese porque has venido, hoy se habría quedado fuera de la repesca para las licencias.

Yaoyorozu se quedó rígida, con la mano cogiendo con fuerza el pomo, y apenas alcanzó a murmurar un escueto «sí» antes de salir de la estancia.

Pocos segundos después, entró Cementos por la puerta… sin café.

—La he visto marcharse —expuso como si necesitara un motivo para aparecer justo después de que Yaoyorozu se fuese—. ¿Ha venido por lo que decías?

—Sí, así que tienes trabajo por hacer. —Aizawa se levantó y se acercó al ordenador en el que aún se podía ver la imagen de un edificio en forma cuadrada con un patio vacío en el interior—. Sería adecuado poner algunos tipos de columpios. Son elementos propios de un patio interior de una urbanización, así que no desentonarían. Y podría usarlos para sus prácticas.

Cementos se acercó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó ante su ordenador.

—Es la primera vez que te preocupas tanto por una clase.

Aizawa suspiró con cansancio ante el comentario picajoso de su compañero.

—Más bien, es la primera vez que una clase tiene el potencial necesario para que me preocupe.

— * —

El lugar que les había buscado el profesor Aizawa era perfecto: un patio infantil dentro de una urbanización. Yaoyorozu volvió a mirar la imagen que le había enviado al móvil esa tarde mientras esperaba que Todoroki se reuniera con ella. Había muchísimas cosas que podría utilizar para su entrenamiento. Y lo mejor de todo: era viable que no tuviera mucha vigilancia, que era la explicación que iba a darle. No se tendría que enterar de que había hablado con el profesor a sus espaldas.

—Yaoyorozu —la llamó Todoroki en cuanto cruzó la puerta del complejo de dormitorios. Momo se levantó al verle—. ¿Qué es eso de que has encontrado el sitio perfecto?

—Pues lo que quiere decir: que he encontrado el sitio perfecto. —Momo sonrió emocionada mientras le enseñaba la pantalla de su móvil—. He estado mirando el mapa de la UA y he encontrado este lugar. Los vigilantes pasan por el exterior, así que no entran dentro.

Todoroki se acercó a ella y tomó su móvil para verlo mejor.

—¿Cómo que no entran dentro?

—No lo hacen. Como es un patio interior, no lo revisan.

—¿En serio? —Se asombró. ¿No confería eso un problema de seguridad?, pensó.

—Lo he comprobado: no entran. Así que, si pasamos la seguridad externa, podremos estar tranquilos dentro.

—¿Estás segura?

Momo asintió con énfasis. Por supuesto, era mentira. Pero si se mostraba segura en sus argumentaciones, había más probabilidades de que Todoroki lo diera por válido.

—¿Y dónde queda esto?

—No muy lejos. Es un lugar del campo de prácticas urbano.

—Es un escenario —dedujo él. La UA se preocupaba mucho de representar lugares y entornos reales para que practicaran en base a ellos.

—Eso es.

Vio a Todoroki ampliar la imagen de la pantalla con sus dedos y, poco después, asintió conforme.

—Quiero ir a verlo.

—Me lo imaginaba… —dijo divertida.

Existía un toque de queda a partir del cual los alumnos no deberían estar fuera de sus dormitorios. Pero mientras no se rebasara esa hora, los estudiantes podían pasear por las instalaciones sin problema. Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar quebrantándolo, se pusieron en marcha sin llamar la atención, pues preferían no levantar sospechas.

No les costó mucho encontrar el edificio. Había más con forma de rascacielos rectangular, pero aquél era el único que dos calles perpendiculares lo rodeaban por cada lado y podía verse su carácter cuadrado. Ése era el que debía tener el patio interior.

Todoroki se puso delante de ella cuando espió tras una esquina y la alejó hacia atrás un brazo de distancia.

—¿Pretendes protegerme?

—Si están vigilando la zona, con que me meta yo en el lío es suficiente. —Después se giró para mirarla con fijeza—. Si alguien nos ve, vuelve a los dormitorios sin mirar atrás.

De modo que sí intentaba protegerla. El día anterior había hecho algo similar, como si no fuese capaz de cuidarse ella sola. Imaginaba que lo hacía de forma inconsciente; al ser un problema suyo, no quería generarle uno a ella. Pero le dejó una espina clavada en su autoestima. Quería convertirse en una heroína; ella protegería a los demás, no al revés.

—No nos van a descubrir… —murmuró tan bajo que incluso dudó que Todoroki la escuchara.

—No importa. Prométemelo.

Se suponía que los vigilantes estarían al tanto de su presencia por allí, así que los ignorarían. No tendrían problema por esa parte, así que su escenario planteado no iba a ocurrir. De modo que, tras verle tan serio cuando le pidió que le dejara atrás, sólo pudo asentir. Porque no iba a decirle, por nada del mundo, que había traicionado su confianza a las primeras de cambio.

Todoroki volvió a revisar a su alrededor y por fin los instó a moverse rápido hasta el edificio. Se había preparado para tener que abrirla forzando la cerradura, pero para su sorpresa, la puerta del portal estaba abierta.

—Esto no me lo esperaba —reconoció también Todoroki.

—Si lo piensas bien, es sólo una decoración —improvisó ella—. Nadie vive aquí.

No tenía ni idea de si los demás edificios también estaban abiertos o ése se lo habían dejado a ellos para que pasaran. Pero puesto que no se iban a poner a comprobar el resto de edificios circundantes, ese argumento era tan válido como cualquier otro.

Una vez dentro, pudieron recorrer los pasillos con más tranquilidad, hasta que dieron con la puerta que daba al exterior.

—Vaya… —murmuró sorprendida Yaoyorozu al verlo.

Era un patio enorme. La foto no hacía justicia a la extensión. Y había multitud de columpios de distintos tipos. Todoroki podría utilizarlos para ensayar sus múltiples giros. Era el lugar de ensueño de cualquier niño pequeño y, puesto que ninguno podría darle uso, se convertiría en el patio particular de uno más grande.

—Este sitio es perfecto —dijo perplejo Todoroki a su lado—. Tengo todo lo necesario para practicar sin problemas.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí… Muchas gracias, Yaoyorozu —dijo solemne.

Cuando Momo dirigió su atención a él, Todoroki la miraba con una gratitud que la hizo sentir culpable. Aquel sitio no lo había buscado ella; era fruto de haberle contado al profesor sus propósitos. Y por eso, ante la incomodidad que le produjo ese pensamiento, esquivó sus ojos para fijarlos en los columpios.

—No hay de qué.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**

 **14 Octubre 2018**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

 **AVISO:**

Este aviso viene a costa del comentario de **Hati-chan** sobre leer el fic después de que el anime alcanzara el punto de las licencias por el tema de los spoileos. **Los spoilers siguen porque yo estoy contando, digamos, «la historia que no se ve».** En el manga no nos cuentan lo que hacen durante todos los minutos del día, y lo que yo hago es contar una historia que se podría dar durante ese tiempo que no se menciona. Pero las cosas que ocurren en el manga se dicen y afectan a los personajes. Con lo de no dar grandes spoilers me refiero a cosas al estilo: «no-sé-qué-personaje ha muerto en no-sé-cuál-batalla» (que es un gran spoiler para cualquier serie que no sea «Juego de Tronos» ¬_¬º), pero sí que la batalla aparecería mencionada y sus consecuencias también (siempre sin intentar dar nombres de afectados concretos). Vamos, que si seguís leyendo, os vais a enterar de qué van los arcos que vienen a continuación en el manga porque el fin de este fic llega hasta el arco del festival cultural.

Esto quería dejarlo claro antes de que alguien se lleve sorpresas indeseadas. Sé que hay a gente a la que el hecho de que le cuenten en líneas generales lo que pasa en una historia, no le supone mucho problema. Y si ése es tu caso, puedes seguir leyendo. Pero si eres de las que le fastidia incluso el que le cuenten el título del arco siguiente, **NO SIGAS LEYENDO.**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **SaraRTV:** Aizawa ha dado muchas muestras de preocuparse por ellos. Así que, a pesar de su desapego, se ve que les ayuda en lo que puede ^_^º

 **Maria Violet:** Jajaja, vale. Yo también los vi en YouTube. Pero cuando entendí que me hablabas de una web, pensé: «esta mujer los ha visto en algún blog y se va a pensar que son de ellos». En cuanto a los personajes, a mí también me gustan los personajes que son socialmente ingenuos. Dan bastante juego ^o^. Y en este manga, tanto Todoroki como Yaoyorozu lo son bastante. Así que «se ha juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer» XD. Me están resultando muy monos los dos en este fic *o*. Sobre tener capítulos escritos... pues este fic tiene ya 20 capítulos escritos y estimo que no me quedan más de diez (y la mayoría serían del final). Pero de momento están en 3 trozos. Tengo que unirlos aún y escribir el final T_T

 **Hati-chan:** Me alegra saber que la espera te ha merecido la pena *o*, pero también por eso he dejado el aviso arriba. Cuidado si sigues leyendo el fic porque te va a spoilear :-S. Sobre cómo está enfocado y que no suele hacerse así... Dicho en plata: a mi este fandom no me resuelve mis ansias T_T. Llegué aquí queriendo leer historias de ellos y lo que me encontré (sin entrar en la ingente cantidad de _shonen-ai_ ) eran o bien AU o bien futuros en los que ya son pareja o bien minihistorias en las que «se enamoran» porque el autor dice que lo hacen pero que vamos, que en vez de ellos pones dos gatos y la historia se aplica igual ¬_¬º. Por eso este fandom no me sirve mucho para mis ansias románticas de la pareja T_T Qué desgracia más grande TT_TT...

En fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayáis hecho los deberes y escuchado los CD Dramas. Menciono el primero de ellos de pasada, pero vendría bien que ya los hubierais escuchado. Espero que os guste el capítulo ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Hoy era un gran día para ponerse enfermo. Para su desgracia, no lo hizo. De modo que, durante todo lo largo que se le hizo ese día, había tenido que escuchar cómo varios de sus compañeros de clase hablaban de las prácticas que habían tenido durante el fin de semana.

Y eran prácticas de verdad.

No sólo habían acompañado a los profesionales, sino que también los habían ayudado en su trabajo. Kirishima, Uraraka y Asui incluso habían salido en las noticias tras su actuación.

Suspiró, tumbado como estaba, en un banco del patio interior donde solía practicar. Ese fin de semana no sólo había trabajado en los aspectos de las clases extras para la licencia. Había aprovechado por las noches para utilizar el recinto de prácticas para entrenar cuando no había nadie. Y había conseguido sus logros en el manejo de su hielo a distancia.

Se había sentido animado durante esos dos días hasta que había regresado al internado y los compañeros que volvían de sus permisos comenzaron a contar lo que habían hecho. Eso le hizo recordar que seguía estando detrás y que debía trabajar más duro para poder alcanzarlos. Por eso había acabado allí, como todas las noches, para continuar con su particular entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, nada más empezar lo había tenido que dejar. Su ánimo decaído no le dejaba concentrarse y de ahí que hubiera acabado tumbado en el banco más cercano.

—¿Todoroki?

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado al ser interrumpido en sus cavilaciones. Yaoyorozu estaba allí, mirándole desde arriba, con una sonrisa que le llamó la atención.

—No me digas que te he asustado… —comentó divertida.

—No te esperaba tan pronto.

—He visto que no estabas en el complejo, así que he imaginado que habrías venido antes hacia aquí.

Shoto se incorporó en el banco y miró a Yaoyorozu mientras ésta se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Estabas descansado? —le preguntó animada.

—No, es sólo que hoy no me apetece practicar.

El nivel de extrañeza de Yaoyorozu se hizo visible y su semblante ameno se fue tornando serio.

—¿No te encuentras bien? Hoy de por sí has estado muy callado.

—No soy muy hablador tampoco.

No en lo que a ella concernía. Momo le observó por un breve espacio de tiempo y luego fijó su vista en los columpios. Todoroki podría ser frío en el trato, pero se había dado cuenta de que había determinadas personas con las que se sentía más cómodo y hablaba con más soltura. Ella era una de ellas. Por lo tanto, si se había mostrado retraído, era porque algo le había sucedido.

¿Podría no haber avanzado ese fin de semana tanto como había pretendido? Le había dicho antes de marcharse a sus prácticas que también entrenaría los giros. Le había asegurado que, para cuando volviera, la sorprendería con sus avances.

—¿No te ha ido bien con tu entrenamiento?

—En realidad, ha sido mejor de lo que creía —murmuró sin mucho ánimo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Pero se detuvo. Cuando volvieron del examen de licencias también había estado con ese humor apagado. Lo había estado porque todo el mundo hablaba del éxito al conseguir su licencia provisional. Y hoy se había hecho mucho hincapié en las prácticas de empresa que algunos habían tenido ese fin de semana.

«Por supuesto». ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello?

—Quiero ver tus progresos —soltó sin más.

—No me apetece.

Yaoyorozu se levantó del banco e incluso tiró de su brazo para ponerle en pie.

—Ya sé que no estás de humor, pero esto te vendrá bien. —Ella también tenía su dosis de cabezonería—. No puedes deprimirte por algo así.

Pero Todoroki se soltó con cuidado y volvió a sentarse una vez liberado.

—Para poder mostrártelo, tengo que concentrarme. Y no tengo la cabeza para ello. Dejémoslo para otro día.

Momo suspiró y se sentó a su lado algo abatida por la derrota. Quería que se animara viendo las cosas conseguidas y no aquellas aún por alcanzar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ese círculo vicioso.

Y pensó, con cierto desconcierto, que quizás tuvieran que hacer justo lo contrario. Si abstraerse sólo conseguía que pensara continuamente en lo que no podía hacer, quizás tuviera que conseguir que no se retrajera.

—Entonces, puede que lo que tengamos que hacer sea dejar tu cabeza en otro lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Todoroki confundido.

—¿Sabes? La semana pasada pedí permiso para ir al centro comercial.

—¿Y te han dejado? Creí que sólo nos dejarían salir bajo condiciones específicas.

—Supongo que no es un motivo crucial —comentó con una sonrisa incómoda—, pero me sirve como autorregalo.

—¿Autorregalo?

—El veintitrés de septiembre es mi cumpleaños —concretó—. Así que solicité que me dieran permiso para salir.

Todoroki abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa, aunque le costó un rato decir algo.

—No tenía ni idea.

—No es como si alguien hubiera hecho un calendario de cumpleaños de la clase —comentó desentendida—. Yo misma sólo me sé un par de ellos —terminó restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tienes razón —corroboró él tras meditar unos segundos—. A excepción de la fiesta que le hicimos a Iida*, el resto han sido bastante discretos con sus cumpleaños. Pero llevamos seis meses de clases. Por estadística, casi la mitad deberían haber cumplido años en este tiempo.

—Cierto. Y por tu comentario, ¿entiendo que tú no los has hecho aún?

—No, los hago el once de enero.

Esta vez fue Momo la que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y le escrutó sin disimulo de arriba abajo.

—Vaya… No sólo no eres mayor que yo, sino que debes ser de los más jóvenes de la clase**. No lo pareces —concluyó.

—Me tomaré tu comentario como algo bueno.

En verdad la había sorprendido. Parecía mayor que ella y eso sin contar que de por sí las chicas se desarrollaban antes que ellos.

—Todoroki, ¿por qué no aprovechas y vienes conmigo? Así te distraes con otras cosas —le propuso, regresando al tema principal—. Seguro que no pondrán problemas.

—¿Te refieres a ir de compras contigo?

—Hombre… dicho así… —No es que pareciera un reproche, pero sabía que, para muchos chicos, ir de compras era un incordio—. Podemos hacer otras cosas.

Todoroki la observó en silencio por un muy largo rato, tanto que a Yaoyorozu se le hizo más que incómodo. Así que al final se vio en la necesidad de romper ese silencio hablando ella misma.

—O puedo seguir yendo yo sola, que era el plan inicial —murmuró cohibida.

—Debes ser la única persona que teniendo tu singularidad vaya de compras.

—¿Qué?

—Me sorprendió bastante cuando estuvimos en Kamino —siguió con su explicación él por sobre la confusión de ella—. Iida y tú estabais muy emocionados con la cantidad de cosas que había y sus bajos precios***. Fue algo… interesante —agregó tras una breve pausa— si tenemos en cuenta tu habilidad.

—No puedo utilizar mi particularidad de forma tan negligente —se defendió en el acto—. Podría desestabilizar la economía y…

—La economía no se va a desestabilizar porque crees un par de cosas para ti —replicó al momento interrumpiéndola.

—Pero así contribuyo al flujo económico.

Momo supo al instante que no la creyó. La miraba sin inmutarse y hablaba sin un ápice de inflexión en la voz.

—¿Por qué simplemente no reconoces que te gusta ir de compras?

—No es que me guste… Es sólo que necesito algo que no puedo hacer yo.

De nuevo, Todoroki se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba. Casi ni parpadeaba, y Momo se empezó a poner nerviosa. A todo el mundo le parecía raro que quisiera ir de compras cuando tenía una habilidad con la que podría crearse cualquier cosa y gratis. Y seguro que él no era la excepción.

—¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?

Esta vez, fue ella la que no supo qué decir. No fue capaz de pensar en algo complejo que fuese incapaz de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo, que necesitase.

—Puede que suene a cliché —continuó él tras no contestarle—, pero a todas las chicas os suele gustar ir de compras. ¿Por qué no iba a gustarte a ti?

Momo le observó con cuidado tras esas palabras. ¿Acaso él lo que encontraba raro era que no le gustara ir de compras?

—¿Y no te parece extraño que quiera comprarme algo cuando puedo usar mi habilidad?

—¿Alguna vez me has visto usar un microondas? —Momo pensó en ello durante varios segundos y luego asintió—. ¿Y no te parece extraño que lo haga cuando puedo usar mi habilidad? —terminó repitiendo su propia pregunta.

No lo había pensado, pero en realidad, era parecido al caso de ella. Sólo que lo suyo era más llamativo y menos cotidiano que lo de él. A la gente le atraía más la posibilidad de poder adquirir cualquier cosa que quisieran sobre poder calentarse o no la comida.

Aun así, sonrió aliviada cuando hizo ese símil, pues eso le decía que en parte la entendía.

—Aprendí desde pequeña que la gente no suele entender por qué me gusta comprar cosas en vez de replicarlas —empezó a contar—. Cuando era más pequeña, siempre me decían que tenía suerte con mi singularidad porque podría ir a una tienda, ver lo que me gustara y replicarlo en mi casa. Pero ¿acaso eso no es lo mismo que robar?

—¿Robar? —repitió extrañado.

—Sí. Se supone que hay alguien que ha diseñado ese objeto y que alguien más ha trabajado en fabricarlo. Además, el dueño de la tienda a su vez trabaja para poder tenerlo expuesto en ella y que los clientes potenciales lo puedan ver y comprar —expuso casi de carrerilla, y Todoroki supo que esto era algo que la había marcado desde pequeña—. Si después de eso, yo simplemente lo replico en mi casa, ¿no estaría robando a toda esa gente? Además, no es como si mi situación económica me impidiese pagar por ese trabajo.

—Yaoyorozu, no tienes por qué justificarte.

—No lo hago —contratacó.

—Sí lo haces. En el momento en que tienes que soltar todo ese discurso ensayado en vez de decir que simplemente quieres ir de compras, te estás justificando.

—Es sólo que la gente no lo entiende —murmuró abatida.

Shoto se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó con los brazos estirados mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado. Qué inesperado era todo lo que iba conociendo de ella. La primera impresión que tuvo de Yaoyorozu era la de una chica segura de sí misma, con una gran fortaleza mental. Pero se había encontrado con que tenía las mismas inseguridades que podría tener cualquier persona.

—¿Es por eso que ibas a ir sola de compras?

—Si alguien viene conmigo, acaba por fastidiarme el momento con sus comentarios de todo lo que se crearían gratis si tuvieran mi singularidad —respondió con molestia.

—Pero ¿tú no fuiste al centro comercial con el resto de la clase antes del campamento?

—Sólo acompañé a Jiro a comprarse las cosas que necesitaba.

—Así que tuviste que contenerte.

No era que se hubiese contenido, sólo había evitado la posibilidad de que la miraran raro.

Después de años con las mismas compañeras, por fin estaba en una clase nueva con gente distinta; gente que no la miraba como si fuese de otra galaxia por sus buenas notas y envidiada particularidad. Tenía compañeros con habilidades muy fuertes, tanto que incluso había llegado a sentirse empequeñecida. Pero con el paso de los meses, se había dado cuenta de que todos cargaban con sus propias debilidades y por fin se sentía integrada en un grupo. No quería estropearlo con algo tan ridículo como la paradoja de su don.

Oyó a Todoroki suspirar y, cuando fijó sus ojos en él, él tenía los suyos en ella.

—Tenemos suerte de que tu singularidad haya caído en manos de alguien tan honesta como tú —dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Tu habilidad es increíblemente peligrosa en malas manos.

«¿Increíblemente?».

—Pero por suerte, ha caído en las de alguien que incluso se siente culpable si la usa para replicar algo que le gusta.

Espera… ¿Eso quería decir que Todoroki la consideraba «increíblemente peligrosa»? Momo pudo sentir cómo su autoestima sí que se hinchaba de forma peligrosa. Siempre le había considerado el mejor de la clase, tanto por sus dos singularidades como por su habilidad de combate. De modo que, el hecho de que él la reconociera de esa forma, la dejó con una sensación placentera por el cuerpo.

—Gracias.

Era un gran halago para ella, así que no pudo evitar ruborizarse por ello.

—Así que ir de compras, ¿eh? —meditó con un suspiro.

Shoto consideró que aquello podría ser como una trampa. Ir a un centro comercial con una persona que toda la vida se había tenido que contener suponía lo mismo que tener una espada sobre su cabeza pendiendo de un fino hilo. Había oído que era un suplicio ir con una chica de compras.

Pero después pensó en lo importante: era su cumpleaños y podría ir por fin acompañada de alguien que no la recriminaría por sus acciones. Además, Yaoyorozu estaba allí con él día tras día sin una sola queja. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era complacerla una tarde para que se divirtiera.

Así que tampoco tenía muchas opciones qué valorar.

—Será interesante.

* * *

 _ **Notas del fic:**_

 ***** Este evento se relata en uno de los capítulos de la tercera novela ligera del manga. Pero como aparte de éste no se menciona nada más acerca del cumpleaños de nadie, los dejo en la ignorancia ^_^º

 ****** Por si algún sistema educativo va igual que en España y no sabéis cómo es en Japón, explico esto. Mientras que aquí, la gente que entra en el curso que se inicia después de verano son los que cumplen los años durante ese año natural (del 1 de enero al 31 de diciembre), en Japón entran en el mismo curso los que los cumplen durante el curso académico. Es decir, como en Japón, las clases van del 1 de abril al 25 de marzo del año siguiente, en el caso de BNHA, los que están en esta clase son los que cumplen 16 años entre abril de ese año y Marzo del siguiente. Por eso, Todoroki, al cumplir 16 años en enero, es de los más jóvenes de clase.

 ******* Este evento se cuenta en el Drama CD del centro comercial en Kamino. Habla de lo que ocurrió mientras buscaban disfraces que ponerse antes de ir en busca de Bakugo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 7**

 **21 Octubre 2018**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Maria Violet:** Bueno, es que la historia llega hasta el festival cultural. Leyendo sinopsis de otros fics, me dieron una idea de la que partió todo para resolver esta pareja y dar pie a alguna más XD. Así que voy a hacer mi versión del festival ^o^. Por cierto, yo también soy de las que odia ir de compras. ¡Qué horror! No podía con ello »_« . Yo era de las que les decía a mis amigas que me llamaran cuando terminaran XD. Y de las novelas ligeras, sólo la tercera está entera. Las otras dos están incompletas y sólo puedes leer por blogs un par de capítulos, nada más u_uº.

Y por último, sobre lo que dices de que te guste que hablen de cosas cotidianas... Acabas de tocar mi fibra sensible, así que contendré mis deditos. Pero por si en este fandom se me ha olvidado avisarlo, yo escribo romance, no magia ¬_¬º. Las personas no se enamoran porque sí, se enamoran en el proceso de conocerse. Y la forma de conocerse es interactuando entre ellos dos. Escribo escenas cotidianas entre personajes porque es lo que tiene que haber en una historia romántica de verdad. Así que aquí encontrarás unas cuantas ^_^º

 **Abby Elric:** Yo reviso el capítulo desde el panel de usuario, y ahí no me ha dado nada al ojo :-S . Pero sí que es cierto que me he encontrado a veces fallos al pegar el capítulo. Me intentaré fijar más ;-D

 **Hati-chan:** ¡Ponte al día con el manga, que no cuesta nada! De todas formas, si ya sabes de qué van los arcos, tampoco te voy a contar mucho nuevo. Pero para qué arriesgarse ;-P . Sobre Todoroki, reconozco que a mí me encantan los personajes poco expresivos. Se puede hacer un montón de cosas con ellos. La gente tiende a pensar que si no son expresivos es porque no sienten. Pero ¡para mí es al contrario! Pueden tener emociones muy fuertes que, en vez de expulsarlas y quitárselas de encima, se las tragan todas hasta que se les enquistan. El manga es un formato que hace más complicado recrearse en las emociones de un personaje, así que cuando hago un fic, yo me pongo a hurgar que da gusto ^o^

 **Kim Ishida:** Gracias, espero que te siga gustando el resto ;-D

Y bueno, os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Definitivamente, no se había esperado ese desarrollo de la tarde. Yaoyorozu estaba pletórica. No había otra palabra para ello. Iba de escaparate en escaparate mirando todo como si fuese una niña pequeña. Era una faceta interesante de la responsable subdelegada de la clase.

Y tenía que reconocer que eso era lo que le mantenía entretenido en el arduo trabajo de patearse todo el centro comercial. Era increíble que las mujeres no se cansaran.

Pero Yaoyorozu estaba feliz y él se encontraba bien con eso. Incluso sin la charla que tuvieron habría sabido que no era habitual para ella ir de compras con alguien. A ratos sentía como si hubieran regresado a la tienda de Kamino. Le señalaba y le preguntaba su opinión, sobre todo, con la diferencia de que él no era Iida, así que no podía entusiasmarse tanto con ella. El comportamiento de ambos le había sorprendido. Los dos habían estado eufóricos por la cantidad de cosas que había en la tienda y sus precios, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que se habían olvidado de Bakugo*.

Y ese excesivo entusiasmo era el que le hacía pensar si Yaoyorozu no habría tenido también una infancia solitaria. Había visto que le emocionaba poder quedar con la gente, ya fuese un grupo de estudio o ir a algún sitio con los compañeros. Quizás no había tenido una buena relación con sus antiguas compañeras y de ahí su efusividad cuando realizaba actividades cotidianas con los nuevos.

—¡Ta-chán! —dijo de pronto Yaoyorozu corriendo la cortina del probador—. ¿Qué te parece? ¡A que es precioso! —agregó al tiempo que daba una vuelta sobre sí misma—. Y este color me favorece.

Dio varios giros más mientras se miraba por todos lados ayudada por el espejo del probador. No sabía si le favorecía o no porque no entendía de esas cosas, pero era evidente que el rojo le gustaba.

—Todo te queda bien —repitió por enésima vez.

—No comprendes la mecánica de esto. No me puedo fiar de tu criterio si a todo me dices que está bien —se quejó—. Me tienes que decir si algo me queda mal.

—La ropa es ropa. Sólo sirve para taparse —alegó él.

Yaoyorozu resopló y se metió de nuevo en el probador.

—No le hagas ni caso —le susurró de pronto un chico que llevaba varias prendas de mujer en el brazo—. Tu estrategia es la buena. Si a una novia le dices que algo le queda mal, eres hombre muerto.

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó.

—Pero un consejo —le dijo en tono confidente obviando su confusión—, la próxima vez no le digas lo de que la ropa es ropa. Eso le resta valor.

—No es mi novia —declaró.

—Pero quieres que lo sea, ¿cierto?

—No —respondió desconcertado—. Es sólo una compañera de clase.

—¿Y la estás acompañando de compras sin motivo? —cuestionó asombrado más alto de lo debido—. ¿Eres un santo o qué?

—Hiroki, ¡te he oído! —gritó una voz desde uno de los probadores.

El joven se tensó y se dirigió al probador del que provino la voz. Corrió un poco la cortina para meter la cabeza y ya sólo escuchó algo acerca de llevar dos horas de pie y su necesidad de sentarse.

Shoto miró las dos bolsas que tenía a sus pies. Nunca había ido de compras «femeninas», ni siquiera con su hermana. Siempre había estado recluido en ese aspecto. Así que tampoco había estado muy pendiente de las connotaciones que traía pasearse por un centro comercial con una chica.

Y, por supuesto, era la primera vez que iba acompañado en exclusiva por una.

¿Todo el mundo daba por hecho que si un chico y una chica iban de compras tenía que ser porque eran novios? Empezaba a hacérsele evidente que no era una leyenda urbana y que los hombres sólo consideraban acompañar a una mujer para esas tareas si había una relación de por medio.

En cambio, él nunca se paraba a pensar en esas cosas. No se preguntaba si dos personas eran pareja, amigos, primos o hermanos. Tenía demasiado desapego de las opiniones o actos de la gente. Habían dejado de preocuparle hacía mucho.

Entonces, volvió a correrse la cortina del probador y apareció una Yaoyorozu más seria que lo que había estado hasta el momento. Ni siquiera le miró a los ojos, y salió con diligencia hacia la barra de dónde había descolgado el vestido. Shoto tuvo que salir tras ella con las bolsas que se dejaba en el vestidor. Y cuando salieron de la tienda se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una, que no le dirigía la palabra; y dos, iba a su lado, pero a dos pasos de distancia de él.

—Yaoyorozu, ¿no vas a comprar ese vestido?

—Quizás debiéramos volver al internado —respondió, en cambio.

—Te estabas divirtiendo…

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta —continuó en su propia conversación tras detenerse en medio del pasillo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No estoy acostumbrada a salir por ahí, así que no pensé en lo que podríamos dar a entender.

—¿Esto es por lo que ha dicho el tío del probador? —se sorprendió él. Se acercó hasta ella y la apartó de en medio del pasillo hacia un extremo. Y cuando vio que bajaba más la cabeza, soltó un suspiro—. No debería preocuparte lo que piense la gente; se vive mejor.

—¿A ti no te importa?

—¿El qué? ¿Que piensen que somos novios? —expuso con un deje de burla. Si ni siquiera le había inquietado una pizca que pudieran acabar difundidas sus fotos con Bakugo**, esto muchísimo menos—. Hay muchas cosas peores que el hecho de que piensen que tengo una novia bonita e inteligente… aunque eso último no lo pueden saber —matizó al final pensativo.

Yaoyorozu por fin le miró, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y después sonrió.

—¿Así que la gente piensa que vas con una chica bonita?

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miran?

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó confundida.

—Los chicos —contestó como si fuese evidente, y suspiró de nuevo—. Jamás había visto a tantos mirar en mi dirección.

Yaoyorozu gimió mortificada y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse. Pero era la verdad. Nunca había visto a tantos tíos mirar en su dirección y sabía perfectamente que no era él la causa. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que, si no se le había acercado alguno a esas alturas, era por estar él a su lado. Era evidente que Yaoyorozu no salía mucho o ya tendría más de una experiencia con chicos intentando ligar con ella por la calle. En Kamino, sin ir más lejos, la asaltaron un par de hombres y eso que iba acompañada por cuatro compañeros de clase.

—Pues que sepas que a ti también te miran un montón de chicas —contratacó entre sus manos.

—Bueno, mi quemadura llama mucho la atención —repuso desentendido.

Yaoyorozu bajó levemente las manos, lo suficiente para descubrir sus ojos y mirarle extrañada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —sonó muy perpleja a sus oídos.

Shoto se llevó la mano izquierda hasta la cicatriz y pasó sus dedos por encima de ella.

—Es muy llamativa.

—¿Crees que te miran por eso?

—¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo, si no?

Momo se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta después de eso. Era sorprendente que no fuese consciente de su propio atractivo. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, quizás esa cicatriz era la que le había hecho inmune a la opinión de la gente. Cuando era pequeño debieron afectarle los comentarios de sus compañeros. Los niños siempre habían sido muy crueles; ella podía dar fe de ello. Pero estaba segura de que debió llegar un día en el que decidió ignorar lo que le dijeran. ¿No había dicho algo como: «así se vive mejor»? No le extrañaba que en la actualidad fuese tan desprendido en ese aspecto.

—Eres un chico atractivo —le dijo con patente inquietud—. ¿No eres consciente de ello?

—¿Con esta cicatriz? —cuestionó escéptico.

—Incluso con esa cicatriz —confirmó.

Todoroki la miró con un semblante sorprendido que aumentó en una escala bastante alta su nerviosismo.

—¿Te parezco atractivo? —soltó a bocajarro.

Ahora sí que no sabía dónde meterse. Se puso muy roja, lo pudo notar por el calor abrasador de su rostro.

—No sólo me lo pareces a mí, ¿sabes? —intentó evadirse, mirando a cualquier parte menos a él. Esa conversación era muy bochornosa.

—Así que somos la envidia del centro comercial… —ironizó ante su mirada esquiva—. Qué inesperado…

¿No la había creído?, se sorprendió. Aunque, visto de otra forma, quizás fuese la salida de ese pozo de mortificación en el que había caído. No quería seguir en esa conversación.

—Ya… Esto… Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

—¿No querías ese vestido?

—Ahora mismo sólo quiero irme —gimió.

Y como Shoto vio que Yaoyorozu no se movía, lo hizo él.

—Voy a por él. Ahora vuelvo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera! —Yaoyorozu cogió las bolsas del suelo y le siguió entre la gente hasta ponerse a su altura—. No lo voy a comprar.

—Entonces lo haré yo. —Ella le miró atónita y él optó por encogerse de hombros—. Es tu cumpleaños; estoy en mi derecho de regalarte algo.

—Pero…

Momo le vio dirigirse hasta la barra donde estaba el vestido y coger el que había dejado sólo unos minutos antes.

—Es éste, ¿no? —le preguntó mostrándole la etiqueta para que comprobara que realmente era el que se había probado. Momo asintió y él lo descolgó para llevarlo a la caja.

—Ya lo compro yo —le dijo según llegaron donde la empleada, al tiempo que intentaba arrebatárselo de las manos.

Sin embargo, Todoroki lo alejó de su alcance y se hizo cargo del pago.

—Has perdido tu oportunidad. Ahora es mi regalo. —Y le habló a la empleada—. ¿Puede envolverlo?

—¿No es para ella?

—Sí.

La mujer los miró con mucha… mucha extrañeza y Momo se dio la vuelta para no verla. Que Todoroki no sintiera vergüenza por lo que acontecía a su alrededor, no implicaba que ella no la tuviera.

Y la escena que estaban dando a la cajera era digna de cotillearla después con sus amigos.

—Esa mujer ya tiene anécdota para contar cuando vuelva a casa —gimió mientras salían de la tienda.

—¿Por qué te importan esas cosas? Ni siquiera sabes quién es y puede que no la vuelvas a ver nunca —comentó él.

—No tengo tu capacidad para ignorar lo que dice la gente.

—Sólo es cuestión de ponerse… —replicó al descuido.

Momo le observó con atención tras soltar esas palabras. Entonces, tenía razón, pensó desconcertada. En el pasado, Todoroki había hecho el esfuerzo consciente de anular el efecto de las habladurías de la gente, hasta el punto en que, en la actualidad, era capaz de ignorar lo que pudieran decir sobre él.

Eso le dejó una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. La infancia de Todoroki no debió ser muy agradable si había acabado con esas protecciones a su alrededor.

—Por cierto… —dijo de pronto él a la vez que se detenía y miraba el paquete envuelto en su mano—. Esto es para ti. Felicidades.

Momo lo cogió algo aturdida por lo irreal de lo ocurrido durante los últimos quince minutos. Era como si hubiera sido arrastrada en un torbellino emocional, mientras que él parecía tan tranquilo como un día de picnic. ¿Acaso no le afectaba nada?

Miró el paquete que tenía en sus manos. Todoroki había hecho que la dependienta arreglara el vestido en un envoltorio de regalo, con su lazo y su etiqueta de «Felicidades» incluido. Y aparte de su mirada extrañada, no había abierto más la boca ante el hecho de estar envolviendo para regalo un vestido que ella misma había elegido y le había visto pagar. Desde luego, Todoroki tenía sus rarezas, pero aquello la había dejado perpleja.

Sin embargo, sonrió mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho y suspiró. Era el primer regalo que le hacía un chico que no fuese de su familia, aunque dicho regalo se hubiese originado de una forma tan abrupta.

—Gracias.

—No hace falta que me las des. No me ha sido difícil elegirlo.

Momo sacudió levemente la cabeza en negación y decidió darle por imposible por ese día. Ya había tenido bastantes sorpresas por su parte.

—No importa… Gracias de todas formas.

* * *

 _ **Notas del fic:**_

 ***** Este evento se cuenta en el Drama CD del centro comercial en Kamino. Habla de lo que ocurrió mientras buscaban disfraces que ponerse antes de ir en busca de Bakugo.

 ****** Este evento aparece en el Drama CD del asesino de la unión. Es un villano que tiene por sigularidad «pegar físicamente» a la gente (en plan pegamento). Se topa con Bakugo y Todoroki y les junta en posiciones comprometedoras, les saca fotos y los amenaza con publicarlas en Internet para destruir sus reputaciones. La reacción de Todoroki a esto fue pasar olímpicamente de lo que hiciera, lo que me terminó de confirmar que Shoto es inmune a los comentarios insidiosos de la gente.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 8**

 **28 Octubre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Esto ya son percepciones mías sobre cosas que pasan en el capítulo. La más sencilla: la relativa al aspecto de Todoroki, de la cual nunca ha dado indicios de preocuparse.

Yo no sé si es porque pasa del tema o no es consciente de ello, pero yo me inclino a pensar que es lo segundo. Aunque en el manga se da a entender que Todoroki es atractivo, yo entiendo que la cicatriz que marca su cara le haga replanteárselo. Una cicatriz por quemadura no es bonita, ¿vale? Además, cuando era crío esto tuvo que traer cola porque los niños son muy crueles ¬_¬º (y que, por cierto, me da una base para explicar por qué no le afectan las opiniones de los demás). Por eso no creo que tenga la percepción de ser actractivo para las chicas. No estoy diciendo que se considere un adefesio que tire para atrás, sino que no se considera la clase de chico que atrae a las chicas físicamente.

Eso por un lado. Luego vamos con Yaoyorozu, la cual tampoco parece tener una percepción sobre su atractivo. Jamás se ha mostrado vanidosa y parece considerar su cuerpo físico más como un instrumento para su singularidad que otra cosa. No tiene ni un reparo en quedarse desnuda delante de un chico después de usar su particularidad, así que tampoco parece preocuparle cómo la ven ellos en cuanto a aspecto. Por eso no creo que sea demasiado consciente de su atractivo hacia los chicos y con ella también he tirado por esta vía.

Y esto último me lleva a la otra paradoja relatada, y es el hecho de que no se dé cuenta de que la miran. DOY FE de que esto pasa. La experiencia de Todoroki la he vivido yo cuando conocí en una quedada a una de mis amigas de Internet que es espectacular la chavala. Era impresionante la cantidad de tíos que miraban en nuestra dirección. Una barabaridad, y la tía ni se enteraba. Y cuando le preguntabas cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta, ella te decía que no lo percibía. Y es cierto. Con el paso del tiempo (y ante mi mayor escepticismo), dejé de ser consciente de ello cuando quedaba con mi amiga. Al convertirse en algo habitual, tu cerebro deja de reconocer la anomalía de ser el centro de atención. Yo habría puesto la mano en el fuego a que jamás dejaría de darme cuenta de que todo dios nos miraba, pero de verdad que tu cerebro lo obvia O_o.

Así que de ahí viene esa escena en la que ella no lo percibe por la costumbre, mientras que para él es una anomalía que le pone alerta.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :-D

¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **SaraRTR:** Pues todavía no has visto nada *o*. Me están saliendo más monos los dos *o*

 **Maria Violet:** Bueno, la historia no es de humor (no suelo escribir esa temática), pero momentos divertidos siempre meto en todas mis historias. Las historias, aunque sean serias, también deberían hacernos reír de vez en cuando ^_^º.

Sobre lo que dices del CD Drama, para mí fue justamente al revés. Era lo que esperaba que hiciera. Siempre me ha dado el pálpito de que este personaje no atiende a las habladurías. Pero en esa escena no sólo cumplió con mi vibración sino que encima descubrí su punto sarcástico. Lo que me reí cuando le dijo al villano si quería que además sonriera para las fotos. Ahí, para mí se encumbró XD. Como dices, es cierto que en una carrera de héroe su reputación se puede ver dañada por los escándalos. Pero me da la sensación de que Todoroki no anda muy pendiente de eso. Él valora a los héroes por sus actos, no por la popularidad que tienen. E imagino que su padre ha tenido que influir mucho en eso (a fin de cuentas, es el número dos a pesar de no ser muy querido entre la gente). En la serie ya se ha visto que Todoroki le respeta como héroe, aunque no como padre. Así que entiendo que, para él, lo importante de convertirse en un héroe es lo que puede hacer por los demás, no la imagen que tengan de él.

Por cierto, si te ha gustado Todoroki en el capítulo anterior... yo creo que en éste te va a gustar más ^o^.

 **Kim Ishida:** Jiusjiusjius... Te digo lo mismo que a Maria Violet. Si te gustó Todoroki en el capítulo anterior... Vais a empezar a tener bastante envidia de Momo ^o^ (pero sólo empezar, ¿eh? Todavía no habéis llegado al día en que le vais a tener una envidia muy insana ^o^. Pero llegará... os lo prometo... muajaja ^o^).

 **Kun98, TamaoTomate:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que os guste el fic ;-D

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews :-D Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo que continúa del anterior ^o^. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Todoroki comenzó a andar y Momo le siguió sin decir nada. Caminaron sin un rumbo fijo; sólo pasear por el centro comercial. Pero en ese tiempo fue absurdamente consciente de lo que le había dicho en la —a partir de entonces— denominada «bochornosa conversación». No se había dado cuenta de que la miraban a ella también. Teniendo a su lado a alguien con la apariencia de Todoroki, se esperaba las miradas de las chicas con las que se cruzaran. Pero ¿ella también? Y lo que más le llamaba la atención, ¿en verdad la gente los veía como una pareja?

Rara vez salía de compras; con sus antiguas compañeras de clase nunca lo había hecho. Sólo había necesitado oír sus comentarios sobre su singularidad para evitarlo por ella misma. Pero aún con todo, ella entendía esa actividad como algo cotidiano. Así que no le había buscado otras connotaciones a salir esa tarde con él.

Y eso que tenía el precedente del festival de Ennichi*.

Momo observó subrepticiamente a Todoroki. Miraba a su alrededor con la pasividad que mostraba siempre. Y recordó cómo había sido aquel día.

Era extraño que mientras que en el festival sí fue consciente de que estaban solos, en esa salida no. Recordó lo nerviosa que se había puesto al quedarse a solas con él. Pero casi le parecía un recuerdo muy lejano. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Para empezar, la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos… y solos. Se había habituado a estar con él e imaginaba que esas nuevas condiciones habían relajado su mente. Era su cumpleaños y sólo buscaba que Todoroki se distrajera en el proceso. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de encontrarse con una persona que, en aquel entonces, sólo podía admirar de lejos, en el festival de un templo con fuegos artificiales y donde estaban engalanados con ropas tradicionales.

¿En qué momento había pasado a estar tan cómoda con él que ni siquiera se le cruzara por la cabeza lo que podrían dar a entender si salían por ahí los dos, aunque sólo fuese de compras?

Sondeó a su alrededor y otra vez pudo ver a varias personas mirarlos. La pregunta que llevaba rondándole desde hacía un rato regresó a su mente para inquietarla más. ¿Realmente parecían una pareja? Ni siquiera iban agarrados de la mano.

Dirigió de nuevo su atención a Todoroki y el pensar en ello le causó una sensación extraña. Podía imaginarse a la perfección que alguien como él tuviera novia. Muchas querrían serlo. Pero él era una persona fría… muy calmada; no le imaginaba teniendo un sentimiento tan intenso hacia una chica.

—¿Adónde quieres ir ahora? —le preguntó Todoroki de pronto, con lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—De verdad que preferiría irme.

Él se detuvo y la miró con sospecha.

—¿En serio te va a estropear la tarde lo que ha dicho el tío ese?

—No sólo por lo que ha dicho él —se excusó—. Ahora soy extremadamente consciente de mi alrededor.

—¿Sobre que te miran?

—Y que nos miran —agregó.

Shoto exhaló el aire con cansancio mientras revisaba con cierta molestia a su alrededor. Yaoyorozu había tenido una tarde perfecta hasta que ese idiota le había metido cosas que no debía en la cabeza.

A diferencia de él, no iba a conseguir que se quitara la incomodidad de encima con sólo decirle que no hiciera caso. Esa conversión llevaba su proceso.

De modo que tendrían que irse. Pero tampoco quería que su tarde acabara con ese regusto amargo.

Por eso, mientras se dirigían hacia el internado con un ensordecedor silencio, le vino a la cabeza el patio interior donde habían pasado un montón de horas. Si lo pensaba bien, no sólo era un lugar de entrenamiento: era un lugar seguro en el que ambos siempre se encontraban más cómodos. ¿Y no le había dicho que quería ver sus progresos? ¿Qué mejor momento para animarla que ése?

Así que se dirigió hacia allí, ante la extrañeza de Yaoyorozu por cambiar de rumbo. Pero nada más darse cuenta de hacia dónde iban, su ánimo fue mejorando paulatinamente.

—¿Vas a enseñarme lo que has hecho este fin de semana?

—Espero conseguir que me salga mejor que lo hecho durante el fin de semana.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó impaciente.

—Es una sorpresa.

Y con eso, el humor de Yaoyorozu se restableció. Y comprendió, con cierto asombro, que si bien era fácil acabar con su buen ánimo, también era fácil recuperarlo.

Nada más llegar dejaron las bolsas en el banco más cercano y la llevó hasta una cúpula de hierro. Ese tipo de columpio —junto con el que formaba una tienda de campaña metálica— eran los mejores para entrenar, pues sus barras cruzadas formaban cuadrados que le proporcionaban todos los giros que necesitaba.

—¿Has conseguido recorrer todo el borde de una celda? —le preguntó, en un intento de sonsacarle información.

Era lo que había estado probando la semana anterior. En teoría, durante el fin de semana, había conseguido llegar a hacer rectángulos en las espalderas del recinto, pero habían acabado por resultarle bastante automáticos. Siempre había que girar hacia el mismo lado. Así que había intentado hacer distintas direcciones y eso sí que había notado que le costaba más.

Aun así, era un buen momento para otro intento.

—Puede que esto me lleve un tiempo e incluso puede que no salga…

—Deja de hablar y hazlo —le cortó.

Shoto la observó algo divertido por su impaciencia. Se comportaba como si fuese algo de ella en vez de suyo y, sin darse cuenta, eso le dio una idea. Porque, ¿no estaba allí precisamente por ella? Y no sólo hablaba por el lugar físico que suponía ese patio. Si entrenaba ese aspecto de su habilidad, era porque ella se lo había propuesto. Además, Yaoyorozu iba allí todos los días para darle ánimos y consejos; suponía para él un apoyo invaluable. Y si por lo que fuese, se lo encontrara con el humor decaído como el otro día, se buscaba la forma de subirle el ánimo.

De modo que se orientó hacia el centro de la cúpula e hizo sus cálculos por cuadrantes. Bordear el círculo inferior fue fácil; el problema vino cuando extendió seis franjas verticales: no pudo continuar los recorridos en varios puntos a la vez. De modo que tuvo que empezar por la primera línea y continuar según terminaba con ella.

Y como la primera era poco reveladora, hasta que no terminó con la segunda pieza, Yaoyorozu no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Eso son letras? —preguntó perpleja cuando terminó con la «R» que parecía una «A» en realidad.

Pero no contestó y siguió concentrado en el resto de su «obra».

—«Caea» —la oyó murmurar poco después, y Todoroki se detuvo.

—La segunda es una «R» —matizó, un poco decepcionado por perder el efecto—, pero como en la estructura no hay diagonales, no la puedo hacer.

—¿Una «R»? —Entonces, Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa, y Shoto aprovechó a terminar la «T» que sólo necesitaba la barra de arriba—. No puede ser…

Yaoyorozu se acercó al columpio mientras observaba absorta las líneas de hielo. Algunas letras no le habían quedado del todo bien pues se había salido, pero cuando terminó con la última, se entendía perfectamente la palabra «CREATY».

La vio maravillada con el columpio y eso le regocijó por dentro.

—No han quedado del todo bien…

—Pero ¡¿qué dices?! —exclamó en su dirección—. Es… ¡Es increíble! —terminó mirando de nuevo el columpio—. ¿Has conseguido esto con unos cuantos ratos del fin de semana?

¿Unos cuantos «ratos»? Shoto se tensó cuando la escuchó decirlo así y algo cosquilleante se le removió por dentro. Yaoyorozu era bastante sincera a la hora de hablar, hasta el punto en que, de no conocerla, algunos comentarios podrían interpretarse como irrespetuosos.

Por eso, que diera a entender que, para ella, era inconcebible que hubiera conseguido lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo, le hizo sentir que con ninguna práctica de empresa habría logrado avanzar tanto.

—A decir verdad, es la primera vez que lo intento. Sólo había conseguido serpentear por las celdas de las espalderas —detalló. No se le había ocurrido escribir hasta que habían estado ahí delante.

—¿Y te ha salido así a la primera?

No era normal, pensó Momo. Si ya todos pensaban que no parecía de este mundo cuando en un solo día había remodelado toda su habitación, aquello lo único que hizo fue seguir rompiendo su escala.

Se acercó al columpio y tocó una de las barras que no estaba cubierta. A pesar de ello, se había transmitido el frío por toda la estructura y por eso tuvo que quitar la mano al momento.

Pero sus ojos siguieron fijos en la palabra que había escrito. Era su nombre de heroína.

—Has escrito mi nombre…

—En realidad, Yaoyorozu no entraba, y ése sí que no lo habría conseguido hacer —confesó mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

—Déjame ponerlo en duda… —Porque cualquier cosa que se propusiera, sabía que podría hacerlo. Suspiró—. Me gusta más esto que el vestido —murmuró ensimismada.

—No lo había hecho con esa intención.

—¿No era ésta la sorpresa?

Cierto, tenía una sorpresa para mostrarle, pero su idea no había sido escribir su nombre como regalo por su cumpleaños. Para empezar, no lo había hecho por ese motivo y, para continuar, escribir con su hielo se le había ocurrido justo un momento antes de hacerlo.

—No, sólo iba a enseñarte que había conseguido moverme más o menos con libertad por todo el columpio. Pero lo de escribir se me ha ocurrido después, cuando me he dado cuenta de que esto —y agarró una de las barras mientras miraba las letras— es gracias a ti.

—¿A mí?

Él asintió y la miró.

—Si no te hubieras preocupado de mis fallos en el examen, quizás nunca se me hubiera ocurrido trabajar este aspecto. Así que ésta es mi forma de darte las gracias.

Momo sintió un picor repentino en los ojos y cómo de pronto su respiración salió entrecortada cuando una emoción muy fuerte la golpeó por dentro. Apartó la mirada de él para que no se diera cuenta de su estado, pero no creía que hubiera mucha diferencia.

Todoroki suponía el eslabón más alto de la clase. Incluso para Bakugo lo era. Tenía buenas notas y su desempeño en combate era excelente. No era la clase de persona que necesitaría la ayuda de nadie. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él: dándole un mérito que ella no reconocía como tal, porque ¿qué había hecho? ¿Darle un par de ideas?

Sin embargo, él lo había tenido en cuenta, y saber que había podido ayudarle significaba mucho para ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupó acercándose más.

—Sí, claro —contestó con voz temblorosa.

—Estás llorando.

—No es nada… Se me pasará enseguida…

—Conozco unos puntos…

—¡Que no es nada! —le interrumpió en el acto para evitar que le volviera a salir con los dichosos puntos de presión—. Es sólo… que esto significa mucho para mí.

Durante unos eternos segundos sólo se escucharon sus pequeños gimoteos, amplificados por el silencio absoluto que se había creado. Momo intentó contenerse, pero no lo consiguió en el tiempo corto que le habría gustado, por lo que ese incómodo tiempo se prolongó hasta hacérselo agobiante.

—Yaoyorozu… —la llamó.

Momo le miró cohibida, a través de sus lágrimas, y pudo ver que Todoroki tenía un semblante mucho más relajado.

—Para mí también…

Por un instante, a Momo se le cortó el llanto, sólo para volver con más fuerza un segundo después. ¿Esperaba arreglarlo así?, se indignó. Así no habría manera de parar en lo que quedaba de tarde.

Sin embargo, para su gran suerte, sólo fueron unos minutos; unos minutos en los que Todoroki ni siquiera se movió de su sitio. Se quedó ahí: a la espera; mientras ella poco a poco se recomponía.

Y entonces, sintió su mano en su brazo.

—¿Te encuentras ya mejor? —le preguntó con voz suave. Momo asintió tras coger una última bocanada de aire—. Entonces, deberíamos volver.

Asintió de nuevo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara y le vio ponerse en marcha hacia el banco para coger las bolsas. Pero mientras lo hacía, una nueva pregunta le rondó con insistencia por la cabeza:

¿Cómo, en algún momento, había llegado a pensar que Todoroki era frío?

* * *

 _ **Notas del fic:**_

 ***** Este evento se cuenta en el Drama CD del Festival de Ennichi. Básicamente, en este capítulo Momo hace un resumen de su encuentro, así que no digo más ^_^º

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 9**

 **4 Noviembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Qué desgracia de fic... Me voy a pasar el resto de notas finales de cada capítulo diciendo: «Son más monossssss *o*». Pero es que lo son... Wiiiiiiiii!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :-D

¡Saludos!


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **SaraRTR:** Bueno, es lo que hay. He empezado esta historia en el punto en el que más o menos estaba la relación de estos dos en el manga. Así que hay que ir forjando esa amistad/amor poco a poco *o*

 **Maria Violet:** ¿Azúcar? Aún no me habéis visto en modo «almíbar». Pero llegará, no os creáis. Éste es mi primer intento de una historia de temática juvenil, así que me toca compensar la falta de temas más adultos con más toneladas de azúcar. Los romances juveniles suelen tratar amores desde una perspectiva más inocente o platónica así que este fic tiene algunos capítulos que tela ^o^. Y la verdad, aunque puedo escribir muy meloso, no estoy acostumbrada a sólo escribir en base a esto (y supongo que por eso me ha traicionado mi subconsciente esta semana T_T). Pero en general, estoy consiguiendo que me salga bastante tiernecito (y añado el «bastante» porque desde hace unos días hay por ahí un capítulo con un pelín de picante cuando no debería haber nada T_T. Pero bueno, es sólo un poquitín así que puedo dormir con la conciencia tranquila), y eso para mí ya es un triunfo.

Sobre el «para mí también» de Todoroki, creo que Yaoyorozu lo ha apreciado como es debido, no por nada la emocionó al punto de agravarle el ataque que le había dado XD (qué ricura *o*). Y en cuanto a que él sea algo torpe... pues me está saliendo más torpe ella que él (hablando en sentido romántico). Se nota a lo largo de la historia que ambos son muy nuevos en todo esto ^_^º

 **Kim Ishida:** No, de verdad, vosotras no sabéis lo que es que me ponga en plan «necesito una dosis de insulina». Pero tiempo al tiempo ^o^

 **TamaoTomate:** Me alegra que te guste que la relación fluya poco a poco. Por lo general, no escribo relatos. Yo soy de novela: me gusta escribir historias de amor más desarrolladas ^_^º. Así que eso es lo que vais a ver aquí XD

 **Nyxdark13:** Bueno, ya dije que si se me ocurría algo para continuarla, lo haría XD. Cuando la inicié en su día, pretendía hacer una historia de amor para ellos. Así que estoy contenta de haberla podido continuar. Sobre lo que dices de seguirla en paralelo con el manga... buff, sería complicado. Este fic termina con ellos juntos cuando en el manga no lo están... aún ^o^. Una cosa es basarme en el manga y bifurcarme al final para crear una conclusión y otra, seguir una historia en la que se podrían generar conflictos con las nuevas publicaciones del original. Así que lo acabaré donde lo tengo pensado :-S

Sobre las muestras de cariño... déjalas para más adelante XD. Son dos personas que no parecen muy acostumbrados a los tratos afectivos, así que poco a poco XD. Y en cuanto a lo de meter cosas de CD Dramas y Novelas ligeras, precisamente lo hago para que se entienda mejor la relación y reacciones de los personajes. Gracias a ellos se entiende más la admiración que sienten el uno por el otro. Piensa que en el manga no se entra tanto en escenas cotidianas entre los personajes. Es en estos materiales extras donde ves otro tipo de interracción entre ellos. De ahí que los utilice para este fic, porque me da más recursos para ellos.

Y de subirlo a Wattpad, sé que mucha gente la usa, pero a mí esa plataforma jamás me ha llamado para subir nada :-S

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews :-D Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Os aviso que, para este momento, se ha finalizado el arco de pasantías, pues aunque no os hayáis dado cuenta, empezó a desarrollarse a lo largo de los últimos capítulos (finales de septiembre), pero al no estar estos dos inmiscuidos, se enteraron cuando todo salió a la luz. Los tres primeros párrafos, sobre todo, spoilean un poco puesto que son los que nos ubican cronológicamente y vemos a Todoroki reflexionar sobre ello. Así que eso, avisados quedáis.

Espero que os guste el capítulo ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Para cuando terminó la semana, se había montado un follón bastante grande en la comunidad de héroes. Pero, por suerte, consiguieron desarticular una nueva banda de villanos que podría haber puesto en jaque a la sociedad tal y como la conocían. Dicha banda tenía en su poder a una niña cuya singularidad era capaz de eliminar de forma permanente la de otra persona. Y esa habilidad la habían encapsulado y convertido en un arma.

Sin ir muy lejos, uno de los grandes de la UA había perdido su habilidad a causa de dicha arma. Además, varios de sus compañeros de clase estuvieron implicados en ello. Lo habían mantenido en secreto hasta que todo había explotado en las noticias.

Por fortuna, la niña ya estaba bajo la protección de la policía, por lo que el peligro de distintos villanos eliminando las singularidades de la sociedad se había controlado.

«Perder un poder _…_ », pensó Shoto mientras observaba en la tele una tertulia que hablaba sobre el incidente. No quería ni imaginarse cómo podía ser eso. La gente convivía toda la vida con su particularidad; era innegable que el carácter de una persona estaba influenciado también por la habilidad que tuviera. De modo que perderla era como perder una parte de sí mismo.

A él le habría afectado. Incluso habiéndose pasado toda su vida renegando de la habilidad de su padre, no estaba seguro de haber querido perderla. Aunque no la quisiera para convertirse en héroe, era útil en otras circunstancias. Y desde luego, ahora que había hecho las paces con su lado izquierdo, no querría perderlo.

—¿Ya habéis vuelto? —le preguntó Yaoyorozu al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente.

—Sí, justo acabo de poner la televisión.

—¿Dan algo interesante? Hace rato que terminé los deberes, y como me aburría en mi habitación, bajaba a ver si echaban algo decente.

«Cómo no…», pensó divertido Todoroki. Siempre era la primera en acabar y con diferencia. A pesar de ser un estudiante que no tenía motivos para quejarse de sus notas, no podía dejar de considerar que era un don terminar tan rápido las tareas de clase. Eso dejaba mucho tiempo libre.

—Yo subiré en un rato a hacerlos. Ahora mismo sólo quiero descansar un poco.

—¿Qué tal ha ido hoy?

—Ha sido… peculiar —concluyó sin saber definirlo mucho mejor—. Nos han dejado encargados de unos críos.

—¿En serio? —Era un entrenamiento extraño, en su opinión.

—Me ha llamado la atención que los niños de ahora no tengan ningún miramiento en utilizar sus habilidades contra otra persona.

—¿Os atacaron? —cuestionó perpleja.

—Y con toda su fuerza, porque pretendían ganarnos. Nos dejó bastante sorprendidos. Si hubieran sido otras personas, podrían haber herido seriamente a alguien.

—Vaya… ¿Y qué hicisteis?

—Un campo de juegos —contestó sin más.

—¿Qué?

—Les hicimos ver que nuestra fuerza era superior, pero lo hicimos montando un parque de juegos en vez de pasarlos por encima.

—¿Y cómo pudisteis hacerlo?

—Estaba Yoarashi, el alumno de Shiketsu que manipula el viento —detalló, pues dudaba que le recordara por su nombre—. Él elevó por el aire un montón de juguetes de los críos y los utilicé como estructura para hacer toboganes.

—Aquello parecía un maldito parque de atracciones —se quejó Bakugo, que traía algo de comer de la cocina y lo puso sobre la mesa—. Y los muy desgraciados me relegaron al equipo de limpieza.

—Ah, Bakugo, ¿qué tal estás?

No sabía que estaba allí. En verdad acababan de llegar si ambos estaban aún en el piso común. Por norma general, cada uno se iba a su habitación según llegaban. Era raro verlos a los dos juntos.

Se sentó con semblante muy cansado y resopló.

—Si hubiéramos participado en la batalla de Gang Orca, no habría acabado tan cansado —protestó mientras se llevaba una de las galletas que había cogido a la boca.

Todoroki también cogió una y al final apagó la tele.

—Bueno, hemos aprendido otra forma de manejarnos.

—Lo que he aprendido es que habríamos terminado antes si hubiéramos lapidado al jefe.

—¿Lapidar? —preguntó confusa Yaoyorozu. Todoroki le hizo un gesto negativo de que no hiciera caso.

—Ha sido más divertido así, reconócelo.

Bakugo refunfuñó y se repantingó en el sofá.

—No sabía que eras capaz de hacer algo así —comentó dando un mordisco a la otra galleta que tenía en la mano.

—Mientras haya una estructura, puedo extender mi hielo por donde quiera.

Yaoyorozu sonrió cuando lo dijo, pues aquello era algo que no podía hacer varias semanas atrás. Pero había trabajado ese aspecto y había obtenido su fruto. Ahora tenía más flexibilidad a la hora de manejar su hielo en la distancia.

—Me pones de mala leche —recriminó Bakugo enfadado—. Pero me da igual lo que hagas, voy a ser el número uno cueste lo que cueste. —Se levantó del sitio, como revitalizado, y cogió otra galleta del cuenco—. Y será un primer puesto indiscutible.

Se marchó con pisadas bastante fuertes hasta el ascensor y allí desapareció.

—Aún le duele lo del festival deportivo, ¿eh?

—Eso parece… —contestó Todoroki tan imperturbable como siempre.

Yaoyorozu cogió una galleta del cuenco y se lo quedó mirando. Era impresionante, si lo pensaba. Hacer toboganes implicaba un control del hielo muy específico.

—¿Así que has podido hacer unos toboganes para los niños? —Aún estaba atónita con el tema.

—Una vez que se coge la mecánica de cómo dirigir el hielo a través de algo, es siempre lo mismo aunque las construcciones sean más grandes.

Momo no podía entender cómo hacer cuatro giros sobre un columpio podía ser «igual» que hacer un tobogán, pero se lo calló.

—¿No tendrás alguna foto? Me gustaría ver lo que hiciste.

—No nos dejan tener el móvil en las clases, pero me han mandado alguna.

Momo se acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras Todoroki buscaba en el móvil. Después se lo dejó y pudo ver, con incredulidad, lo que había hecho.

—Dios… Empiezo a entender a Bakugo —murmuró asombrada.

—¿Te pongo de mala leche? —preguntó confundido.

—¡¿Lo he dicho en alto?! —gimió mortificada y bajó la cabeza para que no la viera—. No era eso lo que quería decir —explicó muy inquieta—. Es sólo que no paras de superarte una y otra vez, y tiene que ser desquiciante para aquellos que te consideran su rival… como Bakugo.

—Ya… —dijo incómodo. La sinceridad de Yaoyorozu a veces le ponía nervioso. No tenía ni un reparo en decirle lo asombrada que estaba con lo que hacía.

Momo amplió la imagen ya que hacer otra cosa implicaba tener que mirarle y en esos momentos se encontraba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para no poder hacerlo. Pero al ampliar la imagen, vio los detalles de los toboganes y casi fue peor.

—Y encima, la parte por donde pasan los niños está pulida. —Era un nivel de detalle asombroso—. En serio, ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer? —cuestionó con cierto tono molesto que a Todoroki le hizo gracia.

—Muchas cosas.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

Shoto la observó mientras seguía deslizando con el dedo la foto. Incluso llegó a pensar que intentaba buscar algún fallo, tan absorta como estaba. Y por supuesto que los encontraría. No hacía las cosas tan perfectas como ella daba a entender. Tenía sus fallos, pero Yaoyorozu parecía tener la habilidad especial de pasarlos por alto.

Reconocía que eso le regocijaba. Él nunca actuaba con intención de sorprender a la gente. Cuando hacía un ataque no buscaba que el resto se asombrara por él. Lo hacía porque consideraba que en ese momento era lo mejor, no para «lucirse». Y lo mismo pensaba de un ataque que de una construcción de toboganes.

Pero reconocía que le gustaba asombrarla. Yaoyorozu era muy sincera en sus valoraciones; era algo que le gustaba de ella. Y era una persona muy competente. Siempre se lo había parecido. Que se mostrara tan entusiasmada con lo que podía hacer con su singularidad, siempre le dejaba una sensación agradable por el cuerpo.

Pasó sus ojos del móvil a ella. Tenía un semblante más relajado que momentos antes. Había empezado a ampliar las caras de los niños que bajaban divertidos y Yaoyorozu soltó varias risas con algunos de ellos. Estaba feliz, con esa sonrisa que la transformaba por completo y conseguía un efecto impactante en los demás.

Yaoyorozu era una chica que gustaba contemplar; era absurdo negarlo. Entendía a la perfección a todos esos chicos que se giraban a verla cuando pasaba por delante de ellos. No podía culparlos porque atraía la atención. Pero a diferencia de esos necios, él sabía que bajo ese envoltorio había una persona brillante. Podía dar gracias de poder conocerla como lo estaba haciendo en las últimas semanas.

—Pobre… Qué cara de susto tiene éste —rio en alto, y Shoto inspiró profundo.

Le gustaba que sonriera y se mostrara más cercana. Era algo que cada vez hacía más a menudo con él. Cuando inició el curso, no habría esperado llevarse así con ella. No sólo porque le había parecido bastante seria también, sino porque él mismo estaba obcecado con una meta fija que le apartaba de todo cuanto le rodeaba. Pero según iba cogiendo confianza con las personas a su alrededor, Yaoyorozu se mostraba cada vez más amigable.

Y era reconfortante el hecho de que cada vez lo fuese más con él.

—Oye, esta foto… —Pero se detuvo en cuanto le miró y se irguió—. ¿Po-por qué sonríes? —Era muy raro que lo hiciera y por eso la dejó muy desconcertada.

—Porque parece que eres tú la que quisiera estar ahí —improvisó.

—¿Y-Yo? ¡No, qué va! —negó muy incómoda—. No pensaba en eso.

—¿Te gustan esas atracciones? —le preguntó con curiosidad. Había muchas cosas de ella que no sabía y le gustaría conocer.

—Mmm… No sabría decirte. Mi madre nunca me ha dejado ir a ese tipo de sitios.

Shoto suspiró cuando confirmó, una vez más, su infancia solitaria. Le sorprendía que fuesen similares en ese tipo de aspectos, pues él había sido recluido por los entrenamientos exhaustivos de su padre, mientras que no le quedaba claro si el caso de Yaoyorozu era por sobreprotección o desidia por los entretenimientos. Pero le asombraba que Yaoyorozu fuese una chica socialmente apartada.

—Yo tampoco. Mi padre entendía la diversión como una pérdida de tiempo.

—Algo similar piensa la mía —musitó resignada, y de pronto se enderezó—. Hablando de tu padre, esta foto te la ha mandado él.

Shoto miró su móvil y vio que había reducido la imagen, por lo que aparecía la miniatura dentro del chat de mensajería con su padre.

—Sí, las hizo él.

—¿Ha estado en vuestras clases?

—Se ha pasado hoy de visita —contestó incómodo.

—Parece que tu padre se preocupa mucho por ti. También fue a verte en el festival deportivo.

—Las motivaciones de mi viejo no son tan altruistas. —Aunque reconocía que la visita de ese día había sido bastante extraña.

Momo hizo el intento de decir algo, pero se retractó. Como Todoroki era un chico más bien cerrado, no sabía en realidad cuáles eran las circunstancias de su familia. Intuía que pasaba algo con su padre porque al principio del curso renegaba de utilizar su habilidad de fuego. Además, acababa de ver que tenía identificado a su padre como «Endeavor» en el móvil, en vez de «papá», «padre» o incluso su nombre de pila.

Pero tampoco los había visto interactuar a los dos juntos como para saber si se llevaban mal. Lo único que sabía era que Endeavor había visitado a su hijo en dos ocasiones y él había realizado las prácticas de empresa en su agencia tras el festival. Visto desde fuera, no parecía una mala relación.

—Lo siento. Supongo que, entonces, te habrá incomodado que fuese.

Todoroki inspiró profundo y soltó el aire de forma audible mientras se recostaba contra el sofá.

—No sabría decirte —contestó con cansancio—. Al principio me molestó mucho, pero luego… No sé… Creo que le ha afectado mucho más de lo que creía convertirse en el número uno de esta forma.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Hoy se sentó al lado de All Might. Y mi padre le ha odiado siempre. —Sin ir más lejos, él era fruto de ese odio insano.

—Entonces, parece que para bien, ¿no?

—Ya se verá…

Lo mismo se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, por lo que tampoco quería darle más vueltas de las necesarias al asunto. Pero reconocía que la conversación que habían tenido al final le había resultado surrealista como mínimo. Nunca se había comportado así con él; como si le debiera algo.

—Todoroki —le llamó y le sacó de sus reflexiones—, ¿vas a ir luego a practicar? Porque te veo bastante cansado.

—Es probable que descanse por hoy. Esos niños nos han agotado física y mentalmente.

—Ya me he dado cuenta con Bakugo —dijo divertida.

—Ser profesor de infancia tiene un mérito poco reconocido.

—Tienes razón —rio Yaoyorozu.

—Además, hoy he hecho algo durante las prácticas que no puedo hacer en el patio al que vamos —explicó levantándose del sofá—. Así que lo puedo tomar como el entrenamiento de hoy.

—No me lo restriegues —suspiró ella. Le devolvió su móvil y él lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Me voy a hacer los deberes. Nos vemos luego.

Momo asintió y le vio marchar camino hacia al ascensor. Suspiró mientras pensaba si Todoroki siempre le generaría esa especie de envidia sana. Era muy diestro y resolutivo, algo de lo que ella a veces carecía. Y por eso le gustaría ser más como él ante los retos.

Debía ser genial ser tan capaz en todo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 10**

 **11 Noviembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Lo comento por si acaso. Tengo el siguiente capítulo a medias. Iba a ser una especie de capítulo enlace entre este punto y el arco siguiente (el festival cultural, que es donde viene todo, muajaja ^o^). Ya comenté que entre el montón de capítulos escritos, tenía un parón a esta altura que no sabía muy bien cómo arreglar. Pero bueno, esta semana empecé a escribirlo con mi buena intención, pero me bloqueé un poco al no saber muy bien por dónde tirar con él. El tema es que tengo bastante escrito ya de lo que viene, y al ver cómo quedaban en este capítulo y cómo están en el siguiente que tenía escrito, me daba una sensación de «me he perdido algo entre estos dos» que me bloqueaba. Hasta el momento, ambos sienten una gran afinidad entre los dos, pero en el capítulo siguiente que ya había escrito eran algo más conscientes de que podría ser otra cosa. Así que me encontré con un salto que no correspondía y no sabía cómo atajarlo con ese capítulo enlace.

Pero entonces, se me fue la pinza XD. En fin... La conclusión es que he ideado algo para enlazar con el siguiente arco y quedará en unos cuatro capítulos, pero «oh, sorpresa», terminé dos de ellos y ninguno es el siguiente que tengo que publicar T_T. Espero terminarlo durante esta semana para subirlo a tiempo. Lo bueno es que, en cuanto lo haga, se conectarán un porrón de capítulos que ya tengo terminados y a la espera de ser subidos XD. Pero por si el domingo que viene no veis actualización, ya sabéis por qué T_T

¡Saludos!


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de la autora:**_

Siento el retraso. Al final, no pude subir el capítulo el domingo porque se me complicó el otro fic que también tengo activo T_T. Como os comenté, tenía bloqueado este capítulo 11, así que en vista de que no sabía cómo continuarlo, pensé en ponerme con el capítulo del otro fic que, por cierto, llevaba 3 semanas sin actualizar porque estaba supermetida con estos dos adolescentes monísimos que tenemos aquí *o*. Y como el otro fic es una reedición, me dije: «me pongo esta tarde y lo saco, para no perder el tiempo puesto que aquí no consigo continuar»... Craso error. He estado casi 2 semanas con él (sí, sí, con la revisión de un puñetero capítulo ¬_¬º), pero es que no había manera de dejarlo bien (es una larga historia de amor-odio entre ese capítulo y yo que no viene al caso ¬_¬º). Total, que tras el estrés que me estaba dando por no terminarlo y no poder ponerme con éste a ver si se me ocurría algo, me estaba poniendo mala no sólo por no subirlo en fecha, sino porque a lo mejor ni esta semana podía hacerlo. Pero al fin lo acabé y, de repente, esta mañana me vino la inspiración (sí, hablo de sólo unas horas después de terminar el capítulo del demonio u_uº). Si es que... no hay nada como el estrés para activar mi creatividad, en serio... u_uº

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Nyxdark13:** A mí es que me encanta cuando Momo se pone toda emocionada cual niña... ¿O no lo estáis notando en el fic XD? Es supermona *o*. Es un personaje serio pero que a la vez rompe su perfil con esos momentos tan espontáneos cuando está contenta. Gracias a ellos podemos ver a dos Yaoyorozu: la serena de cabeza fría y la emocional y risueña de cuando le pasan cosas que le gustan. En el fic estoy explotando esta parte mucho más que lo que lo hace en el manga porque es una forma de reflejar cómo le afecta pasar tiempo con Todoroki. En cuanto a las escenas de celos... ¿quién sabe? No tenemos antecedentes de ninguno de los dos, así que no sabemos cómo encajarían algo así. Ser una persona seria no implica que no los pueda sentir...

 **Maria Violet:** Mira, mejor no te cuento lo que me reí yo con este mini-arco XD. Con decirte que, para mí, la mejor página de todo el manga está ahí, te lo digo todo. No hay manera de que no llore de la risa cada vez que leo lo que quiere hacerle Bakugo al crío jefe y mientras el alumno de Shiketsu todo desorientado. ¡Qué grande! Reconozco que no tengo mucha simpatía por los personajes que constantemente se muestran cabreados con el mundo. Me exasperan porque me hacen pensar todo el rato en que superen sus puñeteras neuras. Pero con aquello subió muchos puestos de golpe XD. Fue muy grande XD. Sobre que vayan a ser más conscientes el uno del otro... jiusjiusjius... me encanta tu efusividad. Sólo diré: falta pocooooooo... XD.

Por último, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de escribir capítulos salteados? ¿Te refieres a que no escriba la historia seguida de inicio a fin? :-/

 **TamaoTomate:** Tengo un montón de capítulos terminados. En mi documento he llegado al capítulo 25 aunque me faltan algunos por medio y toda la parte final. Así que hay fic para rato ^_^º. Pero el que acaben la historia con sus personalidades cannon habrá que verlo XD . No sabemos cómo son estos personajes en el plano romántico. Es terreno inexplorado. Así que en realidad, veréis mi visión de cómo serían ^_^º

 **Guest:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste el ritmo que lleva. Como vengo del mundo de la novela romántica, soy de las que se recrean en el proceso de cómo se enamoran XD. Así escribo los tocho-fics que escribo XD.

 **B-Shira:** Me alegra haberte amenizado el viaje XD. Trece horas de autobús son muchas X_X. Me anima mucho cuando me decís que se reflejan los personajes como en el manga. Es una de mis metas cuando escribo un fic *o*, así que espero mantenerlo ^_^º

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

—Por alguna razón, no me ha extrañado que sepas tocar el piano —le comentó Todoroki a Yaoyorozu cuando al fin se constituyeron los grupos para la representación musical—. Es algo que parece propio de ti.

El día anterior, el profesor Aizawa les había informado de que en la UA también se celebraría el festival cultural anual. A pesar del turbulento momento que se vivía en la comunidad de héroes y en la sociedad en general por el aumento de la criminalidad, como bien les había explicado el profesor, las actividades del instituto no sólo giraban alrededor del departamento de héroes.

Por tanto, a diferencia del festival deportivo, el festival cultural se realizaba especialmente por el resto de departamentos. Y de ahí que su clase hubiera optado por hacer una actividad para motivar al resto de alumnos del instituto.

—Yo no diría que es propio de mí, sino más bien del tipo de educación que he tenido —matizó ella algo incómoda—. Me gusta tocarlo, pero no es algo que de inicio saliera de mí. Mi madre me hizo asistir a clases de piano para tocarlo en las fiestas que se daban en casa.

Shoto reflexionó sobre la interesante diferencia que había entre sus familias. A pesar de ser ambas adineradas, la de Yaoyorozu lo era en un ámbito más elitista que la suya. Su padre no tenía entre sus objetivos codearse con otras familias, mientras que la de Yaoyorozu estaba involucrada en la alta sociedad. Por eso había sido fácil para él dar por hecho que supiera tocar el piano, aunque no era más que otro prejuicio sobre su situación de niña rica. Pero, como bien le decía, no era algo propio de ella, sino que le había sido impuesto.

No tenía claro si la forma en que había replicado a su afirmación era por mera matización o porque se había puesto a la defensiva. De modo que intentó suavizarlo con otra comparación similar.

—Si te sirve de algo, tampoco me ha sorprendido que Bakugo supiera tocar la batería.

—¿Ah, no? —se asombró ella—. A mí me ha parecido muy inesperado.

—Lo que ha sido inesperado es que tuviera nociones de música. Pero si tras eso piensas sobre qué instrumento las tiene, no queda otra que la batería. Es demasiado impulsivo como para tocar otro instrumento.

Yaoyorozu rio y miró a Bakugo, el cual se peleaba con Kaminari por ofrecerse para tocar la guitarra cuando no tenía ni idea. Jiro tendría mucho trabajo con él para enseñarle desde el principio y que en un mes pudiera dar la talla en la representación musical. Era el único que no había tocado nunca un instrumento, luego tendría que invertir muchas horas con él para que memorizara los patrones de la canción, ya que no sería capaz de leer la partitura como sí podían hacer el resto.

—Supongo que tienes razón. La batería es un buen instrumento para que descargue su energía. —Por no decir su agresividad.

—Hemos tenido suerte de que varios de clase supieran tocar algo —comentó Todoroki pensativo—. Se lo propusimos al profesor antes de saber si realmente podíamos llevarlo a cabo. De la única que teníamos certeza de que supiera tocar un instrumento era Jiro.

—¿De modo que casi propones algo que no habríamos podido hacer? —rio ella de nuevo—. Eso sí que fue extraño y no que algunos de clase sepamos tocar música.

Era algo que no sólo le había sorprendido a ella, sino a toda la clase en general. Después de estar varias horas infructuosas pensando en qué actividad podían hacer para animar al resto de estudiantes de la UA, él les había salido con un concierto. Pero lo más alucinante de todo era que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaban. Había tenido que buscar en Internet uno para mostrárselo a los demás y que supieran a qué se refería.

—Sólo apliqué lo aprendido en las clases de licencias —se defendió—. Si quieres llegar a los demás, lo mejor es hacer que se diviertan en el proceso.

—Mmm… Hacer un parque de atracciones podría haber sido otra alternativa —replicó con malicia al recordar lo que habían hecho en la última clase de las licencias provisionales.

—Sería difícil mantener durante todo el día una construcción de hielo.

—Estaba bromeando —se quejó con una sonrisa, aunque después se puso más seria—. Vais a tener mucho trabajo con el espectáculo del escenario. Tendréis que hacer también simulaciones. Vas a estar muy ocupado.

Shoto sabía por dónde iba ella y miró hacia sus compañeros, los cuales andaban en corrillos exponiendo sus ideas para la representación musical. Si iban a tener que preparar un pequeño concierto en menos de un mes, irían bastante justos de tiempo. Así que tendrían que utilizar muchos de sus ratos libres en ello, lo que le dejaba menos tiempo para sus prácticas privadas.

—No te preocupes. Tampoco tengo muchos hobbies, así que no es como si me tuviera que quitar de otras cosas para poder entrenar por mi cuenta.

Momo suspiró con cierta pena cuando le dijo eso. Era bastante triste que dijera algo así. Pero intentó hacerse una idea de qué hacía Todoroki en su tiempo libre para entretenerse y no le vino nada a la cabeza. No era que ella tuviese muchos hobbies, pero la lectura era uno muy inmersivo. Podía pasarse horas sin levantar los ojos de un libro, a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas que leía fuesen enciclopedias.

Sin embargo, le costaba imaginarle divirtiéndose con algo.

—¿Qué sueles hacer para entretenerte?

—¿Para entretenerme? —repitió desconcertado.

—Sí. Cuando nos mudamos aquí y se propuso hacer el juego del rey de las habitaciones, me fijé en que no tenías nada en la tuya. Ni una televisión, ni un ordenador, ni libros… nada.

—¿Te fijaste en eso?

—Ah… Bueno… Tu habitación llamó mucho la atención —comentó cohibida. No podía decirle que se había sentido expectante de verla y que por eso había absorbido hasta el último detalle de ella.

—Como te he dicho antes, no tengo muchos hobbies —contestó sin más él—. Si me aburro, busco algo en la televisión o salgo a dar una vuelta para despejarme. Pero, en general, mi tiempo libre lo suelo emplear en entrenar.

—¿Y eso lo has hecho toda tu vida? Porque esa dinámica no puede ser sana para el crecimiento de un niño —expuso con su clásica sinceridad.

Pero lo que en realidad no era sano, para Shoto, eran los entrenamientos con su padre. Con el resto no tenía ningún problema. A él le entretenía ejercitar sus habilidades por su cuenta y ver lo que era capaz de hacer con ellas. Superar sus propios límites y aprender a hacer cosas nuevas siempre atraía su interés.

—Supongo que depende de la persona. A mí me gusta entrenar mis singularidades —explicó con voz neutra—. Me divierte ver hasta dónde puedo llegar y, luego, superarlo.

—¿Te divierte?

Shoto la miró con atención. Parecía algo confundida, pero sabía que no todo el mundo veía su propia habilidad como un juego.

—Por supuesto. ¿No le divierte a un futbolista entrenar? —preguntó. Para él, la forma en que veía sus singularidades no se alejaba mucho de lo que podría ser un deporte para un deportista.

Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero después sonrió.

—Supongo que es otra manera de verlo —aceptó. Nunca se le había ocurrido «jugar» con su propia habilidad—. En mi caso, usar mi creación casi ha sido más una obligación que un juego. Primero por mi familia y luego por mí misma. Siempre he vivido con la presión constante de cómo saber usarlo de la forma más eficiente y mejorar su versatilidad, no como algo divertido.

—Todo depende de cómo lo enfoques. Entrenar las habilidades como hacemos durante las horas de prácticas, me resulta extenuante, no divertido —argumentó, y levantó las palmas de sus manos. Se formó al momento una pequeña llama en su mano izquierda y pequeños carámbanos en la derecha—. Pero cuando lo que hago es probar cosas que me interesan como mantener activadas ambas singularidades en una intensidad controlada o juntarlas para ver si soy capaz de pasar el hielo a vapor sin llegar a mojar nada —explicó al tiempo que unía sus manos y provocaba una pequeña ola de vapor—, entonces me divierto.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos ahí atrás?

El vapor que creó la sublimación del hielo atrajo la atención de varios compañeros que permanecían en el salón y tanto Todoroki como Yaoyorozu los miraron a su vez por la interrupción.

—Clase de física —dijo al descuido Yaoyorozu—. Estamos comprobando cómo si bajas mucho la temperatura ambiente y aportas energía con una fuente de calor, puedes conseguir que el hielo…

—Mira que sois aburridos —masculló Kaminari, que los ignoró al momento para volver a lo suyo—. Estudiar cuando ni siquiera hay exámenes cerca…

La atención que habían obtenido se esfumó al instante y ambos se miraron. Yaoyorozu rio por lo bajo al dar resultado su pequeña estratagema.

—Es difícil conseguir que vengan a un grupo de estudio. Lo que visto desde el lado opuesto implica que es fácil conseguir que no te presten atención.

—Bien visto… —afirmó sorprendido.

Yaoyorozu se apoyó contra la cristalera y miró de forma ausente la oscuridad del jardín. Sumida en sus pensamientos recordó que ya le había visto hacer eso antes.

—Lo que acabas de hacer es lo mismo que hiciste en el festival deportivo, ¿no? Sólo que a una escala más pequeña —matizó.

—Cuando peleé contra Midoriya no lo controlaba como ahora. Fue una gran explosión.

—Porque básicamente hiciste estallar tus dos singularidades.

—Eso es —corroboró él—. Y como después fui utilizando mi habilidad de fuego cada vez más, en casa empecé a practicar cómo hacerlo en una escala en la que todo lo de alrededor no saliera por los aires.

Yaoyorozu miró la mano derecha de Todoroki y comprobó que estaba seca, tal y como pretendía. Reconocía que no se esperaba esa faceta de él; no se esperaba que utilizara sus habilidades para divertirse. Era un concepto nuevo para ella. Lo más cercano a utilizar su singularidad para entretenerse era crear un objeto con el que jugar. Pero entrenarlo no la divertía en sí.

Sin embargo, ciertamente, todo dependía de cómo se enfocara. Era consciente de que entrenar sí podía ser divertido si se hacía de la manera adecuada, que era lo que Todoroki le había intentado decir al compararlo con un deporte. Ella misma practicaba _bojutsu_ desde niña y por supuesto que la divertía. Pero porque lo entendía como una actividad física con la que entretenerse.

—¿Sabes? Me parece interesante cómo concibes tus habilidades. No lo había visto de esa forma, pero tienes razón. Como bien dices, es igual que entrenar un deporte. Yo entreno _bojutsu_ y desde luego que me gusta.

—Es cierto. He visto que sabes pelear —reflexionó él—. ¿Lo practicas desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Desde que era niña —contestó con orgullo—. Se me da muy bien.

—Así que hay que tener cuidado contigo…

—Se puede decir que sé defenderme —replicó con tono altanero—. ¿Tú entrenas algún arte marcial?

—No —contestó tras una breve pausa—. Tengo unas nociones básicas de pelea, pero en general no suelo tener que usarlas —se explicó—. Mis singularidades me permiten mantener el combate a lo lejos.

Yaoyorozu frunció el ceño contrariada.

—Eso no es bueno. Deberías tener el recurso de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo —reprochó ella sin mala intención—. La intensidad y el tiempo durante el cual podemos emplear nuestras habilidades tienen un límite. Si sufres de sobreesfuerzo, ¿qué te queda después? No puedes dejar que te superen en un momento crítico sólo porque no puedes contrarrestar a un oponente en combate.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice… —murmuró él con resignación.

—Porque es verdad. —Yaoyorozu se recostó más contra la ventana y resopló—: Reconozco que me parece una carencia de nuestro plan de estudios. O quizás es algo en lo que se incidirá más en los próximos cursos, porque en realidad lo desconozco. Pero a mí me parece básico que tuviésemos una asignatura de combate. Los profesores sólo refuerzan esa área en los alumnos cuya particularidad va encaminada a la lucha física. Pero todo héroe debería saber combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. A mí ya me lo han comentado varias personas. Algunas, de hecho, han sido profesores, pero todavía no he visto a ninguno enseñarnos aunque sea defensa. Y tengo claro que esto es algo que no se puede aprender solo —agregó con cierto tono mordaz.

Yaoyorozu entonces se tensó y se incorporó para mirarle de frente.

—Oye… ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —le propuso a bocajarro—. Conozco un montón de técnicas que puedo enseñarte y, lo mejor, se puede hacer en cualquier rato libre que tengamos. Sólo tenemos que hacernos con un determinado espacio de este salón —adujo ella valorando el lugar en el acto—. Hay mucho sitio libre para ensayar técnicas de lucha.

—¿Aquí?

—¿Y dónde mejor? —repuso ella—. No tenemos que preocuparnos ni de la temperatura de la calle, ni de si llueve, ni de la cantidad de tiempo disponible que tengamos porque podemos hacerlo en cualquier rato con sólo bajar de nuestros cuartos. Y encima tenemos las duchas al lado —argumentó al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo en su dirección.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo. ¿Quieres que probemos luego, cuando todos se vayan? —le sugirió entusiasmada.

Todoroki se tensó por la propuesta tan repentina, pero antes de darse cuenta, se vio comprobando la hora. De por sí se estaban extendiendo más de lo habitual debido a la reunión para formar los grupos para la representación musical. Pero en breve todos se marcharían del salón para irse a dormir. Tendrían el piso libre para una primera toma de contacto de combate.

Y lo cierto era que no le disgustaba la idea. En vista de que en clase no los entrenaban en ninguna disciplina, bien podía aprender cosas de alguien que llevaba años siendo buena en una. Así que, ¿qué tenía que perder?

—Claro… —aceptó al fin—. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 11**

 **23 Noviembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

En fin, aquí termina el primer capítulo de toda esa parte de «enlace» que me apareció de repente y que os comenté (se me ha ido la cabeza con ella, pero espero que os guste de todas formas ^_^º). Como el siguiente lo tengo hecho (a falta de hacerle la revisión ahora que he terminado el cap11), mi idea es subirlo este domingo, como le correspondería. Así que, si no hay ninguna contingencia, ración doble para esta semana XD.

¡Saludos!


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **SaraRTR:** Sí, Momo a veces es demasiado sincera XD. Me hace gracia cuando, a pesar de eso, todos la excusan con un: «es tan tierna que no me importa» XD.

 **Maria Violet:** Te contesto sobre todo a dos cosas. En cuanto a los spoilers, en principio, ya no hay prácticamente nada para spoilear hasta donde llega el fic. Para orientaros, lo de organizar los grupos para la representación musical ocurre en el capítulo 172 y el festival empieza en el 175. Los capítulos siguientes que engloban el arco de «Gentle y La Brava» ocurren justo antes de iniciar el festival y el único implicado en él es Midoriya, así que para los demás no existe este suceso. En resumen, que de aquí en adelante, el fic va de ese mes de preparación que se comen en el manga, por lo que es invención mía y sin spoilers ^_^º.

Lo otro es lo que dices de la escena de combate. He tenido una dura discusión con mi subconsciente a cuenta de ella al estilo:

MAEC: Aquí hay un acercamiento entre los protas que no veo bien cómo han llegado ahí partiendo del capítulo 10.

SUBC despertando de su letargo por temática juvenil: ¡Oh, yo sé, yo sé! Pelea, pelea, pelea...

M: Eso es muy cliché ¬_¬º

S (pletórico): ¡Da igual, escríbelo!

M: Que no, que se supone que es juvenil, con sus sentimientos platónicos, puros y castos...

S (¬_¬º): ¡Que te dejes de ñoñadas y lo escribas, he dicho!

M (T_T): Vale...

Y como tengo que hacerle caso porque mi subconsciente me ha dejado claro a lo largo de los años que escribe mejor que yo, pues ahí que acabó escrito. Pero a mí me parece que es una liada T_T. Ahora son demasiado conscientes y tengo un porrón de capítulos en que no lo son tanto T_T. Lo mismo tengo que suavizarlo todo ¬_¬º. A ver cómo termina mi culebrón privado...

 **Guest:** Gracias por escribir. Me alegra saber que os gusta ;-D

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Como os comenté, os dejo el capítulo correspondiente de esta semana. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

A Todoroki no se le había ocurrido que pudieran utilizar parte del área común para hacer pequeños entrenamientos, pero los pasillos eran muy amplios, así que había unas cuantas zonas que podían usar y ni siquiera tener que apartar muebles. Era un cambio de escenario interesante en comparación al patio que utilizaba para sus prácticas, pues no sólo ganaba en comodidad al estar en el mismo edificio en el que vivían, sino que tampoco tenía que preocuparse del clima.

Se habían reunido, por precaución, en la parte del edificio que correspondía al ala de las chicas. Como su primer piso estaba vacío, en caso de hacer ruido no importunarían a nadie.

Yaoyorozu se había traído un _bo_ de entrenamiento. Sabía que podía manejarlo no sólo porque le había dicho que entrenaba la disciplina desde pequeña, sino porque ya la había visto utilizarlo en más de una ocasión. Lo cual era normal, si lo pensaba. Los compañeros con más conocimientos de artes marciales eran los que su singularidad los obligaba a estar en mayor o menor medida cerca del oponente. Midoriya, Ojiro, Sato… Incluso Uraraka había empezado a entrenar lucha al ver el potencial que tenía para usarlo junto con su habilidad. Todos ellos necesitaban acercarse a su oponente para poder pelear.

Por el contrario, estaban los que tenían particularidades que les permitían mantener el combate a lo lejos como era su caso. Kaminari, Tokoyami, Jiro… Sus combates cuerpo a cuerpo dejaban bastante que desear y, sin ir muy lejos, tanto a Tokoyami como a él ya los habían instado más de una vez a no depender tanto de su singularidad.

Que era por lo que estaban los dos ahí, cerca de las once de la noche, cuando todos habían decidido retirarse a dormir tras concluir con los grupos para la representación musical.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

—¿En combate? —Yaoyorozu asintió—. Movimientos básicos de ataque y defensa.

—¿Te los ha enseñado algún profesor o ha sido tu padre?

—Más bien, los he aprendido yo viendo peleas e intentando imitarlas —admitió.

—Pero tu padre sí utiliza el combate, ¿no? —preguntó reflexiva—. ¿Nunca te ha enseñado?

—Es un tema complicado —respondió incómodo—. Mi padre es muy corpulento y me supera mucho en fuerza, de modo que, al enfrentarme a él, me deja utilizar mis habilidades.

—Pero algo más te habrá enseñado, ¿no? —se extrañó—. No es normal que pelee contigo y no lo hagáis nunca sin utilizar vuestras singularidades.

—En realidad, lo prefiero.

—Pero…

—Yaoyorozu —la interrumpió con tono significativo—, es mejor que dejemos a un lado el tipo de entrenamientos que tengo con él.

Porque, desde luego, no eran para nada lo que ella podría entender como un entrenamiento instructivo. No se aprendía nada de una pelea en la que una persona se limitaba a moler a golpes a la otra. Por eso prefería los combates en los que podía al menos defenderse con sus habilidades.

Yaoyorozu se tensó al interrumpirla, pero por suerte, decidió no ahondar más en ese tema.

—Así que, en resumen, tienes unas nociones de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero que no puedes entrenar con comodidad porque no te sirven con la persona con la que te enfrentas habitualmente.

—Sí, más o menos, se podría resumir así —respondió aliviado por dejar el tema atrás—. Al final, si quisiera ponerlas en práctica, tendría que hacerlo cuando me enfrento a otras personas, pero en la mayoría de mis combates no me hacen falta.

—Eso no es bueno. Igual que en una batalla de singularidades existe un gran componente de imprevisibilidad con el oponente que sólo se gana mediante la experiencia, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ocurre lo mismo.

—Lo sé. —Por eso quería practicar con ella.

—Entonces, cuando entrenas solo, ¿qué ejercicios haces?

—Practico los movimientos que aprendo, pero, sobre todo, entreno resistencia física y fuerza.

Yaoyorozu le atacó con un rápido movimiento a la cara y Todoroki se apartó. Su intención no era alcanzarle; ni siquiera atravesó el lugar que momentos antes ocupaba su cabeza. Lo único que pretendía era ver la reacción.

—Tienes reflejos —señaló ella—. Apenas te he visto combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, pero vi que los tenías cuando peleaste contra Midoriya y Bakugo en el festival deportivo.

—Quieto no me quedo si me atacan. —Momo asintió.

—¿Alguna vez has peleado contra alguien armado? —le preguntó con curiosidad mientras movía el bastón—. De una forma u otra, has peleado con los puños contra tu padre. Pero ¿alguna vez te has enfrentado a un arma?

—No.

—Vale, vamos a probar, entonces —propuso a la vez que se ponía en guardia—. ¿Por qué no me atacas y así veo qué sabes hacer?

Eso fue lo que hicieron durante los primeros minutos y, tras varios ataques, Yaoyorozu pudo comprobar que no tenía una técnica muy pulida. Entrenar con el aire no era lo mismo que hacerlo con una persona de carne y hueso. Para cualquiera que supiera pelear, era fácil prever sus movimientos. Tenía reflejos para esquivar y era bastante rápido, pero no tenía la fluidez para golpear y defenderse de alguien a quien le salen los movimientos de forma instintiva.

—Te estoy haciendo ataques simples para que los veas y puedas intentar bloquearme, pero lo que acabas de hacer directamente es peligroso —le dijo cuando se echó hacia atrás para esquivar una batida al hombro—. No puedes dejar que te den en la cabeza con el extremo de un bastón. Es la parte que más fuerza lleva.

—Eso es fácil decirlo cuando tienes años de práctica a tus espaldas —repuso él—. Además, a diferencia de ti, estoy desarmado.

—No creas que ibas a poder hacer algo mucho mejor. Tener un arma sin saber usarla puede ser contraproducente.

—¿Por qué no me dejas una y probamos? —la retó.

Yaoyorozu le lanzó la suya y Todoroki la cogió al vuelo.

—Ya la tienes. Veamos qué puedes hacer ahora.

Shoto se tensó y la miró muy desconcertado. No podía atacarla estando indefensa como estaba. Al contrario que Yaoyorozu, él no tenía la experiencia para controlar los golpes. En ningún momento ella le había golpeado con el bastón; se había limitado a señalar los toques, algo que suponía una inmensa mejoría frente a los combates con su padre. Pero él no podría hacer lo mismo.

—No puedo atacarte desarmada.

Ella sonrió y se puso en guardia.

—Me alegra saber que piensas que vas a darme.

—¿Eso no es condescendiente por tu parte?

—Intenta golpearme y lo sabremos —contestó altanera.

Todoroki asintió, sin embargo, no tenía mucha idea de cómo utilizar un bastón tan largo. Intentó cogerlo con ambas manos como le había visto hacer a ella, pero no le parecía una posición cómoda. De hecho, se le hacía difícil manejarlo. Era imposible hacer un golpe limpio así sin tener más práctica. Ni podía azuzarlo con fuerza, ni podía coordinarlo bien con ambas manos.

De modo que optó por acercar sus manos a un extremo para poder golpear desde lejos. Sentía que así tenía más control, pues eso no era muy diferente de golpear con un palo a alguien, pero Yaoyorozu sonrió más y eso le hizo sentir que caía en alguna especie de trampa. Aun así, aquello era mejor que intentar imitar los movimientos de ella.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera había hecho un giro hacia atrás para coger fuerza e impulsar el bastón cuando Yaoyorozu se le echó literalmente encima. Bloqueó el arqueo de los brazos, desbaratando el ataque y, tras rotar sobre sí misma, le retorció el brazo, le desequilibró con la pierna y acabó tirado en el suelo.

—Palanca y brazo roto —le dijo tras señalar con un movimiento controlado cómo le podía haber inutilizado un brazo sin verlo venir—. Recupero el _bo_ —siguió mientras se lo quitaba y se levantaba—. Y te dejo inconsciente —terminó apuntando con un golpe seco en su cabeza.

Shoto se quedó pasmado cuando comprobó que había hecho lo que le había dado la gana con él a pesar de estar desarmada. Se había sentido como si estuviera en una de esas exhibiciones de la televisión, pero sin tener ni idea de la coreografía. Le había reducido en un momento y sin cambiarle la respiración.

—Un arma que no se sabe manejar es contraproducente contra alguien que sabe defenderse —explicó para dar énfasis a su argumentación anterior sobre ello—. Tienes un brazo roto, estás inconsciente y ahora soy yo la que está armada.

—Te me has echado encima —se quejó bastante sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. Hay que impedir que te golpeen con el extremo.

Yaoyorozu le ayudó a levantarse y le devolvió el bastón. Le hizo volver a cogerlo tal y como lo tenía cuando intentó golpearla y agarró su mano más externa.

—Cuando empuñas un arma de esta forma, tu poder ofensivo va desde aquí —señaló apretando su mano— hasta el extremo. Pero visto de otro modo, eso quiere decir que no podrás hacerme nada si me encuentro fuera de este rango. Si me meto en el alcance de tu brazo y te lo inmovilizo, ya no puedes golpearme con el bastón y se habrá convertido en un obstáculo para ti. Por eso, si en ese momento quieres atacarme con las manos por haberme metido en tu espacio, te estoy obligando a primero tener que deshacerte del arma. Pero para cuando reacciones a eso, yo ya te habré tirado al suelo.

A Momo le resultó gracioso cómo toda la atención de Todoroki se concentró en el _bo_. Era como si acabara de descubrir algo nuevo.

—Quiero probar yo también.

—No vas a poder inmovilizarme porque yo sí controlo esta arma. —Shoto la miró con desconcierto por esas palabras tan pagadas de sí misma y ella contestó con una sonrisa—. Pero puedo dejar que me inmovilices.

—¿Me lo parece o esto te divierte de alguna forma especial?

—Perdona —rio con las manos juntas a modo de disculpa frente a su rostro—, creo que estoy empatizando más de lo debido con Bakugo. Es reconfortante tener en algo un primer puesto indiscutible sobre ti.

—¿Qué os ha dado conmigo? —se quejó descolocado.

—Bueno… Es normal que la gente quiera ganarte. Por algo eres el más fuerte de la clase.

—Eso es porque no habéis visto a Tokoyami descontrolado —masculló para sí mismo. La fuerza bruta de Dark Shadow le había dejado atónito.

—Voy a hacer lo mismo que tú, de modo que recuerda estos pasos. —Le explicó la secuencia y después le arrebató el bastón—. Vamos a hacerlo de forma lenta para que te sea más fácil.

Sin embargo, se vio en el suelo a la misma velocidad que a la que se había visto él. Yaoyorozu gimió molesta cuando se encontró tirada y desarmada con el _bo_ frente a su cara.

—Esto es injusto… —protestó con un deje de resignación—. No hay derecho a que todo te salga a la primera.

—Estos movimientos no eran difíciles —se defendió.

Yaoyorozu cogió el extremo que apuntaba hacia ella y lo apartó al tiempo que se sentaba para encararle.

—Por supuesto que es un movimiento básico de desarme. Pero se supone que no tienes ni idea de cómo enfrentarte a alguien armado. La gente normal duda la primera vez, ¿sabes?

—¿Eso quiere decir que tu primer puesto indiscutible se tambalea?

Momo no supo qué le sorprendió más: si que Todoroki le devolviera su comentario de superioridad o verle sonreír mientras lo decía. ¿Acaso le divertía entrenar así con ella? No se lo esperaba.

Como tampoco se esperaba la vena competitiva que le surgió de pronto ante el reto. Se levantó como un resorte espoleada por sus palabras y se quitó la sudadera que traía. Si quería guerra, iba a tenerla, y eso implicaba que ambos entrarían en calor. Lanzó la sudadera lejos y se recogió el pelo mientras veía cómo Todoroki se deshacía de su propio jersey.

Había practicado _bojutsu_ desde que era niña. Era _muy_ buena en ello. No iba a permitir que un novato se le subiera a la espalda.

—Ese puesto es mío —alegó Yaoyorozu confiada al tiempo que creaba un bastón con superficie acolchada para ella—. Tendría que abandonar la profesión de héroe si dejase que un principiante me ganara.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 12**

 **25 Noviembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Y ahora es cuando MAEC escucha varios gritos de «¡Nooooooooo!» en la lejanía. Muajajajaja. Ya llegará... ¿o no? ^o^ Porque lo mismo no le veo arreglo y hago que Aizawa les pille... mmm, interesante idea... ^o^

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Abby Elric:** Bueno, puede que se te haga rápido leerlos porque de por sí son capítulos cortos ^_^º. Todos rondan las 2000 palabras ^_^º

 **SaraRTR:** Ya dije que más de una se quedaría con las ganas al terminar el capítulo, jiusjiusjius.

 **Maria Violet:** A mí también me encantan tus reviews. Son muy divertidos XD . En cuanto a lo del subconsciente, al pobre lo tengo atado en corto. Normalmente él va a su bola sin restricciones. Pero claro, este fic tiene una: la temática juvenil, así que no puede hacer lo que quiere. Me ha costado un montonazo sacar este capítulo (porque se suponía que lo tenía hecho, pero esta semana practicamente lo he reescrito entero T_T). Soy tan alelada como para escribir una escena cliché en una temática donde no corresponde. Así que me veía escribiendo y reescribiendo porque no veía cómo dejarlo en un nivel de intensidad adecuado para menores de 18 años con una escena en la que, de estar en otra historia, habría habido fueeeeeegoooo *o*. A veces soy idiota, dejémoslo ahí ¬_¬º.

Sobre lo que pasaría en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Aquí practican _bojutsu_ que, para empezar, tiene la dificultad de tener que manejar un arma. Por mucho que una persona pueda aprender rápido, no tiene nada que hacer con alguien con experiencia. Cualquier otra cosa es ficción pura y dura. Y por norma general, yo soy realista cuando escribo ^_^º. Así que sí: haces bien en ir con Yaoyorozu XD

 **Guest:** Llegar, la continuación llega. Ahora a ver qué os parece, que ha sido un capítulo duro de escribir T_T

 **Moonwalk r:** Sí, leíste los primeros 4 capítulos, que era hasta donde escribí inicialmente el fic. Pero me llegó por fin la inspiración, así que aquí estoy emparejándolos como quería hacer *o*. Me hacía mucha ilusión escribirles un fic romántico. Me encanta esta pareja *o*

 **Nyxdark13:** En realidad, la relación entre ellos se empezó a afianzar hace tiempo, sólo que todavía no se han enterado de a qué grado han llegado, muajaja ^o^.

 **Kim Ishida:** Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y espero que el resto del combate también XD

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

Desde luego, Yaoyorozu sabía lo que hacía. Por mucho que intentara asimilar sus ataques y defensas para replicarlas, era tan rápida que tampoco podía analizar la ejecución de los pasos. Además, daba igual qué intentara para contratacar o golpearla por sorpresa; su guardia era inexpugnable.

Por supuesto que desde un inicio era consciente de que no podría ganarla. Sólo se lo había dicho para devolverle su quisquilloso comentario. Era absurdo pensar que podía hacer frente a alguien que llevaba años practicando la disciplina cuando él no sabía ni cómo coger el arma. Pero reconocía que había esperado atraparla en alguna abertura.

Cosa que no ocurrió.

Al parecer, se había excedido al incordiarla con dar a entender que podría ganarla y eso que sabía que no estaba esforzándose al máximo con él. Se defendía mucho más de lo que atacaba, cuando era consciente de que podría barrer el suelo con él. Era su forma de dejarle tomar cierta iniciativa en la lucha, pero hasta ahí llegaba su concesión.

No le había dejado alcanzarla ni una vez, y cuando le bloqueaba un ataque con el que creía que la tocaría, Yaoyorozu sonreía con una sonrisa maliciosa que no le había visto hasta la fecha.

Se estaba divirtiendo… y él también. Pero reconocía que empezaba a querer detenerse un momento para que le explicara algunos movimientos, igual que habían hecho antes de aquel desafío. Sin embargo, no quería detenerse mientras no la hubiera alcanzado por lo menos una vez y, por eso, tras unos veinte minutos sin conseguir tocarla, decidió pasar al plan B: la fuerza bruta.

De modo que tiró el bastón al suelo para gran desconcierto de Yaoyorozu.

—¿Te rindes? —preguntó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Pero por respuesta, se lanzó contra ella con todo su peso, aprovechando que sabía que no le incrustaría el _bo_ como defensa para evitar hacerle daño. Gracias a eso, tiró a Yaoyorozu al suelo donde intentó inmovilizarla.

—Esto… no es… rugby —protestó con voz entrecortada.

Shoto sonrió por la queja pues ella tenía razón: le había hecho un placaje en toda regla, pero no se sentía nada culpable por ello.

—Sólo te he tirado al suelo.

Yaoyorozu había puesto el bastón entre los dos y Shoto hizo fuerza para bajarlo hasta su cuerpo y conseguir que reconociera aquel ataque como su primer punto de victoria. Al fin y al cabo, podía tener mucha más técnica que él a la hora de combatir con un bastón, pero ambos sabían que era más fuerte.

—Eso es… trampa.

—En un combate todo vale —se jactó él. Ese punto lo ganaría, aunque fuese de esa forma.

Pero ni siquiera eso sirvió. Le dio una patada que desequilibró su cuerpo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, era él el que estaba de espaldas en el suelo con Yaoyorozu encima.

Le puso el _bo_ a la altura de su cuello y Todoroki intentó evitar que lo tocara. Por supuesto, esa postura no era la más idónea para ejercer fuerza para apartarla, mucho menos cuando Yaoyorozu empujaba hacia abajo con su peso añadido. Le picaba un poco en el orgullo que le costara tan poco reducirle, a pesar de saber que ella tenía amplias nociones de artes marciales. Pero que le ganara en fuerza era otra historia.

A diferencia de él, Yaoyorozu le había inmovilizado también las piernas con una llave, así que no pudo desestabilizarla como lo había hecho ella. Por lo tanto, sólo le quedaba quitársela de encima a base de fuerza. Había hecho muchas veces elevaciones de pesas como entrenamiento, aunque nunca había puesto en peso el equivalente a la fuerza que ejercía Yaoyorozu. Pero aun con eso, poco a poco la fue levantando para disgusto de ella. Como respuesta, se deslizó algo más por su cuerpo para erguirse y aumentar el peso ejercido por sus brazos y Todoroki consideró que ese ligero desplazamiento sí podría ayudarle a sacársela de encima.

—A esta clase de física sí que me apunto —los interrumpió una voz.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, y mientras que Todoroki perdió la fuerza que ejercía, Yaoyorozu cayó por el impulso hacia delante, sobre él. Shoto se quejó debido al golpe de sus manos contra el suelo y perdió el agarre del _bo,_ el cual rodó más allá de su cabeza.

Por acto reflejo, intentó separar a Yaoyorozu al sentirse aprisionado, pero sus manos resbalaron levemente por su cintura descubierta. Estaba sudorosa y su camisa de tirantes se había subido al caer estirada sobre él. Tocaba su piel y, con eso, tuvo un nivel de consciencia sobre la situación que no había tenido hasta el momento.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa sólo para ver que otra parte mucho más comprometedora de la anatomía de Yaoyorozu estaba aplastada convenientemente contra él. Jadeó por la impresión y sintió que su corazón se desbocaba más de lo que ya estaba por la actividad física.

—¡Qué desgracia! ¡No he traído el móvil! —se lamentó Kaminari—. Esta foto habría sido la comidilla de la clase por semanas…

Yaoyorozu se incorporó lo justo para mirar al inoportuno intruso, el cual los observaba con una postura relajada contra la ventana y un vaso de leche en la mano. Pero ese leve alzamiento fue la guinda para Todoroki.

Dejó de escuchar las tonterías de Kaminari para centrarse en aquello que acababa de llevarse toda su atención. La tenía encima de él… y no de forma figurada, sino total y completamente encima de él. Yaoyorozu estaba enroscada en su cuerpo, con sus brazos y piernas enganchados para inmovilizarle. Además, respiraba rápido por el esfuerzo físico por lo que era aún más consciente de que tenía su femenino cuerpo pegado al suyo. Pero lo que le dejó fuera de todo raciocinio, fue tener sus pechos a la altura perfecta para recrearse en ellos.

Debería haber cerrado los ojos… «debería». Pero aquella idea sólo se le ocurrió tiempo después, cuando su mente volvió a funcionar con normalidad. En aquel momento, su parte racional había volado muy lejos. Por eso no pudo hacer mucho más que quedarse como estaba, observando sin miramientos a una Yaoyorozu tirada sobre él.

Le salió la respiración entrecortada cuando un estremecimiento le recorrió por el cuerpo; podía sentir su sangre circulando a gran velocidad por todo él. Aunque el traje de heroína de Yaoyorozu mostraba más que la ropa que traía, la perspectiva de ella que tenía en esa postura superaba cualquier vestimenta. Nunca había tenido tan cerca de él a una mujer con tan poca ropa.

—¿Kaminari? —preguntó ella descolocada, aunque el aludido la ignoró—. Pero ¿de qué hablas?

—Tío, qué envidia me das… —lloriqueó cuando terminó su parloteo.

Por desgracia, eso sí que lo escuchó. Shoto sabía a la perfección que su posición podría dar envidia a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Tenía a una de las chicas más impresionantes que conocía en la pose de una fantasía sexual.

—¿Envidia? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Pero deberías ser más considerado y no restregárnoslo a los demás. Reconozco que esto se pasa de lo que querría ver entre dos compañeros —siguió él mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al ascensor—. No estáis solos en este edificio. Haced eso en vuestra habitación y no en la zona común.

—¿Nuestra habitación? —repitió de nuevo más confusa aún.

Shoto gimió en su mente. ¿Kaminari no podía ser más gráfico? Suficiente tenía con lo que se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza a él mismo. No hacía falta que alguien más le metiera en ella escenarios de lo que podrían hacer solos en una habitación.

Se le fundió la cabeza sólo de pensarlo.

—Joder… —maldijo en bajo.

No había tenido mucho contacto con las chicas; mucho menos de esa naturaleza y con una que podía protagonizar los sueños de las mentes sucias de un montón de tíos. Por eso dejó de pensar y sus ojos cobraron vida propia antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que lo hacían. La miró, bebiendo cada centímetro de ese escultural cuerpo que le habían puesto en sus manos. Yaoyorozu era una de las chicas más espectaculares que había conocido; no pudo evitar recrearse en ella. Y por eso, casi de forma inconsciente, subió algo más su mano por su costado para sentirla, hasta que ésta quedó cubierta por su camiseta.

—Todoroki… —susurró con voz sobrecogida.

Su voz le trajo de vuelta de su estado de ensoñación y se tensó horrorizado al mirar su rostro y verse descubierto. Yaoyorozu le observaba pasmada, como si no se creyera lo que ocurría. Y no podía más que darle la razón: porque había perdido el juicio y se había propasado con ella.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó removiéndose debajo de ella para separarla de él.

Yaoyorozu se incorporó de inmediato y se quitó de encima de él muy avergonzada. Rodó por el suelo a su lado para alejarse mientras repetía una y otra vez «Oh, Dios mío» cada vez más rápido y alterada. Prácticamente se hizo un ovillo de la mortificación que sentía y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos cuando sintió un calor abrasador en las mejillas.

No podía creerse lo que había sucedido. Momo se había quedado de piedra observando a Kaminari marcharse porque no había entendido nada de su monólogo. Pero entonces, había oído maldecir a Todoroki y por fin notó la presión de unos dedos en su cintura. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que él la estaba agarrando.

Era una imagen irreal que tardó unos segundos en comprender. Del mismo modo que le pasaría si le hubieran preguntado nada más despertar por la solución de una ecuación compleja. Había observado atónita sus manos sobre ella; se había quedado desorientada por eso. Pero de pronto le había oído jadear al tomar aire como si le costara respirar y, al fijar sus ojos por fin en él, fue cuando percibió el estado en el que Todoroki se encontraba.

No la miraba a ella… O mejor dicho, sí lo hacía, pero no al lugar donde la sociedad dictaba que tenía que hacerlo. Se había quedado perpleja por ello, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

Gimió mortificada al recordarlo con un deseo intenso de querer morirse allí mismo. Al fin entendió el anterior monólogo de Kaminari sobre las circunstancias en que los había encontrado, las alabanzas que obtendría de varios compañeros por haber decidido bajar a por un vaso de leche en esos momentos e incoherencias varias que había continuado diciendo como que Mineta iba a morir desangrado.

Y por eso, ante el horror de lo que podría llegar a decirles a sus compañeros, decidió que al día siguiente se pondría enferma y se quedaría encerrada en su habitación. Iban a convertirse en el chisme jugoso del día y sin un fundamento real.

Pero entonces sintió un aire frío provenir de Todoroki y desechó su deseo de enfermar en pos de su resolución anterior sobre morirse en ese instante.

—Lo siento… —gimió ella.

—No hables en un rato —murmuró incómodo.

Había provocado una respuesta sexual en él y de ahí que estuviera utilizando su singularidad para enfriarse. Jamás superaría aquel momento de vergüenza. Todoroki seguía siendo un chico con sus propios impulsos y, por mucho que sólo fuesen amigos, no podía pasarle desapercibido que una mujer le «restregara» sus atributos.

Tuvo la necesidad de volver a disculparse por no haberse quitado al instante —que era lo que debería haber hecho en vez de quedarse tan «cómoda» encima de él—, pero se contuvo por su petición expresa. Estaba muy nerviosa y sentía cómo su corazón golpeaba sin descanso en su pecho. Era increíble cómo una inocua sesión de entrenamiento podía derivar en algo semejante.

Le observó con cautela y pudo ver que mantenía sus ojos ocultos con uno de sus brazos. Aunque su respiración se normalizó en menos de un minuto, a ella se le hizo eterno. Pensar que podía despertar esa reacción en él la inquietó mucho. Debido a su seriedad, tendía a pensar sobre él como un chico ajeno a esos intereses. Por eso no estaba preparada para descubrir una respuesta como ésa por su parte.

Le temblaban las manos cuando se las puso sobre el pecho. Estaba tan alterada que creía que le daría algo. De modo que pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí y esperar al día siguiente.

Pero Todoroki la cogió del brazo en cuanto hizo el intento de levantarse.

—Perdóname —dijo él al fin.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó al no esperar que hablara.

—Ha sido irrespetuoso de mi parte tratarte así.

Pero la que se lo había permitido había sido ella, pensó con una punzada culpable. Era la que se había quedado encima de él de forma tan imprudente y ni siquiera se había movido después de ver lo impactado que estaba por tenerla a mano. Se había quedado de piedra, mirándole mientras él lo hacía con ella, y no había reaccionado hasta que había notado su mano moviéndose.

—No importa —intentó tranquilizarle.

—Claro que importa. Tendría que haberte apartado al momento, pero de pronto he dejado de pensar de forma racional. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó de nuevo.

Momo sintió que se esfumaba parte de la rigidez de su espalda. Verle tan preocupado le procuró cierto alivio, porque él se creía tan culpable como ella se sentía consigo misma. Se volvió a tumbar y miró hacia el techo. Todoroki también era un chico de modales muy cuidados, de modo que estaba siendo muy duro consigo mismo por un comportamiento que se consideraba amoral.

—Ha sido todo muy repentino; no te preocupes. —Pero él continuó sin decir nada, por lo que siguió—: Sólo ha sido un hecho desafortunado.

—Lo siento… —volvió a excusarse, y Yaoyorozu suspiró.

No quería que Todoroki se sintiera mal por lo que había pasado; no quería que su amistad pudiera resentirse por aquel incidente. Pero por mucho que intentara tranquilizarle, no parecía escucharla. Seguía volviendo una y otra vez a lo mismo. Por eso tenía que conseguir que dejara de pensar en ello. Y nada mejor para eso que desviar sus pensamientos a otra cosa.

—Lo que en verdad deberías sentir es lo que Kaminari pueda ir contando mañana.

—Él sabe perfectamente lo que hacíamos. Se veía que llevaba un rato ahí —adujo con la voz más uniforme. No parecía perturbado por ello.

—¿Y por qué nos ha dicho algo así?

—Para molestarnos al provocar esto —contestó con contundencia. La forma en que Kaminari les había hablado sólo podía ser uno de esos juegos sociales retorcidos entre chicos.

—Entonces es mejor no darle más vueltas —repuso con rotundidad tras una breve pausa—. Lo último que deberíamos permitir es que Kaminari se saliera con la suya.

Todoroki por fin la miró aunque lo hizo como si no tuviese claro qué hacer ni qué decir. Pero sólo duró varios segundos porque volvió a apartar su vista de ella con rapidez para fijarla en la pared. No se atrevía a enfrentarla, pensó con una punzada en el pecho. Momo comenzó de nuevo a sentirse nerviosa por esa situación incómoda, así que se levantó para recoger su sudadera en un intento de zanjarla.

—Además, sería una pena que por algo así no podamos repetir una sesión de éstas —comentó a la ligera mientras Todoroki la imitaba recogiendo su propio jersey.

Pero casi no había terminado de decirlo que él ya se había girado hacia ella por la sugerencia y Momo pudo leer todas las objeciones que se le pasaron a él por la cabeza.

—Yaoyorozu, no creo que…

Se calló cuando ella le agarró de un brazo para atraer su atención y éste se quedó rígido por completo por el contacto. Le soltó como si quemase cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para que ambos estuvieran tan cerca, aunque eso no la amilanó en su resolución.

—Es la primera vez que te he visto divertirte… y digo divertirte de verdad —expuso con seriedad—. No hablo de una sonrisa o de estar relajado. Te he visto jugar y reír.

Con eso, Momo consiguió que mantuviera sus ojos en ella sin apartarlos. Le vio abrir de pronto la boca como si fuese a contradecirla, pero la cerró con desconcierto y supo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Observó los bastones que estaban en el suelo desorientado y poco después regresó su atención a ella.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —respondió al fin tras considerarlo—. Nunca me había tomado un combate como un juego.

Momo empezaba a comprender que pocas cosas se las tomaba como un juego y eso la entristecía. Eran adolescentes; acababan de dejar atrás la etapa en la que su único objetivo era divertirse sin más consideraciones. Y Todoroki ni siquiera había adquirido algunos hobbies con los que entretenerse. Por eso, su determinación en ese asunto sería firme e inamovible. Lo resguardaría de cualquier inconveniente que se cerniese con intención de quitárselo.

—Por eso repetiremos esto otro día —sentenció ella, sin opción a réplica—. Antes me has dicho que no tenías aficiones. Es sorprendente, si lo piensas —comentó mientras recogía el bastón que tenía más cerca—. Todo el mundo tiene entretenimientos de todo tipo; tú también deberías tenerlos. Y es evidente que practicar artes marciales conmigo te ha gustado.

—Ya, pero no sé si…

—No hay objeciones que me valgan —le interrumpió, y tocó su pecho con el extremo del bastón antes de agregar con tono firme—: Si has encontrado una nueva afición, no voy a permitir que la pierdas por algo así.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 13**

 **2 Diciembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

No sé lo que os habrá parecido. Mi subconsciente anda furibundo diciendo: «¡¿Por qué no seréis adultos para poder haber hecho lo que quisiera con vosotros sin sentir que voy a acabar en la cárcel?! ¡Malditoooooos!». Pero bueno, he hecho lo que he podido dentro de mis posibilidades y conciencia T_T.

En fin... El siguiente capítulo lo tengo también a medias. No creo que me lleve realmente mucho tiempo escribirlo porque no tiene el nivel de complejidad que éste, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto laboral que me va a ocupar bastante de mi tiempo y puede que no me pueda poner con él esta semana :-S. Aun así, intentaría subirlo lo más rápido que pueda.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Nyxdark13:** Porque si se besan ahora, me quedo sin fic XD. En cuanto a lo que dices de que es raro que no se le haya levantado el «titán» (me hizo mucha gracia XD), no es que no lo hiciera... es que no os lo he contado, que es diferente »_«. Estuve a puntito de ponerlo, pero entonces me vino a la cabeza la ruta más cercana a la comisaría de mi localidad y me retracté. A ver, que yo veo anime de institutos y series con jóvenes y demás. Y lo más importante: también he sido adolescente. Pero yo ya tengo una edad, así que mi perspectiva de los adolescentes es que son niños altos. Y es pensar que tengo que escribir sexo entre críos y se me licua el cerebro. Por lo que, en resumen, no os cortéis en pensar todo lo que queráis imaginaros que pasa entre ellos, que el hecho de que no lo escriba sólo indica en qué nivel está mi autocensura T_T. Como dije en un comentario anterior, si hubieran sido adultos habría habido fueeeeeegooooo *o*. Pero los dos que tenemos aquí son niños y se me apagan las neuronas de pensarlo T_T

 **Abby Elric:** Me alegra que os guste *o*. Y espero continuar con mi ritmo de actualizaciones. Tengo un montón de capítulos ya escritos, pero justo ahora estoy en una parte que no la tenía hecha y por eso hay días que no me queda claro si me dará tiempo o no, sobre todo, porque me puedan surgir imprevistos :-S. Pero bueno, de momento, van saliendo...

 **Maria Violet:** Jo, sí que te ha gustado el capítulo XD. Me alegro. En cuanto a lo de escribir... al final, todos hacemos lo mismo: sacamos lo que nos viene a la cabeza y luego retocamos. A mí no me salen los capítulos así directamente. Hay algunos más limpios que otros, pero por ejemplo, el anterior lo retoqué infinitas veces. Por cierto, me hace gracia ver las hipótesis que hacéis (que por desgracia no puedo contestarte para no spoilearme) porque así puedo ver las perspectivas que tenéis sobre los personajes. Y la verdad es que a veces me quedo en plan: «¿realmente crees que X personaje haría esto o aquello? Porque a mí ni se me había ocurrido...». En fin, cuando vayan llegando las cosas ya os iré diciendo ^_^º. Y en cuanto a las peleas... ya dije que suelo ser realista al escribir y no había manera de que un chico que no sabe pelear pueda ganar a una chica experta en ello. Me alegra que la hayas disfrutado XD. Y sobre lo que comentas de una escena picante pero legal... Se lo he dicho a Nyx, así que no me repito. Aquí no la habrá; son adolescentes... no me da la cabeza »_«.

 **Guest:** Gracias, me alegra que os gustara el capítulo. Fue bastante complicado de hacer y no sabía qué os parecería el resultado ^_^º

 **SaraRTR:** Lo de que sean menores de edad me tiene negra. Tengo en mi cabeza un porrón de palabras censuradas. Qué disgustoooooo... Que cada vez que quiero escribir algo más subido de tono, escucho un MEEEECCCCC gigantesco con un aspa enorme tachándome la palabra. Es un horror. No vuelvo a escribir juvenil en mi vida T_T.

 **Her Nao:** En realidad, el tema lo va a lleva mejor Todoroki que Yaoyorozu. Por norma general, los hombres necesitan menos estímulo que las mujeres para excitarse y eso lo saben ellos desde que descubren lo que significa ese concepto. Así que los hombres tienen más asumido que con determinadas cosas se van a excitar (y tener a una tía impresionante, jadeante y con poca ropa encima... eso suele estar bastante alto en las fantasías de un chico XD). Sin embargo, Yaoyorozu, una adolescente de la que se han dado matices de que podría haber estado algo aislada socialmente... es otra historia. Sabe que ha provocado una respuesta sexual en el chico que admira... es más complicado de manejar, desde mi punto de vista :-S

 **B-Shira:** Momentos intensos los hay y los habrás más fuertes. Sólo están empezando a darse cuenta del cariz de su relación. Sobre si utilizaré la película... no he conseguido saber de qué va. Lo busqué en su día para no entrar en contradicciones (sí, incluso me habría spoileado la película por el bien de la causa del fic T_T). Pero no encontré ningún resumen de nada. Y ahora mismo ya tengo gran parte del fic escrito, así que ya no me preocupa lo que salga en ella ni para bien ni para mal (y de hecho, si al final es cierto algo de lo que me he enterado, de inicio ya es para mal... pero a estas alturas me da igual porque inicié el fic sin saberlo y se queda así :-S). En cuanto a lo de los combates entre las clases... mi fic no llega hasta allí :-S

Como siempre, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste el capítulo de esta semana ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

Cuando Momo llegó a su habitación, dejó escapar el aire y se tiró sobre la cama. Se habían despedido en un incómodo silencio que ella había preferido no postergar al subirse a su ascensor que aún seguía en la planta baja. Todoroki había concentrado su atención en llamar el del ala de los chicos y la había despedido casi sin mirarla otra vez.

Estaba muy confundida por todo y tenía la sensación de que su cerebro había abandonado su cuerpo para convertirse en un mero espectador del incidente. Tenía una sensación intensa de haber presenciado la escena desde fuera y protagonizada por una persona ajena.

Pero no era más que un episodio de disociación que estaba sufriendo por lo impactada que se encontraba. Porque, a pesar de haber intentado quitar hierro al asunto, poco a poco comenzaba a ver las repercusiones de lo acontecido en cuanto a Todoroki se refería.

Fijó sus ojos en el techo del dosel de su cama mientras reconstruía todo. No se esperaba que tuviera la capacidad de afectarle así. Y no se lo esperaba porque tampoco nunca había dado indicios de otra cosa. Si lo pensaba bien, su traje de heroína dejaba mucho de su cuerpo expuesto para tener más lugares por los que utilizar su singularidad y, aparte de Mineta, nadie más la observaba de forma inadecuada.

Eso también incluía a Todoroki, por supuesto. Y de ahí que le hubiera sorprendido tanto su respuesta.

Él siempre se mostraba muy aséptico en todo lo que concernía a las mujeres. Aunque sus compañeros eran bastante nobles en general, era indudable que tenían sus inquietudes. Pero Todoroki llegaba incluso a mostrarse desapegado. Sólo había que recordar su actitud cuando se propuso el juego del rey de las habitaciones. Mientras que los demás exhibían sin contemplaciones su curiosidad por ver los dormitorios de las chicas, Todoroki sólo estaba pendiente de que el recorrido terminara cuanto antes para irse a dormir.

Y sin embargo…

Momo gimió al recordar lo sucedido unos momentos antes. Aquello contradecía toda su percepción sobre él. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse sobre ello, aunque una lógica subyacente le decía que debería estar más disgustada de lo que se encontraba.

Sintió un escalofrío por el cuerpo y supo que no tenía nada que ver con seguir con la ropa sudorosa que aún no se había quitado.

Desde que entraron al curso, era consciente de que otras compañeras —incluidas de otras clases— consideraban a Todoroki atractivo, aunque ninguna se le había acercado con una intención secundaria. Era probable que se contuvieran porque, de las chicas, prácticamente sólo la hablaba a ella. Pero, aun así, cualquiera podría haber iniciado algún movimiento con él esperando una respuesta más afectuosa por su parte una vez que empezaran a conocerse.

Sin embargo, la realidad era que todas las «interesadas» le contemplaran de lejos como si fuese una reliquia, pero ninguna parecía querer poner sus manos sobre Todoroki. Estaba ahí, para observarle de la forma platónica que se miraba a una estrella de cine, pero que no llevaba a un interés de otro nivel porque no había ni una remota posibilidad de acceder a él.

Suponía que esa conclusión podría deberse al aire de «no me interesan esas cosas» que transmitía; un aura que dejaba claro a cualquiera que se le acercara que no estaba en posición de alcanzarle. Ella misma había notado esa vibración cuando le conoció al inicio de curso. Pero esa noche había descubierto que esa interpretación podría ser errónea y sabía a ciencia cierta que no se le habría ocurrido cambiarla de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

¿Acaso habían confundido un trato distante con desinterés? ¿O quizás sí era desinterés sólo que había sucedido algo que no le había permitido evadirlo como lo había hecho hasta la fecha?

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al tocador para contemplar su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Se miró de arriba abajo con su expresa intención de hacerlo de forma objetiva. Era una chica guapa y tenía buenas medidas para su edad, no tenía problemas en reconocer aquello. Pero ser bonita no implicaba que lo fuese en otro aspecto diferente a la contemplación. Todoroki le había hecho ser consciente en el centro comercial de que atraía las miradas de otros chicos, pero como bien había pensado un minuto atrás, su traje de heroína era provocativo y, sin embargo, no atraía miradas lascivas más allá de Mineta. Porque una cosa era ser bonita para mirar como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, y otra muy diferente, serlo en un plano sexual.

Vio cómo su rostro adquiría un color muy rojo en el espejo y se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Porque si bien Todoroki le había confesado que le parecía una chica bonita, lo que había sucedido en el salón implicaba que también lo era a otra escala. Y eso era lo que dejaba a su cerebro fuera de su cuerpo.

Ella había visto multitud de veces hombres guapos. La sociedad los bombardeaba constantemente con la belleza tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Pero el simple hecho de verlos no la llevaba a tener una respuesta física hacia ellos, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido abajo donde casi se le había salido el corazón del pecho en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba.

Y lo que era peor: que se lo había permitido. Debería haberse apartado en cuanto se percató, pero no lo había hecho. Se había quedado de piedra al ver una respuesta física por parte de Todoroki. Era la «estrella platónica» del curso, el rival a abatir e hijo del héroe número uno de la sociedad. Y había reaccionado a ella.

Sonrió como una estúpida… y en cuanto se dio cuenta, se horrorizó. ¿Por qué le complacía tanto la idea? Era su compañero de clase; era su amigo. No debería agradarle lo sucedido. De hecho, podría originarles un problema en su amistad. ¿Y si, a partir de entonces, él se encontraba incómodo con ella? A fin de cuentas, se había ido a su habitación casi sin poder mirarla.

Esa alternativa le generó un nudo en el pecho. Todoroki se había convertido en uno de esos raros especímenes que había en su vida y que eran designados por la sociedad con el apelativo de «amigos». Hasta que no había entrado en el curso de héroes no había conocido gente más afín a ella. Por eso no quería perder algo que le había llevado años de espera tener.

No podía permitirlo y eso la llevaba a la posibilidad de tener que hacer frente a una conversación que no la motivaba nada. Si al día siguiente él seguía cohibido con ella, tendrían que abordarlo, aunque no supiera por dónde. Ella no tenía claro cómo se sentía al respecto y él… él…

Se sentó aturdida en la silla, aún observando su reflejo en el espejo. A decir verdad, Todoroki no parecía demasiado preocupado por el tema, pensó con desconcierto. Lo que realmente le había sacado de su propia piel había sido su comportamiento, no su reacción. Era algo que además ya había valorado en el salón pero que se había perdido entre el caos de pensamientos que había tenido. Aunque fuesen amigos, a un chico no le pasaba desapercibido tener a una chica encima con poca ropa. Lo había oído siempre: que los hombres y las mujeres no respondían igual en ese terreno. Entonces, ¿su impasividad en ese aspecto implicaba que él veía normal esa reacción en esa situación? ¿Habría sido igual con cualquiera con la que le hubiera ocurrido?

No le hizo gracia pensarlo… Y menos gracia le hizo aún que no se la hiciera cuando debería darle igual.

Gimió con molestia y ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos reposados contra el tocador. No quería ni empezar a pensar en el porqué de esa contradicción. De hecho, ¿por qué, para empezar, se estaba comiendo la cabeza con todo eso? Seguro que Todoroki se había metido ya en la cama y estaría en su cuarto sueño mientras ella estaba ahí devanándose los sesos.

Era idiota… y estaba alterada. Así no había manera de pensar con claridad. Lo mejor que podía hacer era abrir un libro y distraerse con otras cosas porque nada de lo que concluyera esa noche tendría sentido. Estaba convencida de que le estaba dando más vueltas de las necesarias, porque si no, sus pensamientos no cambiarían tanto de dirección en el transcurso de escasos segundos.

Debería descansar y poner distancia emocional al incidente. Estaba segura de que una noche de descanso reparador haría que viese todo con una nueva luz. Y, por supuesto, conseguiría que todas esas incoherencias que poblaban su cabeza desaparecieran y, con ellas, todo volviera a la normalidad.

— * —

Shoto decidió bajar a desayunar temprano más por un control de daños que por necesitarlo realmente. Para empezar, había tenido que levantarse antes para ducharse porque no lo había hecho tras «el suceso». Había decidido irse a su habitación y dejar de pensar en ello, por difícil que fuese. Y como la más perjudicada era la que más énfasis había hecho en dejar las cosas como estaban, al final se había dormido a la espera de que ese día siguiera un curso normal.

Pero para conseguirlo, primero tendría que atajar el asunto más importante: cerrarle la boca a un inoportuno.

Aunque había intentado tranquilizar a Yaoyorozu al darle poca importancia, la realidad era que Kaminari pertenecía al grupo de chicos de clase poco discretos en esos temas.

Por eso, en cuanto llegó al comedor, lo primero que hizo fue sondear el ambiente de los pocos compañeros que estaban allí. Iida y Midoriya estaban juntos en una de las mesas desayunando tranquilos y se limitaron a saludarle sin mayores aspavientos. Daba igual a qué hora se bajase a desayunar: Iida siempre estaba por allí. Pero eso era normal en alguien que consideraba ser puntual llegar a los sitios media hora antes. Midoriya, por su parte, se levantaba temprano para correr. Por eso era habitual verle de los primeros allí.

Lo que ya no era tan frecuente era ver a Sero, Mineta y Kaminari en una mesa a esas horas. Pero tenía total sentido si se atenía a las sonrisas que le pusieron al mirarle. Supo al momento que «alguien» los había sacado de la cama por «algo», y sabía a la perfección quién lo había hecho y por qué.

Se acercó hasta ellos con paso relajado pero con semblante severo y, nada más llegar, los miró uno a uno hasta que sus sonrisas temblaron.

—Vaya cara traes —le dijo Sero—. Cualquiera diría que tendrías que estar de mejor humor.

—Atrévete a insinuármelo de nuevo —le advirtió, y las sonrisas ya no sólo temblaron, sino que se esfumaron. Fulminó a Kaminari—. No sé qué demonios les has contado, pero ni se os ocurra mencionárselo a alguien. —Kaminari y Sero negaron con énfasis mientras Mineta se quedó estático en el sitio—. No quiero oír ni un rumor de ello, ¿queda claro?

Esta vez asintieron, aunque lo hicieron con el mismo ímpetu. Shoto quedó satisfecho con eso y se dispuso a prepararse su desayuno.

Pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando escuchó a Mineta salir de su estado atónito.

—Oye, técnicamente, no nos ha amenazado con nada, ¿no? —argumentó él.

—A mí me basta —contrarrestó al instante Sero—. No quiero que perfeccione conmigo un nuevo movimiento llamado «Cripta helada». Ya tuve suficiente con su muro.

Shoto se giró ante el comentario y le observó con fijeza. Sero se tensó y negó con rapidez con las manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo digo en serio, tío. No pienso decir nada —se defendió él—. Fue muy doloroso.

Su compañero había tenido la desgracia de combatir contra él en un mal momento y sufrir toda su frustración en sus carnes. Shoto asintió en reconocimiento por su silencio y escrutó de forma significativa a los otros dos, que estuvieron igual de predispuestos a mantener sus bocas cerradas.

Se giró y suspiró algo más tranquilo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Yaoyorozu y Asui salieron en ese momento del ascensor. Ni siquiera le miró, pero no porque le rehuyera, sino porque se hacía evidente que buscaba a otra persona en omisión del resto. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la mesa donde estaba Kaminari, lo que le dijo que ella seguía preocupada por lo que demonios pudiera propagar su compañero.

—Buenos días, Todoroki —saludó Asui en cuanto se acercó más. Yaoyorozu, en cambio, casi saltó en el sitio.

—Buenos días —respondió él.

—No te había visto —se excusó Yaoyorozu.

—¿ _Ribbit_?

Podía entender su confusión, pues casi estaba cruzando por la zona de ascensores cuando salieron. Había que encontrarse en un momento de despiste absoluto para no verle.

Asui los observó a ambos con desconcierto y, finalmente, optó por dejarlos allí para irse a desayunar primero. Yaoyorozu no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la mesa de Kaminari, por lo que intentó tranquilizarla.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él. —Shoto miró hacia la mesa y el trío bajó la cabeza al momento para mirar a otra parte—. No van a decir nada.

—Luego sí que lo ha estado contando…

—Kaminari hoy ha sido más rápido que yo. Pero no te preocupes: ya he hablado con ellos.

—¿Y eso ha servido? —preguntó escéptica.

Shoto se limitó a asentir sin agregar nada más y se dirigió a la cocina. No estaba en sus planes que Yaoyorozu supiera que era capaz de hacer algo drástico. Pero el hecho de que se extendiera lo sucedido entre ellos era un problema y no quería que nada afectara más de lo debido a su amistad. No tenía muchos amigos como ella; la relación que tenían era algo invaluable para él.

Y por eso la defendería… costase lo que costase.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 14**

 **9 Diciembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Al final, he metido una introspectiva de Yaoyorozu para que no quedara tan brusca la parte que había escrito y me ha salido un capítulo entero con el lío que tiene hecho la pobre o_O. Se suponía que tras este capítulo terminaba los capítulos de enlace, pero la parte que tenía hecha se ha ido a un capítulo extra que intentaré hacer esta semana (sí, el capítulo que acabáis de leer me salió sin intención ayer, cuando me puse con lo que tenía hecho para supuestamente acabarlo y terminó relegado al capítulo siguiente o_O). Lo dicho, a ver si sale esta semana...

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Nyxdark13:** Hombre... eso de que la niña esté comenzando a sentir algo por él... Creo que ya es tarde, muajaja ^o^. Y del chismoso de Kaminari no hace falta preocuparse mucho por él, jiusjiusjius. En cuanto a lo de la peli, como ya comenté, no pude saber mucho de ella antes de ponerme a escribir el fic, así que ahora que lo tengo muy avanzado es difícil que pudiera meter cosas de ahí u_uº.

 **SaraRTR:** Purificarán tu alma porque es un fic juvenil, porque si no... te llevaban al infierno ^o^.

 **SabriSaso:** No te preocupes, que además hay novela para rato... XD

 **Maria Violet:** No creo que sea sólo a los personajes. Muchas veces pasa algo que de pronto nos da un giro de 180º a nuestra perspectiva. En este caso (y con lo sucedido en estos capítulos), la idea que barajo sobre Yaoyorozu en cuanto a su relación inocente con Todoroki es la de que le tiene en un pedestal, algo así como una figura platónica. Pero con el transcurso de estos capítulos, lo que sucede es que se le da la vuelta a eso y deja de verle de esa forma «alejada». En cuanto a la introspectiva de Todoroki... la tendrá... cuando le toqué ^o^. La gente no rumia las cosas ni a la vez ni de la misma forma... ya llegará ^_^º... De lo demás, me tengo que morder taaaaaaaanto la lengua... XD. Sangre me he hecho y todo XD. Y del capítulo extra, es porque se me ha extendido esta parte «enlace» más de lo que creía y me ha salido un capítulo de más (encima, menudo capítulo, que me ha roto los esquemas). Pero bueno, ahí está ya y me tocará bregar con el resto...

 **Her Nao:** Me alegra que te esté gustando ;-D

 **Kim Ishida:** Kaminari tendrá lo suyo, otra cosa es que no lo cuente y tengáis que imaginarlo XD.

 **Caro:** Pues sí, hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja, y eso que estoy convencida de que van a ser cannon antes que cualquier otra *o*. Pero es lo que hay... Parece que hay una moda generalizada en convertir a todo personaje existente en homosexual, así que luego tenemos la paradoja de entrar en el fandom de un _shonen_ y no encontrar muchos fics heteros. Esto me suele hacer reflexionar... Si entro en un fandom _shonen-ai_ o _yaoi,_ ¿a los personajes gays los convierten en heteros o esta moda es unidireccional? El único anime con protagonistas gays que he visto es «Yuri! on ice», pero en ese anime no hay chicas, así que no se les puede convertir en heteros tampoco... _(MAEC: mmm... pensando, pensando...)._

Y bueno, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste el capítulo porque la cosa se pone... interesante, vamos a dejarlo ahí ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Como nadie más los miró con segundas intenciones, Shoto se tranquilizó al pensar que Kaminari no había tenido la «feliz idea» de mandar lo que demonios se le hubiera ocurrido por mensajería instantánea a todo aquel que le viniera a la cabeza. Imaginaba que había preferido contarlo en viva voz para ver las reacciones de los demás, lo que le daba el respiro de haber interferido en el momento justo. Pero eso no había impedido que se sintiera inquieto hasta que no se convenció de que el tema no había trascendido.

Y no era tanto por lo que pudieran decir de él como lo era por ella. Si algún estúpido se atrevía a insinuar algo sobre Yaoyorozu, quizás sí siguiera la propuesta de Sero y perfeccionase un nuevo movimiento. La sociedad tendía a ser injusta en ese terreno. Mientras que a él casi le darían una palmada en el hombro, Yaoyorozu no correría con esa suerte.

No estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso… mucho menos cuando la situación había sido accidental y propiciada por un tercero.

Miró con cautela a Yaoyorozu, la cual atendía con su habitual concentración la explicación del profesor. En los dos descansos entre clases que habían tenido se había mostrado bastante rígida con él. Volvía a tener ese semblante serio de hacía tiempo y, aunque no había rehuido hablarle, no había sonreído ni una sola vez en toda la mañana.

Había cometido una falta grave con ella y no estaba seguro de cómo lo podrían solventar. Para empezar, no tenía claro por qué sus manos habían cobrado vida para hacer algo que hasta a él le había sorprendido. No era un santo, pero aquello se había escapado de todo pronóstico. Había dejado todo raciocinio a un lado para perder el control de sus propias acciones. Si no le hubiera detenido ella al descubrirle, no quería ni saber qué demonios habría llegado a hacer.

Y por supuesto, aquello no podría pasarle desapercibido a Yaoyorozu. Que se hubiera tomado esas libertades con ella era una grave infracción de su confianza. No sabía cómo podrían revertir a un estado anterior al suceso, del mismo modo que no sabía si volverían a la normalidad con el paso del tiempo o directamente tendrían que hacerle frente con una conversación seria.

Pero para cuando llegó el descanso de la cuarta hora, Yaoyorozu seguía tan tensa que no estaba muy convencido de que regresaran al punto de inicio dejándolo estar. Por eso, cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana decidió abordarlo.

—Yaoyorozu —la llamó en cuanto salió el profesor del aula—, ¿podrías comer conmigo hoy?

Yaoyorozu observó cómo sus compañeras salían de clase y después asintió con un movimiento rígido de la cabeza. Normalmente comía con las chicas en la cafetería, pero ella misma debía ser consciente de que tenían que arreglar esa fisura que se había originado entre ellos.

Aunque no tenía muy claro qué decirle cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Era la primera vez que se le había ido la cabeza de esa manera con alguien, pero tampoco era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que jamás había interactuado de una forma tan cercana con una chica.

La observó de reojo mientras caminaban por el pasillo directos a la cafetería. Cogerían alguna cosa y saldrían con sus bandejas al patio para poder hablar más tranquilos y sin oídos indiscretos alrededor. Pero en todo lo que duró el trayecto, en ningún momento Yaoyorozu intentó entablar conversación con él, a pesar de ser muy dinámica en sus interacciones. Aunque intentaba mostrarse imperturbable, sabía que estaba alerta.

Sin embargo, sólo estuvo callada hasta que por fin se sentaron en un banco porque, como por arte de magia, empezó a parlotear sobre los horarios que habían fijado para los ensayos de la banda. Shoto la dejó hablar a la espera de que eso rompiera algo el hielo, pero cuando ese tema se terminó, fue directo al grano.

—Sabes por qué te he pedido comer juntos, ¿verdad?

—Es un día bonito para comer fuera —desvió el tema.

Shoto suspiró, lo que hizo que ella se tensara más aún.

—Yaoyorozu, no sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer para arreglar esto —empezó él—. Por eso te lo pregunto sin rodeos. No quiero perder tu confianza, así que no sé si simplemente se solucionará con el tiempo o tengo que hacer algo.

—¿Hacer algo? —preguntó confundida—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ayer me propasé contigo —respondió como si fuese evidente. Yaoyorozu le estudió más desconcertada aún y Todoroki se vio en la necesidad de seguir defendiéndose—. Fue algo involuntario, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Ah… ya… Algo dijiste, sí… —comentó con nerviosismo.

Momo miró su bandeja aunque no movió ni un músculo para comenzar a comer. Porque ahí estaba la alternativa que había valorado y que la había dejado con mal cuerpo cuando por fin se metió en la cama a dormir.

Había sido algo involuntario… y habría sucedido independientemente de quién hubiera sido. Debería alegrarle eso, pues significaba que lo ocurrido fue por completo accidental. Pero seguía sin hacerle gracia que Todoroki pudiera «animarse» con cualquiera.

—Imagino que a todos los chicos les pasaría algo similar si de pronto les cayera una chica encima —comentó intentando sonar desprendida.

—Dudo que eso pase siempre —susurró en desacuerdo. A fin de cuentas, no todos los chicos eran tan simples: cualquier chica no hacía desaparecer la cordura de repente. Miró a Yaoyorozu que le observaba confundida y entonces fue consciente de que lo había dicho en alto—. Olvídalo —agregó al momento incómodo—. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Momo miró su bandeja de nuevo y tomó el primer bocado de su plato. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras. No sabía si quería decir que lo sucedido había sido puntual o sólo hacía la matización de que cada persona era un mundo. Y otra vez, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, lo que la llevaba a embrollar más aún el lío que de por sí ya tenía formado.

—¿No puedes decirme algo? —preguntó él tras un largo silencio.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cómo hacer que esto no te afecte.

—En realidad, no lo hace —se explicó Momo—. Es sólo que me ha cogido por sorpresa. Supongo que no me lo esperaba en ti.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al momento contrito.

—¡No, no! No me malinterpretes —repuso en el acto al notar su tono—. No es por la acción en sí. Es porque siempre me has parecido inmune a estas cosas.

—¿Inmune? —inquirió confuso.

—Bueno, es normal a estas alturas que los chicos hablen de temas de chicas. Pero a ti no se te ve ninguna inclinación al respecto.

—¿Crees que no me gustan las chicas? —preguntó perplejo.

—Más bien, pensaba que no te interesaba nada relacionado con ellas.

Todoroki la observó con una atención que la puso nerviosa y por eso decidió continuar con su comida. Incluso a través de su visión periférica podía ver que la miraba con fijeza.

—No es que no me interesen de por sí —contestó al final—. Es cuestión de prioridades. Mi meta es convertirme en el número uno, por lo que hay muchas cosas que paso por alto en pos de ese objetivo. Pero las prioridades cambian en función de lo que nos acontece.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te han cambiado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Durante este curso lo han hecho, sí.

—Sin embargo, sigues queriendo ser el número uno —le contradijo ella.

—Pero no al coste que sea. Prefiero no serlo si para ello tengo que convertirme en un héroe que no quiero ser. —Prefería ser un héroe normal antes que convertirse en lo que su padre pretendía—. Cuando entré en la UA, mi único objetivo era llegar a ser el número uno por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, hay factores que han escalado muchos puestos en mi lista y me han hecho verlo todo con otra perspectiva. Mi amistad contigo o con Midoriya son cosas que no valoraba hace unos meses. ¿Y qué clase de héroe puedes ser si no eres capaz ni de valorar algo tan importante?

Momo le miró durante un largo rato para después soltar un suspiro y sonreír. Estaba por completo de acuerdo con él. Esos sentimientos eran los que movían a la gente a querer proteger a los demás y estaba feliz de haber contribuido a ese noble cambio en Todoroki.

—Al fin sonríes…

—¿Qué?

—Estaba muy preocupado porque veía que lo de ayer te afectó mucho.

—¡Qué va…! Son imaginaciones tuyas —alegó con nerviosismo. Lo último que quería era que supiese la cantidad de vueltas que le había dado al asunto.

—No son imaginaciones mías —la contradijo—. Es la primera vez que sonríes en toda la mañana. Hoy estabas muy seria.

—¿Que estoy… seria? —murmuró desconcertada.

Era cierto que estaba algo tensa cuando hablaba con él, pero en general, se encontraba igual que de costumbre. Nunca había sido una persona muy extrovertida.

—Sí, últimamente te veo muy animada; siempre sonríes mucho. En cambio, hoy, no te había visto hacerlo ni una vez.

—¿Que sonrío mucho? —cuestionó atónita.

Ella jamás había sido una persona muy alegre. No había muchas cosas que la pusieran de un humor jovial. Por eso la descolocó tanto su comentario. Pero entonces se puso a recapitular en el tiempo para saber por qué Todoroki había llegado a una conclusión tan errónea y se dio cuenta, para su absoluta sorpresa, que no lo era tanto.

Se le cortó hasta la respiración.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

No, no lo estaba, pero bajo ningún concepto se lo diría. Ella era una persona disciplinada; siempre había sido seria y objetiva. Pero acababa de darse cuenta de que Todoroki tenía razón. Desde hacía unas semanas se sentía más relajada y animada. Era indiscutible que había percibido que el último mes había sido distinto a lo acostumbrado, aunque no se lo había atribuido a ningún factor específico…

Hasta ese momento.

Para su mayor horror, acababa de encontrar el factor desencadenante de ello. No era que durante el día su estado de ánimo fuese diferente al de siempre. El problema era que mejoraba cuando estaba con él. Disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y de ahí que ese mes lo hubiera percibido diferente. Porque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Y como ese cambio de ánimo ocurría cuando estaba él presente, Todoroki había asumido que en general estaba más animada.

Pero no era que estuviera más animada; estaba feliz. Y su nivel era directamente proporcional al tiempo que pasaba con él.

«No puede ser…», se dijo entrando en pánico. Ella sólo le admiraba; eran amigos, ¿no? No podía ser nada más que eso. Sería un desastre que fuese otra cosa. Todoroki era… bueno, él. Aunque acababa de confirmarle que podía ser un chico más normal de lo que pensaba en esos aspectos, seguía siendo… él, se repitió sin saber qué otra cosa añadir. Era el chico sobre el que todas ponían sus ojos, y era el mismo que los rechazaba sin miramientos.

No podía permitirse colgarse de él. Era lo peor que podría pasarle.

«Céntrate, Momo, te estás alterando», se dijo tras una inspiración profunda. «Claro que no es eso; es sólo que de nuevo le estás dando más vueltas de las debidas».

—¿Yaoyorozu?

—¡¿Qué?! —Casi saltó del sitio ante su imprevista interrupción.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó—. Te has quedado pálida de repente.

—¿Pálida? —repitió, y casi se golpeó contra una pared imaginaria. ¿No podía hacer otra cosa que repetir lo que él decía?

Pero la realidad era que ni siquiera podía pensar. O mejor dicho, no podía hacerlo a un ritmo normal porque sus pensamientos viajaban a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Esas cosas no ocurrían así y, amparándose en eso, intentó tranquilizarse. La gente no se daba cuenta, sentada en un banco y en una conversación sin mayor importancia con el susodicho, que su amigo no era su amigo. Eso no iba así.

Ese tipo de revelaciones no se daban por una escueta frase referente a su estado de ánimo. Aparecían después de un acto impactante, o una declaración sorpresiva que hacía darle vueltas como potencial candidato, o por rumiar la posibilidad en la intimidad de su habitación, o…

O quizás había visto demasiadas películas…

—Oh, Dios mío… No es verdad… —lloriqueó contra sus manos.

Todoroki cogió al vuelo su bandeja cuando estuvo a punto de caerse por el movimiento errático de Yaoyorozu.

—¿Qué no es verdad? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Yo… —Momo se levantó del banco dejando a Todoroki con su bandeja en la mano—. Tengo que ir al baño un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

Ni siquiera esperó respuesta de él porque era demasiado embarazoso para ella tener ese momento de lucidez en su presencia. Desapareció de su vista sin mirar atrás, pero no se fue mucho más lejos del refugio que ofrecía la pared del pasillo.

Inspiró hondo varias veces para serenarse. Podría ser que sólo estuviera confundida en sus emociones por los últimos acontecimientos, pero, para su desgracia, era demasiado racional como para que ese argumento la convenciera. Si precisamente se había alterado tanto, era por ser consciente de que todo venía de más atrás que sólo el día anterior.

Tenía que ser una broma…

Momo espió a través del marco de una ventana para observarle. No parecía perturbado por su marcha. Su bandeja estaba reposada en el banco mientras él continuaba con su comida. Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que él estaba ahí tan impasible, su propio mundo había girado hasta ponerse del revés.

No debía perder la esperanza, se autoconvenció. Quizás sólo estaba aturdida por todo lo que había pasado. En realidad, si reflexionara con fría lógica sobre ello en la soledad de su habitación, quizás alcanzaría otra conclusión que la dejara más tranquila. Daba fe de que en esos momentos no estaba en sus cabales.

Volvió a escudriñarle por la ventana y gimió cuando su corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba. Presentía que no iba a llegar a una conclusión distinta, lo que la dejaba en una posición precaria.

Se ocultó contra la pared reposando la frente contra ella y, unos segundos después, la acompañaron sus manos. Le temblaban de una forma alarmante; estaba demasiado impresionada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

«Piensa, Momo, piensa… Es lo mejor que sabes hacer».

Aunque lo único que le venían a la cabeza eran las consecuencias de esa revelación, gimoteó desamparada. Sin embargo, algo bueno tenía que haber…

—Eso es: cosas buenas —susurró al tiempo que abría los ojos.

Todo tenía su parte positiva; sólo tenía que encontrarla. Y sin ir muy lejos, había un punto evidente que sobresalía a primera vista. En lo que llevaban de día, se había sentido desorientada por no saber qué hacer a causa de toda la maraña desconcertante de emociones que sentía. Aquello había desembocado en que Todoroki percibiera que algo andaba mal. Sin embargo, ya sabía dónde estaba la raíz del problema. Y si estaba identificado, era más fácil ponerle un parche para camuflarlo.

Sí… podía tirar por ahí de momento, pensó algo más animada. Se había llevado un gran impacto, pero hasta que pudiera asentar bien todo lo sucedido, podría parchearlo. Todoroki le había dicho que la había notado más distante cuando ni ella misma se había dado cuenta. Sólo tenía que fijarse más en esas cosas para que pasara desapercibido. Y más tarde, cuando volvieran a los dormitorios, podría trazar una estrategia más sólida que llevar a cabo de ahí en adelante.

Asintió conforme, inspiró hondo de nuevo para darse fuerzas y se enderezó antes de salir del refugio del pasillo. Se acercó hasta él con una decisión que no sentía realmente y flaqueó aún más cuando la observó al notar su presencia.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Todoroki.

Sintió que se le encogía el pecho cuando le miró a los ojos. Ser consciente de sus incipientes sentimientos era abrumador y cambiaba por completo la perspectiva de sus interacciones con él.

—Claro… —contestó tras dejar escapar el aire para armarse de valor—. Creo que me ha dado una especie de bajón de azúcar o algo así.

—¿Bajón de azúcar? —se extrañó.

—Sí, pero me he echado un poco de agua y ya estoy mejor.

Momo cogió su bandeja del banco y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio. Le volvían a temblar las manos así que las dejó posadas sobre la bandeja para darles estabilidad. No podía dejarle ver lo aturdida que se encontraba, de modo que tenía que evitar que se fijara en detalles reveladores.

Y entonces recordó su réplica, por lo que se giró para mirarle y sonrió.

—Y bien… ¿Por dónde íbamos?

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 15**

 **16 Diciembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Esta es una muestra de aquello que decía sobre que mi subconsciente escribe mejor que yo incluso en una esquina lloriqueando por no dejarle hacer lo que quiere. Técnicamente, la historia la tenía construida para que Todoroki se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado antes que ella (sólo un poco, pero antes, al fin y al cabo). Y en el capítulo que se da cuenta (que es algo intensito), me gusta pero siempre que lo leo hay algo que me chirría todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que toda esa escena bajo la perspectiva de una Yaoyorozu enamorada... a lo mejor me engrasa el engranaje y todo. Tengo que mirarlo bien, pero primero me toca arreglar el próximo capítulo (y los restantes) que están escritos desde una visión no tan absurdamente conscientes de sus sentimientos, porque una directamente ya se ha dado cuenta _(MAEC a su Subc: más vale que te pongas las pilas, que hay mucho que arreglar ¬_¬º)_.

Por cierto, creo que comenté (por ahí perdido en algún comentario de refilón) el hecho de que Yaoyorozu se mostrase más «alegre» en este fic que lo que la vemos en el manga/anime. Y bueno, aquí está el motivo de esa divergencia que podría haber chirriado a alguien pero que tenía su explicación. En el manga la vemos en plan neutral porque se muestran sus interacciones con el resto de gente, mientras que aquí se la ve más animada porque se expone su interacción con Todoroki (y cómo se enamora de él). Ese cambio de actitud (que incluso Todoroki ha notado aunque no sepa por qué) es la que le hace darse cuenta de lo que hay detrás. Por eso también quería dejar claro que Yaoyorozu considera que tiene un comportamiento normal en su día a día (el que vemos en el manga) hasta que se da cuenta de que es diferente con él (lo que veríamos en el fic).

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. A mí me la han jugado pero bien, que ahora tengo un montón de capítulos que retocar T_T. Pero bueno...

¡Saludos!


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Maria Violet:** Te desvío los reviews, pero tengo la sensación de que siempre no es por lo que te esperas ^_^º. Aun así, siempre espero sorprender ;-D. Por cierto, quizás me he pasado utilizando el recurso de final abierto para el capítulo. La idea era dejar ver que Yaoyorozu vuelve con la resolución de manejar la situación con otras miras. Como dije, el capítulo anterior era el último de esa parte enlace. Ahora empiezan los capítulos que ya tenía escritos, así que no van seguido de lo anterior más allá de lo que he retocado para darle fluidez al salto temporal ^_^º. Sobre lo que es el personaje en sí, pues bueno, hay partes más fáciles que otras de escribir. Me faltan de escribir dos escenas muy complicadas entre los dos que no tengo ni idea de cómo acabarán descritas, pero aún tengo tiempo para hacerlas, así que las pensaré bien... ^_^º

 **Caro:** No me voy a meter en cómo se va a manejar Yaoyorozu con sus sentimientos porque ahora va a haber mucho lío con muchos de los personajes. Así que ya se verá XD. En cuanto a sus amigos, yo también le veo sin ellos. Por eso pienso que Midoriya, Iida y Yaoyorozu sean probablemente los primeros que tiene, y de ahí que antes no pudiera valorar la amistad como se debiera. Por eso en la conversación menciona el cambio de prioridades ^_^º. En cuanto a las parejas, a mí no me preguntes por qué los emparejan con otros porque no lo entiendo: ¡son el uno para el otro! XD.

Sobre las parejas gays, no me molestan tanto las parejas en sí como la alta probabilidad de frivolizar con algo tan serio. Será que vivo demasiado en el mundo real (como ya he mencionado anteriormente, tengo ya una edad como para saber que el mundo no es el país de la piruleta). Así que cuando veo que alguien sube un fic entre dos personajes en principio heteros que han convertido en gays en la extensión de 3000 palabras... ufff, respiro. Frivolizar con un asunto tan serio como redescubrir tu sexualidad en un mundo donde aún hay mucho rechazo por familiares y amigos (ya no digo desconocidos)... es que me cuesta mucho digerirlo. Es un tema superserio y transcendental para una persona como para escribirlo en tan pocas palabras y, en cambio, aquí ves que la gente lo trata como si estuvieran combinando colores. No puedo verlo con esa insensibilidad... se me escapa :-s . El fic que escribí de «Yuri! on ice» lo ambienté antes de que se formara la pareja porque no me veo capaz de escribir una historia entre gays (y eso que ellos ya parten con su sexualidad descubierta). Si tuviera que escribir el giro en su sexualidad, me explotaría la cabeza. Por eso tampoco entiendo mucho esa moda de juntar personajes masculinos con esa «alegría». _  
_

 **SabriSaso:** Sí, va lento pero seguro... XD

 **Kim Ishida:** Bueno, es que la pobre ha sufrido la «revelación» en un momento poco adecuado XD. Tiene que ser bastante estresante »_«

 **Marronstd** **:** Yo he leído contados fics de esta pareja T_T. Casi todo son UA o futuros, y a mí lo que me gustaría es leer fics ambientados en el manga. Así que aquí estoy: escribiendo yo porque no tengo fics para leer con los que dejar tranquila mi ansia por la pareja T_T. Me alegra saber que sentís que los personajes son cannon. Como siempre digo: es mi meta. Y espero que sigan así hasta el final. Y por supuesto, me alegra saber que os gusta mi narrativa. Ésa ya no es sólo mi meta: es la de todo escritor ;-D

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Te digo lo mismo que a Caro: la moda de invertir la sexualidad de los personajes tan alegremente tampoco la entiendo, pero no me extraña que escaparas del fandom. En este fandom he leído poquísimo T_T y me da bastante pena porque me gusta mucho la serie. Pero es lo que hay... u_uº. Me alegra que en una rápida pasada por aquí te hayas detenido en mi fic y que te haya gustado. Espero que sea así hasta el final *o*

 **Guest:** Me alegra que os guste que la historia vaya pausada, aunque empiezo a pensar que es por la escasez de historias así XD. Aquí os han acostumbrado demasiado a las historias rápidas XD

 **Her Nao:** *o* ... ¿Qué más se puede contestar? Gracias *o*

 **Astron:** ¡Incorporación nueva! Me alegra saber que os gusta el fic *o*

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Después de un montón de capítulos (y de haberse alargado cinco más gracias al traidor de mi subconsciente), empezamos la movida que me impulsó a continuar el fic después de pararlo. Cliché total, aunque nunca se me había ocurrido utilizado (pero es que tampoco había escrito nunca sobre adolescentes ^_^º). Pero lo vi en la sinopsis de un fic y dije: «¿por qué no? XD». A partir de aquí, el resto de personajes participan más, así que espero que os guste que los demás también cojan protagonismo ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Tres días después, Momo estaba convencida de haber conseguido normalizar su situación con Todoroki. Aquel día había sido emocionalmente agotador porque había sentido que interpretaba un papel. Pero más o menos había logrado que todo volviera a su cauce tras una de las conversaciones más tensas que había tenido hasta la fecha. Se había encontrado alerta todo el día; racionalizando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Incluso le había acompañado en su rutinario entrenamiento después de haberse comido la cabeza con su —a partir de entonces— futura actitud con él. Pero había decidido actuar del mismo modo que siempre y eso pasaba por dedicarle el mismo tiempo que cualquier otro día.

Recordaba estar tan desgastada cuando llegó a su habitación que se había dormido en cuanto había posado su cabeza en la almohada. Pero ese esfuerzo había dado su fruto y por eso podía vanagloriarse de haber vuelto a su relación normal cuando nada era igual para ella.

La sirena que indicaba el inicio del descanso para el almuerzo recorrió todo el instituto y el profesor Aizawa terminó su explicación. Sin embargo, éste atrajo la atención de todos para dar una noticia de última hora a la clase.

—Antes de que os vayáis, quería comentaros algo del festival cultural —empezó con tono lúgubre—. La directiva ha aprobado la idea que han tenido las clases del último curso.

—¿El último curso?

—¿Qué idea? —se oyó preguntar.

—Como All Might se ha retirado y es un profesor de la escuela, han querido hacerle un homenaje recordando sus años en el extranjero.

—¿De cuando estuvo en Estados Unidos? —preguntó Midoriya.

—Sí —confirmó—. Así que quieren recrear una especie de baile de graduación… o algo así —expuso con total desgana—. Como después del festival, el último curso se graduará en pocos meses más, les ha parecido apropiado.

—¡¿Un baile?! —se emocionó Ashido. A fin de cuentas, ella lo había propuesto como tema para su clase.

—¿Hablas de esos bailes donde van vestidos de celebración y en parejas?

—Creo que se referían a eso, sí… —Hubo varios jadeos de sorpresa que el profesor acalló al continuar con su explicación—. Se supone que es una actividad extra al festival. Se celebrará por la noche y su asistencia es voluntaria. Sin embargo… Iida, Yaoyorozu —los llamó—. Los representantes de las clases tendréis esta tarde una reunión para poder coordinar su desarrollo. Seréis los enlaces para tener informados al resto de alumnos de lo que vaya surgiendo.

—Por supuesto —contestaron los dos.

—Sólo quería deciros eso. Podéis iros.

Y dicho esto, Aizawa se marchó.

—¡¿Un baile como los que salen en las películas?! —Desde luego, Ashido estaba eufórica—. ¡Sí! —gritó con los brazos en alto.

Yaoyorozu comenzó a recoger sus cosas entre el barullo de la clase bastante asombrada con la noticia.

—¿Una especie de baile de graduación? Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Menos mal que ha dicho que es voluntario —murmuró Todoroki en su dirección.

—¿No te gustaría ir?

—No me gustan ese tipo de eventos…

—Sí, algo comentaste sobre eso cuando «sugeriste» el concierto —dijo divertida ella, pues el que había dado la idea había sido él.

—Estoy en el equipo de ambientación y ya siento que me excedo —explicó a la vez que cerraba su mochila—. Estoy seguro de que después de un día tan ajetreado como será el festival preferiré irme a dormir.

Yaoyorozu rio por su comentario y, una vez terminado de recoger todo, se acercó a Todoroki.

—Esta tarde también vas a ir a practicar, ¿verdad?

—En principio, sí.

—Es una pena… Hoy no tenemos ensayo. Me habría gustado acompañarte para ver tus progresos —se lamentó—. Pero no sé lo que podrá durar esa reunión.

—No te preocupes. Ya te dije que no hacía falta que te molestaras en venir. No sé cómo no te aburres…

—Es entret…

—¡No estás entendiendo dónde está el problema! —se quejó Kaminari bastante alto, atrayendo con eso la atención de toda la clase—. El profesor no ha hablado de un baile tipo al nuestro. Nuestra actividad es una representación musical. ¡Es un espectáculo! Pero lo que ha sugerido el profesor no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Ashido desde su pupitre de al lado.

—Porque estamos hablando de un baile de parejas.

—¿Y qué?

—¡¿Cómo que «y qué»?! Para el que quiera ir a ese baile, los próximos días serán una locura. —Y se giró hacia su izquierda, donde se sentaba Jiro—. Así que tú vienes conmigo —decretó.

—¡¿Perdona?! —exclamó la chica sonrojándose en el acto.

—¡Hala! Lo ha soltado sin más… —se oyó que decía al mismo tiempo una perpleja Hagakure.

—Al baile —matizó Kaminari, como si fuese obvio—. Tú vendrás conmigo.

—¿Y-yo? —cuestionó conmocionada.

—¿Qué manera de invitar a una chica es ésa, Kaminari? —le reprochó Ashido.

—Eso es irrelevante. Lo que en verdad importa es que en esta escuela la proporción de chicos es mucho mayor que la de chicas —alegó con razón, para vislumbre de todos sus compañeros.

—No lo había pensado… —murmuró Kirishima.

—Así que, si alguien quisiera invitar a una chica —continuó por encima de él—, se va a encontrar con que otros diez también lo van a querer hacer. Así que tú vienes conmigo —repitió hacia Jiro.

Y con eso, la aludida salió de su estado de estupor.

—Espera… ¿Me invitas a lo bruto por eso? —le recriminó—. ¿Qué te piensas que es esto? ¿Que el primero que la pide se la queda? —le gritó enfadada levantándose de su sitio.

—No… No era eso lo que quería decir —se intentó defender.

Pero Jiro no le dejó hablar más porque le incrustó uno de sus _jacks_ en el oído y le noqueó… con mucha violencia.

—¡Pero serás…! —exclamó con una mirada fulminante—. ¡Idiota! —le gritó a su cuerpo inconsciente.

Y con eso salió de clase.

El silencio que siguió a la escena fue ensordecedor y muy incómodo. Hasta que Mineta lo rompió.

—Yaoyorozu… —babeó mientras se daba la vuelta y la miraba, con sus manos en posición de garras—. Entonces, tú vienes conmigo —intentó seguir con los pasos de Kaminari.

Momo negó horrorizada y se echó hacia atrás hasta tocar la pared. Y por reflejo, Todoroki se levantó de la silla para interponerse en su camino, aunque lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que ésta rodó hasta estrellarse con la vacía del pupitre de al lado.

—No te acerques —le amenazó ante la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

Mineta le observó como si le viera por primera vez y, acto seguido, hundió sus hombros deprimido.

—Ah… Es verdad —murmuró, y se giró hacia el resto de las chicas.

—Tsuyuuuu… Ven conmigo…

—¡Ihhh! ¡Huid! —gritó Ashido, con lo que espoleó a sus tres compañeras para salir de allí a toda prisa.

—¡No corráis por los pasillos! —las amonestó Iida.

—¿Y puedes culparlas? —replicó con incomodidad Ojiro, al que casi le habían arrollado al salir por la puerta.

—Mineta, ¡has hecho que huyan! —protestó Kirishima.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —murmuró Todoroki aún perplejo de que Mineta hubiera reaccionado así. Siempre se mostraba obsesivo con Yaoyorozu, por lo que casi se había esperado tener que sacárselo de encima por la fuerza.

Momo se irguió y puso su mano sobre el brazo elevado que aún mantenía Todoroki para protegerla.

—No tengo ni idea… Pero gracias —le susurró ella.

Shoto se giró hacia su voz y la observó con cierto asombro. Porque en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que se había levantado instintivamente para protegerla en cuanto Mineta la mencionó; y, la segunda, que estaba muy cerca de él.

—Creo que voy a aprovechar este momento de confusión para escabullirme —dijo ella, atenta a que Mineta estaba siendo reprendido por varios compañeros.

Él se limitó a asentir casi sin aliento y la siguió con sus ojos en todo el trayecto hasta que consiguió escapar por la puerta de atrás, evadiendo en el proceso la barricada de sillas que se había originado en el pupitre de al lado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pensó atónito. Miró su mano izquierda; aquélla con la que le había dejado claro a Mineta que no podía acercarse a Yaoyorozu. Había sido una reacción demasiado reveladora y ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello. Había actuado como si tuviera algún derecho a defenderla.

Inspiró profundo y el aire pasó hacia sus pulmones con dificultad. Era lo último que le faltaba después de lo sucedido días atrás. Habían conseguido cerrar esa puerta abierta de forma inesperada. Tras su conversación, habían acordado la naturaleza fortuita del asunto y decidido no darle mayor importancia. Había estado tranquilo sabiendo que su trato volvía a ser normal. ¿Y ahora se encontraba con eso? ¿Otro acto involuntario?

«¿Por qué?», protestó disgustado.

No quería pasar de nuevo por esa incertidumbre cuando no hacía ni tres días que habían logrado sortear el incidente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, se recriminó enfadado. ¿En serio había saltado porque Mineta se le había acercado con intenciones de ir con ella a un estúpido baile?

¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse amenazado?, se preguntó perplejo. O mejor reformulado: ¿por qué, para empezar, se sentía amenazado?

Ni siquiera quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sabía que no consideraba a Yaoyorozu como una simple amiga. Habían establecido una amistad fuerte y sólida; como ninguna que hubiera tenido antes. Pero eso no implicaba que tuviera ese efecto en él el hecho de que otros chicos se la acercaran. Era absurdo… A los amigos no les importaban esas cosas, por muy buenos amigos que fuesen.

«Maldita sea», espetó en su mente. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, casi esperando que alguien le hostigara con algún comentario. Sin embargo, seguían enfocados en la bronca de Mineta y en el intento de reanimar a Kaminari. Dos de las personas más proclives a hacer una mención inadecuada estaban fuera de combate.

Dejó escapar el aire con cierto alivio. No parecían estar pendientes de él; nadie le observaba como si su reacción hubiese sido extraña. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, quizás alguno de ellos podría haber actuado como él. A fin de cuentas, sólo había intentado proteger a una compañera de los lascivos actos de otro. Y todos conocían demasiado bien a Mineta.

Debía ser eso, se dijo con firmeza. Aquel suceso podía pasar como una simple anécdota entre dos compañeros que se llevaban bien, concluyó. Sólo le quedaba esperar que la implicada no sacara aquello fuera de contexto. Yaoyorozu parecía estar tan concentrada en la amenaza que suponía Mineta para ella que, con suerte, no volvería a pensar en esa escena.

Ésa era su esperanza, reconoció, aunque la inquietud por el suceso no logró quitársela con facilidad durante buena parte del día.

— * —

—Sabía que estaríais aquí —saludó Momo con su bandeja de comida—. Eso ha estado cerca —dijo cansada.

—A ver cómo le esquivamos durante lo que queda del mes —se quejó Ochaco.

—Pues para eso, lo mejor es conseguir pareja pronto —adujo Ashido—. Igual de rápido que Kyoka —agregó con sorna.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —se enojó—. Me parece increíble que la dirección haya aprobado una actividad como ésta —protestó—. Ese tipo de actos siempre me han parecido concursos de popularidad que no cuentan con cómo se siente la gente que se queda al margen.

—Te veo cambiar muy rápido de tema —se burló su compañera.

—No es verdad —contrarrestó—. Sólo quiero dejar ver que es muy discriminatorio. Lo único que hacen es visibilizar si tienes o no pareja.

—Y lo dice la que ya tiene a alguien con quien ir —se mofó Hagakure—. Ha sido impresionante. Me he quedado de piedra…

—Que no me lo recordéis —farfulló—. Kaminari sólo tiene serrín en la cabeza. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponernos en evidencia de esa manera delante de toda la clase?

—Mujer, sólo quería dejarles claro a los demás que tú ibas a ir con él —repuso Ochaco con una sonrisa.

—De eso nada. No pienso ir con él —renegó ella—. Mira que decir que quiere ir conmigo porque no hay más gente…

—Kaminari puede ser un poco obtuso a la hora de expresarse, pero no es insensible —le defendió Yaoyorozu. Desde su punto de vista, podía ser un insensato, pero eso no le hacía mala persona—. No creo que su verdadera intención fuese decir que iba contigo por falta de opciones, sino más bien que tenía que darse prisa porque no quería que alguien se le adelantara.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yaomomo —asintió Ashido—. Te recuerdo que estaba hablando conmigo cuando se puso impaciente y, sin embargo, a la que invitó fue a ti.

—Eso es verdad. Todos lo vimos —corroboró Asui con su tono tranquilo—. Desde hace un tiempo se ve que os lleváis muy bien y es obvio para todos que está encantado de que le enseñes a tocar la guitarra.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis insinuando con eso? —Quiso sonar ultrajada, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas anuló el efecto de sus palabras—. No quiero nada con él, así que dejad de decir esas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿cuando volvamos a clase le vas a decir que no? —preguntó picajosa Hagakure y Jiro se tensó ante el desconcierto por la pregunta.

—Ah…

—¡Se lo ha pensado! —exclamó emocionada.

—¡No, de eso nada! —contratacó con su rostro de un color rojo escarlata— ¡Tu pregunta me ha pillado por sorpresa!

—Te lo has pensado —repitió con voz cantarina Uraraka.

—Lo que voy a hacer es matarle cuando vuelva a verle —masculló enfadada.

—Eso ha sonado muy a Bakugo, _ribbit_ —se rio Asui.

—Además, ¿quién le ha dicho que vaya a ir?

—¡¿No quieres ir?! —protestaron a la vez Hagakure y Ashido.

—¡Es un baile! —agregó esta última.

—El tema es que no he dicho ni que sí ni que no. Pero Kaminari ha dado por sentado que yo iré… ¡Y con él, por añadidura!

—Bueno, si te pones en la piel de un chico que quiera ir al baile, es normal. Nosotras tenemos la ventaja numérica —expresó Hagakure alegre—. Kaminari tiene razón cuando dice que hay muchos más chicos que chicas en el instituto. ¡Y yo estoy encantada por ello! —terminó feliz.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó confundida Yaoyorozu—. No sabía que tuvieras esa vena mezquina.

—No es mezquina; es práctica —se defendió al instante—. Gracias a eso, todas tendremos dónde elegir.

—Visto así… —reflexionó Ashido.

—Por supuesto que lo veo así. Kyoka tiene razón cuando dice que son eventos de popularidad. Y son especialmente discriminatorios con las chicas —explicó más seria—. Porque si un chico no tiene pareja, no le cuelgan una cruz tan grande como a una chica. Pero en este baile no tendremos que preocuparnos. ¡No me digáis que no es genial!

—En cierto modo, tiene razón —estuvo de acuerdo Jiro aunque, al igual que el resto, no se había esperado que Hagakure les saliera por ahí.

—Por supuesto que la tengo —repuso con energía—. Ya sólo nos queda elegir con quién iremos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 16**

 **23 Diciembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Un baile... Sí, lo sé, lo he dicho antes: es cliché total XD (y el único que pretendía meter porque es más acorde a unos adolescentes ^_^º). Pero me gusta la idea ^o^. Es una forma fácil de juntar personajes, jijiji. Que conste que para el resto de «parejas» (lo pongo entre comillas porque la única pareja-pareja oficial que sale de este fic son los que tienen los corchetes asignados en las propiedades del fic XD) son minihistorias que «inducen a» (siendo algunas más obvias que otras a nivel romántico). Son cortitas, que tampoco quiero llegar al millón de palabras con este fic T_T. Así que no esperéis nada elaborado para ellos, que ya tengo suficiente con los dos que nos ocupan XD. Además, tengo poco margen de maniobra de candidatas femeninas, así que las parejas que se formen van a girar en torno a las chicas :-/ (no me voy a sacar de la manga una docena de personajes para juntar a todos, obvio). Las parejas las iré poniendo en la descripción después de que vayan saliendo (porque tampoco es plan de destriparos los capítulos ;-P).

A los que me estaban mencionando el tema de la película y si iba a meter cosas... ahora entendéis por qué decía que la película, de hecho, me ha fastidiado la historia, pero bueno T_T. Tengo entendido que en esa película van a un baile de gala y, además, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu aparecen en ese baile juntos. Pero para cuando me enteré de eso ya tenía 25 capítulos escritos, así que hacer caso a la película supondría que borrara este capítulo que acabo de subir, dejar el fic con 15 capítulos sin romance concluido y marcar el check de «Terminado». Y a estas alturas, creo que alguna me mata si dejo el fic así, luego, por el bien de mi integridad física (la cual aprecio mucho), voy a obviar un poco la peli y seguir con lo que iba ^_^º

Por cierto, acepto ideas porque no sé con quién «arrejuntar» a Mina (la más interesada en el baile, toca los ovarios »_«). Me inclino por Kirishima porque tienen un pasado en común y siempre me han dado una vibración para que acabaran juntos. Pero la verdad es que no tengo muy claro qué hacer con ellos (a diferencia del resto que me salieron en un tic-tac).

En fin, voy cortando que hoy me he extendido un montón con los comentarios T_T.

Y ya por último, como estamos cerca, sólo me queda desearos Feliz Navidad. Pasadlo todos muy bien ;-D

¡Saludos!


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

Vaaaaaleeee... me ha quedado claro que la idea del baile ha tenido mucha aceptación O_o. Y yo que pensaba que más de uno diría: «¿en serio? ¿Un baile? ¿Qué timo es éste? ¬_¬º». Pero no... Y también me ha quedado clara la preferencia para Mina, la cual me ha sorprendido que fuese unánime, porque... ¿alguien ha probado a filtrar fics para esa pareja? Vamos, los juntan con cualquiera antes que a ellos dos ^_^º En fin, a ver qué se me ocurre, porque no tengo nada para ellos T_T

 **Maria Violet:** Me alegra que te haya parecido natural cómo se ha propuesto el baile. Siempre que meto algo lo hago bajo una explicación viable; si no la puedo dar, no lo planteo. Y para mí no es raro que quieran darle un homenaje a All Might con una recreación. Así que lo metí XD. Sobre cómo pueda ir la historia, soy un poco atravesada y me gusta tocar temas que hagan reflexionar y proporcionar otros puntos de vista, así que es fácil que no sea como te imaginas ^_^º. Pero me alegra ver esa fe en que te gustará de todas formas *o* A lo demás, no digo nada, que no quiero spoilearme ^_^º. Felicidades por tu móvil nuevo ;-D

 **Abby Elric:** Por supuesto que avanzan, y ya están en ese punto de reconocomiento mutuo que los hace tan inseguramente adorables *o*. De lo que hablas de Bakugo... A ver, con la trayectoria de capítulos subidos creo que se ha visto que intento ser fiel al cannon. Es evidente, por tanto, que no me voy a cargar el único cannon amoroso de la serie y que es el enamoramiento de Ochaco por Izuku. Dicho esto, creo que he fulminado la pareja femenina por excelencia para Bakugo. Así que la cosa está complicada, sí... :-s . Pero si te sirve de consuelo, para bien o para mal, acompañado o sin acompañar, en su habitación no se va a quedar... Y hasta ahí puedo leer ^o^. En cuanto a la escena del baile de la película, ¿con contenido especial te refieres al estilo CD Dramas? Porque entonces, aunque no salga en la película, seguiría siendo cannon T_T (me sigue jodi*ndo el fic, ¡malditoooooo! T_T).

 **Guest:** Si no me surge ninguna contingencia, sí, actualizo los domingos. Y el final lleva en mi cabeza desde que me vino la inspiración para continuarlo, pero aún no está escrito porque es muy complicado. En cuanto a los bailes, es distinto un baile de etiqueta que uno de instituto. Pero se las apañarán XD

 **Caro:** Mineta tiene una flor en el culo, porque con las cosas que dice, debería haber recibido muchas más palizas de las que recibe en la serie. Sobre Kaminari, lo verás en este capítulo, así que no cuento más. En cuanto a la película, no la he visto. Lo del baile me lo encontré buscando críticas donde me contaran un poco de qué iba para saber qué cosas salían que pudiera usar y llegué al tema del baile. Pero no me queda claro si es cannon o no.

 **Astron:** Los capítulos de por sí son cortos, pero todos andan por la misma extensión. Está claro que algunos os atrapan más que otros XD

 **SabriSaso:** Pues no tengo ni idea de qué hacer para ellos T_T. A ver si se me ocurre algo TT_TT

 **JeromeBonatto:** Bueno, espero que te tenga enganchado porque te gusta XD. Si no, sería masoquismo XD. Lo de los triángulos amorosos, en el punto en el que está la serie, es complicado porque ni siquiera hay intereses amorosos establecidos, mucho menos varios personajes a la vez. Pero ya veo que lo de ver a los protas celosos os carcome mucho XD. Dejad que pase lo que tenga que pasar XD

 **Rodrigo:** No sé qué demonios vi. Andaba navegando por webs para ver si alguien comentaba de qué iba la película y acabé en YouTube donde hablaban sobre una imagen que se «había filtrado». Le daban bastante bombo al hecho del posible romance entre Bakugo y Uraraka, aunque me pareció que sólo eran los delirios fangirleros de los autores del vídeo. Por eso, lo único que me fastidiaba de esa imagen era la posibilidad de la existencia del baile, porque le daría contradicciones a mi fic. Pero bueno... T_T. Sobre la clase B, no la voy a meter por el hecho de que no han salido lo suficiente como para saber cómo son. Básicamente me los tendría que inventar, y en realidad es innecesario para el fic, así que ni me meto con ellos ^_^º

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy:** Uy, sí... El pobre Todoroki comienza a darse cuenta de que tiene que empezar a controlarse, jijiji. Y estáis muy mal acostumbrados: con lo bonitas que son las historias largas de amor, con el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, sus inseguridades, sus comeduras de cabeza, nervios, celos... Qué mal, qué mal T_T. ¡Arriba las largas historias de amor! ;-D

 **Melimontecino93:** Para que llegue el baile aún queda mogollón. Así que sentaos y con tranquilidad ;-D

 **Nyxdark13:** Ya te digo ^o^, le ha salido de lo más profundo, jiusjiusjius. Y a ver qué tal sale lo del baile... que veo mucha expectación »_«

 **Her Nao:** Gracias, se hace lo que se puede ;-D

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

—¿Aún no puedes oír bien? —le preguntó Kirishima a Kaminari tras arrastrarle a la cafetería para comer junto al resto de sus compañeros.

—A medias… —contestó él con una mano en el oído.

—Igual deberías pasarte por la enfermería y que te vea Recovery Girl —le sugirió.

—Jiro estaba muy enfadada —dijo con cuidado Sero—. Te ha golpeado muy fuerte.

—No, tranquilos, estoy bien. No es la primera vez que lo hace —expuso con cierta resignación—. Se me pasará…

Todoroki se sentó en ese momento en la mesa, al lado de Midoriya e Iida que se localizaban en el extremo. Por lo general, solían sentarse por grupos, y eso incluía también mixtos de chicos y chicas. Pero cuando había llegado a la cafetería, se había encontrado con que sus seis compañeras estaban en un punto y casi todos los chicos de su clase estaban juntos en el opuesto. Parecía como una gran reunión, de modo que se había acercado a ellos.

—Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre… —le recriminó Sero—. ¡Qué poca delicadeza! Mira que soltarlo delante de toda la clase…

—Pero ¿qué dices? —protestó Kirishima en su defensa—. Declararse delante de todo el mundo es de rehombres…

—¡Yo no he hecho eso! —se quejó el aludido.

—Aunque sí es cierto que la forma en la que la has invitado deja mucho que desear —repuso por encima de su protesta.

—Pues yo creo que es muy desconsiderado que ella se entere de sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo que los demás —replicó Sero inmutable en su postura.

—Eso dependerá de cómo lo hagas…

—¡Que yo no me he declarado!

—Pero es verdad que él no lo ha hecho bien. Tienes que preguntárselo de una forma adecuada —le instó Kirishima. Ambos seguían sin hacerle caso, a pesar de dirigirse a él—. ¿Qué demonios ha sido lo de clase? Normal que se haya enfadado.

—La pena es que no pueda ser así —se lamentó Mineta—. El mundo sería un lugar mejor si pudiéramos quedarnos a las chicas que queramos.

Mineta se llevó unas cuantas miradas de reproche, aunque todos decidieron hacer oídos sordos a su comentario. Ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a sus salidas sexistas.

—Si quieres algo con Jiro, vas a tener que hablar con ella en cuanto puedas —continuó Kirishima.

—¡Yo no quiero nada con ella!

—Eso me lo habría creído ayer —repuso Sero, que se cruzó de brazos para darse importancia—. Siempre te oímos hablar de diferentes chicas y de lo que te gustan o te dejan de gustar. Y, sin embargo, mira por dónde nos has salido hoy.

—Que no es eso… —gimoteó.

—Por supuesto que lo es —contratacó Kirishima. Observó al resto de sus compañeros y les preguntó—: ¿A que a vosotros también os ha dado a entender lo mismo? —Hubo varios asentimientos y Kaminari se desinfló en el sitio igual que si reconociera una derrota—. Y si a nosotros nos lo ha parecido, ten por seguro que a ellas también —concluyó señalando con el pulgar hacia su espalda, donde estaba el grupo de chicas. Y, dicho eso, suspiró—. Te has metido en un buen lío…

—No puedo creerlo —gimió de forma lastimera—. No sé qué me ha pasado…

—Se llama miedo —hurgó en la herida Sero—. Miedo a que alguien se te adelantara.

—Si en el fondo no debería sorprendernos… al menos a nosotros —rio con malicia Kirishima incluyendo a Sero—. Sin duda, es la chica con la que más tiempo pasas, y lo que es más importante: de la que más hablas —matizó, acompañado por un asentimiento de Sero—. Por eso empiezo a pensar que, por mucho que siempre digas que te gustan de otro tipo, en realidad las mencionas para despistar…

—¡No es verdad! Me gustan muchas chicas…

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con él —repuso Sero en respuesta, y miró a Kirishima—. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. A todos nos gusta una chica que nos alegre la vista…

—¡Eso es! —confirmó Kaminari.

—Pero es obvio que Jiro le gusta de otra forma.

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Tío, ni pienses que alguien te va a defender en esto. Has cavado tu propia tumba delante de todos. Y, por supuesto, ella estaba muy enfadada y con razón. Mira que invitarla de esa forma…

Kaminari perdió toda la beligerancia del cuerpo y casi estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cabeza sobre su bandeja de comida.

—No me lo recuerdes… Jiro va a matarme —se lamentó al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la frente—. No sé por qué se lo he soltado así. Me ha salido sin pensar.

Shoto estaba siguiendo vagamente la conversación mientras comía, pero tras esas palabras, le prestó toda su atención. A él también le había sucedido algo similar. De nuevo había reaccionado sin pensar con Yaoyorozu y eso le estaba dejando una sensación de inquietud agobiante. ¿Y si era lo mismo?, pensó con el corazón en un puño.

—Vamos, hombre… Tampoco te castigues. Esto le puede pasar a cualquiera —le intentó consolar Kirishima—. Es evidente que, al proponerse una actividad en parejas, reaccionaste por acto reflejo ante la posibilidad de que Jiro pudiera ir con otro —explicó—. Pero seguro que lo entenderá. Sólo tienes que admitir ese error y te perdonará.

Shoto rodó sus ojos a la esquina donde estaban las chicas. Las cinco parecían concentradas en Jiro, la cual se veía a todas luces incómoda. Yaoyorozu estaba sentada observando todo con un semblante serio.

No, ése no era su caso, reflexionó. Para empezar, ni siquiera tenía pensamiento de ir a ese baile, así que no era como si alguien se le fuese a adelantar. No podía preocuparle que fuese con otro cuando de inicio él no iba a asistir. Por tanto, era imposible que hubiera reaccionado de esa forma por el hecho de que alguien se le acercara.

Porque lo iban a hacer. Yaoyorozu constituía el pack completo para los chicos: era muy atractiva, extremadamente inteligente, refinada y de buena familia y, por encima de todo, era una gran persona.

Iban a lloverle las invitaciones.

Pero eso a él debería darle igual. No iba a asistir y Yaoyorozu podía hacer lo que quisiera. No había actuado movido por la impaciencia como le había pasado a Kaminari. Sólo era que había visto a Yaoyorozu perturbada por Mineta y la había protegido.

Fin de la historia.

—Todoroki, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Midoriya por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió desconcertado. Le vio mirar hacia su bandeja, pero no entendió lo que quería decirle hasta que siguió el verdadero recorrido de sus ojos y se topó con su propia mano. Estaba apretando los palillos con mucha fuerza. Suavizó el agarre de inmediato y le miró contrariado—. Sí… Es sólo que… —y agregó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza—, creo que las chicas están hostigando a Jiro, también.

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que ha sido muy llamativo para todos —expuso Midoriya mientras fijaba su vista en el grupo de chicas.

Y, sin embargo, nadie había mencionado su reacción. Literalmente había amenazado a Mineta si se acercaba a Yaoyorozu. Y lo había hecho ante la misma clase que incordiaba a Kaminari por haberle impuesto a Jiro que fuese con él al baile de forma tan abrupta. ¿Eso quería decir que lo suyo sí había sido normal?

—Deben estar hablando de lo mismo —apoyó Iida.

¿Acaso estaba dándole más vueltas de las necesarias? Kirishima y Sero estaban presionando a Kaminari con el tema. Prácticamente le habían hecho reconocer ante todos que su acto se debía a los sentimientos ocultos que tenía por Jiro. En cambio, a él, ni siquiera le habían hecho una mínima mención ante un gesto que él mismo consideraba desproporcionado. Y aunque podía entender que tres de ellos no se atrevieran a comentar nada después de la pequeña charla matutina que mantuvo con ellos días atrás, ¿el resto no tenía nada que decir? ¿Acaso les parecía normal? Y si lo era, ¿por qué, entonces, se sentía tan inquieto?

Observó a Midoriya, el cual tenía sus ojos perdidos en el grupo femenino. Le hubiera gustado poder preguntarle para obtener alguna respuesta, pero ni tenía claro qué demonios podía preguntarle, ni si su amigo podría responderle. A pesar de tener una actitud amistosa con todo el mundo, le daba la sensación de que no tenía muchos amigos tampoco. El hecho de que conservara a Bakugo como uno de ellos con el trato que le dispensaba, le decía que no tenía mucho donde escoger.

Dirigió su atención a Iida, el cual atendía de nuevo a la reprimenda que Kirishima le daba a Kaminari por la forma tan despótica con la que había invitado a Jiro. Él sí parecía haber tenido una relación más sana con sus antiguos compañeros. Quizás él sí podría explicarle si era normal sentirse así de «sobreprotector» con otro amigo.

Sin embargo, le daba reparo mencionárselo. ¿Y si le decía algo que prefería no confirmar?

Miró de nuevo a Yaoyorozu y sintió que se le aceleraban las pulsaciones. Se estaba agobiando otra vez. Era su mejor amiga; nunca había sido tan cercano a otra persona. Por eso se había sentido tan mal cuando su relación se resintió por el desafortunado accidente del entrenamiento donde se puso a tocarla…

Shoto gimió y se fustigó mentalmente según le vino la imagen a la cabeza. Lo último que debería hacer era pensar en aquello; sólo conseguiría echar más leña al fuego.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se propuso con todas sus fuerzas centrarse en las recriminaciones de Kirishima. Sin embargo, para cuando al fin lo consiguió, habían cambiado a un tema más relevante para los chicos, en general.

—¿En serio tú también quieres ir a esa mierda de baile? —atacó con toda su virulencia Bakugo, que estaba sentado justo en el otro extremo del grupo—. Me lo podía esperar del idiota, pero ¿tú?

—¿Y por qué no? —se defendió Kirishima—. Nunca he ido a un baile así. Tiene que ser entretenido y lo mismo no volvemos a tener otra oportunidad. Nosotros no hacemos bailes de graduación.

—Y menos mal… —espetó de malas formas.

—¿En serio no te gustaría ir a un baile con una chica?

—¡¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ir a un estúpido baile?! —Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la mesa que Bakugo ignoró—. Y lo que es peor, ¿para qué querrías ir con una chica? Menudo aburrimiento…

—Pero ¿y si esa chica es una que te gusta?

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso estás interesado en alguien? —contratacó al instante con sospecha.

—Ah… no —contestó de forma cohibida, lo que hizo que Bakugo frunciera el ceño con escepticismo—. Sólo te lo preguntaba para saber si eso cambiaba tu opinión…

Bakugo le observó por varios segundos sin decir nada, aunque al final resopló y respondió:

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con una chica.

Shoto se tensó ante ese reproche tan directo porque estaba seguro de haber pensado algo similar, haría como un mes atrás, cuando Mineta insinuó que tenía algo con Yaoyorozu. Y, sin embargo, varias semanas después no podría afirmar lo mismo. No cambiaría por nada ni un solo minuto de los que había compartido con ella. ¿Eso dónde le dejaba? ¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo?

—De todas formas, tal y como están las cosas, será difícil ir acompañado —comentó Sero al descuido—. Como bien decía Kaminari, la proporción de chicas es menor. Muchos chicos de por sí deberán ir solos si quieren asistir.

—Más razón para no ir —masculló Bakugo.

—En realidad, habría que quejarse a la directiva —protestó Mineta—. Si han aprobado un baile de parejas cuando hay tanta desproporción, deberían traernos chicas de fuera con vestidos extra cortos para compensarnos.

—Tío, ¿en serio no puedes dejar de decir esas cosas? —se quejó Sero.

—¿Por qué? Es injusto que las chicas que quieran asistir puedan ir acompañadas y nosotros no.

—Que sea injusto no implica que puedas ser tan desconsiderado con las mujeres —le apoyó Ojiro, que había estado expectante en ambas conversaciones.

—Pero Mineta tiene razón —dijo Iida pensativo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron perplejos varios de los allí presentes, por lo que sacaron a Iida de sus reflexiones.

—¡No, no! —se defendió él al darse cuenta del malentendido—. Quería decir que no es tan mala idea que se pueda invitar a alguien de fuera.

—Pero ya nos han informado de que no van a dejar traer gente al festival cultural —expuso Midoriya—. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo con este baile?

—Porque no estamos hablando de tanta gente, en realidad. Para empezar, habrá alumnos que directamente no quieran ir o prefieran asistir en grupos de amigos —empezó a explicar—. Y hay que contar con que, de formarse parejas, bastantes saldrán entre los propios alumnos del instituto. Eso nos deja con una proporción pequeña de gente de fuera, pero suficiente para poder compensar. Creo que es asumible para la vigilancia de la UA.

—Eso a mí no me sirve… Quiero que me traigan una chica de grandes te… ¡mmm! —Mineta no terminó su exigencia por acabar envuelto cual momia cortesía de Sero.

—Es una gran idea —dijo el chico mientras terminaba de amordazar a su pervertido compañero.

—Si lo aceptasen, eso nos ayudaría mucho —estuvieron de acuerdo todos.

—Por supuesto —asintió Iida, conforme por aportar una solución al problema de sus compañeros de clase—. No os preocupéis. Como presiente de la clase 1-A, me encargaré de ello. Dejadlo en mis manos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 17**

 **30 Diciembre 2018**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Vaya líos mentales tienen algunos XD . Ya veremos en qué acaba esto ^o^. En fin, es el último capítulo del año, así que sólo me queda desearos un feliz Año Nuevo. ¡Pasadlo muy bien! Espero que este año nos traiga un montón de cosas buenas a todos (cofcofyelfinaldeestahistoriacofcof).

¡Saludos!


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de la autora:**_

Siento la chapa previa al capítulo, pero os comento novedades. Voy a hacer algunas correcciones sobre todo de nombres. Cuando empecé con el fic, me fijé en la forma habitual que se empleaba aquí o cómo estaban escritos en los desplegables de los filtros para ponerme a escribirlo. Pero como hay una forma _romaji_ oficial para los nombres, al final he decidido cambiarlo (que suelo ser bastante maniática con esas cosas). Además, ya que me he puesto, he corregido la palabra _quirk,_ porque me toca la fibra utilizar extranjerismos innecesariamente. En un principio, vi que los fansub lo traducían, pero como en el manga dejaron de hacerlo quedando la palabra en inglés, la he estado empleando por extensión (aunque no me hacía mucha gracia). Pero ya que me he puesto a corregir cosas, también lo he hecho con ello, así que espero que no os dé demasiado al ojo (aunque en el anime sí lo traducen, así que no debería ^_^º).

La otra novedad es algo bueno y va con Ashido y Kirishima. Tal y como os dije, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con ellos. Me gusta la idea de esos dos como pareja, pero ni bosquejo que tenía para ellos. Así que tuve que echar mano del plan B, es decir, que cuando no se me ocurren cosas por iniciativa propia, le echo de comer a mi subconsciente. Esto es: plantar semillas por ahí y a ver si alguna germina. En el anterior capítulo metí la primera que se me ocurrió y lo modifiqué para meter a Bakugo dándose cuenta de que Kirishima se había guardado algo. Y ¡tachán! Mi subconsciente picó XD. De modo que, aunque no es la historia más elaborada del mundo (que ya os he avisado que no me he metido demasiado en las tramas secundarias), pues ya tengo algo, que es mejor que nada. Eso implica que se me están colando capítulos extras por medio (como si no me estuviera quedando ya largo el fic ^_^º), pero también me sirve para mostrar otra faceta de Bakugo que puede ser interesante... (que el pobre no me salía en la historia apenas nada hasta la movida que sucede en el baile y sé que es un personaje que os gusta ^_^º). Así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro ^_^º

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Maria Violet:** El problema de Kaminari es que ha soltado al mundo algo que tenía guardado. Y ahora no hay quien le crea cuando lo niega, jijiji. Ha sido el estrés del momento XD. Y en realidad, no me ha sorprendido el hecho de que emparejen a Kirishima y Ashido. En los fics en inglés sí que lo hacen, pero en los de español no. Igual en fics más largos los juntan a lo largo de la historia sin aparecer en las propiedades del fic, pero lo que son fics de ellos sólo hay media docena (y son fics ultra cortos que comparten con otra pareja). A Ashido la emparejan más con otros personajes que con Kirishima (y a él, ni comento ¬_¬º). Por eso no estaba segura de lo que me diríais aquí :-s

 **Caro:** Leerlos 3 veces... ¡madre mía! »_«. Pero eso quiere decir que te gustan, así que ni tan mal XD. En esta parte sí van a salir más las demás parejas. Por supuesto que Momo y Shoto seguirán teniendo sus momentos (porque si no, no avanzarían). Pero entre sus capítulos están intercalados los del resto y, claro, son unas cuantas parejas ^_^º. A pesar de ello, lo que les pasa con sus compañeros también mueve la bola rodante de la pareja, así que los demás tampoco están ahí por gusto ^o^. De los que tendrán o no tendrán pareja, no digo nada. Ya saldrán ;-D

 **Rodrigo/Guest:** No sé si sois el mismo, pero os junto. Porque sí, era esa imagen. Hicieron un vídeo comentándola en YouTube. Me pareció un _fake_ , pero como salían con los mismos trajes de gala que en la película, pensé que simplemente habían sacado de contexto una escena para darle alas a sus delirios fangirleros con la pareja. Por eso, lo que en realidad me preocupaba era la existencia de ese baile en la película (porque en el fic, entre otras cosas, los personajes tienen expectación por ser el primero al que van, y de ahí que me lo fastidiaran si de repente me dicen que ya han ido a uno con anterioridad T_T). Pero si me decís que no hubo ninguno, feliz que me quedo *o*.

 **LEGNA:** Según vayan saliendo parejas ya os comentaré (me guardo vuestras impresiones para deciros en su momento por qué sí o por qué no). Pero ahora mismo no digo nada ^o^

 **Gabe Logan:** Yo no diría que han sido despectivos con Mineta (de hecho, casi todos han hecho caso omiso a sus comentarios). El rol del personaje de Mineta es decir burradas si en la conversación salen chicas a relucir. Y sólo hay tres o cuatro compañeros que le recriminan activamente esto. Después de Jiro (que es la más agresiva), Sero es el que le reprende de forma más cortante y eso que es de su cuadrilla, y ha llegado al punto de detenerle «por la fuerza» (lo del capítulo anterior no es más que una repetición de algo que ya hizo durante la ruta de habitaciones, pues después de entrar en la de Hagakure, Sero lo envolvió como una crisálida y se lo llevó el resto del camino flotando). Al ser un personaje peculiar, intento no salirme de reacciones de sus compañeros que ya he visto, porque si fuese por mí, irían todas al estilo de Jiro ^_^º. Lo del fanart del baile, se lo he contestado a Rodrigo, así que no me repito ^_^º. Y de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, me alegra que te guste como van en el fic *o*

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy:** En ningún momento he dicho que Bakugo vaya a ir con Kemy O_o (de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que menciono ese personaje :-S). Y sin embargo, no eres la primera que me lo comenta O_O. ¿Me estáis intentando insinuar algo? XD.

 **Her Nao:** Estoooo... de verdad, que para el baile queda mogollón ^_^º. Estimo que más o menos vamos por la mitad del fic (haciendo cálculos de lo que tengo escrito y lo que aún me falta). Así que aún queda... Este mes previo es larguito y pasan muchas cosas ^_^º

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. El siguiente capítulo es algo más corto, pero espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

—Reconozco que lo de Toru me ha sorprendido —reflexionó en alto Asui mientras volvía con Jiro y Yaoyorozu a clase tras el descanso.

A pesar de que las seis habían comido tranquilas hablando de distintos temas, la forma en la que se había alegrado por las circunstancias del baile le había llamado la atención. Y si tenía en cuenta cómo habían reaccionado las demás, estaba bastante segura de que no había sido la única.

—No sé… Parecía haber algo detrás —concluyó.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —estuvo de acuerdo Jiro—. A mí me ha quedado una sensación incómoda, como si no tuviera confianza en ella.

Las palabras de Jiro no eran más que un intento de suavizar algo que deberían haberse imaginado. Pero Momo reconocía que no se lo había planteado dada la clase en la que estaban. En una sociedad tan plagada de singularidades, los más fuertes y útiles eran laureados por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso a pesar de las limitaciones sociales que podrían conllevar. Pero a pesar de ello, no se podía obviar lo problemáticos que podían llegar a ser algunos en el día a día.

Y por supuesto, la invisibilidad era un gran problema. Por defecto, había muchas circunstancias sociales en las que su compañera estaba en desventaja y, a diferencia de ellas, Hagakure era plenamente consciente de ello. De ahí su conversación de la cafetería.

—No es tan descabellado, si lo piensas —comenzó Yaoyorozu—. Es algo que habéis mencionado antes: un baile de este tipo es un acto discriminatorio donde se ensalza la autoestima de los más populares y se arrastra por el suelo la del resto.

—Mujer… Yo no lo he dicho así —se defendió Jiro.

—Pero es la realidad. No es más que una escala de medición de popularidad: desde los que van con los más populares a los que van solos o se quedan en casa, ordenándose por medio la cantidad de invitaciones acumuladas.

—Veo a dónde quieres llegar —meditó Asui concentrada—. Si nos ponemos en el lugar de Toru, en una escala como ésa, ¿dónde queda una chica invisible?

Momo asintió contrariada. Hagakure era una chica muy alegre y dinámica; se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Pero desde luego, en aquel terreno, su particularidad era un hándicap bastante importante.

Jiro se detuvo en el pasillo y se llevó las manos a las caderas, exasperada.

—Por eso decía que me sorprende que la directiva haya dado luz verde a algo así —reprochó con cansancio—. Siempre hay una parte perjudicada. Ya no es sólo que los chicos se vean mal parados a nivel numérico… y que es un número significativo de afectados, por cierto —matizó—. Sino porque hay a gente a la que le van a resaltar los puntos más negativos de su singularidad. Esa actividad es injusta, se mire por donde se mire.

—Supongo que por eso han dicho que es voluntaria —adujo Asui—. Así te dan también la opción de no participar.

—Pero una cosa es no participar por elección y otra, porque te excluyan. Tú podrás decidir al final quedarte en casa, pero eso será después de que te digan que no eres apto para ir —enfatizó Jiro—. La discriminación continúa aunque no participes en ella.

Momo entendía el disgusto de su compañera, y el hecho de que se opusiera de esa forma cuando con seguridad ostentaba el récord de la invitación más rápida, decía mucho de ella. Estaba pensando en los sentimientos del resto y eso era algo que la honraba.

—Tienes razón. Lo comentaré esta tarde en la reunión de delegados. Dudo mucho que rectifiquen la actividad, pero al menos deberían ser conscientes del problema que van a generar.

—Yo tampoco creo que sirva de mucho, pero gracias —sonrió con resignación.

—La verdad es que esta conversación me ha dejado peor que la del comedor —comentó inquieta—. Imagínate que, a pesar de nuestra menor proporción, nadie te invitase. ¿Cómo encajas eso?

—Bueno, no es como si tuvieras que preocuparte por ello —replicó divertida Jiro.

—¿Qué?

—Tú no eres precisamente de las chicas que se quedarían fuera en un baile.

—Eso nunca se sabe… —murmuró cohibida.

—Por supuesto que se sabe. Mírate —le dijo señalándola de arriba abajo—. Si no te llueven las invitaciones es por… —Y se trabó antes de decir algo que no debía—. En fin, ya sabemos todos por qué —terminó con mordacidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—Eres lista… Seguro que lo adivinas.

Pero ella no era capaz ni de pensar la cosa más remota por la que le podía haber dicho eso.

—No, no lo sé…

—¿En serio quieres que entremos ahí?

—Es que no sé de qué me hablas.

—Dios… Tienes mucha suerte de que no seamos envidiosas —suspiró Jiro—. Hay gente que nace con más estrella que otra. Pero tú has nacido con una constelación entera.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió.

—Eres una chica de buena familia —empezó a enumerar—. Encima eres atractiva y muy inteligente; la clase de chica a la que cualquier chico querría invitar.

Eso consiguió hacerla sonrojar al recordar el día que estuvo en el centro comercial con Todoroki. Él le había dicho que por su aspecto atraía la atención de los chicos y tras eso había sido horriblemente consciente de que la miraban.

—Además —siguió ella—, tienes una singularidad impresionante.

—Vuestras habilidades también son increíbles —replicó al momento.

—Y por si no estuviéramos contentas con eso —continuó por encima de sus palabras—, tienes al chico más fuerte de clase a tu lado.

—¿ _Ribbit_? —se alarmó Asui tensa con sus grandes ojos enfocados en Jiro.

Momo se irguió más de lo que ya estaba, pues no terminaba de entender qué tenía que ver su buena estrella para que la invitaran al baile con eso último. No hacía falta ser muy lista para saber que hablaba por Todoroki. No sólo porque él era muy fuerte, sino porque, al sentarse en la esquina, no tenía a nadie ni a la izquierda ni detrás.

Y era imposible que se refirieran a Mineta. De hecho, tener a Todoroki al lado casi se podía considerar una compensación por tener que soportarle. Demasiados días tenía que aguantar sus comentarios sexistas.

Pero de ahí a decir que había nacido con suerte porque le sentaran a su lado… Sólo era casualidad. Sin embargo, Jiro la miraba con tanta intensidad que al final no tuvo más opción que seguirle la corriente.

—Supongo… —contestó de forma ambigua.

Su amiga suspiró satisfecha y sonrió.

—Bueno, al menos, por fin lo reconoces.

Pero porque decir lo contrario habría sido mentir en varios de los puntos que había mencionado. A fin de cuentas, era indiscutible que pertenecía a una buena familia y sus notas eran las mejores de la clase.

—Así que no te preocupes porque tú no vas a tener ese problema.

Momo siguió con su postura incómoda. Al parecer, Jiro daba por hecho que a ella la invitarían con facilidad. Y, aunque hipotéticamente se diera ese caso, al pensar en ello no estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía con esa idea.

Asui las instó a continuar su camino a clase mientras reflexionaba en ello y, para cuando Todoroki la saludó al sentarse en su pupitre, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

Le observó de forma furtiva. Había dejado caer que no quería ir a ese baile. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en quién querría que la invitase, obviamente sólo le venía él a la cabeza. Quizás a otra chica pudiera gustarle encontrarse con un montón de invitaciones con las que vanagloriarse, pero ella no era tan superficial. Casi le suponía un fastidio pensar que tuviera que rechazar la propuesta de alguien, porque era consciente del valor del que tenía que hacer acopio una persona para invitar a otra y todo para que la rechazaran.

No quería tener que pasar por eso; no quería que nadie más la invitara. Pero no iba a poder ir con él, luego, ¿eso equivalía a que iría sola?

Regresó sus ojos a su cuaderno algo aturdida. Aunque entendía la oposición de su amiga, la actividad en sí le resultaba interesante. Nunca había ido a un baile que no fuese de la clase alta. Sería el primero donde estarían sus amigos y más gente de su edad. Por eso ella quería ir…

Pero acompañada y de la persona que quería, que era lo complicado de conseguir.

Volvió a mirarle subrepticiamente. Todoroki era el chico más cercano a ella y no sólo hablaba del entorno de su clase. Además, su interés en ir con él iba más allá del mero hecho de ser el más fuerte, el más guapo o el hijo de quien era. Era algo mucho más concreto y específico que eso; era algo que, sólo de pensarlo, le aceleraba el corazón como si estuviera realizando una prueba de velocidad.

Pero, a la hora de la verdad, no dejaba de ser una más de todas las que querrían ir con él. Por mucho que ella sintiera una conexión especial entre los dos, no implicaba que para Todoroki fuese igual. Y el simple hecho de ser amigos no le daba derechos extras sobre él; no era más merecedora que cualquier otra de sus compañeras.

Así que casi se alegraba de que le hubiera dicho que no tenía pensamiento de ir. Porque en ese aspecto se sentía demasiado egoísta: si no iba a ir con ella, prefería que no fuese con ninguna.

Apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza y miró de nuevo hacia su cuaderno. Esa actitud era muy negativa; no debería sentirse tan codiciosa con él. Todoroki debería ser libre de poder hacer lo que le diera la gana y con quien quisiera. Pero no lo podía evitar: quería estar con él. Le creaba un nudo en el pecho el sólo pensar que pudiera tener con otra la cercanía que tenía ella, lo que la llevaba a no querer ni imaginar que tuviera con otra algo más que eso…

—Yaoyorozu, toma…

Momo se sobresaltó cuando Todoroki la sacó de su ensimismamiento y observó como si fuese un objeto extraño el cuaderno que le tendía.

—No has escrito nada en toda la hora —explicó—. Vas a necesitarlo.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el profesor no estaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del paso de la hora tan absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos. Volvió su atención al cuaderno de Todoroki y lo cogió desorientada.

—Lo siento… No sé qué me ha pasado —se excusó.

Era ridículo; jamás se había abstraído hasta el punto de no enterarse de una lección. No era propio de ella. ¿De verdad podía él perturbarla tanto?, se preguntó mientras observaba la portada de su cuaderno.

—Gracias —le dijo sin poder mirarle.

Percibió con su visión periférica que la escrutaba fijamente y, nerviosa, Momo acabó por agarrar con más fuerza el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos. Entonces, Todoroki se giró hacia el frente y suspiró.

—Ya… —murmuró con tono cansado, y añadió—: De nada.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 18**

 **6 Enero 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Os comento esta apreciación mía de Jiro. Tengo una sensación con ella de ser un personaje activista. Me explico: hasta donde se la ha visto, siempre defiende a la gente con la que otros se meten o critica cosas injustas que ve. Por eso se me planteó que pudiera ser una chica que viera con malos ojos una actividad de baile como ésta y de ahí que esté en contra. Lo gracioso fue que no andaba muy desencaminada porque poco después de escribir el pack de capítulos actuales, apareció el capítulo del manga en el que Jiro se quejaba con una pancarta por la falta de imparcialidad de los profesores y me dije: «Bien, MAEC, la calaste» XD. No sé hasta qué punto podría quejarse de esto si pasara realmente en el manga, pero su postura me daba pie para meter la problemática social que tienen algunas singularidades y que me parece algo interesante tocar.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :-D

¡Saludos y, para los que lo celebréis, feliz día de Reyes!


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Nyxdark13:** Por muy serios y comedidos que sean ambos, no pueden quedarse impasibles si otra persona los ronda. Por eso a Momo le están picando los celos por primera vez ^o^ Y como es una chica disciplinada, le tocará tragárselos. Por cierto, en la cabeza de Momo sí que ha resonado la palabra enamoramiento porque lo reconoció en el capítulo 15. Lleva 3 capítulos sabiendo que está enamorada de él ^_^º. Y sobre hipótesis, ya sabéis que me encanta leeroslas, pero no comento nada... muajaja.

 **Mr Chef:** Cierto, te quedaste en los 4 capítulos iniciales que escribí. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia *o*. Y sí, ya me dejaste claro la otra vez que querías que metiera más parejas XD. Espero que te esté gustando que al final indague con algunas XD, pero no voy a decir quién va con quién. Lo que sí os puedo decir es que, quiénes irán en pareja y con quién, está definido desde que decidí retomar el fic (la única de la que tenía dudas era la de Kirishima y Ashido, pero más que nada porque no veía cómo juntarlos). Así que aunque luego me digáis que tal o cual debería ir con X en vez de Y, se quedará así... para bien o para mal ^_^º

 **Caro:** Como siempre, las acciones de la gente varían en función de sus prioridades. Puede parecer que los chicos se preocupan de a quién invitar y las chicas, de problemas sociales. Pero a la hora de la verdad, Hagakure es la primera en pensar en los números, mientras que Todoroki o Bakugo, pasan olímpicamente de todo. Es cuestión de prioridades. Sobre si hay final, sí, lo hay. Si no, no habría continuado el fic por el peligro de que quedara inconcluso. Está sin escribir, pero está pensado desde que la historia se retomó en mi cabeza :-D

 **Guest:** Gracias. Me alegra que te guste ;-D

 **Maria Violet:** La verdad es que lo primero que pienso cuando veo un personaje de tipo mutante es cuán perjudicado puede salir en sus interacciones sociales. No lo puedo evitar ^_^º. De hecho, cuando salió lo de la existencia del ranking de héroes que más parecen villanos, flipé. Vaya iluminado el que se le ocurriese. Eso es maldad XD. Sobre tu debate... no sé... tira 5 capítulos atrás, por ejemplo, y ve leyendo cómo actúan los demás frente a ellos. A lo mejor lo ves de otra manera (aunque lo de Mineta te ha venido rápido a la cabeza ^o^). Por cierto, me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de que ya empieza la parte tortuosa de todo _shojo_ XD. Y sí, no se pueden dar un beso ya, porque se me acaba el fic y todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas, jiusjiusjius...

 **Abby Elric:** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me alegra saber que la historia os sigue pareciendo cannon y que, encima, esperáis los domingos con ansias *o*. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?... cofcofquesigaasícofcof XD

 **Gabe Logan:** De lo que dices de Kemy, entender lo entiendo (aunque reconozco que la primera vez que alguien me la mencionó como candidata para Bakugo hice un: «¿y quién demonios es ésa O_o?». Tuve que buscarla y leer sus capítulos de nuevo para ver qué habían visto que yo no ^_^º). Pero en realidad, si filtras fics de Kemy de todos los idiomas, la emparejan con Bakugo en fics contados ^_^º. De ahí que ni siquiera me sonara ^_^º. Y en cuanto a Mineta, es bastante obsceno, eso es innegable. Así que en este caso concreto no estoy segura de que la percepción del resto sobre él variara mucho :-/.

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Os dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

—Mirad, allí vienen Iida y Yaoyorozu —informó Kirishima desde una de las ventanas del primer piso.

Se habían juntado varios estudiantes en la salita después de haber terminado con los deberes. Y una de las conversaciones recurrentes eran las noticias que esperaban recibir de sus dos compañeros que estaban por llegar.

Iida decidió ir a hablar con los que estaban en sus habitaciones mientras Yaoyorozu se quedaba allí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Les dijiste lo que hablamos? —preguntó Jiro según llegó.

—Claro, y si te sirve de algo, no eras la única que ha hecho llegar sus quejas.

—No me extraña…

—¿Se ha mencionado el tema de la diferencia entre chicos y chicas? —cuestionó Kirishima acercándose hasta ella. Ése era el punto que más les importaba a ellos.

—Sí, muchas de las quejas han ido por ahí.

—No me extraña… —Esta vez fue Kirishima el que lo dijo—. ¿Y qué han dicho?

—Iida propuso la opción de hablar con la directiva para ver si permiten que se pueda invitar a gente de fuera, y muchos la secundaron —contestó ella, al tiempo que se escuchaba un escueto «¡Bien!» por parte de Kirishima. Yaoyorozu aprovechó para sentarse en el sofá al lado de Asui—. La idea es que cada quien pueda invitar a quien prefiera, ya sean parejas, familiares o amigos.

—La escala de medición continúa presente —protestó Jiro.

—Pero camuflada —replicó Asui—. Ahí sí puedes optar por obviar el baile e invitar a tu hermano para que vea el instituto, por ejemplo.

—Eso es cierto —apoyó Momo—. Ya que no se va a dejar que venga gente externa al festival cultural, esto permitiría que puedas traer a alguien sin importar las connotaciones del baile.

—Oye… Aunque permitiesen invitar a gente de fuera, tú seguirías viniendo conmigo, ¿no? —le preguntó con inquietud Kaminari a Jiro.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo —repuso mordaz ella.

—Pero si nos llevamos bien…

—¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a hacer lo que has hecho en clase esta mañana? —increpó encarándose hacia él.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que he hecho? —protestó ultrajado.

—¿A ti te parece normal decir delante de todos que iría contigo porque a ti te da la gana? —recriminó enfadada.

—Sólo he acordado que iríamos los dos.

—¡¿Acordado?! —gritó muy indignada—. Creo que tenemos un concepto muy distinto de esa palabra.

—¡Tiempo, tiempo! —los detuvo Ashido como si fuese el árbitro de un combate de boxeo.

Se puso de pie, se acercó hasta donde estaba Jiro y, tras agarrarla férreamente de la ropa, la arrastró lejos de donde estaban todos.

—Ahora la traigo.

—Mina, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —se quejó una vez que la soltó de la ropa.

—¡No, la pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú?! —le espetó en un susurro—. ¿No hemos quedado en la cafetería que querías ir con él?

—Eso lo habéis dicho vosotras, no yo —se defendió.

—Cuando Toru te preguntó si le ibas a rechazar, no contestaste.

—¡Me pilló desprevenida! Además, estoy en contra de ese baile.

—Pues parece que Kaminari no.

—¡Entonces que vaya él y no me meta en esto!

—¿Estás segura? Porque entonces, igual voy yo con él…

Jiro se tensó, con toda su beligerancia cortada de raíz tras esa afirmación. Y casi ni supo qué contestar a eso.

—Ah… Bien —dijo al fin, desconcertada y muy incómoda—. Podéis… hacer lo que queráis.

—¿Y por qué a mí me parece que no? —resopló Ashido—. Kyoka, no te enfoques sólo en el baile. Tras esa invitación hay mucho más de fondo. Lo hemos visto todos.

Jiro cogió uno de sus conectores y empezó a juguetear con él nerviosa. No era tan estúpida como para no saber a qué hacía referencia su amiga. Que Kaminari la hubiera elegido de esa forma tan llamativa delante de todos era bastante revelador.

—Es cierto que nos llevamos bien y es muy gracioso —murmuró cohibida—. Y me he dado cuenta de que me entiende mejor de lo que parece. Además, no sólo valora mi hobby a pesar de que a cualquiera le parecería obsesivo, sino que incluso se está implicando en él.

—Ya… —asintió Ashido con una sonrisa.

—Pero no sé si me interesa más allá de su amistad.

Porque lo que Kaminari había hecho ese día le había restado un montón de puntos.

—Entonces ve con él y averígualo —repuso con sensatez.

—Eso no lo conseguiría en ese baile —masculló con suspicacia.

Ashido rodó sus ojos con exasperación y suspiró.

—No pienses en este baile con las características que le has puesto. Intenta verlo de una forma más positiva. Imagina que es sólo una ocasión cualquiera más… en plan, no sé… como quedar para ir a una discoteca o algo así —sugirió.

—¿Una cita? ¡Eso es casi peor!

—Kyoka, no seas cabezona —le recriminó.

—No es cabezonería. Además, ¿cómo te piensas que podría aceptar ir con él a ningún lado después de cómo me ha hablado? —protestó.

Le había sentado peor que una patada en el estómago. No había esperado que Kaminari le saliera con algo así; no se había esperado que fuese de esa clase de chicos. Y por eso se sentía como si le hubiera asestado una puñalada bien profunda por la espalda.

Cierto era que solían hacerse rabiar, pero ambos sabían que era un juego. En el proceso se reían y divertían con el otro al mismo nivel. Pero de pronto, esa mañana le había venido con esa escala de superioridad y la había dejado helada. La había tratado como si fuese una de esas pusilánimes que se dejaban manejar y que hacían lo que «el hombre» dijera que tenían que hacer. Era una luchadora; quería ser una heroína. ¿Y se pensaba que podía decidir por ella?

No podía sentirse más traicionada… y engañada. Estaba tan molesta con él, que lo veía todo rojo.

—Era como si pensase que soy de su propiedad —declaró con resquemor.

Ashido le puso una mano sobre el hombro, con la actitud de suficiencia de quien está a punto de soltar una obviedad.

—Kyoka, creo que te has comido la cabeza con eso. Kaminari es un chico de pensamiento simple. Hasta Yaomomo lo ha comentado esta mañana —adujo ella—. Dudo que lo dijera con esa intención.

—Pero es lo que dio a entender delante de todos.

—Entonces, haz que se retracte —decretó Ashido ante sus constantes negaciones—. Si el problema es que no te ha gustado cómo te lo ha pedido, sólo dile que lo haga de otra forma.

—No es tan sencillo…

—Claro que lo es —contrarrestó ella—. Hazlo y lo verás.

Jiro se tensó cuando sintió que era arrastrada de vuelta hacia donde estaban todos los demás mirando en su dirección. Quizás no hubieran podido escuchar la conversación que habían tenido, pero el nivel de expectación era máximo. Ni siquiera le miró cuando se sentó con movimientos muy rígidos al lado de él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kirishima con curiosidad—. ¿Al final vais a ir juntos?

—No mientras no me lo pida de una forma normal —respondió ella con un leve sonrojo, y de nuevo se puso a juguetear con su conector.

—¡Pero si vas a venir, ¿qué problema hay en cómo…?!

Un carraspeo interrumpió la indignación de Kaminari.

—Recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes —le advirtió Kirishima.

Jiro le observó como si representara un enigma y, cuando vio que Kaminari se encogió un poco, su nerviosismo se redujo. Así que a él también le habían echado la bronca por su actitud… Sonrió. Le estaba bien empleado.

—Querrías venir conmigo al baile.

Más que una pregunta sonó a una afirmación, y para Jiro, ver que el reproche de su amigo sólo había conseguido hacerle torcer su brazo hasta ahí, le dejó un regusto amargo. Aún no entendía muy bien por qué era tan reacio a hacer una pregunta sencilla y por eso el asunto no terminaba de convencerle.

Sin embargo, ante la presión de los oscuros ojos de Mina, acabó asintiendo y el ambiente entre el resto de los presentes se relajó al tiempo que Yaoyorozu comentaba el resto de escasos temas que se habían tratado en la reunión entre queja y queja.

—Kaminari —atrajo su atención en un susurro—, ¿por qué no puedes preguntármelo sin más?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—No, no lo has hecho… y lo sabes.

Kyoka le observó con fijeza y supo que Kaminari se tensó por ello. No le gustaba la idea de que la considerara como un objeto. Tampoco se lo había esperado a tenor de la forma en que la había tratado hasta la fecha. A excepción de cuando se hacían rabiar, solía ser muy considerado con ella, por lo que no le hacía gracia esa evolución.

—Porque si te lo pregunto, puedes responderme que no —confesó.

Se quedó de piedra con esa contestación. Incluso se le abrió la boca por ello. ¿Todo lo que había montado era por miedo a que pudiera rechazarle? ¿En serio se pensaba que, por afirmarlo, podría evitar una negativa?

—Puedo negarme de todas formas, ¿sabes?

—Pero te lo pone más difícil.

Estaba estupefacta. No había otra forma de describirlo. Se había pasado medio día indignada con él; dándole mil vueltas al asunto y pensando en el proceso un montón de barbaridades sobre él. Y todo, ¿porque tenía miedo a que le rechazara?

«Kaminari es un chico de pensamiento simple», le vinieron las palabras de Ashido de repente.

Y sí: él sería simple, pero ella, una idiota por haberlo olvidado.

Y se echó a reír… mucho. Eso atrajo la atención de Kaminari que había intentado evitar mirarla.

—¡¿Esto te hace gracia?!

Pero su ultraje sólo consiguió que riera más. Kyoka hizo un gesto con la mano para que los demás siguieran a lo suyo, pues había conseguido que todos en el salón los miraran, pero incluso así le costó bastante parar.

—Igual los dejamos… —le oyó murmurar a Mina con malicia.

—No hace… falta —intentó detenerla entre carcajada y carcajada.

Sin embargo, se marcharon con risitas disimuladas y, como no podía parar de reír, tampoco pudo decirles que no la dejaran sola con él.

—Eres muy mezquina —se quejó él con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva.

—Y tú eres muy idiota —contrarrestó ella—. La que me has liado… —resopló con un absoluto alivio.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! —respondió directa mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos—. La próxima vez no tengas miedo en decirme las cosas porque es peor. Yo no tengo un razonamiento tan lineal como tú.

—¡Oye, ¿qué quiere decir eso?! —protestó ultrajado.

—Que mientras tú haces una tontería, yo me como la cabeza.

Kaminari perdió su postura hostil y se giró levemente hacia ella desconcertado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya no tiene importancia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué has pensado?

—Nada, de verdad…

—Pero…

—Kaminari —le interrumpió para cambiar de tema—, piensa que también me afectará a mí. Cuando yo quiera algo, tampoco tendré miedo de pedírtelo.

—Claro —respondió reacio. No parecía muy conforme con dejarle en la ignorancia sobre con qué demonios se había rayado—. Me parece bien.

Kyoka levantó su palma sobre el sofá y le hizo mirar hacia abajo. Kaminari estudió su mano con confusión, aunque unos segundos después pareció entender lo que quería. Levantó sus ojos hacia ella, bastante asombrado, y un ligero rubor le apareció en sus mejillas. Pero aun con todo, se la cogió con torpeza y entrelazó sus dedos con ella.

—No ha sido difícil, ¿verdad?

—No.

Y se puso más rojo aún. Sabía que ella no podía estar mucho mejor, pero la consolaba que a él también le afectase ese momento. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, él tenía que estar igual o peor que ella, a fin de cuentas, era él el que había iniciado todo lo acontecido en ese día. Y lo había hecho impulsado por el miedo a que otro la invitara. ¿Eso significaba que sentía algo por ella?

Le miró a los ojos, casi sin parpadear, y al final Kaminari rehuyó su mirada para fijarla en donde se suponía que estaban los demás. Ese gesto la sorprendió. Era capaz de ponerle nervioso, dedujo.

Y cuando registró lo incómodo que conseguía ponerle, una idea macabra le cruzó la cabeza. ¿Podría hacerle algo que le fundiera el cerebro igual que lo hacía su singularidad al máximo?

Se echó a reír de pensarlo. Cuando se le fundían los plomos, Kaminari se convertía en un zombi que la mataba de risa. No podía evitarlo.

—Y ahora, ¿de qué te ríes?

—De nada, de nada —contestó al instante para que no se mosqueara.

Pero no lo consiguió. La miró ceñudo, aún con el rubor que permanecía en su rostro de los momentos anteriores. Y verlo sólo provocó que la bola de carcajadas creciera más y más.

Kaminari podría no tener muchas virtudes, pero sin duda, una de ellas era que la hacía reír como nadie.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 19**

 **13 Enero 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Ya os comenté que no iba a extenderme demasiado con las parejas extras porque si no, no terminaría el fic. De ahí que en la sinopsis matizara lo de mini-ships XD. Pero espero que os gusten de todas maneras ;-D

¡Saludos!


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Maria Violet:** Ya, a veces se actualiza el fic en el listado, pero tarda un poco en aparecer el capítulo. Pero si entras desde el link directo del email de seguimiento, sí que se te abre. En cuanto a tu revisión del fic (qué ganas de releerlo, que mira que empieza a ser largo »_«) imagino que ahora habrás leído cosas de otra manera ^o^. Sobre la pareja Kaminari y Jiro, me pasa un poco como a ti. Me resulta una pareja como real, porque todos hemos visto a esos dos compañeros que se meten pullas entre ellos porque quieren llamar su atención mutua. Y claro, todos lo hemos visto y por eso los identificamos como una. Qué majos son *o*

 **Caro:** Gracias, me alegra que os haya gustado Kaminari y Jiro. A mí también me parecen muy tiernecitos los dos *o*. En cuanto a escribir más fics... Con éste he hecho la cruz a los fics juveniles. No vuelvo a escribir esta temática nunca más T_T. Qué estrés tener que coartarme »_«. Así que para escribir sobre esta serie tendría que hacer un AU y la verdad es que no soy muy dada a ellos :-S . Además, tengo pendiente un fic de Fairy Tail de _soulmates_ que ahora mismo lo tengo parado en mi ordenador y me gustaría sacarlo adelante. Así que, en principio, ése será mi siguiente proyecto ^_^º

 **Gabe Logan:** Aunque no quiero comentar las parejas que voy a meter, como la de Midoriya y Uraraka ya la he confirmado en comentarios anteriores, pues sí, lo vuelvo a decir. Como dije en su día, este fic intento que sea cannon, así que ni me planteo cargarme el único cannon amoroso del manga. Pero eso lo ibais a ver en breve ^o^. Sobre Katsuki digo lo mismo que dije en su día: sí, asistirá... pero el cómo lo haga es otra historia... Tendréis que esperar ^o^

 **Mr Chef:** Kirishima y Ashido no van a ser los únicos «padrinos». Otra cosa no, pero está en la naturaleza humana meterse en donde no le llaman XD. Aquí va a haber mucho metiche, de una u otra forma ^o^

 **Her Nao:** Me alegra que te gustara este pequeño KamiJiro *o*. Para la historia de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu aún faltan un par de capítulos para retomarla, pero volverá ;-D . Es que este día es muuuuuy intenso para todos. Ya estáis viendo que está siendo largo en cantidad de capítulos ^_^º. Pero de aquí arrancan muchas tramas, así que me toca detenerme un poco más en todos los personajes.

Como siempre, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

—Reconozco que me ha pillado algo por sorpresa, pero en realidad, no hacen tan mala pareja, ¿no? —comentó Ashido mientras echaba ojeadas hacia atrás para ver a Kyoka desternillándose de risa con un Kaminari disgustado a su lado.

—En el fondo, creo que me ha sorprendido más Kaminari que ella —comentó Asui con tono neutral—. Siempre me ha dado la sensación de que le gusta coquetear con las chicas, así que el hecho de que se haya fijado en una en concreto es interesante.

—Es más o menos lo mismo que le hemos dicho Sero y yo durante la comida —rio Kirishima.

—¿ _Ribbit_? —El chico asintió.

—Kaminari siempre habla de lo que le parecen las chicas a nivel físico. Pero, curiosamente, aunque jamás ha dicho nada sobre Jiro, es la que más trae a colación en las conversaciones.

—¡Ooooh, qué bonito! —dijo Ashido con voz dulzona, apoyando su mejilla sobre sus manos juntas—. Así que hace una diferenciación entre Kyoka y las demás.

—Eso parece… —confirmó.

—¿Crees que sea amor? —Sólo le faltó escupir corazoncitos de lo melosa que sonó.

—Yo no diría tanto —defendió a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Pero sí es cierto que la tiene que percibir de una forma distinta a las demás. Si no, no habría reaccionado de la manera impulsiva que lo ha hecho esta mañana.

—Ni tampoco hace unos minutos —agregó Ashido divertida.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre del ascensor del ala de los chicos y salió Bakugo casi sin mirar y en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Ey, Bakugo! ¿Has hablado con Iida? —le dijo a su amigo a modo de saludo.

—Vengo directamente de mi habitación, ¿por qué?

—Entonces no te has enterado de las buenas noticias del baile —comentó entusiasmado. Se despidió de las tres chicas y se juntó con Bakugo en dirección a la cocina—. Por lo que dice Yaoyorozu, muchos han secundado la propuesta de Iida.

—Como si me importase… —masculló a la vez que cogía una manzana y la pasaba por el grifo.

—De verdad que me sorprendes —murmuró con cierta incredulidad—. ¿En serio no hay nadie con quien te gustaría ir? ¿Ninguna excompañera o algo así?

—No —contestó contundente y, antes de darle un bocado a la manzana, contratacó—: Pero me intriga saber con quién quieres ir tú.

—¿Yo? Ah… No lo he pensado.

Kirishima comenzó a mirar a todos lados menos a él. Katsuki se limitó a masticar el trozo de manzana que había mordido y supo que ese silencio estaba poniendo nervioso a su amigo.

Pero reconocía que tenía curiosidad por saber en quién estaba interesado. Aunque en lo personal no tenía ni una mínima preocupación por el tema de chicas, no era ajeno al hecho de que sus amigos sí pudieran estarlo. Y ese mediodía, mientras comían en la cafetería y tenían la tediosa conversación sobre la idiotez de Kaminari al proponerle delante de todos a Jiro que fuese con él al baile, había notado que le había mentido. Por supuesto, no tenía el mal juicio de exponer a Kirishima delante de toda la clase e iniciar otra bochornosa conversación donde se aireaban los sentimientos ocultos de los demás. Suficiente había tenido con Kaminari.

Pero eso no impedía que le presionara para sonsacárselo ahora que estaban solos.

—Sí que lo has pensado —le contradijo al fin. Kirishima se tensó por la contundencia de Bakugo—. Te lo he notado hoy en la cafetería. Además, estás muy contento con el hecho de que se pueda invitar a alguien de fuera. ¿Es alguna compañera de tu escuela?

—Ah… no —dijo tras un micro desvío inconsciente de su mirada.

Katsuki frunció el ceño y miró en la supuesta dirección sólo para encontrar a las chicas allí. Se habían reunido todas, sólo a falta de Jiro, la cual había visto antes de llegar a la cocina que estaba junto a Kaminari en el sofá.

—¿Es alguien de clase? —interrogó con perplejidad.

—¡N-no, no es eso! ¡Qué va! De verdad… —dijo con un nerviosismo a todas luces sospechoso. Kirishima se atragantaba con sus propias excusas.

Y fue por eso que Katsuki se giró con descaro para mirar al grupo de chicas y poder valorar quién era. En lo que llevaban de curso, no había visto que Kirishima hablara con alguna en especial, a diferencia de Kaminari. Eso le dejaba con la inquietante posibilidad de que le gustara una de ellas por mera atracción física, lo cual era aterrador. Porque si pensaba en quién era la más exuberante de clase…

—¡Joder! Dime que no es la chica de Todoroki… —dijo con tono lúgubre.

—¿Qué?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —le acusó—. Mira cómo se ha puesto esta mañana y eso que era el pervertido. Si se entera de que alguien normal va tras ella, hace estalactitas contigo…

—¡No! Claro que no es ella —se defendió al instante.

Bakugo consideró por varios segundos su elección de palabras y, al final, sonrió aliviado.

—Pero, entonces, sí que hay una… —dedujo de forma afilada.

—¡No…! ¡Mierda! —protestó derrotado tras una breve pausa en la que se dio cuenta de que había caído en una inesperada trampa—. En serio, no es que me guste. Lo digo de verdad. Es más bien… como una vieja historia —intentó explicar al fin.

—¿Hablas de Ashido?

Katsuki tuvo la consideración de no utilizar ningún epíteto con ella por su amigo. Si por casualidad le gustara la chica, Kirishima se había ganado el respeto suficiente como para no ofenderla. Sabía que venían del mismo instituto, por eso había deducido que sólo ella podía ser la protagonista de esa «vieja historia».

Kirishima miró a todos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca antes de hablar.

—Es como una especie de fijación —expuso con mucha incomodidad—. Ella es mi línea de salida.

—¿Tu línea de salida? —preguntó extrañado. No entendía a qué podía hacer referencia y, Kirishima, por su parte, gimió molesto por tener que explicar algo de lo que prefería no hablar.

—No sé por qué te estoy contado esto…

—Porque te lo he preguntado —replicó de forma brusca, lo que hizo que Kirishima suspirara resignado.

—Ella es la causa de que casi renunciara a convertirme en un héroe.

—¡¿Que esa desgraciada hizo qué?! —espetó a punto de salir disparado contra ella. Kirishima le retuvo antes de que se le ocurriera hacerle algo a Ashido.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —masculló ejerciendo mucha fuerza para contenerle—. Ella no me hizo nada.

Bakugo se detuvo y se giró a mirarle. El hecho de que su amigo le defendiera hasta ese punto, le hizo ver en qué grado estimaba su amistad. Y quizás era por eso por lo que le estaba contando algo que no había confesado nunca a nadie.

—Es por algo que sucedió justo cuando teníamos que elegir a qué instituto ingresar —dijo al fin.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le instó Katsuki con un tono más comedido al habitual.

Kirishima había hecho una breve pausa y eso le confirmó que lo que le estaba contando era algo incómodo para él. De modo que aprovechó esos instantes para recuperar su manzana y se apoyó contra la encimera a la espera de que continuara.

—En realidad, no fue un suceso relevante. Ni siquiera salió en las noticias —empezó Kirishima tras ordenar sus ideas—. Un… gigante —dijo sin saber de qué otra forma definirlo— generó un incidente en la calle. Había acorralado a un par de chicas de mi instituto y el resto de los transeúntes estaban atemorizados. Yo… no pude moverme —explicó con vergüenza—. Tenía tanto miedo que estaba paralizado como los demás. Pero entonces, Ashido se interpuso entre ellos y mediante engaños consiguió sacarle de allí.

»Estaba aterrorizada. Lo sé porque cuando el gigante se marchó, se cayó al suelo y se echó a llorar. Pero a pesar de todo, se enfrentó a él: un tipo que era tan alto que estaba golpeando el primer piso de un edificio.

Katsuki observó al grupo de chicas y miró a Ashido bajo una nueva luz. No la había visto pelear más allá de los entrenamientos de clase, así que tampoco tenía una idea clara de cómo se comportaba ella como heroína. Pero era consciente de que había que tener mucho coraje para hacer frente a una amenaza desmedida y eso era algo que valoraba.

—Todos decían que Ashido tenía madera para convertirse en heroína. De hecho, muchos estaban seguros de que conseguiría entrar en la UA y ya hemos visto que no iban muy desencaminados —añadió con una sonrisa triste—. Pero en cambio, yo, no pude hacer lo que ella; aunque intenté obligarme a moverme no pude dar ni un paso. ¿Cómo podría, entonces, convertirme en un héroe si no era capaz de actuar ante un peligro?

Katsuki le observó en silencio mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Era evidente que aquel suceso le había marcado en su camino para ser un héroe, aunque también que se había reconciliado consigo mismo lo suficiente como para no darse por vencido.

—Por eso ella es tu línea de salida —adujo al entender por fin sus palabras—. Es la línea de salida para convertirte en un héroe.

—Eso es… —confirmó con un asentimiento.

—Así que, en realidad, no es que te guste: buscas su reconocimiento —concluyó Bakugo.

Podía entender eso… Podía entender a la perfección que alguien supusiera un punto de partida o una meta. Ya fuese el principio o el final, todos buscaban un referente con el que caminar. Y mientras que él tenía por meta a All Might, su amigo tenía por inicio a Ashido y por final a Crisom Riot.

Su camino no era menos complicado que el suyo, pues tenía que conseguir la aprobación de dos personas.

Sin embargo, aunque podía entender eso, no lo hacía cuando pensaba en el meollo del asunto que había con el maldito baile. Que tuviese un referente al que admirar, no implicaba que hubiera un interés de otra índole. Él admiraba a All Might, pero ni muerto se le ocurriría ir a un baile con él ni aunque fuese mujer. Una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra.

Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que quizás Kirishima no era consciente de ello.

—Entonces, ¿vas a invitarla?

—Mmm… No lo tengo claro… —contestó con cuidado—. Ashido es una chica muy extrovertida. Siempre ha estado rodeada de gente, así que es posible que ya tenga a alguien en mente para invitar… —Y frunció el ceño disgustado—. Quizás no sea tan buena idea que se pueda traer a gente de fuera…

—Eso no lo entiendo —repuso confundido—. ¿Por qué estabas tan entusiasmado con la propuesta de Iida si en realidad quieres ir con alguien de clase?

—Porque eso quita oportunistas. —Bakugo se extrañó con eso y Kirishima suspiró—. Si se amplía el rango de chicas, evitas que haya chicos que puedan invitarlas por el simple hecho de ir con alguien. Sólo lo harán los que estén verdaderamente interesados, y ésos siempre serán menos cantidad.

—Ah, hablas del motivo que cortocircuitó al idiota.

Kirishima miró al grupo de chicas y volvió a suspirar.

—Esperaré a ver qué pasa con el tema de las invitaciones y qué hace ella.

—¿Y no sería mejor que se lo preguntases cuanto antes tú también? —instigó con malicia haciendo una clara alusión al suceso de la mañana—. Así nadie se te adelantará.

Sin embargo, el tono de Katsuki no consiguió que Kirishima cambiara su expresión contrita.

—El problema está en que ni siquiera sé si tiene novio.

Kirishima se quedó mirando en su dirección con semblante pensativo y Katsuki acabó por mirar al grupo también. Jiro se había juntado con el resto de chicas y parecían estar metiéndose con Uraraka.

—¿Alguna vez ha hablado de algún chico? —curioseó con cuidado.

—No. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo tenga —respondió con patente inquietud—. Ashido era muy popular en la escuela. No sería raro que lo tuviera.

Katsuki regresó sus ojos de nuevo a su amigo y observó con atención la preocupación que reflejaba ante las circunstancias personales de Ashido.

Hasta la fecha, no le había interesado ninguna chica en ese terreno. No porque no le gustaran, sino porque para él eran una pérdida de tiempo. Tenían intereses distintos y pensaban de manera extraña, de modo que ni siquiera se molestaba en entablar conversaciones con ellas.

Pero entendía que a sus amigos no les ocurriera lo mismo y por eso evitaba ser insensible con esas cuestiones. Era consciente de que una chica podía convertirse en algo muy relevante para ellos, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y por eso también sabía que podían ponerse susceptibles si se hablaba de la posibilidad de que la chica en cuestión estuviera saliendo con otro.

Sonrió con malicia, pues esto le llevó a su última hipótesis, la cual cobró más fuerza de la que creyó cuando la ideó, porque de lo contrario, a Kirishima no le debería importar tanto si tenía novio o no.

—Oye, ¿y tú por qué te ríes? —protestó él—. Hay pocas cosas que te diviertan. ¿Por qué ésta es una de ellas?

—Por nada… —cortó con contundencia.

Porque, desde luego, era más divertido callarse y ser un mero espectador del embrollo que tenía Kirishima que intentar aportarle algo de luz. Al parecer, su amigo no era consciente de que había una fina barrera entre la admiración y un sentimiento más fuerte.

Y eso era lo que le llevaba a concluir que Kirishima aún podría no haberse dado cuenta de que Ashido no era sólo su línea de salida para convertirse en un héroe.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 20**

 **20 Enero 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Intento explicar un poco de dónde me ha salido este capítulo con un Katsuki «razonable» (aparte de por la historia para Kirishima y Ashido ^o^).

Creo que ya lo he dicho alguna vez, pero Bakugo no es precisamente mi personaje favorito de la serie. Los personajes encabronados con el mundo y sin motivo aparente (pues, como dijo su madre, ese mundo ha sido muy benevolente con él), suelen molestarme bastante. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha sabemos algunas cosas de su carácter por las que también hay que concederle su mérito, faltaría más. La primera es que es un chaval muy listo y sabe valorar las circunstancias que le rodean y de quienes le rodean. La segunda, que cuando reconoce a alguien como rival, tiene con ellos unas consideraciones y gestos de respeto que no tiene con los demás. Y la tercera, que a pesar de su carácter, se ve que valora bastante a aquellos que considera sus amigos. Creo que es de esos personajes capaces de hacer cosas extremas por ellos. Y sin duda, Kirishima es su amigo.

Por lo tanto, es un chaval que es consciente de lo que le rodea y Kirishima resulta ser su amigo. Esto es lo que vendría a ser el resumen de la intención de este capítulo. Creo que Bakugo, a pesar de que a él no le importasen estos temas, sería considerado al tratarlos por saber que sí lo son para sus amigos.

Como decía, no es que sea mi personaje favorito, pero creo que ése es un lado bueno de su personalidad y lo he explotado un poco aquí ^_^º . Espero que os haya gustado ;-D

¡Saludos!


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Maria Violet:** En principio, el confirmarse que los de clase los dan por pareja era más tarde, pero entonces se me metió este capítulo en medio para Kirishima, y Bakugo me salió por ahí en la conversación. Y me dije: «pues nada, se confirma aquí» XD. Me hizo gracia la salida de Bakugo, así que preferí mantenerla aunque se descubriera XD. En cuanto a que Todoroki relacione el suceso de clase con el malentendido, la lucidez no llega hasta ahí. Al final, son cosas que tu cerebro desecha. Y sí, cuando se enteren la cara de ellos será un poema (y como ese capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, te lo confimo XD). En cuanto a Bakugo, como dije, es un chico listo y está más atento a su alrededor de lo que parece. No sería de extrañar que se enterara de lo que pasa entre las parejas. Otra cosa muy distinta es que se meta en ellas: no creo que lo hiciera. Como mucho con Kirishima «y da las gracias» u_uº

 **Nyxdark13:** Uff, no, ya comenté anteriormente que yo no voy a cambiar sexualidades a nadie. Hasta la fecha, ningún personaje ha mostrado que tenga inclinación sexual por el mismo género y yo no me lo voy a inventar. Así que no os hagáis cábalas innecesarias. En este fic, todas las interacciones de dos personajes del mismo sexo son de amistad.

 **Mr Chef:** Pues a mi me pasa justo lo contrario con Bakugo: no me lo imagino haciendo de casamentero con ninguna pareja. Como mucho le ayudaría a Kirishima porque es su amigo (como ha hecho aquí). Pero nada más. Es demasiado desapegado con los demás como para interesarse en esas cosas...

 **Caro:** Otro fic de este manga me parece complicado que lo haga por la temática juvenil (aunque la vida me ha enseñado que no puedo ser rotunda con nada, que ya me pasó una vez de decir que iba a hacer un parón por «creatividad estancada» y una semana después me surgió un relato corto que escribí en un par de días XD). Del fic de Fairy Tail, sí, es cannon y sí, es de _soulmates_ , por extraño que parezca. Así de atravesada soy yo ^_^º. Es muy raro que haga una historia que no sea cannon porque soy demasiado pragmática. Para hacer una historia donde el único parecido con un manga son los nombres de los personajes, me los invento y al menos me saco un dinero al subirlo a Kindle :-S _(MAEC: ahora que lo digo, *cabezazo* debería dejar de escribir fics y seguir con mis originales *cabezazo*)_.

 **Abby Elric:** Me alegra que te haya gustado cómo ha salido Bakugo en el capítulo *o*. A pesar de mis reservas con el personaje, tengo claro que es más cerebral de lo que parece. Y que conste que yo no veo mal que sea un héroe con ese comportamiento y se salga de la norma. Lo que veo mal es que hasta el momento no está justificado ese comportamiento. De hecho, hay un ejemplo en esta serie del «mal héroe». Endeavor está encabronado con el mundo también y a pesar de eso es el número 2. Quería ser el número 1 y no había manera de conseguirlo porque estaba All Might, así que la frustración se le enquistó hasta convertirlo en mala persona. En Endeavor hay un motivo para su comportamiento; en Bakugo, no. Y eso es lo que no me gusta de su personaje.

 **Her Nao:** Vale, como no he leído casi ningún fic de Bakugo (porque o bien lo convierten en gay o bien lo juntan con Ochaco), no sé muy bien qué has leído en otros fics. Pero, como ya he comentado, Bakugo no es sólo «moriros todos». Ésa es una visión muy simplista del personaje y, desde luego, no le están haciendo justicia. Me da un poco de pena que me digas que no es habitual ver un Bakugo como el del capítulo anterior, porque la verdad, yo no creo haberme sacado un Bakugo de la manga. A Bakugo empieza a ser raro verle «gritar» a Kirishima, así que es evidente que ahora se hablará normal con él. El capítulo anterior sólo es un ejemplo de conversación normal entre ellos que creo que podría darse XD. Otra cosa es penséis que este tema no lo trataría... eso os lo compro XD. Pero es indiscutible que Bakugo es más suave en su trato con Kirishima, luego en otros fics deberían escribirle más veces así :-s

 **Gabe Logan:** Admiración, fijo. Que pueda ser algo más, de momento, es a gusto del consumidor ^_^º. Yo espero que sí. La pareja Kirishima-Ashido me resulta interesante. A ver qué hace el autor con ellos »_«

En fin, gracias por vuestros reviews *o*. Os dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

Ashido seguía refunfuñando sentada en el sofá para cuando Jiro se unió al grupo de chicas. El resto de ellas habían bajado de sus habitaciones y se habían reunido en su esquina del salón favorita, que les daba algo más de privacidad.

—Si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido —intentó razonar Yaoyorozu con ella—. No pueden dar permiso a todos los estudiantes para ir de compras.

—¿De qué habláis? —les preguntó la recién llegada.

—Momo ha comentado que es probable que el baile sea informal —respondió solícita Asui.

—Habla de la vestimenta —matizó Uraraka.

—Es una mala noticia tras otra —lloriqueó Hagakure.

—No veo dónde está la mala noticia en eso —dijo divertida Jiro mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Toru la fulminó con la mirada aunque, por desgracia, no podía conseguir el efecto deseado debido a su invisibilidad, así que atacó por otro lado.

—Entonces, ¿dices que vas a salir con Kaminari? —preguntó con saña.

—¡Oye! ¿Eso es venganza? —Se lo había soltado como si lo fuese.

—No, ¡qué va! —respondió con falsa dulzura—. Es sólo que Mina ha dicho que estabais muy pegaditos en el sofá.

—Es venganza, _ribbit_ —la apoyó Asui.

—Para tu información, no estamos saliendo, pero sí iremos al baile juntos… que no es lo mismo —especificó y, tras eso, les preguntó—: Por cierto, ¿vosotras habéis pensado con quién queréis ir?

—Yo esperaré a ver en qué queda el tema de las invitaciones externas —dijo Tsuyu—. Si al final nos dejan invitar a alguien de fuera, le diré a mi amiga Habuko que venga. Estoy segura de que le gustará visitarnos de nuevo.

—¿Te refieres a esa amiga tuya que vino de la academia Isami?

— _Ribbit_ —sonrió con un asentimiento.

—¡Qué gran idea, Tsuyu! Me parece genial que invites a una amiga —dijo Kyoka—. Nadie puede obligarte a tener que ir con un chico.

—En realidad, ésa es una suposición en la que habéis insistido vosotras. Nadie ha dicho que se tengan que hacer parejas mixtas.

—Ahí tiene razón —corroboró Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pero todo el mundo esperará que se vaya en parejas —dijo Hagakure—. Así que, para el caso, es lo mismo.

—Ése no es mi problema —repuso al descuido Asui.

—¿Y las demás qué vais a hacer? —preguntó Mina con curiosidad—. Ochaco, ¿vas a aprovechar para invitar a quien te gusta o vas a esperar a que lo haga él?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó por la sorpresa.

—No te hagas la tonta, que sabemos que uno de ellos te gusta.

—¡Estáis muy confundidas! —gritó sonrojada—. No me gusta ninguno.

—Vamos, mujer, ¡suéltalo! —volvió a hostigar Ashido. Desde que se mencionó antes del examen de licencias la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorada, le había picado la curiosidad.

—¡Que ninguno me gusta, de verdad!

Como Ochaco notó que le abrasaban las mejillas, se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultarlas y que no pudieran ver su bochorno. Para su desgracia, se encontraba tan alterada que activó su singularidad.

—¡Ey! Que otra vez sale flotando.

Sin embargo, Ashido se levantó en el acto y la agarró para que no se fuese lejos.

—Esta vez lo vas a soltar. Además, prometemos guardarte el secreto.

—Que no, que no, que no, que no… —repitió como un mantra.

—Si no quiere contarlo, no debéis presionarla —intentó defenderla Asui.

Pero eso no funcionó ante la vena chismosa de sus otras compañeras.

—De eso nada. Es un cotilleo jugoso —replicó Mina con malicia.

—Bien, chicas, os enseñaré cómo se hace esto —dijo Hagakure levantándose de su sitio—. Ochaco, desde que salió la conversación hace unas semanas, me he fijado mucho en tu reacción con ellos. Y lo cierto es que se me ha hecho muy evidente quién de los dos te gusta.

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió encogida contra el sofá—. No tengo ese tipo de interés en ninguno.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Te sonrojas y tartamudeas cuando estás con él…

—No, no es verdad.

Uraraka negó con la cabeza y Hagakure dio un golpe de efecto contra la mesa.

—A ti el que te gusta es Iida.

—¿Qué? —murmuró desconcertada.

A Ochaco se le cambió el semblante cuando Toru soltó esa opción. ¿Decía que se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba con Iida? Eso era imposible. ¿En qué demonios se suponía que se había fijado?

Pero entonces emitió un gritito de júbilo y agregó con voz cantarina:

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! El que te gusta de verdad es Midoriya.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no… Que no es ninguno de los dos. —Ochaco se puso muy roja.

—¡Anda! Eso ha sido impresionante, Hagakure —se asombró Yaoyorozu. La forma en que había conseguido sonsacarla a base de sus reacciones la había dejado de piedra—. Qué miedo das.

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ashido confundida.

—Es una estrategia básica —dijo Toru con aire satisfecho—. Si a una persona la presionas con que vas a sacar a la luz un secreto, por instinto, se pone a la defensiva. Pero si lo que le dices es incorrecto, la haces bajar la guardia porque no es lo que esperaba escuchar y, por tanto, ve que su secreto está a salvo.

—Así que si después de eso le dices la respuesta verdadera, la pillas con las defensas abajo. Es una maniobra un poco maquiavélica, ¿no? —reflexionó Jiro.

—Que no es él… —continuó Ochaco con su ignorado lloriqueo.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? —se sorprendió Mina.

—Me fijo mucho en las reacciones de la gente. En mi caso, para ocultar mis emociones sólo tengo que mantenerme callada, por lo que no puedo aprender de mí misma ni trabajar en ello. Así que sólo puedo aprender a base de fijarme mucho en lo que hacen los demás. De esa forma, puedo interpretar lo que les pasa según su lenguaje corporal.

—Eso es interesante… —meditó Tsuyu.

—Lo que sé es que a partir de ahora voy a tener mucho más cuidado contigo —dijo Kyoka divertida.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Ochaco? —la presionó Mina—. ¿Vas a invitarle tú?

—No… —gimió mortificada tras sus manos.

—Bueno, al menos ya no reniega de que le guste —rio Toru, y Ochaco soltó otro gritito angustiado—. Oye, pero ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que no quiero que me guste.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Mina desconcertada.

—Si Midoriya es un buen chico… —apoyó Tsuyu.

—Es cierto; es la clase de novio que puedes presentar a tus padres —concordó Toru.

—Y es un gran estratega —agregó Momo—. Además, demuestra una resolución admirable.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el problema? —repitió Toru tan confusa como el resto de sus compañeras.

—Que estos sentimientos son un obstáculo.

Las chicas se miraron desconcertadas entre ellas tras esas contundentes palabras y Hagakure incluso volvió a su sitio sin decir más.

—¿Un obstáculo? ¿Por qué piensas eso? —le preguntó Asui con su mirada fija.

—Quiero convertirme en una heroína. No puedo perder el tiempo con cosas como qué hace o con quién las hace.

—Ya… El amor trae consigo otro montón de emociones y no siempre son buenas —alegó Ashido—. Pero es un desperdicio que lo rechaces por lo que acompaña. —Y suspiró emocionada—. A mí me encantaría tener novio. Adoro las historias románticas…

—Hasta que te llena de inseguridades y no puedes pensar —contrarrestó Ochaco—. No quiero un sentimiento que puede alejarme de mi meta.

—Pero has dicho que quieres ser una heroína, ¿y no es el amor el que nos hace querer serlo? —expuso Yaoyorozu atrayendo la atención de todas. Y como la miraban con expectación, se vio en la necesidad de explicarse—. Desde que nacemos formamos vínculos con la gente que nos rodea: nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, nuestros vecinos… Son vínculos de amor que valoramos y atesoramos. Sabemos el dolor que implica sus pérdidas. ¿Y no es precisamente por eso que no queremos que otros tengan que pasar por ello cuando podemos evitarlo? Si salvas a una persona, no sólo estás salvando su vida. También evitas que la gente que le rodea, ésos que le sobrevivirían, sufran por su pérdida. ¿No es eso también importante?

Por varios segundos ninguna dijo nada, hasta que Hagakure levantó el brazo enérgica.

—¡Muy bien dicho! ¡Así se habla, Yaomomo!

—Tienes razón —concordó Kyoka—. Salvar la vida a alguien también implica evitar el sufrimiento de aquellos que le quieren.

Ochaco la observó y su vergüenza se fue esfumando poco a poco hasta que se puso seria. Yaoyorozu había hurgado en su yaga de culpabilidad. Ella no era una heroína vocacional. La motivación que la llevaba a convertirse en una no era tan noble como la suya.

—No todos los que queremos convertirnos en héroes tenemos motivaciones tan admirables.

Momo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Reconocía que eso no se lo esperaba. Era evidente que no se había puesto a preguntar a sus compañeros de clase qué los había llevado a querer convertirse en héroes, pero había dado por hecho que, alguien que estuviera en la UA —la mejor academia de héroes del país—, tenía que hacerlo por vocación.

—¿Tú por qué quieres convertirte en heroína, Ochaco? —preguntó Tsuyu.

—Para que mi familia pueda vivir sin más agobios.

A eso le siguió un incómodo silencio pues, a fin de cuentas, podían entender a qué se refería Uraraka. La profesión de héroe estaba bien pagada, así que tampoco era extraño encontrarse gente que aspirara a convertirse en uno por el sueldo.

—Y, sin embargo, la base es la misma —dijo Yaoyorozu sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Quizás no lo hagas por amor hacia los demás, pero lo haces por el que profesas a tus padres. Haces esto por ellos.

—Sí, lo hago por ellos —afirmó Ochaco—. Y es por eso que no necesito más complicaciones.

—Entonces ya no hablamos de lo mismo. Eso es miedo. Rehúyes lo que sientes porque no quieres meter otra incógnita en la ecuación.

—¿Eso no es un poco triste? —preguntó Hagakure con cuidado. La conversación que tenían era bastante tensa y le daba reparo meterse en ella—. El amor es uno de los sentimientos más fuertes; lo mueve todo. Incluso tras un fracaso, la gente lo sigue buscando una y otra vez. Eso te lleva a pensar lo importante que es.

—Por eso yo quiero un novio… —volvió a decir Mina emocionada—. Enamorarse tiene que ser tan bonito…

—Si te corresponden —agregó con mordacidad Ochaco.

—Pero tú ni siquiera has luchado. Te has dado por vencida sin más —expuso Toru con razón.

—Te has dado por vencida porque no quieres sufrir. Pero deshacerse de algo como eso no es tan sencillo. Sufrirás de todas formas y con la conciencia de que no has hecho nada por remediarlo —adujo Momo—. No lo entiendo, la verdad. ¿Por qué renuncias sin más a algo que podría hacerte feliz? Es como si me dijeras que no quisieras haber tenido padres para evitar el dolor de su posible pérdida.

—No es lo mismo.

—Sí lo es. La diferencia es que a tus padres ya no puedes elegir no quererlos —sentenció—. Pero con tu elección de «no sufrir» podrías estar perdiéndote algo grande. —Como la aludida no dijo nada, Momo continuó para romper ese silencio—. Lo siento si me he entrometido, Uraraka. Es tu vida y eres tú la que debe decidir qué hacer con ella. Pero reconozco que no entiendo esa evasión. Por mucho que me duela perder a un ser querido, siempre antepondré los momentos que he vivido con él.

—Yo pienso como tú, Yaomomo —dijo Hagakure—. ¿De qué nos sirve evitar lo malo si a la vez nos quitamos lo bueno? Eso sería desperdiciar la vida.

—Todo depende de la balanza con la que se mida —murmuró Ochaco a la vez que recogía sus piernas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Porque por mucho que quisieran hacerle ver su punto de vista, para ella había muchos factores a tener en cuenta, empezando por las circunstancias de cada uno. Todo el mundo no podía tener la misma escala de valores porque cada persona tenía su propio listado de prioridades. Por eso, para ella, lo que decían podía sonar muy bonito, pero esas palabras no le servían de nada.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 21**

 **27 Enero 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Antes de que alguien me lo comente (o lo piense), no, Tsuyu no es lesbiana. Para los que no leen las respuestas que doy a los reviews, repito esto que me parece importante aclarar: ningún personaje ha dado muestras de ser ni gay ni lesbiana, y yo no cambio orientaciones sexuales por inspiración divina.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!

PD: Para los ansiosos, el próximo capítulo es de nuestra pareja. Y es un capítulo largo (tiene la extensión de dos normales), así que espero compensar XD


	22. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Resulta que tengo una muy buena noticia para mí, aunque puede no ser tan buena para vosotros. Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito antes de otro salto. Creo que habrá unos dos o tres en medio que conecten con el siguiente pack de capítulos escritos. Y sí, parecerá que con la cantidad de capítulos que he subido desde que me pasó esto la última vez, debería haberme dado tiempo para continuar. Lo que no sabéis es que de por sí, en este tiempo he escrito varios que antes no estaban entre los que he subido ya (así que realmente, sí he estado escribiendo).

Peeeeero (y aquí es cuando llega «el problema»), quería haberme puesto esta semana con el siguiente para no pillarme con los tiempos, pero entonces llegó mi buena noticia. ¿Recordáis aquel examen de septiembre que fue el culpable de activar mi creatividad y continuar este fic? Pues resulta que sorprendentemente lo he aprobado a pesar de las poquísimas plazas que había O_o. Así que dejo de ser trabajadora eventual (y en general, de tiempo parcial) para tener plaza fija a tiempo completo. Como comprenderéis, tengo la cabeza en todos los sitios menos en escribir. Mi creatividad se ha ido de vacaciones muy lejos porque no la veo ni en la distancia (o a lo mejor la que se ha ido lejos soy yo, que llevo en mi nube toda la semana *¬*). Así que no tengo claro cuándo podré hacer el siguiente capítulo. Intentaré ponerme esta semana con él, pero no puedo prometer nada »_«.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Nyxdark13:** Teniendo en cuenta que soy supernula dibujando, me alegra saber que podéis imaginar lo que escribo como un manga XD. ¡Mola! XD. Sobre el comportamiento de Uraraka en el manga original, sé que se le pasará (la fase de negación, quiero decir). Pronto verá que no vale con levantarse un día y decir que ya no quiere sentir nada por otra persona. Si las cosas fuesen así, no existiría el concepto de «desamor» :-S. Así que espero que más pronto que tarde, se dé cuenta de ello ^_^º

 **Megane Bishojo:** Si te soy sincera, me sorprende un poco vuestra reacción con este capítulo. Os ha gustado más de lo que creía *o*. ¡Me encanta! *o*. Sobre los estándares del original, pretendo ceñirme a ello en la medida de lo posible. Evidentemente, voy a meter cosas que no están confirmadas en el manga (como las posibles parejas), así que mi idea es ser sutil con ellas. Es decir, que se insinúen las relaciones pero aun así, que puedas seguir leyendo los sucesos posteriores en el manga y el fic no descuadre todo. Ésa es mi idea ^_^º, ya veremos en qué acaba realmente la cosa al final ^_^º.

 **Mr Chef:** No tengo muy claro adónde crees que me he ido con el capítulo (así que no te suicides XD ). Sólo he expuesto la percepción de Ochaco que se ha dado en el manga. Es ella la que dijo que quería ignorar sus sentimientos. Lo que ha hecho en el capítulo anterior es contárselo a las chicas y éstas le han dado a su vez su opinión. En lo personal, a mí me da que el hecho de que la ha pillado de improviso y que lo está rumiando sola de mala manera es lo que hace que haya llegado a esa conclusión. No sé cuánto pretenderá el autor estirar eso, pero todos sabemos cómo va a acabar ^o^.

 **Maria Violet:** Si yo te entiendo... se te habrá quedado la misma cara que la mía cuando en el capítulo anterior me dijeron que parecía un KiriBaku hasta que mencionaron a Ashido O_o. Y claro, visto lo visto, prefería aclararlo XD. Sobre el personaje en sí, Tsuyu siempre me ha parecido bastante centrada y objetiva. Igual a alguien le puede decepcionar que no tenga _ship_ en este fic, pero es lo que me sale que haría. Sé que invitaría a Habuko, sin lugar a dudas ^_^º. Y en cuanto a Uraraka, en ese terreno es la inseguridad en sí misma. Todo lo que se ha visto de ella en referencia a sus sentimientos por Midoriya son inseguridades, las cuales, a su vez, la han llevado al miedo a sufrir y que es lo que en última instancia ha hecho que decida ignorar sus sentimientos. No sé muy bien cómo el autor piensa rebajar ese nivel de inseguridad que le ha generado al personaje porque la ha hecho llegar a una resolución un poco drástica. Pero yo en este fic voy a intentar rebajársela «a mi manera», porque si no, la chica se me queda en la habitación el día del baile XD.

 **Abby Elric:** Para mí, lo de Ochaco es una fase de negación de manual. Como no quiere sentir celos, decide «no quererle»... Aaaaajá ( _«— nótese todo mi sarcasmo ahí ¬_¬º_ ). Al final, estás hablando de una chavala de 15 años con su más que posible primer amor (dudo que le haya gustado alguien antes). Así que lo dicho: es negación de libro. Como ya he dicho antes, sé que se le pasará... el problema es saber cuándo al autor le dará por hacer que se le pase u_uº (yo espero que sea pronto). Sobre Bakugo, está claro que cada uno lo percibe como quiere XD. De hecho, por reviews que me han escrito, me han dejado una sensación de que hay visión algo simplista de él por el fandom, algo con lo que no comulgo. Así que yo, casi ni tan mal... XD

 **Gabe Logan:** Como no soy mucho de DC, no sabría decirte ^_^º. Pero es que a mí me parece lógico que el amor sea lo que mueve a un héroe a sacrificar su vida por salvar a los demás. La verdad es que es un aspecto de Ochaco que me parece superinteresante. Creo que Ochaco evolucionará hacia ser una heroína vocacional (poco a poco se la ve dar esos pasos al querer salvar a la gente de los villanos por altruismo). Y se ve que es un personaje que siempre ha querido salvar gente. Pero también podría ser médico y lo haría sin arriesgarse. Así que vive en esa especie de «vergüenza/culpabilidad» porque quiere salvar gente, pero de entre todas las ramas profesionales que podría escoger, ha elegido la de héroe motivada por dinero. Me parece muy interesante que el autor haya tocado este tema y más, que lo haya hecho con la protagonista.

 **Guest:** ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué otras historias estás siguiendo? »_«. Porque estoy teniendo bastantes problemas para actualizarlas T_T . Tengo la creatividad de vacaciones T_T . En fin, me alegra que estés disfruntado esta historia :-D

 **Fer:** Las historias paralelas no es que sean muy largas, en realidad, pero al ser varias parejas, puede dar la sensación de alargarse. TodoMomo seguirá imperando, no os preocupéis XD

 **Caro:** No sólo para los héroes debe ser difícil, lo es también para los bomberos, los policías, rescatistas, socorristas, etc., etc. Y ésos están en nuestro día a día. La gente tiende a olvidarlos, pero ahí están ;-D

 **Melimontecino93:** Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia ;-D

 **Her Nao:** En este fic, Ochaco conseguirá quitarse parte de esas inseguridades, no os preocupéis XD, ¡y confío que en el manga también lo haga!

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews *o*. Os dejo con el capítulo, que es bastante largo y que, por supuesto, espero que compense el parón que han tenido los pobres con todos los _ships_ que se han metido por medio XD. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

Todoroki miraba con atención los regueros de hielo que había hecho por el suelo. Con el primero no había intentado nada, sólo había dejado que su hielo se extendiera con lentitud formando oscilaciones en ambas direcciones. Sin embargo, con los posteriores sí que había intentado girar en algunos puntos siguiendo el primer patrón, aunque sólo en el último había conseguido cambiar la trayectoria de manera voluntaria hacia uno de los lados. Por desgracia, no había logrado encauzarlo de nuevo, así que casi parecía casualidad.

Se giró entre una y otra hilera de hielo, aunque no entendía muy bien la diferencia entre las dos. Había intentado lo mismo, pero en uno había seguido recto y, en el otro, girado a la derecha.

Se incorporó para regresar al punto de inicio y hacer un nuevo intento, pero al levantar la vista se encontró a Yaoyorozu en la puerta que conectaba con el interior del edificio. No se movió de ahí ni dijo nada. De hecho, parecía algo absorta; ni siquiera pestañeaba.

De modo que ahí venía «la conversación». Sabía que Yaoyorozu se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido por la mañana. Esa tarde, durante las clases, le había estado mirando de reojo continuamente y se encontraba tan abstraída que ni siquiera había atendido la lección. Se debía estar preguntando qué le había hecho reaccionar así, y pensar que pudiera estar llegando a conclusiones que ni siquiera él tenía claras, le había puesto los nervios de punta.

Si le preguntase si había actuado de esa forma por tener sentimientos hacia ella, ni siquiera sabría qué contestarle. Hasta esa mañana habría jurado que lo que sentía era admiración por ella, pero ya no lo tenía tan claro. Esa ansiedad que había sentido durante el día le hacía ser consciente de que podría ser otra cosa.

—¿Yaoyorozu?

Definitivamente, estaba en su mundo. Se sobresaltó cuando la llamó y le saludó con una media sonrisa.

—Quería devolverte tu cuaderno, pero me dijeron que ya no estabas —le informó mientras se acercaba—. Has venido pronto. ¿De dónde sacas tiempo para todo? Vas a clase, haces los deberes, asistes también a las clases extras de las licencias y encima ahora tenemos la preparación de nuestra representación musical. ¿Cómo te queda energía para venir aquí?

¿Y lo decía ella, que había perdido media tarde en una reunión y, sin embargo, había hecho los deberes, puesto al día su lección perdida e ido hasta allí?

—Tengo que aprovechar mientras aún tenga tiempo. En cuanto se acerque el invierno y empiece a llover y nevar, se acabaron mis prácticas.

Yaoyorozu observó el suelo donde aún perduraban los rastros de hielo. El día anterior no se había podido pasar porque tuvieron ensayo del equipo de música toda la tarde. Pero le había dicho dos días antes que quería intentar hacer giros en el suelo, así que le preguntó:

—¿Cómo vas? ¿Has conseguido algo?

—En el suelo no es tan fácil, pero eso ya lo sabía.

—Ya… —respondió sin mucho ímpetu. Shoto no terminaba de ver si estaba desganada o preocupada—. Todoroki, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Se tensó en cuanto lo hizo y notó que incluso se le aceleraban las pulsaciones. De modo que se habían acabado los preámbulos. Había ensayado responderle con su intención de defenderla de Mineta y esperaba que eso sirviera.

—Yaoyorozu…

—¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en héroe? —Todoroki se detuvo en su excusa desconcertado—. ¿Es porque tu padre también lo es?

Shoto se irguió y la miró con cautela ante una pregunta tan imprevista. Que empezara por ahí no quería decir que no llegaran al tema clave, por lo que decidió quitarse las dudas.

—¿Es eso de lo que quieres hablarme?

—Sí… ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Por nada… —respondió al momento—. Es sólo… que es un tema muy repentino.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido; toda la tarde se había esperado otra conversación. Pero, al parecer, Yaoyorozu no se había percatado de lo sucedido por la mañana, por lo que dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

—Puede ser… —aceptó ella—. Pero hace un rato hemos estado las chicas hablando… de cosas nuestras. —No quería entrar en detalles—. Y una de ellas ha sido las motivaciones de la gente para convertirse en héroes. Me ha sorprendido pensar que haya gente que no lo haga por vocación. Bueno, más específicamente, por nuestra clase. Quiero decir, claro que hay héroes que lo hacen por otros motivos. Sólo hay que ver la escuela ideológica que creó Stein sobre los héroes. Pero la sensación que tenía con nuestros compañeros… si exceptuamos a Mineta que ya dejó claro por qué quiere serlo —matizó con resignación—, era que todos lo hacían por vocación.

Por la forma en que lo dijo, se le hacía evidente que en su caso sí era vocacional. Pero tal y como había expuesto, muchos héroes lo eran por otras causas. Popularidad, salario, una licencia para usar su singularidad… En lo personal, lo que llevara a otros a ser héroes no le preocupaba. Él tenía claras sus motivaciones y era plenamente consciente de que a la única persona que tenía que rendir cuentas sobre sus actos era a él mismo.

—Creo… que ése es un pensamiento un poco ingenuo —dijo con cuidado. No quería que se ofendiese, pero no había otra forma de decirlo.

—¿Tú por qué lo decidiste?

—Es complicado.

Esperaba que eso contuviese su curiosidad, pero Yaoyorozu le miraba expectante, como si la palabra «complicado» no tuviese la misma relevancia para él que para ella.

—¿Eso es que no me lo puedes contar? —inquirió cuando el silencio se prolongó hasta incomodarlos a ambos.

—No es que sea un secreto, pero no es agradable —intentó justificarse.

No le atraía mucho la idea de tener que contarle las circunstancias de su vida. Su historia no era un cuento bonito para ir pregonando por ahí, aunque tampoco tenía por objetivo ocultarlo. De hecho, se lo había contado a Midoriya cuando le retó como rival en el festival deportivo. Pero, en su caso, era una forma de hacerle consciente de hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Por suerte, podía dar gracias de haberlo hecho y que Midoriya decidiera darle un puñetazo mental que le llevara de nuevo al punto de inicio. Eso le había devuelto al origen de su deseo de convertirse en héroe, algo que sabía que nunca podría agradecerle suficiente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te hiciste héroe? —insistió.

Yaoyorozu tenía todo su interés centrado en él. Eso le comenzó a poner algo nervioso porque le gustaba el cristal con el que le miraba ella. Sólo tenía que fijarse en cómo hablaba de sus logros y cómo ignoraba por completo sus fallos para saberlo. Era consciente de que Yaoyorozu tenía una visión subjetiva favorable de él y por eso era reticente a poder perderla si destapaba los esqueletos del armario de su familia.

Pero, por otro lado, ella también había confiado en él lo suficiente como para sacar a la luz algunas de sus inseguridades que hasta entonces había estado rumiando para ella sola durante años. Eso decía mucho de la amistad que tenían. Yaoyorozu se sentía libre de hablar con él de cualquier cosa que le preocupara. ¿Eso no indicaba que él debería poder hacer lo mismo?

—Imagino que en un principio fue por admiración —comenzó tras un largo silencio—. De niño, los héroes me parecían las personas más increíbles que existían.

—Bueno, no me extraña. Tu padre es el número dos desde que tengo memoria.

—En realidad… esa admiración no iba dirigida a él —replicó incómodo—. Es más bien lo contrario.

—¿Lo contrario?

Todoroki suspiró y se acercó al columpio más cercano. Se apoyó, con los brazos cruzados, y Momo no pudo evitar recordar lo que Hagakure había mencionado sobre el lenguaje corporal. Si aquélla no era una postura defensiva, no sabía cuál podría serlo. ¿Qué iba a contarle para que se pusiera así?

—No tengo muchos recuerdos agradables de mi infancia —continuó—, pero algunos de ellos eran de cuando veía las noticias con mi madre y salían imágenes de All Might. Me fascinaba verlo. Daba igual lo mal que se pusieran las cosas; él siempre conseguía salvar a la gente. Era increíble.

—Sí, All Might siempre ha sido el héroe por excelencia —concordó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él. Ella también había sido una niña deslumbrada por los héroes.

—Cuando era pequeño quería ser un héroe como él; alguien que siempre consiguiese salir airoso y salvar a aquellos que lo necesitasen. Esa clase de héroe que, independientemente de las circunstancias, cuando llegara al lugar la gente pensara: «todo se va a arreglar». —Hizo una breve pausa y Yaoyorozu aprovechó para apoyarse también en el columpio sin perder detalle de él—. Pero con el paso de los años lo olvidé. Cuando entré en la UA, mis motivaciones eran otras muy distintas.

—¿Cuáles eran?

—¿La principal? Vengarme de mi padre. —Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Aquel motivo estaba muy lejos de ser propio de un héroe—. Quería superar a All Might y conseguir así lo que mi padre nunca había conseguido, pero utilizando sólo la habilidad de mi madre.

Momo frunció el ceño por el desconcierto, pues no podía entender cómo Todoroki había pasado de la ilusión de ser un héroe a querer serlo por venganza. Pero sí que tras eso fue consciente de que había un asunto familiar bastante serio que le había marcado. Sabía que la relación con su padre era mala, pero aquello sólo le confirmaba que era peor. De modo que estaba en un punto en el que casi no sabía si quería saber lo sucedido. Lo que había hecho que Todoroki cambiara la naturaleza de su objetivo no podía ser bueno.

—¿Por qué? —susurró, a pesar de su reticencia.

—Mi padre siempre ha tenido un odio enfermizo por All Might. Y cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que él no podría superarle, pasó al plan B —explicó, intentando no sonar afectado—. Quería crear y moldear una herramienta que consiguiera sobrepasar a All Might. Yo soy su cuarto intento y fui con el que tuvo éxito.

—¿Su cuarto… intento? —preguntó descompuesta. No hacía falta ser muy lista para saber lo que estaba dando a entender.

—La gran debilidad que tienen mis singularidades por separado es que hay un límite del calor o frío que se puede generar. El cuerpo se sobrecalienta o se congela traspasado ese límite. De modo que mi padre buscó una familia con la habilidad de frío para contrarrestar su punto débil.

—Entiendo, entonces, que el matrimonio de tus padres fue uno de conveniencia de singularidades —concluyó ella.

—El matrimonio fue acordado con mis abuelos; ella no tuvo nada que ver. Así que se vio casada con un hombre al que no soportaba.

Yaoyorozu jadeó de forma audible y le miró consternada.

—Lo siento. Debió ser muy duro para todos —se compadeció.

—Lo fue sobre todo para ella y para mí —especificó—. Como mis hermanos eran fracasos, mi padre los ignoró.

—Madre mía… —murmuró con incredulidad.

—En realidad, eso fue bueno para ellos porque en ese aspecto salieron bien parados: pudieron tener una infancia más normal. Pero a mí me reservó un exhaustivo entrenamiento con el que se suponía que debía superar a All Might. Por eso, me apartó de cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerme de ese objetivo: mis hermanos, amigos, compañeros de clase, ocio… Todo.

»Al final, esto se convirtió en una bola de odio hacia mi padre —continuó, a pesar de la consternación visible de Yaoyorozu—. Él destrozó la familia por su obcecación de crear una versión mejorada de él que pudiera ganar a All Might. Pero con todo lo que nos hizo, como resultado sólo logró que quisiera venganza: quería conseguir aquello por lo que mi padre me creó, pero rechazando el poder con el que quería que lo hiciera.

Momo se irguió incómoda y se pasó las manos por los brazos para neutralizar el escalofrío que la recorrió. Que lo dijera de esa forma la había hecho muy consciente de la fragilidad del destino y eso le dejó un nudo desagradable en el pecho. Todoroki existía porque su padre odiaba a otra persona y tuvo tres intentos fallidos antes que él. Eso le hizo sentir algo muy oscuro por dentro.

—¿Y tu madre no hizo nada al respecto? —No podía entender que su madre no se enfrentara a ese hombre para proteger a sus hijos.

—Mi madre intentó protegerme de ello un tiempo. Incluso recibió palizas de mi padre por meterse.

—No puede ser… —murmuró horrorizada.

—Pero llegó un punto en el que ya no pudo defenderme más…

Momo estaba atónita. Era algo que a nadie se le podría pasar por la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de héroe era él? ¿Era capaz de salvar a la gente desconocida y, sin embargo, tratar así a su propia familia? No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo una persona podía tener la moral tan desviada?

—¿Fue por eso que acabó ingresada en un hospital? —Después de lo que le había contado, no le extrañaba que la mujer acabara mal de la cabeza—. Imagino que todo eso debió ser demasiada presión para ella.

Todoroki se enderezó, mucho más incómodo que hasta el momento, que ya era decir.

—Ah… No exactamente —la contradijo—. En realidad, mi padre la encerró cuando me hizo la cicatriz de la cara.

—¿A qué te refieres con que te la hizo ella?

—Ese día estaba bastante alterada hablando con mi abuela mientras hacía el té —explicó inquieto—. Le decía que no soportaba ver mi lado izquierdo porque le recordaba a mi padre, y justo en ese momento entré en la cocina…

—Espera… ¿Lo hizo a propósito? —cuestionó perpleja. Siempre había imaginado que fue algún tipo de accidente.

—Yo no llegaría a decir que fue a propósito —la defendió—. Más bien, la sobresalté.

Pero Yaoyorozu se quedó de piedra incluso con su débil excusa. De la impresión, incluso había perdido el aliento y por mucho que intentara respirar no lo conseguía. Sacudió la cabeza y con esfuerzo por fin logró que entrara aire, aunque éste lo hiciera de forma entrecortada.

Estaba espantada. No era lo peor que le había contado, pero eso último le supuso el golpe definitivo. Era el lazo rojo que coronaba el desamparo de Todoroki.

Y se quedó ahí, observándole, mientras digería lo que debió sentir de niño cuando vio que los dos adultos que deberían haberle protegido le habían descuidado de esa manera tan negligente. Uno de ellos sólo lo veía como un instrumento y, el otro, no soportaba verle por recordarle al hombre que odiaba. Eran unas circunstancias trágicas para cualquiera.

Sin embargo, tras reflexionar sobre ello unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo peor. No… Lo peor era que estaba analizando aquello con fría lógica y no lo lamentaba… ni siquiera un poco.

Porque en lo único que podía pensar era en la reacción en cadena que había creado el odio de su padre; una reacción en cadena que los llevaba al punto justo en el que estaban.

Y eso la agobió.

Momo miró hacia el suelo y respiró hondo. No podía enfrentarle cuando se sentía tan divida en algo que no debería estarlo.

—Ya te dije que no era agradable —intentó reconfortarla él.

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir fatal. Por supuesto que lo que le había contado no era agradable. Y como lo sabía a nivel racional, cuanto más calaba en ella la sucesión de acontecimientos, peor se estaba poniendo. No podía detenerlo. Porque a pesar de lo que le había contado, lo único que se sobreponía a todo hasta hacerla sentir culpable era lo único bueno que había surgido de todo ello.

Le amaba… era algo demasiado reciente, pero lo hacía. Y ella no era tan ingenua como Uraraka que esperaba que poner distancia arreglara aquello. Distanciarse sólo llevaba al sufrimiento; hasta que un día se estuviera tan cansado y agotado a nivel emocional que se dejara de amar a esa persona por haber traído más mal que bien.

Pero ella no quería eso; no quería perderse algo que todo el mundo buscaba. Deseaba que sus sentimientos fuesen en ambas direcciones porque quería estar con él.

Y puesto que quería estar con él, debería lamentar lo que le había pasado, o por lo menos, indignarse o enfadarse contra los padres que se lo habían hecho. Sabía de forma racional que tendría que sentirse así. Pero en cambio, estaba agradecida. Era una espantosa contradicción que no conseguía quitarse ni mentalizándose en ello, lo cual la convertía en una persona horrible.

Y se angustió mucho más… y él lo notó.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

«No, por supuesto que no».

No se podía encontrar nada bien siendo tan mala persona y amiga. Por eso no pudo mirarle cuando asintió. Lo último que necesitaba era que él la hostigara más con lo que ya tenía encima. Así que intentó vaciar su cabeza, pero eso no sirvió y pasó a las fórmulas matemáticas.

—Pues no lo parece —le dijo Todoroki con suavidad—. No tienes por qué pensar en ello.

Adiós fórmulas matemáticas. Por supuesto que Todoroki era consciente de la respuesta que debía generar a la gente cuando contaba su pasado. De modo que debía creer que se había puesto así como reacción a ello. Pero lo único que consiguió fue tirarle encima un montón de kilos de culpabilidad que casi la hicieron llorar.

Así que volvió a asentir, pero eso no le convenció.

Por eso, Shoto se acercó a Yaoyorozu para cogerla por los brazos y detener su errático movimiento. La oía respirar muy rápido, como si estuviera conteniéndose de algo.

La observó preocupado. Era como si le estuviera dando algún tipo de crisis, pero no entendía que el hecho de contarle unos sucesos pasados la hicieran reaccionar de ese modo.

—Yaoyorozu, ¿qué te pasa? —Ella negó de forma enfática—. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Pero por respuesta, se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrirse con ellas y quitarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Shoto se las cogió con suavidad y se las apartó para poder verla. Y cuando hizo el intento de soltarse, él se las aferró con fuerza. No tenía por qué esconderse de él.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si ni siquiera lo entiendo yo? No quiero que te enfades conmigo.

—No voy a enfadarme contigo —replicó extrañado.

—Claro que sí. Soy la peor persona del mundo… —murmuró sobrecogida.

—¿Cómo vas a ser tú la peor persona del mundo?

Le habría divertido su absurdo comentario si no fuese por lo mal que la veía. Cambió el agarre de sus manos y le dio unas ligeras caricias en el dorso para infundirle confianza, pero ella se soltó y las escondió al cruzarse de brazos.

—Yaoyorozu…

—Mira lo que me has contado… —respondió afligida con voz temblorosa—. Es terrible, y ni siquiera puedo sentirlo. Es tan contradictorio…

Shoto no entendía nada. Yaoyorozu estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Si no lo hacía era porque estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para evitarlo. Así que, ¿qué se suponía que no sentía?

—Tranquila, no pasa nada… —No sabía qué otra cosa decirle para que se calmara.

—Sí que pasa. Eres… —Yaoyorozu se detuvo en un intento de poner en orden sus pensamientos y comenzó por otro lado—. Nunca me he relacionado mucho con la gente. —Eso era algo que Todoroki ya sospechaba—. Así que nunca había tenido una amistad como ésta.

—Yo tampoco —concordó él.

—Por eso eres de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

Shoto inspiró estremecido cuando le dijo eso y empezó a entender a qué se refería Yaoyorozu con tener sentimientos encontrados. No le gustaba verla angustiada, pero se sentía feliz de que dicha aflicción la hubiera impulsado a decirle aquello. Para él también era una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

—Tú también lo eres para mí.

A Yaoyorozu se le saltaron las lágrimas y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Ves por qué soy una mala persona? —se recriminó—. Eres mi mejor amigo… Me horroriza pensar por lo que has pasado. Nadie debería pasar por eso, pero no puedo lamentarlo.

Era una reacción extraña, pero tampoco le había contado su pasado para que le tuviera compasión o pena, que solían ser las reacciones más habituales. De hecho, casi prefería que no le hiciera más consciente de lo que ya era de su mala infancia.

—Siento ser tan egoísta.

—No te preocupes…

—Pero no puedo evitar alegrarme por ello. —Shoto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Esa reacción sí era nueva—. Es que…

Se detuvo y se limpió las lágrimas que le cayeron. Respiraba muy rápido; la veía muy agobiada. Así que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a ese comentario.

—Si no fuese por el odio de tu padre, no estarías aquí.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—Si no hubiera buscado a tu madre o si hubiera conseguido tener éxito con alguno de tus hermanos, no estarías aquí. Y si no te hubiera llenado de ansias de venganza, quizás no hubieras tenido la resolución suficiente como para entrar en la UA, y entonces tampoco estarías aquí. No puedo conciliar esa idea —se recriminó enfadada consigo misma—. Por eso, por mucho que piense que no debería alegrarme de que te hubiera pasado algo tan horrible, no puedo evitarlo. Porque si no fuese por todo eso, nunca te habría conocido.

Shoto no podía dejar de mirarla. Seguía con la cabeza baja y sabía que continuaba intentando aguantar sus lágrimas. Yaoyorozu estaba muy afectada por cómo se sentía.

En cambio, él, estaba muy conmocionado. No se le había ocurrido mirarlo desde ese punto de vista. No se había planteado que su presencia impactara de esta forma en otra persona. Pero la pragmática Yaoyorozu sí. Había tirado hacia atrás en la consecución de su pasado y había llegado a una conclusión que la había dejado con esos sentimientos encontrados.

Le había dejado literalmente sin palabras. ¿Qué se contestaba a algo así?

—Perdóname…

—No pasa nada… —intentó tranquilizarla.

Le había dicho que era su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podía culparla de que quisiera que estuviera allí para serlo? Tal y como le había dicho, de no ser por cómo había transcurrido su vida, no estaría en la UA. No estaría ahora mismo con ella.

—Soy una persona horrible —volvió a lamentarse con voz temblorosa.

—No lo eres.

Podía entender que se sintiera agobiada ante la idea de haberse perdido lo que tenían ahora. Él ni siquiera se planteaba pensarlo.

—Y muy egoísta… —siguió sin hacerle caso.

—No es así…

—Y la peor amiga que existe…

—Yaoyorozu…

Pero ella siguió con su diatriba sobre lo mala persona que se consideraba. Shoto suspiró con tanta fuerza que casi se convirtió en un resoplido. Yaoyorozu estaba tan abrumada por sus emociones, que no parecía escucharle. Y lo último que quería era que se sintiera culpable por ser tan importante en su vida.

Por eso, tiró de ella y la abrazó. El gesto la impresionó tanto que se le cortó el sollozo y por eso Shoto supo que al fin había recuperado su atención.

—Te he entendido —le dijo contra su oído, y durante unos segundos, Yaoyorozu ni siquiera respiró.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Gracias por sentirte así.

Ella escondió su rostro contra su hombro y, tras corresponder su abrazo, rompió a llorar. Y Shoto no supo qué le puso más nervioso: si tenerla abrazada o que se hubiera echado a llorar de esa manera. No quería verla disgustada.

—¿Estás bien?

Yaoyorozu se limitó a asentir con énfasis contra su hombro y por fin percibió la sinceridad propia de ella, con lo que pudo respirar aliviado. La sujetó con más fuerza, pegándola más a él, y supo que el nerviosismo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con que se echara a llorar. No quería soltarla; le gustaba tenerla ahí, justo donde estaba.

Le reconfortaba saber que era tan importante para ella que la había hecho sentirse así de contrariada consigo misma. Y fue algo que le hizo inesperadamente feliz, pero no porque Yaoyorozu estuviese alterada, sino por el hecho de ser ella a quien tenía abrazada con fuerza. Estaba seguro de que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido decirle algo así. Sólo alguien tan analítico como ella podía encontrar algo positivo en el desastre que era su familia y mostrárselo.

Pero tenía razón, reflexionó con desconcierto. Sin la cadena de acontecimientos que le habían sucedido no estaría en ese patio. Y a su vez, con Yaoyorozu ocurría lo mismo: si en ese momento tampoco estuviese justo frente a él, seguiría sin tener una explicación de por qué había tenido que pasar por todo aquello.

Pero ahora tenía una respuesta; ahora sabía que había un motivo para haber tenido que soportar la injusticia que le había tocado. Porque ahora por fin sabía que tras aquel túnel oscuro y sin sentido que había sido su vida le esperaba una recompensa.

La había encontrado a ella.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 22**

 **3 Febrero 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Y aquí es donde doy gracias a mi subconsciente por arreglarme el capítulo, pues como ya os dije hace tiempo, Todoroki iba a ser el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Así que esta escena me quedaba un poco rara partiendo de una Yaoyorozu «no enamorada». Pero entonces mi subconsciente se rebeló, hizo que Yaoyorozu se enterara la primera y ya sólo hubo que limar el capítulo para que cuadrara mejor. ¿A que son monos? *o* Me encantan *¬*

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!

PD: Ahora que os he dicho que a lo mejor tardo en actualizar, sé que este capítulo es muy propicio para hacer un «me imagino la escena en que se declaran y lo doy por concluido». ¡Pero no lo hagáis que hay más! Y faltan las demás parejas, no lo olvidéis T_T


	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Siento el retraso »_«. Tengo que reconocer que no esperaba tardar tanto, porque mi idea era ponerme con el fic cuando se me asentara todo. Pero entonces me vino un «imprevisto previsto» y adiós (porque se convirtió en imprevisto al haberlo olvidado »_«). Como en febrero esperaba no estar trabajando, iba a aprovechar para hacer el cambio de mi web que se me quedaba obsoleta y me iba a dejar de funcionar. Pero se me pasó y me llegó el mensajito del servidor de «te queda un mes, bonita ¬_¬º». Y fue un: «Noooooo, la web, que la tengo que rehacer entera x_x». Así que estas últimas semanas no he vivido porque en mi tiempo libre volvía a Matrix (otra vez sólo veo código a mi alrededor x_x). Pero bueno, terminé con lo más urgente y ahora vuelvo a tener alguna que otra hora libre por ahí T_T

Por otra parte, el capítulo en sí me ha resultado algo complicado de hacer así que he tardado más de lo normal en escribirlo. De hecho, lo he reescrito como 4 veces y ha habido partes que me han costado la vida hacerlas T_T. Es más, hasta he escrito otros más antes que éste »_«. Pero ni tan mal, que eso es algo que adelanto. En fin, ya me diréis lo que os parece porque empieza a haber un salto majo en esta relación *o*.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

Que conste que en este capítulo no sabía muy bien qué hacer con los reviews porque me habéis escrito muchos (ya veo que el capítulo gustó XD). Ya no sabía si contestarlos en privado, dejarlos al final, hacer capítulo extra o no sé... Pero al final lo dejo como siempre aunque aviso que es una extensión muy larga. Así que si sueles pasar de ellos, tienes mucha ruedita del ratón para dar »_«

Aunque antes que nada, quiero comentaros que estoy superfeliz porque muchas me lo habéis mencionado, y hablo del abrazo. Os he tenido como grillos taladrándome el cerebro con lo lentos que son, que por qué no se confiesan ya, que por qué no se besan, etc., etc. Y yo siempre decía: «no seáis impacientes... ya llegará». Y después de **22 capítulos** por fin hemos visto UN ABRAZO y os ha tocado la fibra un montón *o*. Y es que, cuando conseguimos algo que no se da fácilmente, lo valoramos más. También me ha quedado claro que a muchas os ha faltado el beso ^_^º y no quiero decir nada sobre el próximo capítulo pero... *cofcofmenosmalquenadiesabedóndevivocofcof. Aun así me reitero y os digo: «no seáis impacientes... ya llegará» ^o^. Sólo espero que al menos os emocione mínimo como este capítulo, porque si un abrazo os emociona más... apaga y vámonos »_«. Si es que soy subnormal perdida: sólo a mí se me ocurre ponerme el listón alto a mí misma »_«

 **B-shira:** Me alegra que al menos te desvelara para algo bueno XD. Aunque tal y como lo pones, cualquiera diría que os tengo en sequía con escenas de los protas XD. No será por capítulos exclusivos de ellos que hay XD. Pero no te preocupes que habrá más ;-D

 **Nyxdark13:** Hay que ver los gustos de cada uno. Yo veo ese capítulo como un one-shot y mato al autor. Es un capítulo que me gusta mucho precisamente por todo lo que llevan a cuestas, así que si lo leyese sin que me digan cómo demonios llegan ahí, me da un síncope x_x. «Yo y mi trauma con los one-shot» XD. Y sobre lo otro: como no leo AU ni futuribles, he leído muy poquitos fics de la pareja y en ninguno exponen el tema. Recomiéndame alguno cannon por MP, please, que quiero ver cómo lo plantean otros fickers ^_^º

 **Her Nao:** Vaya, no sé qué decir *o*. Me alegra que te haya emocionado tanto el capítulo y te hiciera empezar bien el día *o*

 **Kim Ishida:** Sí, yo también le doy las gracias a mi SubC, porque hasta la fecha siempre me saca de los apuros XD

 **Maria Violet:** Joé, otra con pañuelo ^_^º . Me alegra mucho saber que os ha gustado tanto el capítulo. Por cierto, que sepas que tus reviews son súperlocos. Me recuerdas al villano Twice con su doble personalidad. «Ámense ya... okno», «que se casen ya... okno», «medícate ya... okno XD»... Qué gracia me ha hecho XD Estás fatal XD Me encanta leeros *o*. Sobre lo que me comentas del capítulo, ¿qué te voy a decir? Sí a todo, si es que son supertiernos y adorables *o*. Y aunque se va a ver, obviamente sí: Todoroki se acaba de dar cuenta de que está enamorado de ella *o*

 **Guest:** Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sobre «Recuerdos Olvidados», la cosa está algo más complicada porque estoy en un dilema con él. Pero lo seguiré porque si no lo termino de re-subir, me ha quedado claro que en el fandom me matan :-S.

 **Gabe Logan:** He tenido que buscar quiénes eran porque no tenía ni idea ^_^º. Reconozco que soy bastante inculta en superhéroes de DC. Soy más de Marvel ^_^º. Pero me parece una buena perspectiva la que plantea. Yo siempre intento sacar la parte positiva a todo (se vive mejor ;-P). Así que quise darle la vuelta a la percepción que causó el manga. Cuando Todoroki le cuenta a Midoriya su pasado, la forma en la que está desarrollada la escena te lleva a compadecerte de él. Incluso Midoriya lo enfatiza al decir que si aquella fuese una historia ficticia, Todoroki tiene el pasado de un protagonista. Y ciertamente es un mal pasado, pero ¿acaso no es mejor salir fortalecido que pasarte la vida reconcomiéndote por ello? Pues eso XD . Y ahí es donde nos entra Yaoyorozu ^o^.

 **Mr Chef:** En serio, os dejo hacer fanfics de mi fanfic XD. Tenéis tantas teorías sobre lo que va a pasar o «debería» pasar, que ya no sé qué os va a parecer lo que en verdad escriba... Así que os dejo libertad creativa XD. ¡Qué gracia XD! Me encanta veros elucubrar tanto sobre qué demonios va a suceder XD

 **Hati-chan:** Genial que te hayas puesto al día con el manga, así nadie te spoileará nada XD. Sobre despertar tu vena TodoMomo, a mí me suele pasar. Leo fic de otras personas y me incitan a escribir. Así que me alegra saber que te ha ayudado para retomar tus proyectos. Y sé que ya lo he dicho varias veces, pero de verdad que me alegra ver lo mucho que os ha gustado el capítulo, aunque ahora me da casi reparo subir el siguiente »_«

 **Caro:** Sí, bueno, es que el pobre estaba emparanoiado con lo de la mañana y todo para ver que la otra vive en la inopia (y ya vais a ver que se ha hecho hasta una casa con jardín allí ¬_¬º. Y claro, eso le traerá más de un quebradero de cabeza a Todoroki u_uº).

 **Guch:** Gracias, ésa es mi intención: que parezca cannon. Espero conseguirlo hasta el final ;-D

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews *o*. Os dejo con el capítulo. Qué miedito... »_« Espero que os guste después de la espera ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

Tenía una descarga de adrenalina por el cuerpo impresionante. Por suerte para Shoto, Yaoyorozu tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, por lo que no podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, no debería sorprenderle lo que le había sucedido. Había estado cuestionándose puntos que en una amistad normal no habrían surgido. Y habían aparecido porque su amistad ya no lo era como tal. Había estado dándole vueltas a algo que en el fondo tenía una conclusión simple y sencilla.

La abrazó más fuerte y aprovechó ese momento caído del cielo en el que tenía una consciencia más clara sobre sus sentimientos al tiempo que era aferrado por la destinataria de ellos. Y lo hizo incluso con una advertencia que le decía desde algún punto de su cabeza que aquello se empezaba a salir de lo prudentemente adecuado.

Pero Yaoyorozu tampoco parecía muy predispuesta a soltarle. Poco a poco se había calmado y recuperado la respiración normal. Por eso sabía que ese momento de crisis había pasado. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba en una situación similar a la de él: abrazada… y sin querer moverse.

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero sí el hecho de que cruzaron de largo ese «prudentemente adecuado» para adentrarse en lo escandalosamente inapropiado.

Por eso, Shoto se separó un poco de ella para mirarla y casi se arrepintió. Tenía su cabeza recostada hacia él, con los ojos cerrados; como si le importara muy poco el hecho de estar abrazada a un chico. Pero ante esa oportunidad de clandestinidad con sus acciones, la observó… sin restricciones. Yaoyorozu tenía las mejillas aún sonrosadas por el llanto, pero en vez de restarle atractivo, sólo se lo aumentaba.

Suspiró con desgana por tener que apartarla. Le hubiera gustado estar un rato más así porque tampoco sabía si se repetiría de nuevo. Pero debía hacerlo o, cuanto más tiempo pasase, más raro volvería a ponerse todo entre los dos.

—¿Yaoyorozu? —la llamó con un leve movimiento del hombro para que se irguiera.

La vio abrir los ojos, con lentitud; casi como si le costara. Los tenía aún algo rojos, pero también nublados. ¿Se había quedado adormilada?

—Ya estás más tranquila —afirmó con tono amable. Con un gesto inconsciente, le tocó la mejilla sonrosada y sonrió—. Me ha preocupado verte tan alterada.

—Aún me cuesta creer que no estés disgustado —replicó con una ligera voz sorprendida. Le cubrió la mano que tenía en la mejilla y cerró los ojos otra vez para apreciar el contacto.

—Para nada… Me gusta más tu forma de verlo que la mía.

Yaoyorozu rio feliz y abrió los ojos para mirarle. A diferencia de antes, ahora estaban brillantes, lo que terminaba de completar un conjunto que de inicio ya era impactante.

Aquello era muy malo, pensó con alarma. Yaoyorozu le atraía mucho. Siempre le había parecido una de las chicas más bellas del instituto, pero aquello empezaba a subir a otro nivel. Le gustaba su contacto; le gustaba la suavidad de su piel en sus dedos. Y en cuanto por instinto movió de forma sutil su pulgar por su mejilla, a ella la oyó suspirar, pero a él se le dispararon las pulsaciones.

Yaoyorozu fijó sus ojos en los suyos con una intensidad inquietante, con su sonrisa desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Notó que apretaba más su mano, probablemente de forma inconsciente, al tiempo que la oía respirar por la boca de forma irregular. Y entonces, por pocos pero muy desconcertantes segundos, esos ojos se desviaron a sus labios.

Las pulsaciones que un instante antes las tenía desbocadas se le detuvieron de repente por la impresión, igual que su respiración. Y toda esa tensión que percibía fue reemplazada por una especie de tirón hacia ella que no había sentido hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo pensar en ello porque Yaoyorozu regresó sus ojos a su lugar de inicio y se alejó de él con un repentino movimiento brusco, rompiendo ese abrazo —que sin darse cuenta aún mantenían— al poner como distancia sus brazos estirados.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación. Aún tengo que hacer deberes —se excusó con voz tensa—. Sólo he adelantado la lección de esta tarde para poder darte tu cuaderno cuanto antes por si lo necesitabas.

—Claro… —respondió algo desorientado—. Imagino que la reunión te habrá quitado bastante tiempo.

—Más bien ha sido entre la reunión y lo que hemos estado hablando luego en el salón —corrigió en un intento de sonar distendida.

—Es verdad… No me has contado de qué se ha hablado —dijo más por educación que porque el tema le interesara.

—No te preocupes. Es mejor que aproveches el tiempo para practicar —replicó a la vez que daba varios pasos en dirección a la puerta interior—. Luego te lo cuento, ¿vale?

Shoto se limitó a asentir mientras veía a Yaoyorozu huir, literalmente. Porque estaba seguro de que era eso lo que había sucedido. Si tenía en cuenta que medio minuto antes Yaoyorozu se había mostrado muy tranquila, era sorprendente que ahora percibiese justo lo contrario.

Y por eso, si antes se había sentido algo desorientado, ahora estaba por completo perdido.

¿Por qué esa prisa repentina por marcharse?, se preguntó desconcertado. Cuando había llegado al patio estaba tan ensimismada en sus asuntos que parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo. Aunque, si lo miraba bien, casi era mejor así. No había tenido ni un segundo para poder asimilar sus propias emociones, por lo que esa espontánea soledad le daba el tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido a solas con sus pensamientos.

De modo que empezó a recapitular todo, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba demasiado impactado por sus sentimientos. O al menos, no de que fuesen dirigidos hacia ella. Podría serle inesperado que le surgiesen, pero no que hubiera ocurrido por ella, pues si lo pensaba de manera racional, ¿quién no se iba a fijar en una chica guapa, inteligente, amable y de buena familia? Habría que ser idiota, razonó con un suspiro. De ahí que ya hubiera pensado en más de una ocasión que Yaoyorozu estaba destinada a ser una chica que tendría que quitarse a tortazos a un montón de enfermos de amor de su alrededor. Si él se había considerado descartado de ese grupo era más por su poca disposición pasada hacia el tema «chicas» que porque no pudiera gustarle ella.

Pero entonces, retomó el hilo de lo que había sucedido justo antes de marcharse Yaoyorozu y un nudo muy extraño se le comenzó a formar en el pecho.

«¿Qué había sido eso?», se preguntó Shoto. Jamás había sentido algo ni remotamente parecido. Por un momento se le había ido la cabeza. Ella le había mirado y lo había sentido como un disparador. Y si no hubiera sido porque Yaoyorozu había huido, no tenía ni idea de qué irresponsabilidad habría cometido.

Shoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa idea. ¿Y si había percibido la intención y por eso se había marchado? A fin de cuentas, él mismo era consciente de que la había abrazado de más, pero al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no la había soltado hasta que ella se separó de forma tan brusca.

Se sentó en el banco que tenía más cerca, aturdido, bastante impactado por ello. Incluso se le aceleraron de nuevo las pulsaciones, aunque esta vez por la ansiedad. Y ese nudo extraño que se le había formado empezó a presionarle hasta el punto en que sintió la necesidad de frotarse.

Si debido a su actuación irreflexiva todo volvía a enrarecerse entre ellos, no estaba seguro de cómo podrían solucionarlo. Días atrás ya habían estado en la cuerda floja y un segundo incidente sólo echaría más leña al fuego.

Reconocía que había sido iluso con aquello. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, debería haber prestado más atención a cómo se sintió con lo sucedido, en vez de dejarlo pasar como algo puntual motivado por tener a una chica escultural encima. Empezaba a sospechar que ésa no fue la verdadera causa de su comportamiento irracional, sino que podría haberlo sido el hecho de que fuese ella. Y por eso, si ahora hubiera tenido ese conocimiento previo, quizás no habría sido tan inconsciente, ni habría ocurrido lo de hacía cinco minutos.

Darle vueltas al tema comenzó a agobiarle bastante. Lo último que quería era que Yaoyorozu pusiera distancia entre ellos justo cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que representaba en realidad para él. Y mucho menos, por algo en lo que encima ella había tomado parte.

Porque no sólo él la había abrazado, sino que ella lo había correspondido. Y no sólo la había acariciado —pensó mirándose la mano traidora que se había movido sola otra vez—, sino que ella se la había aferrado. Ese impulso hacia Yaoyorozu que había sentido había iniciado cuando ella le había mirado… los labios.

Se los tocó de forma ausente, desconcertado en extremo por ello.

¿Y si le había pasado lo mismo a ella?, reflexionó perplejo. Quizás Yaoyorozu también había sentido ese mismo impulso, pero se había dado cuenta y había recobrado la compostura a tiempo para marcharse antes de hacer ninguna imprudencia.

Se irguió y se apoyó contra el respaldo del banco más impresionado de lo que ya estaba, que no era poco. De ser eso cierto, sólo le veía dos explicaciones viables: que hubiera sucedido por un momento susceptible de confidencias —donde ella misma se habría dado cuenta de que había reaccionado de una forma inesperada y por eso habría escapado—, o que hubiera sentido esa conexión mutua por tener también sentimientos hacia él, con idéntico resultado.

¿Y si era eso último?, se cuestionó atónito. ¿Y si sin darse cuenta había surgido algo entre ellos? Esa alternativa lo dejó de piedra y por un momento sintió que todo el tema le estaba superando. Eran demasiadas emociones intensas y contradictorias a gestionar en contados quince minutos.

Aunque quizás esa vorágine de alternativas se debiera precisamente a eso. Quizás tenía demasiado revolucionada la cabeza como para pensar con claridad. Podría estar siendo benévolo con él mismo y ver cosas oportunamente convenientes para él. ¿Y si estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas?

Se dio un golpe en la frente y se la frotó. Aquello no era bueno. Necesitaba distanciarse unos minutos de lo sucedido para poder meditar sobre ello con la cabeza más fría. Pero eso era algo imposible de conseguir a solas en ese patio. Se encontraba demasiado impactado para poder calmarse sin que algo le distrajera.

Así que decidió volver a la residencia con la esperanza de involucrarse en alguna conversación con sus compañeros. Y como era de esperarse, cuando llegó había un alboroto bastante importante en el salón a costa de las noticias que aún desconocía en referencia al baile. Se sentó en una silla con la intención de ponerse al corriente de qué había sucedido y, poco a poco, fue enterándose de la disconformidad colectiva que se había dado por el instituto y el acogimiento de la alternativa de Iida de poder invitar a gente de fuera. Además, de tanto en tanto, Kirishima se metía con Kaminari sobre ser el único que ya estaba despreocupado del tema, lo que le hizo saber que se había congraciado con Jiro y ésta debía haber aceptado al fin su propuesta.

Y de pronto, Yaoyorozu entró en el edificio directa al ascensor y sin mirar a su alrededor. Shoto se quedó pasmado al verla llegar cuando debería estar en su habitación desde hacía tiempo. No sólo se había marchado antes que él; llevaba un rato allí en la conversación de sus compañeros.

Por si aún tuviera dudas de que le había puesto la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para marcharse, ahí estaba la confirmación. Se había ido y había estado en la calle dando vueltas por lo que demonios les había sucedido en el patio, puesto que él había vuelto directo por el camino de siempre y no se la había cruzado.

Por supuesto, aquello acabó con su pequeña distracción y de nuevo se sumió en ese escenario tan incómodo que se les planteaba. Si ella también había necesitado estar a solas, eso significaba que ambos eran conscientes de que había pasado «algo», ya fuese por una parte o por las dos.

Y eso suponía un gran problema… más si no sabía la naturaleza de ese «algo». Pero no iba a poder despejar esa duda porque no se veía capaz de preguntarle sin más. Era demasiado complejo de abordar porque en función de su respuesta podría resentirse su amistad y ya habían tenido suficiente varios días atrás.

Hurgar en ello cuando la reacción podría ser sólo por su parte pondría las cosas tensas, pero de igual modo lo serían en el supuesto de que ella también hubiera reaccionado pero de forma involuntaria. Luego mencionar el tema sería arriesgado y más cuando ni siquiera sabía qué quería de ella. Su relación actual era buena y todo era demasiado reciente para él como para saber si quería algo más.

Por eso, quizás lo más prudente sería esperar a ver lo que hacía Yaoyorozu, y en función de ello, actuar.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 23**

 **13 Marzo 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Espero que os haya gustado ;-D

Tengo el siguiente capítulo bastante adelantado (porque es uno de los que he escrito mientras me daba de golpes contra la pared con este capítulo). Pero no estoy segura de que pueda retomar las subidas de los domingos. Estoy muy pillada de tiempo y estoy al ras de mis capítulos escritos. Así que no prometo nada. Sólo espero actualizar mucho más rápido que esta vez. Lo de la web fue un fallo garrafal por mi parte »_«.

¡Saludos!


	24. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Hati-chan:** Joé, qué ansiosas sois algunas XD. Yo siempre me he levantado con el tiempo contado, así que no podría entretenerme leyendo algo antes de salir de casa ^_^º. Sobre que hayan dado 3 pasos adelante y 2 atrás... pues el paso que sí han adelantado, desde mi punto de vista, es bastante grande XD. Tal y como ha acabado el capítulo, Shoto sabe que siente algo por ella y valora la posibilidad de que sea recíproco (Momo lo tiene algo más jodi*o porque le toca ser la parte insegura de esta pareja ^_^º -echadle la culpa a Kohei que fue el que la hizo así ¬_¬º). A mí me parece que han avanzado bastante ^_^º

 **Maria Violet:** Pobres... os he dejado mucho tiempo sin actualizar y sin saber cuándo lo haría T_T (menos mal que esta vez no he desvelado el sueño a nadie »_«). En cuanto a ver a Shoto comiéndose la cabeza... al pobre le va a volver loco. Ninguno de los dos es muy ducho en estos menesteres XD, así que van a estar algo perdidos por lo que hace el otro. Y no sé por qué excluyes el «innombrable» accidente. Es muy nombrable, ¡y con letras mayúsculas! El propio Shoto sabe que lo que le pasó en él no fue tan gratuito. ¡Así que el accidente cuenta! XD (por cierto, espero que ya hayáis recuperado el suministro eléctrico. Salió aquí en las noticias, pero no sé si se ha arreglado el problema :-S ). Y sobre desesperarte por lo lentos que sean... en realidad no sabría decirte. Me queda bastante historia por delante, pero es que también están las demás parejas... :-/

 **Melisa:** No, mujer... si ponen pronto las cartas sobre la mesa, me quedo sin fic XD. Y aún queda historia ;-D

 **Mr Chef:** En serio, te dejo escribir finales alternativos XD. ¿Cuántos llevas pensados ya? XD . Yo no pienso decir nada XD

 **Caro:** Bueno, le van a dar al asunto unas cuantas vueltas «relativas». Vale que sean adolescentes y es el primer amor. Y quizás por eso se lo piensen más. Pero de aquí al final del fic, la historia sucede en un mes. En realidad es un tiempo muy corto, así que tampoco se pueden emparanoiar en exceso ^_^º

 **Astron:** Me alegra que te esté gustando cómo se están desarrollando los personajes. Ahora mismo estoy algo indecisa con cómo se manejan y estoy reescribiendo mucho porque los dos están muy tensos y no son personajes que hayamos visto en esa tesitura. Así que estoy improvisando con ellos, lo hago de 4 maneras diferentes y luego no sé con cual quedarme x_x

 **Guest:** T_T Qué ganas os veo de que acabe el fic. Todos me decís que a ver si se declaran ya XD . Pero todavía queda ^o^

 **Gabe Logan:** No me hables de Happosais que suficiente tengo con este fic de temática JUVENIL (os lo recuerdo T_T). Me gustan mucho los personajes serios porque te puedes meter en su psique y mostrar una parte de su personalidad más fogosa. Pero los personajes de este fic son adolescentes (y sí, soy consciente de que tienen su cabeza muy calenturienta). Pero un adolescente, para mí, es como un crío grande, y se me funden los plomos sólo de pensar en escribir esas cosas con niños T_T

 **Her Nao:** Nooooo... si el problema no son sus _feelings_. Los que le van a dar problemas son los de la otra XD

 **Abby Elric:** Me alegra que te haya encantado, porque anda que no he reescrito el capítulo ni nada »_«. A mí también me parece que han avanzado un montón en este día que lleva siendo un montón de capítulos ^_^º. Están en ese momento en el que saben que nada va a volver a ser como antes y sólo les queda dar un paso adelante o quedarse donde están. Y como yo siempre escribo «happyends», el paso lo darán... Pero que se van a tropezar antes de estabilizarse, también ^_^º

 **Kasumy:** Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando *o*. Pero no pienso decir nada de lo que pasará ^o^

 **Roayme:** Veo que te estás leyendo el fic del tirón, así que en breve llegarás a este capítulo. Espero que los que te faltan te sigan gustando tanto ;-D

En fin, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews *o*. Como veo que hay expectación por cómo quedó el capítulo, aviso que tendréis que esperar al siguiente porque el de hoy no es TodoMomo. Aun así, me parece interesante y ya avisé que iba a trabajar ese aspecto de otra forma a la del autor. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

Una de las cosas que más la relajaba cuando no podía dormir era tocar una canción lenta con su guitarra. Kyoka sonrió al recordar lo sucedido esa tarde y que era el causante directo de su insomnio. Aquello había hecho que tuviera un revoltijo de mariposas en el estómago hasta que se había ido a su habitación. De hecho, se había sentido tan inquieta en el salón que no había sido capaz ni de mirar en su dirección durante la cena. Gracias al cielo, ninguna de sus compañeras había vuelto a hacer saña de lo ocurrido, a diferencia de Kaminari que había tenido que aguantar algunos comentarios picajosos de sus amigos por su actuar.

La luz del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos y detuvo su práctica con la guitarra para mirar quién la contactaba. Se quitó los auriculares y comprobó sorprendida que Ochaco la estaba llamando a esas horas.

—¿Sí?

 _—Veo luz a través de la puerta. ¿Te interrumpo?_

—¿Que ves luz?

Kyoka se levantó en el acto y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Ochaco estaba ante su umbral con el pijama puesto y el teléfono en la mano. Colgó.

—Te he llamado, pero no respondías.

—Estaba practicando con los auriculares —explicó, y ella asintió. Entonces preguntó lo obvio—. ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

—No puedo dormir —contestó sin rodeos—. No dejo de pensar en la conversación de esta tarde. Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —se extrañó.

No era que se llevase mal con ella, ni mucho menos, pero desde luego, no era la persona a la que esperara recurrir en una noche de insomnio.

La dejó pasar sin agregar mucho más pues era evidente que algo importante la había sacado a esas horas de su habitación. Así que se sentó en la cama e invitó a su compañera a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Antes has dicho que no estás saliendo con Kaminari.

—¡¿Qué?! —se alarmó. Ese tema era el último que se esperaba tocar.

—Sin embargo, vas a ir con él al baile —siguió Ochaco—. Si después de eso, te pidiera salir contigo, ¿lo harías?

—¡¿Por qué te quita el sueño lo que hagamos?! —replicó alterada y muy sonrojada.

—Vosotras me habéis sonsacado; es justo que yo también lo haga —respondió con contundencia.

Kyoka valoró sus palabras durante varios segundos y después exhaló el aire con lentitud. Era absurdo pensar que lo que hicieran Kaminari y ella pudiera perturbarla. Por eso, empezó a considerar que posiblemente buscaba respuestas a su desvelo a través de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme en realidad?

—Quiero saber qué piensas sobre tener una relación.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Yaomomo?

—¿Y que me hable de lo idílica que es la suya? —refutó con sarcasmo. Aún estaba algo resquemada con ella—. No, gracias. Eso no me sirve.

—¿Eso quiere decir que necesitas a alguien con problemas? —añadió con una sonrisa incómoda, pues al parecer, ésa era ella.

—Es evidente que hay algún tipo de relación entre vosotros. —Kyoka estuvo a punto de defenderse por reflejo, pero se detuvo. No porque fuese cierto, sino porque veía que aquel aspecto era relevante en todo el meollo—. Puede que no estéis saliendo, pero ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza cuando piensas en él? Sé sincera —añadió cuando vio que se retraía.

—Si me estás preguntado si me gusta, no te sabría decir. Creo que me interesa a algún nivel, pero tampoco lo tengo muy claro.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

—Que es muy divertido, sin dudas —respondió en el acto con una sonrisa al recordar distintas anécdotas que habían tenido—. Me hace reír mucho —rio—. Y menos cuando nos estamos picando el uno al otro, es muy agradable conmigo.

—Entonces, si al final te pidiese salir contigo, ¿tú lo harías?

—No lo sé… Es probable… —rectificó con una sonrisa incómoda—. Nunca se sabe adónde pueden llegar las cosas —terminó de forma ambigua.

—Eso es lo que quería saber.

—¿Que igual podría salir con él? —preguntó desconcertada.

—No, tu cara. Te hace feliz plantearte la idea.

—¿Qué?

—A mí me angustia —replicó mirando a su regazo—. Todo este tema me crea mucha ansiedad.

Kyoka la observó por unos instantes empezando a ver el motivo de que estuviera allí. Los argumentos que había dado a las chicas la habían hecho suponer que el problema que tenía Ochaco venía por ahí.

Y como su amiga no parecía muy apresurada por levantar la mirada, la cogió del brazo para atraer así su atención.

—No me he querido meter mucho en la conversación de esta tarde.

—Y por eso te lo pregunto a ti. Me ha quedado claro lo que piensan las demás…

—Las personas actuamos en función de nuestras experiencias… o nuestras preferencias —agregó al final—. Por eso, creo que cada persona debe enfrentarse a los acontecimientos como mejor considere. En referencia a este caso, que una persona prefiera obviar sus sentimientos en pos de un objetivo mayor, me parece tan lícito como otra opción cualquiera. Y que una persona diga que lo rechaza por miedo, también, porque nadie sabe lo que ha podido sucederle en el pasado.

Kyoka se detuvo en este punto porque no sabía de qué forma podía suavizar lo que en realidad pensaba de la reacción de ella. Y Ochaco debió notarlo porque la instó:

—Pero…

—Pero tú te mientes —sentenció.

—No me miento —se defendió.

—Por supuesto que lo has hecho. Si no me he metido en la conversación es porque ese detalle se ha hecho muy evidente. Es más, Yaomomo te lo ha dicho a la cara: no reniegas de lo que sientes por tu meta de convertirte en heroína; lo haces porque no quieres sufrir por lo que Midoriya haga.

—Me distrae de mi meta.

—«No puedo perder el tiempo con cosas como qué hace o con quién las hace» —recitó Kyoka—. Lo siento, me sorprendieron tanto tus palabras que se me quedaron grabadas —se excusó cuando Ochaco la miró fijamente—. Pero el caso es que ése fue tu argumento de por qué Midoriya es un obstáculo. No dijiste que te acapararía tiempo de entrenar, o de estudiar, o de cualquier otra cosa de la que digas: «es cierto, por él pierdo el tiempo que invierto en convertirme en heroína». Era un argumento personal, y por eso, a todas nos ha quedado claro que te mientes.

—Yo… —Pero Ochaco no supo cómo refutar eso.

—Ahora sé sincera tú. ¿Por qué es un obstáculo?

Ochaco de nuevo se concentró en su regazo. Sabía que estaba hurgando en algo sensible para ella. Pero en realidad se lo había buscado al ir allí y preguntarle. Aun así, contestó, pero no antes de ver cómo apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas.

—¿Acaso no lo ves? —replicó con un temblor de voz—. Ni siquiera puedo dormir.

—¿Y por qué no lo puedes hacer? —Kyoka se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar apoyada contra la pared. Ochaco la imitó—. ¿Te importa si pensamos juntas?

—¿Pensar juntas? —inquirió desconcertada.

—Partamos de la base en la que tú tienes razón y Midoriya es un obstáculo —dijo ignorándola—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —preguntó más confundida aún.

—Debería ser una pregunta fácil puesto que es lo que motiva toda tu reacción. ¿Por qué es un obstáculo para ti?

Kyoka se quedó a la espera mientras veía a Ochaco dudar sobre lo que responder.

—No puedo concentrarme en mi meta —contestó aséptica.

—Así que te distrae, ¿no? —concluyó—. ¿Y por qué?

Ochaco la miró con reticencia cuando vio que su intención era ahondar bien profundo en el tema.

—¿Es el juego de los porqués?

—Es el juego de «lanzo una pregunta y las dos contestamos nuestra opinión» —concretó, y regresó al tema que las ocupaba—. Entonces, ¿por qué Midoriya te distrae?

—Me hace estar pendiente de qué hace con otras chicas y luego no puedo pensar en otras cosas.

—Así que te pone celosa.

—Claro que me pone celosa que preste atención a otras —protestó—. ¿A quién no se la daría? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—¿Y por qué? —reiteró Kyoka haciendo caso omiso de su ultraje.

Ochaco se puso bastante tensa por tener que confirmar algo que no le hacía gracia admitir, por mucho que se lo hubieran sacado esa tarde. Enredar en sus sentimientos era algo muy incómodo para ella, y más si lo hacía delante de otra persona. Kyoka no había añadido nada más; se había quedado a la espera de su contestación… Y fue una espera bastante larga.

Pero puesto que ella también la había importunado con su supuesta relación con Kaminari, al final respondió.

—Porque me gusta —contestó al fin cohibida.

Sin embargo, Kyoka sonrió con malicia y eso la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Estás segura de que ésa es la mejor respuesta?

—¿Por qué me iba a poner celosa, si no?

—Vale… —asintió, a todas luces inconforme—. Te hago otra pregunta: ¿crees que Midoriya es la clase de chico que haría caso a otras si tuviera novia?

—No —contestó al momento, y Ochaco abrió los ojos cuando vio por dónde iba.

—Así que te repito: ¿por qué te pone celosa lo que haga con otras chicas?

No lo había visto así. De hecho, había pensado justo lo contrario. Si ya se ponía mala cuando una chica le rondaba, si acabase perdida por él, se pondría mucho peor cuando ocurriese. Así que no deseaba ni lo que ya le sucedía en esos momentos, ni lo que le sucediera en ese escenario hipotético. Por eso había decidido rechazar sus sentimientos e intentar cortarlos de raíz.

Pero la respuesta a la pregunta de Kyoka le había salido sin pensar porque era algo que realmente creía. Y eso le daba la vuelta por completo a la perspectiva negativa que tenía.

—¿Porque no soy su novia? —respondió con incertidumbre. Kyoka se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y en qué te obstaculizaría serlo para convertirte en heroína? —siguió con sus preguntas—. ¿Te quitaría tiempo de entrenar? —Ochaco negó—. ¿Te quitaría tiempo de estudio? No, claro que no —se contestó ella misma—. Incluso sacarías mejor nota si estudiases con él.

—Es posible —concordó Ochaco con resignación.

—Entonces, ¿en qué, exactamente, es un obstáculo para ti?

En su inseguridad, pensó Ochaco. Pero ahí nadie tenía culpa de ello. Siempre había tenido el pálpito de que Deku llegaría lejos en la carrera de héroes. Esa forma tan arrolladora de avanzar que tenía desde que coincidieron en el examen de acceso la abrumaba. Por eso le veía como un modelo a seguir aunque sintiese que no podía hacerlo. Porque en lo que ella daba un paso, a él le veía dar cinco.

Y quizás era de ahí de dónde derivaba todo: no le veía alcanzable, y por eso tampoco tenía una sensación clara de que pudiera ser algo más que una amiga para él.

—Es lo que te decía —prosiguió Kyoka tras no obtener respuesta—. Puedo aceptar que una persona reniegue de sus sentimientos por miedo a sufrir y que actúe en consecuencia. Pero acéptalo; no lo camufles y lo hagas pasar por lo que no es.

Ochaco se encontraba algo aturdida tras esa desconcertante revelación y supo que eso le traería otro nuevo quebradero de cabeza. Pero ahora, al menos, no veía todo tan oscuro. Quizás era eso lo que había necesitado para no agobiarse tanto: un razonamiento menos influido por sus negativas emociones.

Desde luego, no había sido tan malo ir allí.

—Gracias —dijo al fin Ochaco con una sonrisa temblorosa—. Me ha venido bien pensar juntas.

—No parezcas tan abatida. Soy yo la que debería estar preocupada y no tú —la intentó consolar—. Ya me gustaría a mí estar en tu posición. A diferencia de Midoriya, Kaminari es un chico atractivo al que le gusta cualquier chica mona que se le cruza. Supongo que eso es lo que en el fondo me echa para atrás de él.

Ochaco la miró con atención y valoró sus palabras. Kyoka tenía bastante razón con eso. No era un secreto que a Kaminari le gustaban «las chicas», en plural.

—Pero, aun así, has dicho que estarías dispuesta a algo con él. ¿No te inquieta?

—Sí y no —contestó de forma ambigua—. Supongo que lo haría más si no fuese por lo que ha pasado esta mañana. ¿U os pensáis que yo no soy consciente de ello? —sonrió divertida—. No me habían elegido así de rápido ni para hacer equipos.

Ochaco sonrió también, pues estaba muy de acuerdo con ella. Kaminari tenía que haber batido algún récord con la invitación a Kyoka.

—Es verdad. Kaminari será la comidilla de clase durante bastante tiempo.

Kyoka rio con malicia.

—Y bien merecido que se lo tiene después de abochornarme así delante de toda la clase.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 24**

 **24 Marzo 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Como decía justo antes del inicio, ya avisé que iba a rebajar bastante el miedo de Ochaco en este fic. En el fondo, no sé qué está haciendo el autor con ella. En el anime, todos ya visteis ese ramalazo de rechazo que le dio por sus sentimientos, pero en los últimos capítulos del manga (no hago spoiler grande, ojo), se la ve que sigue muy pendiente de él. Así que al final me pregunto: ¿realmente va a seguir firme en esa idea o sólo fue un arrebato que le dio movida por los celos que le causó Kemy? En fin, cuestiones aparte del cannon que nos quiere volver locos, ya veis más o menos por dónde voy yo. En este punto ella viene con ese sentimiento de rechazo que le puso el autor, pero otros personajes le van a dar otros puntos de vista para que medite sobre ello.

Y esto es todo por hoy. El siguiente capítulo, como todo capítulo TodoMomo tenso en los que estoy metida últimamente ¬_¬º, me tiene loca y lo estoy reescribiendo otro mogollón de veces ¬_¬º. No podrían salir igual de fácil que el de hoy, noooooo... (modo sarcástico ON). Pero espero subirlo el domingo que viene :-D

¡Saludos!


	25. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Caro:** Creo que no hay esperas de TodoMomo tan largas como la anterior. Es cierto que se juntaron como media docena de capítulos del resto de personajes, pero porque era como la presentación de todas. Sin embargo, hasta donde «veo», en adelante no pasarán más de dos capítulos sin salir. Así que no desesperéis cuando no los veáis en un capítulo ^_^º. En cuanto a que fuese Ochaco y no Momo la que hablase con Kyoka, Momo está en el punto en el que no quiere que nadie se entere, a diferencia de Ochaco que se lo han sonsacado y todas están al corriente. Por eso está en modo mutismo XD

 **Maria Violet:** Me alegra saber que habéis recuperado más o menos la normalidad por allí ;-D. Sobre comederos de cabeza, habrá para unos cuantos personajes así que no te preocupes que irán llegando. Pero sí que es cierto que con Midoriya tengo una sensación como que vive en la inopia. Tú piensa que Midoriya ha sido marginado TODA la vida. Por eso también creo que él directamente ni se lo plantea. Así que me pega más que en un futuro Ochaco recapacite y avance hacia él que a la inversa.

De Kaminari no te sabría decir. Es tan descerebrado que lo mismo sí haría menciones de otras delante de su novia ¬_¬º, aunque no creo que las hiciera con una índole sexual, si no más bien apreciativa de aspecto. También por eso creo que su novia tendría que ser una persona fuerte que entienda la superficialidad de sus comentarios y no le afecten... o que se le pase tras dejarle noqueado en el suelo ^o^.

Y sobre que te quita el sueño cómo juntaré a Kirishima y Ashido... a mí también x_x. No sé qué demonios voy a hacer con ellos porque se me ha ocurrido el escenario en el que se lo pide ella, en el que se lo pide él y en el que se lo piden los dos (más o menos XD). Como aún no lo he escrito, imagino que dependerá de mi humor el día que lo haga. En fin, ya veremos...

 **Hector R. Tapia2:** En cuanto a inseguridad, se han juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer u_uº. Es lo que le he comentado a Maria, que no sé quién es peor en esto: si Ochaco o Izuku, porque él tiene un pasado que creo que le hace inoperante en este terreno T_T

 **Her Nao:** Siempre es bueno tener otros puntos de vista ;-D

 **Astron:** Gracias *o*

 ** **Roayme** :** (Cap20): Son imaginaciones tuyas ^_^º. No, no hubo KiriBaku. Esta moda os está intoxicando las relaciones de amistad. ¿Vosotros qué conversaciones tenéis con vuestros amigos? O_o . Es que NO ME CREO que penséis que si un amigo os habla como en ese capítulo es porque está ligando con vosotros ¬_¬º. Así que si en la realidad no lo pensaríais, ¿por qué aquí sí? O_o . Este tema me deja muerta, de verdad x_x. Con las cosas que he hablado yo con mis amigas, madre mía... Aquello debían ser insinuaciones de orgías lésbicas constantes y yo sin enterarme XD

 **Mr. Chef:** No sé qué película de terror te estás montando XD. Pero, de verdad, no voy a ser mala con unos pobres adolescentes XD. Si fuesen adultos seguramente les hubiera hecho sufrir más, pero no lo son, así que no desesperes por ningún futuro oscuro para nadie ;-D

 **Gabe Logan:** Eso es: Ochaco reniega de ello porque no quiere sentir celos. Pero entiendo que recapacitará cuando vea que por «querer» renegar de sus sentimientos, no va a dejar de sentirlos :-/

 **Kim Ishida:** Si os hice un capítulo diabético hace nada ;-P . Piensa en tu páncreas: necesita unas vacaciones largas XD.

 **Guest (cap1):** Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando *o*

 **Guest (Cap24):** Creo que sois la misma persona, pero os lo separo por si acaso. Me encanta ver las cábalas que os hacéis con lo que pasará ^o^. Pero sólo os matizo una cosa: falta un mes para que llegue el baile, jiusjiusjius. En ese tiempo puede pasar de todo. En cuanto a otras parejas, ya avisé que no me iba a extender en exceso porque no terminaría el fic nunca. La de Jiro y Kaminari prácticamente está concluida y el resto, podrán ser más largas en el tiempo (es decir, que se extiendan por más capítulos), pero si lo comprimieses todo junto, yo creo que no pasarían de los 3 capítulos cada una (más o menos). Mi idea es que para cuando acabe el fic, sigas leyendo el manga y aun así no me haya cargado la continuidad de la historia (más allá de los protas, obvio ^_^º). Por eso avisé que las parejas serían sutiles; nadie va a salir como pareja «hecha/oficial» en este fic (a excepción de los que ya sabemos XD).

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo ;-D. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

Momo bajó tan pronto a desayunar que se había adelantado incluso a Iida. A pesar de ello, su intención había sido justo lo contrario: bajar la última e intentar no encontrarse con Todoroki. Pero el día anterior no había cenado precisamente por ese motivo y ella era una persona que necesitaba comer mucho. Su singularidad la desgastaba de una forma pasmosa por lo que todos los días tenía que ingerir gran cantidad de alimentos calóricos.

De modo que no había podido esperar más y su estrategia dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Así que en vez de ser la última en desayunar e ir a clase, fue la primera en hacerlo. Se pasó todo ese tiempo con los dedos cruzados para que ese día fuese normal y el siguiente en entrar por la puerta fuese Iida. Si había más gente en clase, evitaría que Todoroki le hablara de lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

No había dormido nada. Y cuando decía nada, lo decía en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Incluso se había tenido que echar corrector para tapar las ojeras. Tenía un sueño horroroso y estaba segura de que ese día cumpliría con otra de esas cosas que jamás había hecho en clase: dormir en ellas.

Pero no lo había podido evitar. El día anterior había estado demasiado alterada. Tenía miedo de saber si Todoroki se había percatado de lo sucedido. Cuando escapó de allí parecía bastante aturdido. Si llegaba a la conclusión de que había intentado hacerle algo…

Momo gimió de forma lastimera y escondió su rostro contra sus brazos reposados en el pupitre. No sabía que pudiera ser tan descarada. Siempre había estado orgullosa de sus refinados modales, pero la tarde anterior casi se le había tirado encima. Le había visto tan accesible que había perdido todo rastro de cordura.

—Diooooosss… —lloriqueó contra sus brazos.

¿Qué había sido eso de querer besarle?, se recriminó. Ella siempre se había considerado una persona racional, y cuando se imaginaba teniendo una relación de pareja, siempre la veía muy normal, con un noviazgo largo y tranquilo antes de hacer nada.

Y, sin embargo, el día anterior casi se le había lanzado a alguien que sólo era su amigo.

«Descarada, descarada, ¡descarada!», se fustigó.

—Me quiero morir… —continuó con su lloriqueo.

—¿Por qué te quieres morir?

Momo se incorporó en el acto, aunque suspiró de alivio cuando comprobó que ese día seguía siendo otro normal.

—Buenos días, Iida —dijo, y él la saludó de vuelta mientras se acercaba a su mesa a dejar su mochila.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupó al verla abatida.

—Sí, sí… Es sólo que hoy he dormido poco —dijo para restarle importancia.

—¿Por eso has llegado antes que yo?

—Me he despertado en mitad de la noche y ya no he podido dormirme de nuevo —mintió—. Así que, al final, me levanté y vine a clase.

Iida aceptó eso y no volvió a hablar. Se limitó a sacar sus cosas de forma ordenada y sentarse en su sitio a la espera de comenzar la clase.

Sus compañeros fueron llegando poco a poco y con cada uno que abría la puerta, su corazón se detenía angustiado. Y lo hizo casi tantas veces como alumnos había en su clase porque Todoroki fue de los últimos en llegar. La miró con fijeza, como si no esperase encontrársela allí, pero una vez traspasó el umbral no volvió a hacerlo.

—Como no bajabas, pensé que te encontrabas mal —dijo sin saludar y de manera cortante.

—Hoy me he despertado muy temprano y, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, decidí venir aquí —contestó tensa.

No la volvió a hablar y tampoco la miró. Sacó sus cosas y dos minutos después la clase había empezado.

Parecía molesto y eso le dejó una opresión dolorosa en el pecho. Todoroki no era de los que llegaba justo al inicio de una clase, lo que la dejaba con la inquietante posibilidad de que la hubiera estado esperando hasta apurar el tiempo y eso, a su vez, la llevaba a la aterradora alternativa de que quería hablar con ella.

Y que Todoroki quisiera hablar con ella la colocaba en una posición precaria. Porque eso significaba que se había dado cuenta.

Se le revolvió el estómago al pensarlo. Para nada se le veía contento. Si las circunstancias fuesen magnánimas para ella, él no estaría disgustado. Bien sabía que, si hubiera sido al revés, estaría feliz de que él hubiera intentando algo con ella. Pero desde la perspectiva de una persona que no sintiera nada por la otra, no podía ser agradable.

Ya podía despedirse de su amistad tal como la conocía. Y eso la puso peor. No quería perder lo que tenía con él; no quería perder sus «privilegios». La tarde anterior le había contado algo de su infancia de lo que estaba segura de que no había mucha gente al corriente de ello. Y unos minutos después, se cargaba su confianza.

—Yaoyorozu, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la profesora Midnight interrumpiendo la clase.

—¿Qué? —murmuró desconcertada al salir de sus pensamientos.

—Estás muy pálida —agregó, y se acercó hasta ella.

—No, no es nada. Sólo estoy algo cansada —intentó quitarle importancia.

—Antes me has dicho que no habías conseguido dormir —informó solícito Iida. La profesora le tocó la frente para comprobar su temperatura—. Puede que hayas cogido algo.

—No parece que tengas fiebre —dijo ella tras unos segundos.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Puedo seguir…

—Eres tan buena estudiante, que serías capaz de permanecer en clase incluso con una apendicitis —la detuvo Midnight—. ¿Qué acabo de explicar? —preguntó, y Momo se dio cuenta de que quizás no se había dormido, pero había vuelto a no prestar atención en clase. Miró hacia la pizarra por si aquello le daba una pista, pero entonces sintió un tirón de su brazo que se llevó toda su atención—. A la enfermería. ¡Ya!

Para Midnight, que Yaoyorozu no estuviera atendiendo en clase era suficiente indicativo de que estaba enferma.

Y en realidad, no se encontraba nada bien. Quizás no estuviese enferma, pero sí era cierto que no estaba en condiciones para permanecer en clase. Se estaba estresando ella sola con sus pensamientos y era eso lo que la tenía tan indispuesta. Por eso, quizás no fuese tan mala idea salir de clase. Sabía que no iba a atender a la lección primero por el sueño que tenía y, segundo, porque si no se dormía, seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto y más teniendo al causante de todo al lado. De hecho, con un poco de suerte, podría dormir un par de horas y así recuperarse un poco de esa noche de insomnio.

De modo que no objetó más y obedeció a la profesora. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar a su alrededor, pero cuando salió y se giró para cerrarla con cuidado, esta vez, Todoroki sí la estaba mirando a ella.

— * —

Cuando Momo despertó ya era por la tarde. Al principio se sintió algo desorientada por el lugar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería y recordó todo.

Miró el reloj de pared. Había perdido toda la jornada lectiva. De hecho, sus compañeros de clase ya debían estar en la residencia después del entrenamiento práctico que tenían ese día.

Pero, a pesar de esa pérdida, se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Quizás se debiera a las pastillas relajantes que le había administrado Recovery Girl cuando acudió a la enfermería. Pero lo cierto era que por fin parecía haberse recuperado a ella misma. Había dormido ocho horas del tirón y se encontraba por completo descansada.

Y eso incluía a su cabeza.

Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Eso atrajo la atención de la doctora la cual estaba escribiendo en el ordenador.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba hasta ella.

—Bien… Ya me siento mucho mejor —alegó con tono inocente.

—No es bueno que lo dejes pasar tantos días. Si vuelves a tener otra temporada sin dormir, ven enseguida a verme —la instó.

Yaoyorozu asintió. Era lo que le había dado a entender esa mañana a Recovery Girl. Como ella misma sabía lo que le pasaba, había inducido a la doctora a que llegara a la misma conclusión, aunque sin ser sincera en la raíz. Le había comentado que llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose preocupada y con problemas para dormir, y, de esta forma, Recovery Girl supuso que su estado de ansiedad se debía a lo pasado en los últimos meses en la escuela y no a algo personal debido a su compañero de pupitre.

—Se ve que sólo necesitaba descansar…

Y también las pastillas milagrosas, pensó. Se encontraba como anestesiada; muy calmada. Suponía que ésa debía ser otra de sus funciones aparte de inducir el sueño: hacer que la persona alterada pudiera apartar a un lado sus ansiedades.

El mundo no se acababa por que un chico supiera que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él, reflexionó. O al menos, no se acababa mientras durase el efecto de las pastillas. Debería leer el prospecto para saber qué componente era el que la dejaba así. Podría ayudarla mucho en el futuro.

Pero racionalmente, sabía que no se acababa y eso era lo importante. Por supuesto que preferiría que él no estuviese al tanto, pero lo máximo que podía pasar era que se generasen algunos momentos incómodos. Por lo demás, dudaba que Todoroki dejara de hablarle o que rompiese su amistad por algo así —que era lo que en verdad la había preocupado más—. De modo que, mientras eso no sucediese, todo estaría bien.

Se levantó, le dio las gracias por sus cuidados a Recovery Girl y se despidió de ella al salir de la enfermería.

Era demasiado pronto en la tarde para que Todoroki estuviera practicando en el patio de la urbanización. La sorprendía que después de haberle evitado tras el nuevo incidente, ahora le apeteciera hablar con él. Era desconcertante pensar en ello. Después de ese impulso que la había llevado a querer besarle, había estado tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pudo regresar a la residencia. Había dado la vuelta al edificio y se había quedado sentada allí, incapaz de ponerse en pie de lo alterada que estaba. Le había costado veinte minutos reponerse lo suficiente como para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Y en cambio, ahora, le apetecía hablar con él.

Pero en el fondo, era lo mejor que podía hacer: enterarse de qué creía que había ocurrido. Lo mismo ni se había dado cuenta y en realidad esa mañana sólo quería mencionarle algo sobre lo que le había contado de su pasado, pensó con cierta esperanza.

O también podría dejarlo pasar y esperar a que Todoroki le preguntara directamente. Si se había dado cuenta y, en cambio ella, hacía como si nada, la duda le corroería hasta que ya no pudiera seguir con ella. Momo sólo tuvo que imaginarse ese hipotético escenario, para echarse a reír. Que Todoroki le preguntase: «Yaoyorozu, ¿ayer intentaste besarme?», era más de lo que podía soportar.

Rio más sin poder evitarlo. Definitivamente, tenía que enterarse de qué le había dado Recovery Girl. Se encontraba genial. Y por eso, debería encontrarle cuanto antes y beneficiarse de ese estado de ánimo tan positivo, pensó mientras recorría el pasillo hacia su clase en busca de sus cosas. Así podría tomarse de otra manera el primer impacto de su respuesta.

Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba cuando fue a abrir la puerta era que alguien muy arriba estuviera de su parte en ese punto.

Porque cuando llegó, Todoroki estaba en clase.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 25**

 **31 Marzo 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Por si alguien está pensando: «los antidepresivos no funcionan así», tiene razón, pero es que las pastillas sólo eran para dormir. El hecho de sentir que todo le da igual es cosa de Recovery Girl. Entre bambalinas (porque Yaoyorozu no sabe lo que ha pasado y por eso llega a una conclusión errónea), la historia es que, al hacerle creer a Recovery Girl que lleva tiempo así, la doctora ha forzado la subida del nivel de serotonina para que le baje la ansiedad. ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido que todo va genial y que ya puede caerse el mundo que da igual? Pues ese subidón es cosa de esta hormona XD. Y claro, a Yaoyorozu le ha forzado a generar una dosis que no necesitaba ^o^.

Si os soy sincera, no tengo muy claro de dónde me salió esto. Había pensado continuar con lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo (una conversación), pero todo sonaba muy tenso y agobiante por parte de ella y me atascó mucho (porque luego tampoco veía como unirlo con el que será el capítulo 27, que lo escribí mientras me daba de cabezazos con el 23). Estaba planteado como que Yaoyorozu, en vez de «descansar», sólo consiguía huir otra vez y seguir más tiempo obsesionada con el tema. Así que la conversación empezó bastante estresante y decidí rebajarle esa ansiedad al hablar con él porque si no, no sabía cómo iban a terminar »_«. Y no sé cómo acabé metiendo a Recovery Girl para hacer sus milagros XD. Creo que me pilló de buen humor cuando lo pensé, porque dejé a Yaoyorozu como nueva XD (y creo que mi alma necesitaba volver a verla risueña, porque llevaba ya unos cuantos capítulos que tela T_T). Pero lo bueno es que esto sí me da más pie para el capítulo 27, que es importante para Todoroki *o*

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	26. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

Como me lo habéis comentado varios, para no repetirme lo digo al principio: "ejem... ¿en serio os pensáis que van a tener una conversación clara?, muajajaja _(vena maligna a tope ^o^)_ ". Si esa conversación la tienen ahora, no llegaríamos al baile XD. Tal y como están los dos, es evidente que, en el momento que alguno diga algo, se «arrejuntan» ^o^. Dicho esto:

 **Astron:** Aquí ha sido más bien Recovery Girl la que ha hecho su milagro ^o^

 **Maria Violet:** Sí, es muy pronto para que se confiesen. Prácticamente, este fic cuenta una historia romántica tipo «flechazo» (aunque no lo parezca, todo lo leído transcurre en 2-3 semanas). Y la verdad es que no me gusta demasiado escribirlas :-S. Siempre me queda esa sensación de que no es un amor sólido (y eso que los he conocido en la vida real, conste). Pero como me queda esa sensación, es por eso que necesito este mes que nos queda de transcurso para que asienten mejor sus sentimientos. Así este fic me quedaría en un término medio: ni una relación previa de amistad larga, ni un flechazo en toda regla.

PD: siento que se te haya roto la pantalla »_«

 **Hati-chan:** ¿No te han llegado los avisos? En principio, intentaré volver a la periodicidad semanal. Además, en breve llego al último pack que me queda de capítulos escritos (unos 5), y esos espero que no tenga problemas para subirlos (y digo espero, porque al de hoy sólo le faltaba la mitad y ya pensaba que no lo subía. A las 4 de la mañana todavía estaba con él porque no he podido escribir nada en toda la semana T_T). Por cierto, me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de Anatomía de Grey XD. Pero cuando pasa algo de este tipo que por desconocimiento la gente pueda interpretar como que me he fumado algo, me gusta aclararlo XD. Siempre soy realista con lo que escribo, así que no me invento cosas raras inexplicables.

 **Caro:** Todoroki va a acabar con una habitación propia al lado de la de su madre XD. Que noooo... tampoco voy a ser tan mala XD. Pero sí que no va a saber por dónde le da el aire y es muy consciente de ello. A ver, que en el fondo, les va a pasar a los dos. Porque ambos tienen una concepción de lo que sabe el otro que no concuerda con cómo actúan. La cosa viene en que Todoroki va a ser más directo y por eso, lo que hace Yaoyorozu le va descolocar más que a la inversa. Sobre la serotonina... me ha salido la bióloga que hay en mí XD. Me suele pasar siempre en las historias que escribo: acabo metiendo ese tipo de «culturilla biológica» por ahí XD. De las novelas ligeras, sólo he podido leer lo que está traducido: la tercera novela y capítulos sueltos de las otras dos.

 **Roayme:** Sí, el final está pensado desde que decidí continuarlo. Si no, no lo habría hecho ante la posibilidad de que quedara el fic inconcluso. Otra cosa es que todavía no esté escrito, pero eso es otra historia ^_^º

 **Guest:** Gracias *o*

 **Gabe Logan:** Que va a ayudarla a estar más relajada, eso ya te lo puedo decir yo. Que le valga para la conversación, ya se verá... XD . En cuanto a Deku, no creo que no piense en las chicas, sino más bien como que todavía no está en el punto en el que piense que X chica pueda ser su novia. Pero bueno, es cuestión de tiempo. Seguro que Ochaco le hará cambiar de idea ^o^

 **Mr. Chef:** ¡Que no hombre! Que vuelvo a actualizar todas las semanas. No desesperes ;-D. Por cierto, ¿tú sabes de ese meme de «no des de comer al troll»? Pues esa soy yo... y en ambos sentidos ^o^.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que me da a mí que no es lo que esperáis, muajajajajaja. Pero espero que os guste de todas formas ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

Era la cuarta vez que había huido de él en menos de doce horas. Se había ido del patio, no había bajado a cenar y se había levantado excesivamente pronto para marcharse sin coincidir con nadie. Y ahora, estaba eso. Una vez había empezado la clase, no le había mirado ni una sola vez. Pero él la había visto ponerse «mala» con cada minuto que pasaba.

De nuevo estaba distraída, igual que había sucedido en la primera clase de la tarde. Y sospechaba que lo que demonios la tenía abstraída era lo que la había hecho ponerse mala. Además, Iida había comentado que al parecer no había dormido. Luego lo sucedido en el patio la había afectado tanto que la había tenido desvelada media noche.

Por lo tanto —y dicho de forma grotesca—, si Yaoyorozu se había puesto enferma, era por él.

Eso hizo que su ánimo decayera en picado. Si bien había decidido actuar en función de lo que hiciese ella, reconocía que no se había esperado eso. Le evitaba sin sutileza alguna. Y eso era más propio de la alternativa en la que ella se daba cuenta de lo sucedido, pero no había tomado parte en ello ni de forma involuntaria.

Valoró la posibilidad de hablar con ella cuando al fin decidiera dejar de esconderse, pero no le hacía nada de gracia la idea. De ella no iba a sacar una respuesta favorable. De lo contrario, Yaoyorozu no se comportaría así. Pero lo último que quería era que esa situación se alargara. Algo tenían que hacer, a pesar de sus consecuencias.

Le costó bastante concentrarse durante el resto de la lección. Por suerte, el tema que estaba impartiendo la profesora no le resultaba en exceso complicado, así que pudo seguirla incluso con sus distracciones… las cuales no sólo estuvieron presentes durante esa clase porque, al final, no pudo hablar con ella hasta la tarde. Esto sólo consiguió que le diera más vueltas al asunto, pues si Yaoyorozu no había regresado al aula en todo el día, era porque realmente tenía que encontrarse mal.

No se había atrevido a visitarla durante el almuerzo. Como no había vuelto a por sus cosas para descansar en su habitación, sospechaba que estaría dormida en la enfermería, más si al parecer no lo había hecho por la noche. Por la tarde habían tenido entrenamiento y, al terminar, todos había vuelto a la residencia. Pero él se había pasado por clase para comprobar si Yaoyorozu seguía allí. De modo que, cuando vio que sus cosas aún estaban en el aula, decidió esperarla y evitar que huyera de nuevo si en realidad fuese eso lo que estaba haciendo.

Por eso le pilló tan por sorpresa el estado con el que entró por la puerta. Parecía como nueva.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —le preguntó Yaoyorozu animada.

—Deberes —contestó escueto. Ella observó el pupitre y sonrió—. Quería saber qué tal te encontrabas, así que te he esperado. Y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer…

—Gracias por preocuparte —le dijo al tiempo que avanzaba hasta su mesa—. Recovery Girl me ha dicho que seguramente fuese un virus estomacal —mintió—. Así que sólo tenía que descansar hasta eliminarlo.

Ese comentario le sorprendió mucho. Entonces, ¿había estado enferma de verdad?

—Te veo mejor que esta mañana, sí… —corroboró con desconcierto.

—Vas a tener que dejarme otra vez los apuntes —añadió ella con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Claro… —Shoto miró al pupitre y se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos estaba utilizando algunos de los cuadernos—. He terminado con matemáticas, así que te lo puedo dejar.

Alargó el brazo para darle el cuaderno, pero se quedó con él en la mano mientras veía a Yaoyorozu juntar su mesa a la suya. El nivel de desconcierto de Shoto estaba ya en un grado bastante alto.

—Por si termino pronto y tengo que empezar a copiar de los cuadernos que estás utilizando —añadió a una pregunta no formulada.

—Te veo muy confiada —replicó él aturdido—. No soy precisamente un mal estudiante.

Yaoyorozu sonrió más y eso le sacó de forma sorpresiva de su propia perplejidad ante su actitud. Le encantaba verla así y eso aligeró por completo su estado de ánimo. No tenía nada que ver con la Yaoyorozu de esa mañana. Llevaba todo el día mentalizado con tener otra tensa conversación, pero de nuevo le salía por otro lado. El día anterior le había pasado lo mismo a raíz de su reacción con Mineta, y mientras que él se había comido la cabeza con el tema, ella ni se había enterado.

¿Y si había sucedido lo mismo? O peor, ¿y si se lo había imaginado todo, incluido lo suyo?, reflexionó atónito.

No, recapacitó un segundo después. Incluso en su ineptitud sobre esos temas sabía que había pasado «algo», aunque sólo fuese por su parte.

Y, para su desgracia, ella lo había notado. Por eso se había puesto nerviosa y, acto seguido, había puesto una excusa para marcharse. Pero quizás esta fuese la estrategia de Yaoyorozu: hacer como que no había sucedido nada.

Se la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. ¿Eso significaba que le estaba dando esa salida? ¿Era su forma de decirle que dejaran las cosas como estaban?

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó de pronto.

—No —respondió al instante desconcertado—. Es sólo que no me esperaba verte recuperada así —improvisó.

—Vaya… Por un momento pensé que me estabas dando ventaja —rio con malicia.

Shoto se tensó y regresó su atención al pupitre donde tenía los deberes de historia a medias.

No, recapacitó de nuevo. Aquello no era sólo una salida. No parecía, para nada, una actuación forzosa destinada a hacerle entender que no diera ningún paso más. Era simple y llanamente que Yaoyorozu estaba muy animada. Pero ¿por qué?

La miró de reojo y vio que estaba concentrada en los cuadernos. Escribía fórmulas muy rápido, por lo que descartaba que hubiera segundas intenciones. Si estuviera a la expectativa de que pasara algo, no podría concentrarse de esa manera en los deberes.

Entonces, Yaoyorozu sonrió y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—Voy a ganarte… —dijo con voz cantarina y sin dejar de escribir en ningún momento—. Más vale que continúes con los ejercicios.

—Estoy pensando en uno —mintió.

Porque ni siquiera podía leer ni una línea seguida de lo desconcertado que estaba por todo.

No tenía sentido que estuviese de ese ánimo por algo relacionado con lo de la tarde anterior. Si estuviese contenta por ello, ni habría huido ni se habría puesto mala. Pero si realmente estuviese afectada por lo que pasó, ahora no estaría así.

¿Le estaría dando demasiadas vueltas? Quizás era el único al que le importaba el tema. ¿Y por qué demonios ella estaba tan implicada en ese reto?, pensó sin venir a cuento. Le molestaba un montón que estuviese a su aire cuando él no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

La miró, sin poder evitarlo, sólo para ver cómo avanzaba con sus apuntes a un ritmo rápido; como si todo fuese normal a pesar de haberle tenido de cabeza todo el día después de lo mala que había estado esa mañana. Tenía una sensación abrumadora de que había perdido horas de su vida. Y por desgracia, eran unas horas relevantes en las que se explicaba el cambio de actitud de Yaoyorozu.

Por eso, a la única conclusión que podía llegar era que había estado enferma de verdad. No había otra explicación. Pero, a pesar de ello, aunque desechara su estado de esa mañana, aun seguía sin concordar su estado actual con su huida.

Se contuvo a tiempo de resoplar por la frustración; la incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo. Quería saber qué demonios había sucedido y qué le pasaba a ella por la cabeza al respecto. Pero ¿realmente haría bien sacándolo a la luz?

—Yaoyorozu…

Ella se detuvo y se limitó a girarse lo suficiente para mirarle, aún con esa sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro. Se le secó la boca sólo con eso.

—¿Sí?

Todo pensamiento se cortó en ese momento. Tenía un serio problema si ahora Yaoyorozu era capaz de dejarle con la mente en blanco. Pero era demasiado bonita para su propio bien… y no tenía claro si se refería al de ella o al suyo. Siempre la había considerado una de las chicas más impresionantes del instituto, pero nunca había tenido el poder de cautivarle de esa manera.

—¿Tienes alguna duda con el ejercicio? —le preguntó ella con un tono dulce que le removió por dentro—. Aunque si es algo que habéis tratado hoy, quizás no pueda ayudarte.

Dejó escapar el aire que tenía retenido y en su lugar quedó un nudo opresivo en el pecho. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos hasta ese momento. Había perdido a esa Yaoyorozu hacía días, cuando todo empezó a enrarecerse entre ellos. A pesar de la relativa normalidad que habían recuperado, era consciente de que ambos tenían algún resquicio de alerta cuando estaban juntos.

Pero ahora, Yaoyorozu estaba… tal y como la quería. No podía permitirse que desapareciera porque esta vez sí sería consciente de esa ausencia.

Yaoyorozu se irguió y le miró directamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió tras su silencio.

—Nada —contestó.

No podía decírselo. Quizás su actitud podría considerarse cobarde, pero quería volver a disfrutar de esa Yaoyorozu amena que había descubierto en esas semanas atrás; quería poder disfrutarla con su actual forma de verla.

—Es sólo que tengo que ir al baño —se excusó—. No cuentes ese tiempo.

—Por supuesto que lo voy a contar —rio divertida. Y volvió de nuevo a sus apuntes.

Shoto no pudo evitar observarla, igual que si le hubieran arrollado y aún no supiera qué demonios había pasado. El nivel de desentendimiento de Yaoyorozu era pasmoso. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de su propia vida para dejarlo en manos de una persona a la que no entendía. Llevaba un día de zarandeo emocional por parte de ella y no era capaz de tomar las riendas para encauzarse en una dirección o en otra. Y mientras, la causante de todo estaba tan tranquila resolviendo problemas de matemáticas.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero lo hizo con el fuerte presentimiento de que Yaoyorozu acabaría por volverle loco.

— * —

En cuanto escuchó los pasos de Todoroki alejarse, Momo rio y se regocijó con ello. En realidad, no era mala idea la segunda estrategia que había pensado. A largo plazo, podría ser más eficiente que una conversación clara. Porque si no se hubiera dado cuenta, decirle lo que había intentado le pillaría de nuevas; pero en el caso contrario, le dejaría rumiándoselo para él solo.

Y se le había hecho evidente que era ese último caso.

Dejó el portaminas en el pupitre y suspiró. Estaba tan pendiente de lo que hacía, que no sabía ni cómo había podido copiar los ejercicios. Por eso estaba convencida de que estarían plagados de errores porque no tenía ni idea de lo que había escrito. Pero le había visto tan descolocado, que sólo por eso ya valía la pena que los tuviera mal.

Rio de nuevo.

Esta vez, el que había huido era él. Estaba segura de que tenía intención de hablar con ella de lo sucedido, pero al final, se había retractado. Aunque fuese serio, siempre había sabido que Todoroki era un buen chico. Por eso, a la hora de la verdad, era imposible que le preguntara si había tenido el descaro de intentar besarle.

Pero bien que iba a dejar que lo pensara. Y esperaba que lo hiciera mucho. De hecho, ella misma había pensado en ello días atrás cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Había gente que valoraba a otros como posible pareja cuando algo les hacía considerarlos de esa manera.

Y sin dudas ella quería que la viera de «esa» manera.

De modo que dejaría que pensara en ella cuando no estaba con él. Bien merecido se lo tendría pues Todoroki ya le había ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Entonces, él abrió la puerta y eso la sobresaltó. Había vuelto más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Al final, he decidido esperarte —mencionó antes de que le cuestionara por qué se había detenido.

Todoroki se limitó a asentir y se sentó en su sitio.

No sabía muy bien de dónde le había salido eso. Lo había dicho como excusa para juntar sus pupitres y estar a su lado, pero le había visto ponerse nervioso con ello y había decidido continuar con ese juego.

Le miró subrepticiamente y notó que esta vez estaba más centrado, puesto que se puso a hacer los deberes sin decir nada más. Quizás sólo había necesitado distanciarse unos minutos de su impetuosa entrada; tener unos instantes para asentar lo sucedido y decidir cómo actuar.

Regresó su atención a sus erróneos ejercicios y suspiró de nuevo. Reconocía que era un poco deprimente haber acabado tan rápido con el factor sorpresa. La cara que se le había quedado era impagable y quería volverla a conseguir. Quería sorprenderle de nuevo para que no dejara de pensar en ella.

Pero entendía que a partir de entonces podría ser más problemático lograrlo. Si Todoroki era consciente de que quería algo con él, sería más difícil pillarle con las defensas bajas.

Eso era algo que deseaba evitar por todos los medios; no quería que estuviera vigilante de cualquier movimiento que hiciese. Y por supuesto, no quería que esa situación se convirtiera en agobiante para él y se distanciara de ella. Estaba segura de que podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no perder así a su mejor amigo.

—Todoroki…

—¿Sí?

—Siempre serás mi amigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un titubeo de voz casi antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Eso consiguió que Todoroki levantara la vista de su cuaderno para mirarla.

—¿Qué?

Momo inspiró hondo. Ya que había empezado, debía dejarlo claro.

—Pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre serás mi amigo, ¿verdad? —repitió.

Todoroki abrió los ojos sorprendido, e incluso le vio respirar más rápido, pero no dejó de mirarla a través de esos ojos dispares con una intensidad que consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

—Sí —respondió contundente.

—¿Me lo prometes? —le instó.

Su respuesta tardó en llegar, aunque supiera de forma racional que no había pasado tanto tiempo porque ella no era capaz de aguantar tanto la respiración. Pero durante esos segundos transcurridos en los que sus pulmones empezaron a quemar por falta de aire, algo en su semblante cambió. No supo definir bien el qué, pero sí que no era algo bueno.

—Sí, te lo prometo.

Y dicho eso, continuó con sus ejercicios de historia sin volver a mediar palabra.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 26**

 **7 Abril 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Este pobre va a acabar con una camisa de fuerza... Pero al menos, él mismo es consciente de ello ^o^. Al final ha preferido conservar su relación actual con ella antes que la posibilidad de cargársela. Y mientras, la otra pensando que se calla por no decirle a la cara que es una depravada, jiusjiusjius. _(A Momo: pobre ingenua... créeme, a Shoto le encantaría que fueses muy descarada ^o^)_.

En fin, ya os dije que este capítulo no era la conversación que seguramente esperabais (de hecho, es posible que os guste más la que viene en el próximo ^_^º). Pero espero que os haya gustado de todos modos la comida de cabeza que tienen ambos, jiusjiusjius.

¡Saludos!


	27. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Caro:** Nooo... si el problema es que no necesita esa estrategia, jijiji. Su cabeza ya está toda llena de ella XD. Va a acabar desquiciado XD. Y concuerdo en que Todoroki tiene paciencia (aunque creo que sólo para determinadas cosas), pero no en lo de que es de los que se enojan. Todoroki no se enfada por nada, a excepción de su padre. Tengo una escena pensada en la que él se enfada y no sé qué hacer con ella precisamente porque NO sé cómo es Todoroki enfadado. A ver lo que sale... »_«

 **Kuchikisaki:** Jajajaja, me hizo mucho gracia que sólo dejaras esas dos palabras XD Pobre Todoroki T_T

 **Hati-chan:** Ya veo que soy mala para vuestra rutina: que si os hago leer a las 4 de la mañana, que si os interrumpo los quehaceres... qué mala es la impaciencia ^o^. Sobre Yaoyorozu, no es que esté jugando con los sentimientos de él, básicamente porque eso sólo se puede hacer cuando se está al tanto de ellos. Y Yaoyorozu los desconoce. El problema radica en que, a diferencia de Todoroki, Yaoyorozu no contempla que él pueda estar interesado en ella «a día de hoy». No valora hipótesis y por eso se enfoca más en captar su atención. Por el contrario, Todoroki sí valora varios escenarios entre los que se encuentran que Yaoyorozu pueda o no pueda estar interesada en él. Y el pobre intenta encajar el comportamiento de ella en uno de esos escenarios y no lo consigue. Y de ahí que le vaya a volver un poco loco »_«

 **Maria Violet:** Ya veo que os ha marcado lo de ser amigos ^o^. Pero piensa que esta pobre no sabe nada de estas cosas. ¿Cómo va a saber que acaba de darle una patada bien lejos? ^o^. Pero no os preocupéis, que volverá a acercarse rápido ;-D. Y por cierto, deja que el chaval se retracte: sólo hace un día que es consciente de sus sentimientos. Ya llegará... ^o^. Sobre las relaciones con base de amigos, para mí siempre van a ser más sólidas porque ahí, tú ya conoces a esa persona y es por eso que la quieres. Los flechazos son sólo feromonas en el aire: en cuanto se corta el efecto químico, adiós. Por eso no me gusta escribir sobre ellas y prefiero algo más elaborado.

PD: me alegra que ya tengas pantalla nueva, aunque entiendo el fastidio de que se rompiera la otra T_T

 **Astron:** Sí, desde luego, la adolescencia es una etapa difícil. Y las decisiones que se toman se hacen con mucha inexperiencia. Así que los pobre hacen lo que pueden XD

 **Gabe Logan:** No sé si te he entendido bien. ¿Dices que los fans piensan que Todoroki sabe de cosas de amor? O_o. ¿Y de dónde se sacan eso si se ve a la legua que es bastante limitadillo en relaciones sociales? O_o Estoy bastante de acuerdo con lo que dices y también creo que Todoroki no sabría muy bien manejar una situación de éstas. No creo que sea un chico que lleve bien las incertidumbres... es la sensación que me da. Por eso te digo lo mismo que a Maria: ha pasado sólo un día, dejadle algunos más ^o^.

 **Guest:** Espero que te guste el capítulo ;-D

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. Este capítulo (que ya he ido dejando ver que era una conversación importante) es algo larguillo. Personalmente, me parece interesante, así que espero que también os guste a vosotros ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

No tenía a nadie con quién hablar de algo así. Shoto cogió el teléfono y revisó su escasa lista de contactos. Ni siquiera tenía a todos sus compañeros de clase; no llegaba ni a media docena, lo que indicaba las pocas personas con las que tenía cierta confianza. Sin embargo, esos suponían muchos más que los que tenía de su antiguo colegio cuyo cómputo era cero. Pero, en el fondo, tampoco le apetecía tratar con ninguno de ellos lo que le ocurría con Yaoyorozu, pues al estar en la misma clase y dormitorio, tenían contacto constante con los dos. Podría ser incómodo que alguien de su alrededor estuviera al tanto de lo que le pasaba.

Deslizó la lista y llegó a sus hermanos. Podría intentar hablar con alguno de ellos, pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué preguntarles. No podía decirles que no sabía que hacer porque no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba por la cabeza de la chica que quería.

Una chica… Fuyumi.

Quizás su hermana pudiera aconsejarle algo desde esa perspectiva. Desde luego, era la persona más conciliadora de su familia y mucho menos efusiva que sus hermanos. Quizás podría hablarle con más cabeza que ellos. Además, después de su padre, posiblemente fuese la persona con la que más tiempo había pasado desde niño, a fin de cuentas, ella y su abuela habían tenido que suplir a su madre.

Pulsó el contacto casi antes de que pudiera pensar sobre qué hablar y Fuyumi contestó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

—¿Shoto?

—Hola, hermana —saludó.

—Qué sorpresa que llames. —No podía culparla por decirlo. Sólo llamaba a casa una vez a la semana y aquel no era precisamente el día correspondiente—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. ¿Y vosotros?

—Como siempre… Parecido a cuando te marchaste —comentó con una risa nerviosa—. Hemos vuelto a tener un problema con los muebles.

Cuando su padre se convirtió en el héroe número uno por el retiro de All Might, en un ataque de ira quemó la sala de entrenamiento. Y justo antes de entrar en el internado, había reducido a cenizas la televisión por una noticia sobre ello. Imaginaba que esos percances debían seguir sucediendo.

Por suerte, él ya no tenía nada que ver con eso. Por fin se había librado del radio de acción de ese hombre. Y ni siquiera había tenido que ser mayor de edad para conseguirlo*.

—Shoto, ¿de verdad estás bien? —preguntó tras el silencio que se hizo a ambos lados de la línea.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Normalmente llamas al teléfono de casa, pero lo estás haciendo a mi móvil. Eso me dice que querías hablar conmigo —adujo ella.

Pero, en realidad, eso había sido medio minuto antes, cuando Fuyumi aún no había descolgado el teléfono. Porque ese valor —o inconsciencia— que había tenido hacía un momento, se había perdido en el instante que oyó la voz de su hermana. Lo que en un principio había pensado que sería una buena idea desde una perspectiva racional, poco a poco había dejado de serlo ante la inminencia de enredar en sus emociones frente a otra persona, por mucho que fuese su hermana.

—No es nada… Sólo llamaba para ver qué tal estabais.

Se hizo otro silencio y pudo imaginarse a Fuyumi en su habitación. No había ningún sonido de fondo, ni de la nueva televisión ni de otras conversaciones. Con seguridad la había interrumpido mientras leía en su habitación.

—Shoto —le dijo con su voz más tranquilizadora—, ¿qué ha pasado?

Se autoconvenció —tras varios intentos— de que debería comentárselo en ese momento o no volvería a tener la impulsividad para llamar de nuevo. Y en verdad no tenía con quién hablar del tema. Si colgaba se quedaría sin una segunda opinión o algún consejo que pudiera aportarle algo de luz a toda esa situación.

—No es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse… —murmuró al fin—. Es sólo que no sé con quién hablarlo.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, por supuesto —repuso tras esa inesperada confianza en ella.

—Bueno, es que necesitaba hablar con una chica.

—Vale… Espera, ¿qué? —cuestionó con la misma sospecha que desconcierto.

—Verás… —empezó muy incómodo, hasta el punto de levantarse y ponerse a dar vueltas por la habitación de la inquietud—. Hay una compañera de clase…

—¿Te gusta alguien de tu clase? —le interrumpió Fuyumi emocionada.

Shoto agarró el teléfono con tensión y tardó unos segundos en contestar tras esa suposición no del todo acertada de su hermana.

—Yo no diría que «gustar» fuese la palabra adecuada —matizó.

Se hizo otro silencio más para añadir a la lista, y duró tanto tiempo que Shoto creyó que el teléfono se había colgado.

—¿La quieres?

—Es algo muy reciente. Me he dado cuenta hace unos días. Pero sí… supongo que es más bien eso —contestó muy incómodo.

Porque el hecho de que una persona tuviera la capacidad de retorcer su mundo a su antojo, no podía ser un simple «gustar».

—¿Sabes? Es bastante raro que un adolescente sea tan contundente con estas cosas.

—Es una estupidez adornarlo.

Y él quería consejos claros y concisos. Si estaba teniendo esa conversación con su hermana, no era para andarse después con medias tintas.

Entonces oyó a su hermana reír, aunque supo que no era una risa de burla o diversión por su estado. De una u otra forma, Fuyumi siempre se había preocupado por él. De ahí que se mantuviera en silencio a la espera de que se le pasara.

—Tú siempre tan pragmático. —Volvió a reír—. ¡Es genial! Me alegra tanto oírte hablar de algo tan normal…

—No sabría decirte…

—Estoy muy contenta… de verdad —comentó aliviada sin hacerle caso—. Reconozco que me tenías muy preocupada. No sabía cómo encajarías en el instituto con todos esos resentimientos que cargabas. Y después de lo que te hizo papá…

No continuó y eso hizo que a Shoto le recorriera un involuntario escalofrío. Nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo se sentían sus hermanos frente a lo que le había sucedido.

—¿Fuyumi?

—Es bueno que por fin recuperes tu vida. Puede que papá te quitara tu infancia, pero no puedes dejarle que te quite nada más.

—No… —concordó él sin saber en realidad qué más decir.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal lo llevas? —retomó el tema su hermana.

—No estoy seguro. No paro de darle vueltas en la cabeza a un montón de preguntas y escenarios de todo tipo y… —Fuyumi rio.

—Es inquietante, ¿eh? —le dijo complacida—. De la noche a la mañana alguien llega y trastoca tu mundo hasta ponerlo del revés. —Shoto se limitó a confirmarlo—. Pero lo bueno es que esa sensación se te irá pasando —le consoló con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes lo que siente ella?

—Creo que sólo quiere que seamos amigos.

—¿Cómo que «crees»?

Era lo que le había dado a entender. Con la conversación que habían tenido había pensado que Yaoyorozu quería dejarlo estar; era la única conclusión lógica a la que había llegado. Pero de pronto le había hecho prometerle que siempre sería su amigo y lo había sentido como una barrera invisible entre ellos.

—Shoto, ¿se lo has preguntado? —inquirió ella con cuidado.

—No exactamente, pero con lo sucedido, viene a ser lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que «no exactamente»?

¿Ésa iba a convertirse en la pregunta favorita de su hermana? Porque parecía demasiado interesada en hurgar en una llaga aún doliente.

—Es sólo que las cosas se han puesto raras en estos últimos días.

—¿Raras?

—Sí… Raras —repitió sin saber con qué palabra definirlo mejor—. A veces tengo la sensación de que no somos sólo amigos. Pero luego todo vuelve al mismo sitio o a uno anterior.

Tal y como había sucedido esa tarde con la dichosa promesa.

—Así que percibes «señales contradictorias».

—Ah… —Shoto abrió los ojos sorprendido de que su hermana lo entendiera tan bien—. Sí —contestó perturbado—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Digamos que soy mayor que tú y he pasado algunas veces por ello. Pero volviendo a la pregunta importante —retomó con apremio Fuyumi—, Shoto, ¿se lo has dicho?

—¿El qué?

—Lo que sientes por ella —contestó elevando la voz ante algo a todas luces evidente.

—No, pero como te decía, han pasado cosas así que se lo imaginará…

Fuyumi resopló y Shoto tuvo que separar el teléfono del oído por el sonido.

—¿Tú no has oído aquello de que los dos interesados son los últimos en enterarse? —dijo tan alto que incluso lo escuchó con el teléfono alejado. Pero sólo fue capaz de acercárselo antes de que su hermana prosiguiera sin dejarle contestar—. Pues es totalmente cierto. No des por hecho que ella lo sabe. —Fuyumi suspiró fuerte, aunque esta vez no llegó a molestarle—. Escúchame. Como me habías dicho que es algo reciente, te iba a decir que es posible conseguir que se interese en ti con tiempo y paciencia. Pero si me dices que has percibido «cosas raras»… ¿No has pensado que pueda estar en tu misma situación? Puede que tenga las mismas dudas que tú tienes sobre ella y que de ahí vengan las contradicciones. Piensa que no hay muchas chicas a las que no les importe que el chico en cuestión se entere de lo que sienten independientemente de la respuesta que vayan a recibir.

Shoto se apoyó contra la cómoda mientras intentaba asimilar eso. Podía comprenderlo. Aunque de forma inconsciente pudiera mostrar indicios de lo que sentía por ella, si alguien le preguntase de pronto acerca de sus sentimientos, mentiría para protegerlos. Visto así, él mismo podría estar dándole esas señales contradictorias. Y por eso, si lo extrapolaba a Yaoyorozu, podía entender que se pusiera a la defensiva ante la posibilidad de que se descubrieran sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, no podía barajar la posibilidad que le había mencionado Fuyumi sobre que Yaoyorozu no estuviera al corriente de lo sucedido porque, entonces, no tendría sentido que hubiera salido corriendo el día anterior, por mucho que esa tarde se hubiera vuelto repentinamente cercana a él.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión cuando otra alternativa se cruzó por su cabeza.

—Shoto…

—Espera un momento; estoy pensando.

¿Y si todo se debía a que había intentado algo indebido por plazos de tiempo? Sabía que las parejas podían tardar meses incluso en darse sólo la mano**. Y él había intentado besarla cuando ni siquiera eran nada. Si lo veía desde esa perspectiva, la reacción de Yaoyorozu incluso era normal. Era una chica de buena familia; su educación la ataría a un montón de convencionalismos.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué había sacado esa promesa de amistad por medio?

—Fuyumi…

—¿Sí?

—Imagina que te interesase un chico…

—No hace falta que me lo imagine —le interrumpió con suficiencia—. Esas cosas ya me han pasado.

—Vale —aceptó—. Entonces, ¿por qué le dirías a un chico que te interesa que quieres que siempre seáis amigos, pase lo que pase?

—Porque pasara lo que pasase, al menos, querría conservar su amistad. Es bastante obvio —terminó su hermana con una risa.

Shoto se tensó con su respuesta. En esas palabras con tono tan desentendido, había dos que eran clave: «al menos». Y lo más curioso de todo era que él, en el fondo, había hecho lo mismo, sólo que de otra manera. Era la razón por la que esa tarde se había mantenido en silencio; porque, «al menos», quería mantener su amistad.

—¿No me digas que eso es lo que te ha dicho «la chica de las señales contradictorias»?

—Ah… bueno, algo así. —Fuyumi rio divertida—. ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que siente ella?

—Si quieres estar seguro antes de hacer nada, deberías empezar por fijarte más en lo que hace cuando está contigo —respondió al momento.

—¿Fijarme en qué?

—Gestos hacia ti, si intenta pasar tiempo contigo, si la pillas mirándote… esas cosas —enumeró—. Si está interesada en ti, verás detalles que al principio no tendría.

—Mmm… —contestó de forma ambigua.

Entendía lo que quería decir, pero él no las tenía todas consigo para saber detectar «esos detalles» porque, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía lo que ella hacía antes para poder compararlo.

—Shoto, ¿puedo saber quién es? —preguntó con curiosidad interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Él se mantuvo en silencio sin saber muy bien si decírselo o no—. Vi el festival deportivo, así que sé quiénes son las chicas de tu clase.

—Ya…

—¿O es que prefieres no contarlo? —inquirió tras su silencio—. No se lo voy a decir a nadie…

—No, no es eso…

Si no se lo había contado a alguno de sus compañeros era por la posibilidad de que esa noticia se filtrase y llegase a oídos de Yaoyorozu, o que éste actuara de forma extraña y ella acabara por notarlo. Pero su hermana no tenía ningún contacto con el instituto, además de que era bastante discreta.

—Es Momo Yaoyorozu.

—No me sé sus nombres —se excusó.

—La otra chica de mi clase que entró por recomendación —explicó.

—¿La que tiene la singularidad de creación?

—Sí.

—Es una singularidad impresionante —adujo emocionada.

—Lo es.

—Y es una chica muy guapa —añadió con tono meloso.

—Yaoyorozu es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Además, es buena… y amable. Y se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros. —Fuyumi se rio.

—¿Intentas decirme que no te gusta por su físico?

—Claro que me gusta físicamente. —En su opinión, había que estar ciego para que no lo hiciera—. Pero Yaoyorozu es mucho más que una cara bonita.

Volvió a escuchar a su hermana reír de forma alegre y suspiró.

—Bien —respondió complacida por esa defensa—. Y dime, ¿la vas a invitar al baile?

—¿Al baile? —se sorprendió—. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—El instituto ha mandado una circular a las familias. Al parecer, podemos decidir si estamos de acuerdo en que asistáis o no.

—¿Y «él» la ha visto? —cuestionó incómodo.

—Sí. —Ambos sabían a quién se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Le da igual, aunque está seguro de que no querrás ir.

Shoto resopló con disgusto al saber que, por desgracia, su padre sabía cuáles eran sus gustos. Y sabía que, si eso hubiera sucedido varios meses atrás, habría ido sólo por llevarle la contraria. Por suerte, había dejado atrás esa etapa y no iba a fastidiarse una noche sólo por contradecirle.

—En eso tiene razón.

—¿No vas a ir? —preguntó desilusionada.

—No.

—Sabes que «tu» chica no es de las que se quedan fuera de un baile, ¿verdad? —presionó su hermana.

—Lo sé —respondió, obviando la referencia de su hermana sobre que Yaoyorozu fuese su chica.

—¿Y no te importa que vaya con otro?

—No el hecho en sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me preocupa que vaya al baile con alguien. No es que vayan allí a casarse —exageró con sarcasmo—. Lo único que me preocuparía es que asistiese con alguien que le gustara. Pero entonces, iría con él se lo pidiese yo o no, así que el hecho de que vaya al baile no influye mucho.

—Dios, Shoto… —suspiró su hermana resignada—. Ésa no es la forma de pensar de un adolescente. Este tipo de eventos pone a la gente muy impaciente.

—No es el fin del mundo —ratificó.

—Pero ¿a que habrás visto a más de uno ponerse nervioso por ello?

Shoto no contestó porque sabía a qué se refería Fuyumi. Sus compañeros andaban muy pendientes del baile e incluso a Kaminari se le había ido la cabeza en medio de clase.

—¿Te has planteado que la invite otro chico al que quizás no conozca bien, pero a raíz del baile vea que congenian mucho y empiece a pasar más tiempo con él que contigo?

—¿Intentas que me ponga celoso? —No era tan estúpido como para no ver el juego de su hermana, aunque reconocía que no le hacía gracia la idea.

—Sólo te explico un posible escenario. Cuando se es adolescente, este tipo de cosas son muy importantes y marcan mucho —siguió Fuyumi—. Y aunque tú no lo percibas así, eso no quiere decir que no lo sea para ella.

Eso no se lo podía discutir. Sabía que Yaoyorozu estaba interesada en asistir.

—¿Sabes si ella quiere ir?

—Sí quiere.

—Entonces, si le interesase un chico, querrá ir con él.

—Supongo…

—¿Y si ese chico fueses tú?

—Pero eso no lo sé.

—Pero ¿y si lo fueses? —contratacó al instante—. ¿No irías al baile «por» ella? —matizó Fuyumi con intención.

Shoto podía ver perfectamente por dónde iba su hermana. Si Yaoyorozu deseara ir al baile y quisiese ir con él, el hecho de obcecarse con quedarse en su habitación se lo arruinaría.

—Lo pensaré —contestó sin intención de revelar más.

—Pues no lo pienses mucho. Habrá otros que no lo van a hacer —le apremió.

Por respuesta, Shoto resopló con un matiz de diversión. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero no se sentía en exceso preocupado por que la invitaran al baile. De hecho, ya lo tenía asumido desde que se dio a conocer su existencia.

—Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que me han pasado con ella, quién sabe lo que haría —comentó con cierta resignación. Lo mismo salía corriendo otra vez.

Fuyumi se echó a reír y, para su sorpresa, lo hizo bastante.

—Escúchame bien, mi querido hermano pequeño —empezó entre risas ella—, porque éste es el mejor consejo que nunca te podrán dar: no intentes entender lo que hace con tu lógica. —Y rio más fuerte—. Créeme: es imposible que un hombre entienda por qué hace las cosas una mujer.

* * *

 _ **Notas del fic:**_

 ***** Como aclaración (y por si aún no nos quedase claro lo martirizado que lo tenía su padre T_T), este pensamiento se comenta en el Capítulo 2 de la tercera novela ligera del manga, el cual trata de un suceso que le ocurre a Todoroki el día que se mudan al internado.

 ****** Lo he comentado alguna vez, pero lo reitero: son adolescentes y japoneses (esto último muy importante). Como siempre, habrá de todo, pero lo general es que las relaciones sean muy lentas en comparación con las occidentales (y esto se lo he oído decir a los propios japoneses). Así que no me he inventado nada con el comentario de Todoroki, porque de hecho, son las mismas palabras que le oí decir a una japonesa (me llegaron al alma »_«). Obviamente, no voy a hacer la locura de escribir un año de fic para conseguir que se besen, pero ya os habréis fijado que ambos han mencionado que ese tipo de gestos no son habituales a corto plazo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 27**

 **14 Abril 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Quería hacer una matización con respecto a la hermana. Se sabe muy poco de ella, así que la conversación la he manejado en función de lo que me inspira su personaje de cuando ha salido por el manga. Para los que no estáis al día con él (no voy a spoilear gran cosa), por lo que se ha visto, Fuyumi es un personaje muy preocupado por reconstruir su unidad familiar. Es la única que intenta calmar la animadversión que tienen todos contra Endeavor, a pesar de que se ha visto que la situación de Shoto y su madre afectó mucho al resto de miembros.

Por eso creo que Fuyumi se alegraría de escuchar una noticia así de Shoto, pero no tanto porque se haya enamorado como por el hecho de que le haya pasado algo «normal» para su edad. Siento que es una mujer protectora con sus hermanos y se ha visto que todos son muy conscientes de la mala infancia de Shoto. Así que supongo que por eso me ha salido un poco «vena maternal» con ella.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	28. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Astron:** Como dije: me gusta ser realista con las historias, aunque estos dos me llevan por la calle de la amargura T_T

 **Maria Violet:** No hables muy alto, que aquí te shippean a cualquiera »_« . Sobre lo que dices de poder usar a su madre, no me concordaría. Por mucho que la quiera, sigue siendo una completa desconocida. Por eso ni siquiera la consideré ^_^º. Y no te preocupes porque aunque tengan sus bajones (sobre lo que pueda sentir el otro), no les voy a deprimir en plan «miseria» (o no les va a durar mucho, vaya). No voy a ser mala con ellos... en exceso ^o^. Por cierto, está claro que no os ponéis de acuerdo. Muchos queréis que se pongan celosos entre ellos, pero tal y como me dices, te resulta extraño que Shoto lo haya mencionado XD. Personalmente, me resulta difícil imaginarme a Shoto celoso. Creo que es la clase de personaje que se deprimiría si la viera relacionarse con otros, porque no le veo siendo temperamental en eso. En fin, me alegra que mi fic te relaje. Yo también he sido lectora compulsiva (cuando tenía tiempo T_T) y de vez en cuando era agradable leer algo más ligero ^_^º

 **Pri Bonorandi:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste el desarrollo *o*

 **Caro:** Qué gracia me ha hecho lo de la lista de pasos, pero no me ha costado nada imaginármelo, jajaja. Sobre el capítulo de la novela ligera, ése no lo he leído. Tampoco me extraña, porque menos el tercero, no hay manera de encontrarlos enteros. Tienes que andar rastreando por capítulos u_uº. ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Me gustaría leerlo. Por cierto, espero que pronto se te arregle Internet. Es un fastidio estar desconectado »_«

 **Hati-chan:** La verdad es que es la familia que más curiosidad me genera. Imagino que es por ser la única que tienen un drama servido en medio ^_^º. Es por eso que me gustaría saber cómo interactúan «de verdad» entre ellos. De momento, sabemos poco y en el capítulo he tirado por donde considero. Pero espero que de vez en cuando aparezcan y podamos conocerlos mejor.

 **Gabe Logan:** ¿Y qué tendrá que ver ser serio con saber de la vida? _(insértese emoticón de tía golpeándose la frente)_. Sin comentarios ¬_¬º. Respecto a lo otro (que hable con otros chicos), te doy la razón... y no digo más ^_^º. Que haya elegido hablar con Fuyumi se debe en gran parte al hecho de ser muy reciente y motivado por las circunstancias que lo rodean. De lo contrario, podría haber hablado con otro... ^_^º

 **Abby Elric:** Como le decía a Hati-chan, me causa mucha curiosidad esta familia. Me encanta cuando salen en el manga y podemos ver más de ellos. De hecho, poco me parece que salen u_uº. Me habría encantado saber cómo fue el reencuentro con su madre, por ejemplo. Es una familia compleja, y adoro ese tipo de cosas *o*. Y sobre la conversación con su hermana, pues sí, va a tener su repercusión en las acciones de él XD

 **Mr. Chef:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha descolocado lo de la «Fuyumi adolescente». Con lo desestructurada que está esa familia, se me hace bastante complicado imaginármela así O_o. En cuanto al resto... me estoy dando cuenta de que soy bastante buena, porque está visto que os encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Cómo os gustan los celos ^o^... Pero no comento más y pronto sabrás por qué ^o^

 **HerNao:** Qué impaciencia XD Ya llegará...

 **Kim Ishida:** Me alegra que te haya gustado *o*. Reconozco que me gustó mucho cómo me salió el capítulo, tanto por ella como por él. Y como decía en los comentarios del capítulo anterior: dadle tiempo al pobre chaval XD

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. En este capítulo cambiamos de pareja, pero antes de que os dé el bajón... yo creo que os va a gustar ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

—No he entendido nada… —se quejó desanimada Ochaco tras salir de clase.

—No era un problema sencillo —la consoló Midoriya—. Incluso a Yaoyorozu le ha costado.

—Pero, al final, tú lo has entendido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó esperanzada.

—Ah… sí, creo que sí —respondió con nerviosismo.

—Entonces me lo tienes que explicar, por favor —propuso con énfasis—. Es tan complicado que seguro que cae en un examen.

—¿Y quieres que te lo explique ahora?

—Ahora no serviría de nada. He llegado a un punto en el que no sabría diferenciar una suma de una resta —dijo con tono cansado—. Primero necesito recuperar fuerzas después de esta clase.

Tenía la sensación de haber participado en una guerra intelectual; había sido una clase especialmente difícil. Fue por eso que, a mitad de la lección, Ochaco acabó convencida de que el profesor Ectoplasm se había levantado ese día con ansias de venganza sobre los estudiantes.

—Será mejor dejarlo para la tarde, cuando estemos en la residencia —contestó al descuido.

Izuku la observó con atención mientras una imagen muy vívida se formaba por su cabeza. Ellos dos, solos, en su habitación.

—¿Quieres… que quedemos… no-nosotros dos? —tartamudeó al decirlo con una voz más aguda de lo normal por la sorpresiva propuesta de ella.

Era imposible que le explicara nada en esas condiciones. Si ya se ponía cardiaco en una conversación telefónica privada con ella, si se quedaban solos en su habitación sin la seguridad que le daba estar rodeados de gente, sería incapaz de hablarle.

Entonces, Ochaco jadeó de pronto y vio cómo su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas.

—¡No, no… claro que no! Los dos solos no. Seguro que hay más gente que no lo ha entendido. Eso, eso —asintió con énfasis—. Podemos hacer un grupo de estudio. Si preguntamos, habrá más gente que quiera estudiar con nosotros. No es que vayamos a estar sólo los dos. Eso es.

Apenas la entendía por lo rápido que hablaba, pero al ver que se había puesto tan roja como él, sabía que los dos estaban pensando en el mismo escenario.

—Por supuesto… Podemos preguntar. Así habrá más compañeros —corroboró él.

—Eso, eso… —continuó ella.

—¡Chicos! —los llamó Iida, que se acercó a paso ligero hasta ellos—. ¿Habéis visto a Yaoyorozu?

Uraraka le saludó con una alegría desmedida, por lo que Izuku dedujo que estaba complacida por esa interrupción.

—La última vez que la he visto ha sido cuando ha salido corriendo de clase con Todoroki detrás —le informó Uraraka enérgica—. Pero no sé hacia dónde han ido.

—Me han mandado un mensaje urgente del comité del baile —explicó, aún con el móvil en la mano—. Quieren quedar para darnos más detalles después de clases porque han dado permiso para que podamos invitar a gente de fuera.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Estás seguro? —le instó Midoriya.

—Sí —confirmó con un brusco gesto de la mano—. Por eso quieren quedar con nosotros: para explicar qué condiciones tienen que darse.

—Es una buena noticia. Esto quitará bastante presión a los chicos de clase —dijo aliviado Midoriya—. Estaban muy preocupados por tener que ir solos.

—Ahora podremos invitar a quien queramos para que nos acompañe —dijo Iida.

Ochaco frunció el ceño por su elección de palabras.

—¿«Podremos»? ¿Vas a invitar a alguien de fuera?

—En realidad, se invitará ella sola —contestó con tono cansado—. Tengo una amiga de la familia que está ansiosa por ver la UA y conocer a los futuros héroes. Después del encierro de la academia, me hizo prometerle que la traería en el festival cultural. No veáis cómo se puso cuando le dije que no dejarían entrar a nadie externo.

—Entiendo que no dejen entrar durante el día. Toda la UA estaría abierta con las distintas actividades de las clases. Para controlar todo, se necesitaría un despliegue importante de vigilancia —meditó Midoriya—. Sin embargo, el baile se va a celebrar en un recinto cerrado y es más fácil controlarlo. Quizás por eso han aceptado la sugerencia sólo para el baile.

—La culpa es de ellos por dar el visto bueno a esa actividad. Era evidente que el sector perjudicado se pondría en pie de guerra —adujo Iida agitando un brazo.

—No sabía que tenías interés en alguien —le dijo divertida Ochaco.

—Para nada —contrarrestó al instante—. Lo hago para que no se presente en la puerta de la academia y se ponga a acechar a cualquiera que pase cerca para obligarlo a que la invite.

—¿Lo… Lo dices en serio? —preguntó sorprendido Midoriya.

—Por desgracia, sí —respondió de nuevo con cansancio—. Miko te supera con creces en su obsesión con los héroes. No es mala chica —la defendió cuando consideró que quizás la estaba describiendo mal—. Pero es muy fanática.

—Vaya… —murmuró con una sonrisa incómoda Ochaco.

—Os dejo… Voy a ver si encuentro a Yaoyorozu para informarla —se despidió dejándolos atrás.

—Iida… —le llamó Izuku cuando se encontraba a varios metros de ellos, y le señaló la mano donde tenía el móvil cuando se giró—, ¿por qué no le mandas un mensaje? Tienes el teléfono de toda la clase…

—¡Anda! Es verdad. —Y se puso a enredar en su móvil.

—Estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la noticia como para darse cuenta —rio Ochaco al tiempo que retomaban la marcha.

—Es igual que cuando te pones a buscar algo que resulta que tienes enfrente —sonrió también.

Ochaco miró a Deku, quien se mostraba mucho más relajado. Iida había conseguido cortar ese momento incómodo que se había formado entre los dos. Sin embargo, había dejado caer una noticia que dejaría mucho más tranquilos a los alumnos masculinos.

—Es bueno que los profesores hayan permitido invitar a alguien.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo él—. No sólo por el hecho de que iba a haber mucha gente sin pareja, sino también por casos como el de Iida.

—¿Te refieres a tener una amiga fanática? —se rio.

—Bueno, eso no —sonrió—. Pero sí que habrá gente, tanto chicos como chicas, que preferirán poder invitar a alguien de fuera, ya sea un familiar, amiga o novia.

¿Eso lo decía por él? No conocía mucho la vida privada de Deku, más allá de que Bakugo y él se conocían desde niños. Y por mucho que se dijera a sí misma que quería obviar lo que sentía por él, era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Por eso, pensar que podría invitar a una «amiga» que conociera no terminaba de hacerle mucha gracia. Así que, casi sin darse cuenta, se oyó preguntárselo.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente para invitar? —Su voz salió casi en un murmullo, y se quedó con la respiración contenida mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¿De fuera? —Ochaco asintió—. La verdad es que nunca he tenido muchos amigos —se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Entonces lo tendrás más fácil para elegir.

—No te creas… Si fuese al baile con una amiga, tendría que ser contigo —alegó con tono desprendido.

Y con eso, se hizo un silencio abrumador entre los dos. Ochaco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e Izuku se puso rojo en cuanto registró la interpretación más evidente de lo que le había dicho.

—¡No… n-no quería decir eso! —tartamudeó—. No ha sonado como tenía que sonar.

—¡¿Y cómo tenía que sonar?! —cuestionó Ochaco escondida tras sus manos avergonzada.

—Es sólo que eres mi única amiga. Así que, si tuviera que invitar a una, sólo podría ser a ti —dijo de carrerilla por los nervios—. Pero no estaba diciendo que lo fuese a hacer. Puedes ir con quien quieras.

Ochaco le miró, a través de sus dedos, muy extrañada por esa explicación.

—Deku, ¿soy tu única amiga? —inquirió confundida.

—Ah… Sí… —contestó cohibido.

—¿Y las demás chicas de clase?

—Bueno… Eres la única a la que considero algo más que mi compañera de clase.

Ochaco soltó el aire poco a poco y sonrió. Esa opresión que había tenido en su pecho mientras esperaba por su respuesta se deshizo tan rápido como vino. Y tuvo que reconocer, para su desgracia, que luchar contra ese sentimiento podría ser un combate infructuoso.

Aunque se obcecara en negarlo, siempre estaría pendiente de él, por mucho que quisiera renegar de sus sentimientos para no salir dolida si le viese interactuar con otra. Pero si se diera el caso de que la invitara y en su terquedad lo rechazara, si luego le viese en el baile con otra, ¿realmente pensaba que no la afectaría?

No… sería peor. Porque encima ella habría empujado esa situación.

Le observó mientras seguían caminando en silencio por el pasillo. Deku parecía haberse tranquilizado de nuevo después de esa conversación incómoda. Pero ella no podía dejar de darle vueltas a algo.

Cuando en el examen de licencias provisionales, la chica de Shiketsu se le acercó, no le había gustado nada esa sensación; una que sin dudas reconocía como celos. Ese sentimiento negativo era lo que la había hecho decidir que quería olvidarle. No porque le obstaculizara en su camino —como Kyoka le había hecho reconocer—, sino porque no quería salir escaldada por unos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Pero si lo analizaba con detenimiento, su decisión era producto de su inseguridad con él. No sabía en qué posición estaba dentro de la valoración de Deku y esa incertidumbre era la que le generaba todas las dudas. Sin embargo, acababa de dejarle clara su posición, porque, ¿no le había dicho, de una forma tan desentendida, que ella estaba en la cima?

Esa sensación la complació por completo y, con ello, sintió las palabras de Yaoyorozu golpearle en la cabeza. Era absurdo renegar de algo que podía hacerla feliz por miedo a perderlo. Y más sabiendo que si no luchaba por ello, podría arrepentirse. Siempre le quedaría la duda de qué podría haber pasado si hubiera actuado y, en consecuencia, no podría vivir con la conciencia tranquila de haber hecho todo lo que hubiera podido.

Intentó hacer acopio de valor, aunque racionalmente supiera que no tenía que hacer una petición grandilocuente. Ella partía de una ventaja que nadie más tenía; se lo acababa de decir. Era casi un hecho que, si le pedía ir con ella, aceptaría. Y ese sería el primer paso para evitar algo doloroso a corto plazo: verle ir con otra.

—Deku…

—¿Sí?

Inspiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio para tranquilizarse. Tenía que conseguir hacerlo sonar casual.

—¿Has pensado si vas a ir al baile?

—Por supuesto que voy a ir. Es un baile que hacen como homenaje para All Might.

—Claro… —murmuró con nerviosismo ella. Deku tenía debilidad por cualquier cosa que implicara a All Might.

—Pero, además, nunca he asistido a un baile de estas características… Seguro que será interesante —contestó animado.

—¿Aunque vayas solo?

—Habrá más gente que vaya sola —respondió con una sonrisa incómoda—. No seré el único.

—Ya… Esto… —comenzó, sintiendo que comenzaba a ruborizarse—. ¿Y no preferirías ir con una amiga?

—Claro, pero como te acabo de decir, sólo tengo… una —terminó en un susurro tras procesar sus palabras—. ¿Ha-hablas de no-nosotros? ¿Tú… Tú y yo? —Otra vez había perdido la capacidad de hablar como una persona normal.

Sólo el hecho de que Deku estuviera más rojo que ella, la hizo aguantar ese momento y no salir corriendo. Sin embargo, mientras sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba e intentaba convencerse de que sí había conseguido que la propuesta sonara como una invitación entre amigos, consideró por primera vez su reacción. Si ella se ponía tan nerviosa porque le gustaba, ¿no podría ponerse tan nervioso él por lo mismo? Él ni siquiera podía terminar una frase entera, reflexionó con cierta perplejidad.

—Sí, ¿quieres… que vayamos juntos?

—¡¿Tú y yo?! —repitió y, por sorprendente que pareciera, eso la tranquilizó. Deku estaba peor que ella y eso que la que le estaba pidiendo ir al baile era ella.

—Como has dicho, es mejor ir acompañado de un amigo, ¿no?

—S-Sí… Por supuesto.

—¿Eso es que sí?

Asintió al momento y le vio agarrarse en un puño la camisa, a la altura del pecho, con un semblante emocionado que la hizo sonreír. Murmuraba algo sobre ir al baile, aunque no terminaba de entender lo que decía. Pero le veía tan feliz por su proposición, que ese sentimiento se transmitió a ella.

Y pensó, aturdida, que en su esfuerzo por rechazar sus sentimientos, él también podría verse afectado. En todo ese tiempo, sólo había pensado en ella. Y no se había dado cuenta de que, si por algún designio fuese correspondida, su obcecación también le causaría dolor a él.

—Entonces, iremos juntos —acordó con una sonrisa.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 28**

 **21 Abril 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Levantad la mano los que, a diferencia de Ochaco, habéis oído a Midoriya decir: «voy a ir al baile con una chica» XD. Me hace mucha gracia cuando se emociona con esas cosas al interactuar de forma más cercana con Ochaco XD. Qué inocente... *o*

Y bueno, aquí vengo a contestar reviews de antaño que me tuve que morder en su día para no spoilear. Hay dos motivos por los que no emparejo a Iida con Mei:

1º Porque, a día de hoy, no los veo juntos, mucho menos para algo que viene tan corto en tiempo. Una historia larga con ellos, todavía; pero no para una historia secundaria en los plazos cronológicos de este fic. Hay que tener en cuenta que Mei es una loca de los inventos. Dudo hasta el infinito que deje su «laboratorio de juguetes» para ir a un baile. Quizás (y es un quizás enorme), si estuviese MUY interesada en alguien, pudiera hacer el esfuerzo de salir de su cueva, pero es impensable que lo hiciera por una persona a la que ni siquiera recordaba haber usado como medio de promocionarse. Lo siento, pero a esa chavala no le pega nada inmiscuirse en una actividad como ésta más allá de crear artilugios para la ambientación.

2º Porque alguien tendrá que invitar a gente de fuera, ¿no? Me meto en el berenjenal de hacer que puedan invitar a gente externa, ¿y sólo Tsuyu va a invitar a alguien que encima es chica? Pues no... alguien tiene que dar ejemplo XD. Que conste que será un personaje insustancial por completo. En general, soy poco partidaria de inventarme personajes en fanfics, y mucho menos, que puedan tener algún tinte romántico. Así que, cuando digo que es una amiga de la familia, es que es eso.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Como veis, soy bastante buena. A estas cosas me refiero cuando os digo que no voy a hacer sufrir a la chavalería. Que cada vez que hacíais hipótesis culebroneras sobre estos dos pobres, yo decía: «madre mía, cuando vean dentro de 4 capítulos que Ochaco se lo va a pedir y sin mayor drama, les va a dar un bajón tremendo »_« ». Pero ya avisé que el resto de historias secundarias son cortitas. Y además, en lo personal, creo que este capítulo me ha quedado bastante canon _(«— lo leo y los veo a ellos ^_^º)_. Realmente pienso que pasaría esto *o*. Así que, a pesar de haberos cortado el culebrón, espero que os haya gustado ^_^º

¡Saludos!


	29. Capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de la autora:**_

Os vais a reír (bueno, en realidad, no. Es un decir ^_^º), pero he subido este capítulo de milagro y eso que lo tenía escrito, aunque a falta del final. Y es que creo que he perdido la cabeza definitivamente »_« . Al parecer, no estoy hecha para escribir una historia tan larga de sentimientos «castos y puros». Pensad que es lo único que he escrito en... ¿9 meses? (porque el último, de hecho, fue un lemon que escribí en julio-agosto), y esto ha conseguido recalentar a mi SubC »_« (la escena del entrenamiento no le vale ni como entrantes ¬_¬º). Así que hace como un mes, a mi SubC le dio por montarse dos historias subidas de tono de Fairy Tail (primero fue una corta de Jellal y Erza y, un tiempo de frustración después, por si no me había llegado la indirecta, otra bastante _hard_ de Laxus y Mirajane —de ésas a las que le pondrías clave para abrir el archivo »_« ). Pero no hice nada porque no quería entorpecer el ritmo de este fic y hace un par de semanas mi SubC subió las apuestas y me «ofreció» uno para los dos adolescentes aquí presentes. Y esta semana he dicho: «que le den, porque como siga así, voy a acabar con 8 historias nuevas pendientes y no es plan», y me he puesto con él ya que son los culpables directos. Por supuesto, sobra decir que no he empezado por el principio ^o^, pero que a gusto me estoy quedando, ¡por Dios! Y claro, de pronto era sábado por la noche y no me había puesto con el final de este capítulo O_O, cuando resulta que hoy no voy a tener el ordenador cerca »_« . Así que aquí estoy, subiéndolo a las 9 de la mañana para cumplir con la actualización semanal »_«

En principio, espero que no me obstruya tanto ese fic teniendo en cuenta que he llegado a la última parte que tenía con varios capítulos escritos, así que tengo algo de margen. Pero visto lo visto, ya no prometo nada con las próximas actualizaciones porque de verdad que se me ha ido la pinza »_«

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Astron:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Izuku y Ochaco es otra pareja que me enternece mogollón *o*

 **Caro:** Alguno ya lo había leído, pero el del aviso escolar y el del campamento, no. Me encantó sobre todo este último y estoy súperpicada con el siguiente capítulo (porque es la noche de chicos). Lo tendré que buscar aunque sea en inglés porque me iba a ayudar a manejar conversaciones de chicos en este fic (que también las quiero meter XD). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Mientras nada cambie, siento que es Ochaco la que tendrá que dar pasos (Izuku está muy verde en esto). Por eso no veo otra manera de que vayan juntos a un baile si no es por iniciativa de ella ^_^º. Sobre Iida y con quién lo emparejan... directamente me resulta raro imaginármelo enamorado, así que dejémoslo ahí XD.

 **Maria Violet:** Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado que se haya desarrollado así. No todo tienen que ser dramas XD . En cuanto a Todoroki, es como le veo. No sé lo que nos deparará el manga, pero mientras siga así, es tan calmado, que cuesta verle con arrebatos no-dirigidos-a-su-padre. Ya lo he comentado alguna vez, pero tengo que hacer una escena en la que se enfada y ya la he pensado de 6 maneras diferentes porque no sé lo que haría T_T . Sobre lo que dices de emparejar a Shoto y Fuyumi, a mí no me digas... Sólo comentaba que aquí se podría llegar a dar. Este fandom es súperpromiscuo XD . Juntan a todos con todos XD. Y por cierto, ahora tengo curiosidad de saber qué invitación esperabas para Izuku y Ochaco XD

 **Hati-chan:** »_« Hay que atender en clase. Ahora soy perjudicial también para eso T_T . De los personajes inventados, pocas historias he visto yo que estén bien. Desde hace un porrón de años no leo nada que tenga un OC «relevante». En el 95% de historias que leí, eran una Mary Sue/Gary Stu de manual. Qué va, qué va... ya salí muy escarmentada. Ahora mismo veo un OC en las características del fic y no leo ni el resumen »_«

 **Gabe Logan:** No me jod*s con lo de Natsu y Lucy. SON PAREJA, PUNTO XD . No, pero ahora hablando en serio, lo de esos dos es una tocahuevada del autor de campeonato ¬_¬º. De hecho, yo terminé el manga pensando que lo eran XD . Porque, en realidad, ¿qué falta para que lo sean? ¿Que se lo confirmen mutuamente? Es un hecho XD. Y como dices, creo que aquí acabará pasando algo parecido entre Izuku y Ochaco. Me da una espina con este autor de que no es de los que manejan mucho romance para sus historias. Así que es posible que quede como un «se sobreentiende».

 **Mr. Chef:** Pero eso no es un verdadero emparejamiento. Son sólo comentarios que hacen en una noche de chicas mientras hablan de quién podría estar con quién. Esas charlas no son serias, son para divertirse ^o^. Y sí, me imaginaba que te iba a faltar drama en la relación de Izuku y Ochaco. Con todas las alternativas que me habías barajado, te iba a saber a poco ^_^º. Pero ya avisé que este fic es TodoMomo. Todas las demás parejas iban a ser más sencillitas ^_^º

 **Pri Bonorandi:** Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado ;-D

 **Kim Ishida:** Jajajaja... Imagino que dependerá de dónde se viva. Aquí sí es habitual usar berenjenal para decir que te has metido en un buen lío. Y bueno, ya sabes algo más XD

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Creo que cuando lleguéis al final vais a matarme, pero espero que os guste de todas formas ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

«¡DEJA DE ESCRIBIRME!» —tecleó enfadada Momo en la conversación de mensajería que tenía con su madre. Se sentía fuera de su propia piel; jamás le había contestado así. Pero también era cierto que nunca le había llevado la contraria, luego era normal que se sintiera extraña por todo lo que había acompañado el hacerlo.

Después de cortar la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, su madre se había pasado el resto de la tarde llamándola por teléfono para continuarla. Pero cuando vio que no se lo cogía, había pasado a los mensajes al móvil.

Si seguía así, iba a dejarla sin memoria en la tarjeta de tanto mensaje.

Soltó molesta el teléfono sobre el pupitre y eso atrajo la atención de Todoroki quien ya había recogido todo y se disponía a ir a la cafetería para comer.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Momo resopló.

—Es sólo mi madre —contestó disgustada—. Al parecer, el centro ha enviado una circular a los padres por el tema del baile.

—Sí… Algo me comentó mi hermana hace unos días —confirmó él.

—¿Lo sabías? —se sorprendió—. Pensaba que sería la única que estaría al tanto.

—¿Y por qué pensabas eso? —Era una suposición ridícula creer que ningún padre avisaría a sus hijos de ello.

—Porque si tus padres van a dejarte ir al baile, ¿para qué te iban a informar de que se les ha pedido permiso? Dejarían que vayas y ya está…

En ese punto tenía parte de razón, reflexionó Shoto. De hecho, si no hubiera llamado a su hermana, él no se habría enterado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te van a dejar ir? —dedujo él de sus palabras.

—¿Ir en contra de una actividad del instituto? —replicó con ironía—. Jamás harían eso. De ahí que lo mejor sea presionar a su hija para que ella «decida» no asistir —terminó molesta.

—¿Por qué no quieren que vayas? —preguntó desconcertado.

El móvil vibró y Yaoyorozu lo tiró dentro de la mochila con más fuerza de la debida.

—Ahí se queda…

Se levantó del sitio y salió con grandes zancadas de clase. Viendo que estaba tan molesta, Shoto decidió ir tras ella para averiguar qué había pasado.

—¿Por qué tu madre no quiere que vayas? —insistió Shoto cuando la alcanzó.

—Porque es un baile —contestó como si fuese obvio.

—En I-Island* también hubo uno y no tuviste problemas en ir. —Aunque al final ni siquiera llegaron a pisar el salón porque se frustró.

Yaoyorozu se detuvo y le fulminó como si él tuviera la culpa de todo, y Shoto se tensó al ver cuán susceptible la tenía ese tema.

—Ése era un baile de etiqueta —matizó con condescendencia—. Había patrocinadores y muchos empresarios conocidos de mis padres. He asistido a un montón de eventos como ése —añadió de mala gana—. Pero nunca he ido a un baile informal con gente de mi edad, donde no tenga que hablar de negocios ni escuchar aburridas conversaciones sobre fluctuaciones de la bolsa de valores.

—Entiendo.

Ni loco iba a ahondar más en el tema. Posiblemente, ésa fuese la primera vez que veía a Yaoyorozu enfadada.

Pero lo que era más importante: que lo estaba porque se había rebelado contra su madre. Eso le decía lo relevante que era para ella el dichoso baile de graduación fingido. Lo que, a su vez, le llevó a recordar la conversación con Fuyumi. Yaoyorozu deseaba ir y eso implicaba que era importante con quien lo hiciera.

—De modo que piensas ir a pesar de las protestas de tu madre —dijo tras bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja sin mediar palabra.

—Por supuesto —corroboró contundente—. Iré aunque tenga que hacerlo sola.

Eso era más que improbable. Yaoyorozu era una de esas chicas que sólo tenía que elegir con quién quería ir para hacerlo.

Pensar que pudiera ir con otro no le entusiasmaba precisamente; pero seguía sin generarle el agobio que había pretendido crearle su hermana al hacerle imaginarla con novio. Quizás se debiera a que tenía un desconcertante sentimiento de que, de ir con alguien, lo haría por el mero hecho de no ir sola. No tenía muy claro de dónde le venía esa certeza. Quizás lo hacía porque no la veía interactuar de forma preocupante con otros chicos. E imaginaba que por eso no se sentía inquieto por ello.

—Te invitarán. No tengas dudas de ello —le dijo como consuelo.

—Eso espero… —murmuró cohibida—. Aunque diga que iré incluso si voy sola, prefiero ir acompañada. —Yaoyorozu le observó por unos tensos segundos, aunque al final se puso a revisar el pasillo cuando no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo—. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? —preguntó en tono desentendido—. ¿Sigues pensando en quedarte en tu habitación?

¿Esa pregunta iba con segundas intenciones? No lo tenía muy claro. En el tiempo que llevaba fijándose más en sus acciones por consejo de su hermana, no había notado nada raro. Yaoyorozu se comportaba más o menos como siempre; parecía considerarle sólo su amigo.

—Bueno…

—¿Yaoyorozu? —los interrumpió Midoriya. Iba acompañado de Uraraka y ambos parecían animados—. ¿Has visto a Iida? Te estaba buscando.

—¿A mí? —repuso desconcertada.

—Sí, tiene noticias sobre el baile —añadió Uraraka.

—Dijo que te llamaría para darte los detalles.

Por reflejo, Yaoyorozu echó mano a su bolsillo para mirar su teléfono, aunque suspiró resignada cuando notó su falta.

—Lo he dejado en clase. —Se giró y empezó a subir por las escaleras—. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando cómo desaparecía de su vista y, acto seguido, Uraraka habló.

—No hacía falta que se marchara. Le podíamos haber dicho lo que era —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Iida os lo ha contado? —Midoriya asintió.

—Han aceptado su propuesta —respondió solícito—. Se va a poder invitar a gente de fuera, aunque sólo nos dijo eso. Supongo que con Yaoyorozu querría hablar de los detalles; por eso la andaba buscando.

Ésa era una buena noticia, reflexionó Shoto. Eso quitaría mucha presión a los compañeros que querían asistir, aunque reconocía que le sorprendía un poco que la directiva hubiera hecho prevalecer la inquietud social de los alumnos frente a los inconvenientes que les iba a suponer a ellos. Tendrían que poner un dispositivo de seguridad que en un inicio no habrían necesitado.

—Íbamos hacia la cafetería para comer. ¿Vienes? —le propuso Midoriya.

—Voy a esperar a que vuelva Yaoyorozu. Estábamos en medio de una conversación.

—¡Oh, perdona! Os hemos interrumpido —se disculpó inquieto su amigo.

—No te preocupes. En realidad, no es una conversación importante —mintió.

Porque para él sí lo era. Los habían interrumpido en un momento en el que no tenía del todo claro si Yaoyorozu había intentado un movimiento con él.

—Entonces, no te entretendremos más… —agregó en el acto, incómodo.

Se despidió de ellos y Shoto se recostó contra la pared mientras veía pasar a los estudiantes de camino al comedor.

No sabía lo que tardaría Yaoyorozu en volver, pero no podía ser mucho. Tres o cuatro minutos a lo sumo. Y en ese escaso tiempo debía valorar qué demonios hacer. ¿Retomaba la conversación en dónde la habían dejado o pasaba a otra cosa? La lógica decía que lo mejor era dejarlo correr; retomar la conversación interrumpida daría una sensación de interés excesivo en un tema que de por sí era una cuerda floja.

Pero empezaba a comprobar que no estaba hecho para las incertidumbres. No le gustaba esa imprecisión sobre su relación con ella.

—¡Anda, pero si por fin estás solo! —exclamó una cantarina voz femenina desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡Oh, genial! A ver qué hace ahora… —masculló una de sus compañeras tras ella.

Un grupo de alumnos de tercero bajaba por las escaleras y entre ellos estaban los Tres Grandes de la UA.

—Últimamente es imposible encontrarte solo y ya me corroe la duda —le dijo Nejire Hado en cuanto le tuvo en frente—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

—¿Qué?

—Lo sabía… —se resignó la chica que había hablado—. Nejire, no puedes soltarle esas preguntas impertinentes a la gente. Puedes ofender a alguien.

—¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó.

—Ah, no… —contestó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—¿Y cómo te la hiciste?

—Me cayó agua hirviendo —contestó. Era la explicación que siempre daba cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre ello.

—Qué pena… En un rostro tan bonito —murmuró contrariada—. ¿Puedo tocarla? —preguntó acto seguido alargando la mano y sin esperar respuesta.

Shoto se tensó, pero al mismo tiempo Mirio Togata y la compañera a su lado la cogieron por los brazos y la arrastraron hacia atrás.

—Perdónala, Todoroki —habló Togata—. Hoy está más efusiva que de costumbre.

—No importa —dijo aturdido.

Shoto vio cómo literalmente se la llevaban a rastras y Amajiki se disculpó también antes de alejarse con ellos.

Recordaba el día que la conocieron, cuando los presentaron en su clase para hablar de las prácticas de empresa. Se había puesto a preguntar a todo el mundo cuestiones personales y, entre ellas, se incluía el origen de su cicatriz. Con Ashido, de hecho, había sido especialmente impertinente.

Pero lo último que se esperaba era que un día pudiera abordarle en medio del pasillo para preguntarle algo así. Era un grado de indiscreción sorprendente.

Se tocó la cicatriz de forma ausente mientras miraba el lugar por donde se habían ido. ¿Un rostro bonito? De forma automática, eso le llevó a pensar en el suceso del centro comercial de hacía unas semanas y abrió los ojos atónito cuando lo recordó.

Reconocía que no le había hecho demasiado caso. En aquel momento creyó que sólo lo había comentado por amabilidad, no porque realmente lo pensase. Pero Yaoyorozu le había dicho que le encontraba atractivo.

Se le cayó el brazo de la impresión.

¿Sería cierto? Desde luego, aquello sería un punto a su favor bastante grande.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna y, no tuvo claro de dónde le vino el convencimiento, pero supo que Yaoyorozu había vuelto. Se giró y la vio en lo alto de la escalera, con sus ojos fijos en él y el teléfono en la mano.

Se tensó al ver lo seria que se mostraba.

—No quería interrumpir —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar hasta él—. Pensé que te estaban invitando al baile.

Todoroki frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—¿Por qué alguien de tercero iba a invitarme al baile? —cuestionó sorprendido.

Momo se había llevado una impresión enorme cuando regresó y se encontró a Nejire Hado hablando con él. No sólo era la chica más guapa del instituto; encima era una de los Tres Grandes de la UA.

Por eso, lo primero que había pensado —y que había sucedido en una milésima de segundo— era que ningún chico en su sano juicio, por mucho que no le interesara asistir a un evento, dejaría correr la oportunidad de ir con alguien como ella. Se había quedado helada ante el convencimiento de que esa chica había logrado en un instante algo que ella posiblemente no conseguiría en todo el mes.

Pero entonces había oído que le estaba preguntando sobre su cicatriz y lo siguiente que había pensado tras recuperar el aliento era que no podía volver a dejarle solo por el instituto. Podía ser una actitud infantil, pero era efectiva. Una chica debía tener mucha seguridad en sí misma para invitar a un chico habiendo gente delante.

—¿Y por qué no lo harían? —replicó ella casi en un murmullo—. Eres alguien muy popular.

—¿Que soy popular? —inquirió extrañado.

—Eres muy fuerte, tienes dos singularidades increíbles y tu padre es el actual número uno —expuso con tono de obviedad—. Es indiscutible que te convertirás en uno de los mejores héroes futuros. Cualquier chica querría ir contigo a un baile.

Todoroki no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo querer salir de allí. No parecía muy contento por esa exposición de hechos.

—Ser conocido no es lo mismo que ser popular —matizó él al fin con voz fría—. Además, nunca podría ir a ningún sitio con alguien que sólo me considera un trofeo que mostrar.

Luego sí que le había ofendido, pensó Momo inquieta. No había sido su intención que lo interpretara así. Sólo quería hacerle ver que su «tarjeta de presentación» era propicia a conseguir que cualquier chica quisiera conocerle mejor.

—No era eso lo que quería decir.

—¿Y qué querías decir? —contratacó.

Momo agarró el teléfono con fuerza de forma inconsciente por su tono. Todoroki estaba molesto con ella y eso era lo último que quería que sucediera.

—Es normal que esas características sean interesantes para una chica y por eso quiera conocerte mejor —se justificó, y miró hacia otro lado del pasillo antes de agregar—: Invitarte al baile es una oportunidad para probar y, ¿quién sabe? —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Quizás… conseguir algo contigo —terminó casi en un susurro.

Yaoyorozu sintió una emoción desagradable cuando mencionó aquello; una desazón que recorrió todo su cuerpo para barrer su optimismo y consternarla ante el deprimente escenario en el que le veía con una novia.

En cambio, Todoroki no podía ni parpadear.

Porque ahí estaba otra vez: una de esas «señales contradictorias». Ni siquiera sabía si hablaba por ella o se lo estaba imaginando con otra. Pero esa forma en que lo había dicho, como si le afectara a ella misma, le hizo pasar de ese punto de amistad a aquél que ya había experimentado en el que parecía que los que tenían «algo» eran ellos.

Sintió un sudor frío en las manos. La adrenalina había hecho que su corazón se acelerara a un ritmo alarmante. Definitivamente, él no estaba hecho para esas incertidumbres, volvió a pensar. No estaba hecho para esa imprecisión con ella cuando tenía unos sentimientos que podían removerle por dentro sin tener un mínimo de control sobre ello. No podía seguir con esa montaña rusa.

—Yaoyorozu, mírame.

En realidad, no pudo tardar más de dos segundos en hacerlo, pero esa fracción de espera le hizo saber que se lo había pensado. Tuvo una desagradable sensación de que se sentía intimidada por él, a pesar de que no había ni alzado la voz.

Era por esa extraña conversación; era consciente de ello. Habían vuelto otra vez a la situación de días atrás donde ninguno sabía qué sabía el otro. Y estaba convencido de que ella también se había dado cuenta. Por eso estaba así: a la defensiva.

Pero a él no le gustaba nada esa deriva en la que había caído. No quería seguir a tientas midiendo cada palabra que tenía con ella en busca de segundas intenciones o más señales contradictorias. Si dejaban las cosas claras, se acabaría el problema de las interpretaciones.

Y eso era en lo único que pensaba cuando preguntó:

—¿De quién estamos hablando?

* * *

 _ **Notas del fic:**_

 ***** I-Island es el lugar donde se ambienta la película de «Boku no Hero Academia».

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 29**

 **28 Abril 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Antes de que me matéis, intentaré de verdad subir el capítulo el próximo domingo. No quiero virus informáticos, gracias ^o^

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	30. Capítulo 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Andrea:** Perdona, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que se concrete? Porque ya lo han hecho unas cuantas cosas ^_^º. En los últimos capítulos Todoroki y Yaoyorozu han entendido sus sentimientos y además han salido 2 parejas de baile y hay otra más en proceso XD. Y todo eso ha sucedido en escasos ¿5 días? Como se concreten más cosas, no nos hace falta el baile XD

 **Carola-Gigi:** Jiusjiusjius... Pero piensa en positivo. ¡He cumplido con la actualización semanal!

 **Astron:** Me alegra que la actualización te haya suavizado el momento. Mi estómago me da muchos problemas, así que te entiendo perfectamente »_«

 **Caro:** La nueva novela ligera que va a salir me va a jod*r el fic. Pero ya está hecho, me he puesto en modo zen y me da igual ^_^º. La nueva novela trata sobre este mes que os cuento en el fic, es decir, la preparación del festival cultural.

De la familia de Yaoyorozu, reconozco que no sabía cómo plantearla. Según el Drama CD, la madre parece tan estricta que Momo tiene que inventarse una excusa para conseguir ir al festival de Ennichi. Y en el manga, alguna vez se ha mencionado que su madre no la deja hacer actividades propias de su edad. En cambio, en las novelas, parece todo lo contrario con el grupo de estudio. Al final, me he decantado por lo primero porque es lo que más sentido da a esa ineptitud social de Momo.

El otro fic es más adulto, sí. Pero no voy a subir nada de momento. Tengo otro de Fairy Tail en espera porque no quiero tener más fics en publicación a la vez. Así que este nuevo tendrá que esperar.

 **Gabe Logan:** Pero si la pareja NaLu ya está trabajada XD ¿Qué más se necesita? XD. De lo otro que comentas, fíjate que mientras sí que pienso que Shoto es más directo a la hora de decir lo que piensa, creo que Momo es la que tiene menos tacto con sus palabras. A fin de cuentas, varias veces se ha señalado esto por sus compañeros. Por cierto, ya veo que con lo de Nejire os metí el miedo en el cuerpo ^o^. Pero es que aún no sabéis por dónde va la cosa... jiusjiusjius.

 **Kim Ishida:** No, no... si la que no espabila es Momo XD . En cuanto a Nejire, a mí es que me sorprendió un montón cuando ya no sólo se puso a preguntar indiscriminadamente cosas personales, sino que con Ashido se puso a toquetearle los cuernos. Que era en plan: «pero tía, córtate un poco O_o».

Del fic MiraXus, está en mi cabeza y de momento ahí quedará porque no soy capaz de recordar una contraseña de 200 dígitos (que es lo que le pondría al archivo para poder dormir por las noches tranquila). Con ellos se me fue la cabeza por completo porque su historia es erótica »_«

 **Her Nao:** Bueno, al final la espera ha sido normal (sólo tenía que corregir el capítulo después de quitarme un poco el mono con un par de escenas subidas entre ellos ^o^). Ya me he quedado más relajada, pero sí, hay una escasez absurda de fics adultos de esta pareja T_T. Supongo que parte de culpa también es debida esa «falta de material». Es con la única pareja en varios fandoms que me ha pasado T_T

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo y, antes de que alguno se lleve las manos a la cabeza por el empiece, os aseguro que TodoMomo salen ^o^. No os vais a quedar con la espera del capítulo anterior XD. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30**

—¡Aahhh! —se quejó Hagakure con sus manos invisibles dirigidas a su cabeza—. Espero que sólo sea un rumor.

—No lo creo —replicó Ashido mientras leía de nuevo el mensaje que le habían enviado—. Ochaco no mentiría con algo así.

—Era mi ventaja para que me invitaran al baile. Pero si los chicos pueden invitar a gente de fuera, seguiré siendo invisible.

Mina no sabía cómo animarla. Ya había dejado caer esos temores el día que se informó sobre el baile, cuando todas las chicas se reunieron en la cafetería. Toru siempre había sido una chica animada y optimista. Pero entendía que había determinados puntos de su singularidad que conferían un gran inconveniente en las relaciones sociales.

—¿Y por qué no te anticipas e invitas tú a alguien?

—¿Quién va a querer ir a un baile con una chica a la que nadie puede ver? —gimoteó.

—No te pongas así —intentó consolarla—. Incluso con tu invisibilidad verás cómo te invitan. Eres una chica encantadora y además eres muy guapa.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, ésa es tu ventaja: nadie puede decirte que no.

No la animó. Hagakure volvió a quejarse a pesar de su intento de broma. Entendía por qué la deprimía que la directiva dejara invitar a alguien ajeno al instituto. Para muchas cosas, su habilidad era muy útil y tampoco entorpecía en exceso sus interacciones con otras personas. Pero si se metían en el terreno social de parejas, su invisibilidad era un gran problema.

—¿En serio no sabes cómo eres?

—No, nací con mi singularidad activa —explicó ella—. Mi madre siempre cuenta el quebradero que les supuse a los médicos durante el parto porque no podían verme y necesitaron un ecógrafo durante el proceso.

Mina la observó mientras se hacía una imagen un tanto bizarra del tema. Pero al tener Hagakure una singularidad de tipo mutante, al igual que en su propio caso, debió nacer con ella, a diferencia de otras personas a las que se les manifestaba cuando eran niños.

—¿Y no has pensado, alguna vez, en hacer… no sé… un molde de ti? —preguntó casi al azar.

—¿Un molde? —cuestionó sorprendida.

—No sé… Algo como maquillarte, ponerte una peluca y esas cosas… Ver cómo serías —explicó.

—Eso no me serviría. No puedo pasarme la vida maquillándome todo el cuerpo cada vez que quiera quedar con alguien.

—No, pero si resultas ser una chica mona, tendrás una prueba de ello —rio animada.

—No sé… —dijo escéptica.

—Y si no, aunque no quieras sacar provecho del resultado, al menos tú lo sabrás… ¡Y nos divertiremos transformándote! —agregó al final con el puño en alto.

—¿Divertirnos?

—¡Claro! Haremos una sesión de chicas —continuó entusiasmada. Mina esperaba que su estado de ánimo se extendiera a su amiga. Era raro ver a Toru decaída—. Ya verás cómo todas se apuntan.

—No sé yo…

Ashido no estaba por la labor de que le pusiera pegas. Estaba segura de que sería una forma de animarla, así que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. De modo que cuando vio la posibilidad de zanjar el tema sin más negativas, la aprovechó.

—¿Uh? ¡Anda, mira! Ahí están los dos que no tienen problemas —murmuró jocosa.

Yaoyorozu estaba acompañada de Todoroki, algo que no era demasiado raro últimamente. Siempre andaban hablando de sus cosas, claro que, para Mina —y para todos los de su clase— era normal dadas las circunstancias.

—¡Ey, chicos! —los saludó mientras se acercaban.

Todoroki las miró con su habitual semblante impertérrito, pero Yaoyorozu se sobresaltó al verlas.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo estáis? —preguntó con exagerado entusiasmo.

—Igual que hace diez minutos, cuando estábamos en clase —contestó picajosa Ashido, y los miró con malicia—. Estabais muy serios… ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?

Yaoyorozu se sonrojó al tiempo que negaba con sospechosa vehemencia.

—Nooo, ¡qué va, qué va! Sólo hablamos de uno de los ejercicios de antes, nada más.

—Claaaaaro.

Ashido los miró con atención pasando sus ojos de uno a otro y eso subió el nerviosismo de Yaoyorozu.

—Os veo animadas —intentó cambiar de tema esta última ante la incomodidad—. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

—En realidad, la única animada soy yo. Hagakure está algo alicaída.

—¿Hagakure? —No era extraño que a Yaoyorozu la sorprendiera. Toru era la persona más alegre de toda la clase—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—A ella, nada. Es porque Ochaco nos ha contado que van a permitir invitar a gente de fuera para el baile.

—Ah, ya… Sí que corren las noticias —murmuró Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa incómoda.

—No nos dio muchos detalles. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—No, sólo que tenemos una reunión a la tarde. —Era lo único que le ponía en el mensaje de texto que le había enviado Iida.

Ashido suspiró decepcionada y miró a Hagakure.

—El caso es que te puedes hacer una idea de por qué está así. Como comprenderás, la noticia la ha preocupado —minimizó Ashido para no revelar demasiado ante Todoroki.

—¿Te preocupa la seguridad de la UA? —preguntó él, y las dos chicas a las que se les podía apreciar el semblante pusieron caras de circunstancias.

—No, no… ¡qué va! Estoy segura de que los profesores se encargaran de ello —comentó con un falso tono divertido Hagakure—. Es sólo que… bueno, ya no tenemos la ventaja de la inferioridad numérica —confesó.

—¿Inferioridad numérica? —inquirió desconcertado.

Y entonces, Todoroki fue consciente, por primera vez, de que aquella situación representaba una moneda de doble cara. Porque si para los chicos era un problema la falta de opciones, obviamente, para las chicas era una ventaja. Recordó, tras varios segundos de reflexión, la escena entre Jiro y Kaminari donde este último expuso en medio de clase que habría muchos chicos «compitiendo» por cada chica. Que dieran luz verde a la propuesta reducía las alternativas para una chica, pero no lo veía tan grave como para que alguna se preocupara por eso.

—¿Y por qué eso es un problema? —preguntó confundido.

Momo le observó con resignación. Era muy consciente de que Todoroki no entendía algunos aspectos sociales. Pero ella había estado presente en la cafetería cuando Hagakure se había mostrado «especialmente» feliz por esa circunstancia. Por eso había entendido a la perfección a qué se refería Mina.

—No le hagas caso —le restó importancia tras dirigirse a Hagakure—. Si te sirve de consuelo, sólo piensa que eso nos afecta a todas.

Ashido los observó a ambos por unos momentos y después compuso una pícara sonrisa.

—No me digas que no son monos cuando se ponen así… —le dijo a Hagakure.

—Cuando nos ponemos, ¿cómo? —preguntó él.

—En plan: «que nadie se entere».

—¡Mina! —la reprendió Hagakure.

—Piensa un poco en ellos —se defendió—. Si continuamos con este silencio, seguirán teniendo que salir por la tarde a escondidas. Y empieza a hacer frío —matizó.

Momo jadeó por sus palabras y observó a Todoroki, que se había quedado tenso. ¿Se habían enterado de sus entrenamientos? Si habían tenido que hacer todo aquello era precisamente porque él no quería que el resto de la clase estuviera al tanto de sus debilidades.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Toru tras una pequeña risa.

—No os preocupéis —los alentó Ashido mientras ponía una de sus manos en el brazo de Yaoyorozu—. Toda la clase está al tanto de lo vuestro.

—¿Lo nuestro? —inquirió Yaoyorozu muy confundida.

—Que estáis saliendo…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Momo horrorizada.

—Pero no tenéis que preocuparos. Todos sabemos que sería muy problemático si los profesores se enteraran de que se están formando parejas dentro del mismo complejo de dormitorios.

—No, no, no… ¡Nosotros no estamos juntos! —negó con contundencia.

Mina le dio un codazo conspirador a Hagakure mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

—¿No te he dicho que son monos cuando se ponen así? —Su compañera asintió con un deje divertido en la voz—. Yaomomo, no te alteres. No hace falta que lo neguéis. Lo sabemos desde hace mucho, ¿verdad, Toru?

Y la chica invisible supo, sin más detalles, a lo que se refería su compañera.

—Oh, por supuesto —contestó melosa—. Hacían una pareja tan bonita bajo los fuegos artificiales…

—¿Fuegos artificiales? —murmuró Todoroki.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! El festival de Ennichi —gimió Yaoyorozu con las manos sobre la boca.

Ambas rieron con malicia y ésta no supo dónde meterse. Creía que había conseguido que no la vieran. Pero no sólo lo habían hecho, sino que habían puesto al corriente a todo el mundo.

—Ochaco y yo os vimos. Se os veía tan felices…

Yaoyorozu gimió mortificada y, esta vez, ocultó todo su rostro tras sus manos.

—No es verdad… No estamos juntos… —lloriqueó ella.

—Pero ¿cómo que no? —contratacó—. Si se lo confirmaste a Kyoka…

—¡Que yo ¿qué?! —gritó, y varios alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo se los quedaron mirando.

—¡Hala! Eso yo no lo sabía… —se quejó Toru—. Encima que os conté lo del festival…

—¡Yo jamás he dicho nada parecido!

—Venga, venga… No te alteres —la intentó tranquilizar Ashido—. Si es mejor así. Ya no tenéis que esconderos…

Y ambas se echaron a reír.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a replicar nada. Uno por estar pasmado y la otra avergonzada en extremo. Como las dos incitadoras vieron que no reaccionaban, decidieron proseguir con su camino.

—Toru, será mejor que vayamos a la cafetería. Kyoka y Tsuyu nos están esperando y éstos se han quedado demasiado impactados al saber que su secreto está descubierto —dijo divertida.

La chica invisible asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

—Se han quedado de piedra. Y eso que es algo bueno —comentó ella mientras se alejaban—. Ahora podrán quedar tranquilos en el salón…

Y siguieron riendo en la distancia.

Se quedaron en silencio por muchos incómodos y eternos segundos hasta que al final Yaoyorozu reaccionó.

—¿Por qué no les has dicho nada? —le reprochó otra vez escondida tras sus manos.

—No parecía que nos fuesen a creer. —Yaoyorozu había estado muy alterada negándolo y aun así se lo habían tomado como si fuese un pretexto—. Además… estaba muy impresionado.

Y eso era quedarse corto. ¿Toda la clase pensaba que estaban saliendo juntos?

No estaba seguro de cómo manejar aquello; por eso se había quedado sin saber qué decir. Hagakure les había soltado sin pudor que hacían una buena pareja y, sin darse cuenta, él se había recreado en ello.

Pero aún con eso, no tenía claro si la suposición de sus compañeros era algo bueno o malo para su causa. Para empezar, habían tomado por lo que no era sus salidas por la tarde. Creía que habían sido discretos a la hora de salir hacia sus entrenamientos porque no quería que se enteraran de ellos. Pero les habían dejado claro que todos estaban al corriente, aunque no era por lo que ellos creían.

Y luego les había salido con lo del festival. En realidad, se habían encontrado de camino; no había sido una cita, como intentaba dar a entender Hagakure. Pero ellas lo habían tomado como una y la madeja había seguido enrollándose.

Así que no tenía claro cómo tomarse aquella conversación. No sabía si era todo infundado o habían llegado a esa conclusión porque también habían visto otras cosas que no habían mencionado y que a él se le habían podido pasar. A fin de cuentas, sólo llevaba unos días pendiente del comportamiento de ella.

Además, reconocía que estar cerca de Yaoyorozu le ponía ansioso; mucho más con los giros que llevaban días dando. En realidad, eso le llevaba a estar relativamente desconcentrado. Así que no podía descartar la posibilidad de que sus compañeras hubiesen visto algo en ella que él no había percibido.

No podía creérselo. Casi se lo había tomado como una broma de Fuyumi cuando le había dicho que no se fiara de lo que él creía que Yaoyorozu sabía porque los interesados eran los últimos en enterarse.

¿En serio esas cosas pasaban?

Si se sorprendía más acabaría en estado catatónico. Pero en verdad estaba alucinando como pocas veces.

Además, no podía evitar darle vueltas a cómo había estado ella durante la conversación. Se había puesto muy nerviosa, y ni qué decir cuando habían dicho que ella había confirmado su relación.

¿Lo había hecho?, pensó atónito.

No, era improbable, recapacitó al instante. Le extrañaba que Yaoyorozu hiciese algo así, aunque, por otra parte, la mínima posibilidad le dejaba perplejo. Dados sus sentimientos por ella no era como si le importase, pero de ser así, le dejaría alucinado durante horas.

Respiró profundo para intentar serenarse. El corazón de nuevo le iba al borde del infarto y supo que todos esos altibajos que había sufrido en menos de un cuarto de hora no podían ser buenos para su salud.

—Yaoyorozu…

Ella bajó un poco las manos para poder mirarle, aunque él seguía con sus ojos fijos en el pasillo por donde se habían ido sus compañeras.

—¿Sí?

—¿Somos novios?

—¡¿Qué?!

Todoroki por fin la miró y Yaoyorozu sintió que a la que estaba a punto de darle un ataque era a ella.

—¿Me consideras tu novio?

—¡Yo no he dicho nada! —se defendió en el acto—. No sé de dónde se lo han sacado. Nunca he dicho que seas mi novio.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado —le dijo muy serio.

Porque, independientemente de lo que hubiera hecho o no, lo que hubieran dicho aquellas dos o lo que pensara la clase o el instituto entero, sólo le importaba saber qué quería ella en realidad de él. Quería salir de dudas de una vez, aun sintiendo que le temblaban las manos por los nervios. Se las acercó al pantalón del uniforme y agarró la tela mientras inspiraba para darse valor.

—Yaoyorozu, ¿quieres que sea tu novio?

Ella gimió y, por tercera vez, se escondió tras sus manos.

—Que se lo han inventado… —lloriqueó—. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

¿Por qué volvía de nuevo a eso? Que ella hubiera esparcido o no rumores sobre ellos no era lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos. Le había hecho una pregunta directa y quería una contestación igual de concisa, no respuestas vagas o desvíos de tema.

Shoto se tensó en cuanto esa idea cruzó su cabeza. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, sí que podía estar dándole una respuesta. Se desinfló un poco tras valorar aquello. Quizás Yaoyorozu no se atrevía a darle una contundente negativa y esa podía ser su forma de decirle que no había nada entre ellos y que sólo eran cosas de sus compañeras.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un no? —quiso aclarar.

Yaoyorozu hizo varios gestos erráticos con las manos, como si le sobrepasara la situación y, acto seguido, le dio la espalda.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —se excusó—. Ni siquiera puedo mirarte.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A morirme.

Y con eso se marchó. Shoto se quedó perplejo viéndola correr por el pasillo hasta que desapareció. ¿Había dicho que iba a morirse?, se preguntó muy confundido. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era ésa?

Y lo que era más importante: entonces, ¿debía entender aquello como un rechazo?

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 30**

 **5 Mayo 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Contestando a reviews anteriores que me decían que creían que Todoroki sería bastante directo con Yaoyorozu, pues la verdad es que yo también lo pienso ^_^º. Pero no podía deciros que en 3 capítulos se lo iba a soltar y spoilearos XD. Ya habréis visto que en general estoy intentando ser más determinada con él (al menos de inicio, porque este «rechazo», como comprenderéis, le hará «algo» más precavido en adelante). Pero es que es la sensación que me da el personaje: ser directo con lo que piensa y contundente con sus sentimientos (de ahí que no adorne las cosas).

Ahora el problema viene en que la otra pobre ha entendido lo que le ha dado por entender y, en el proceso, Todoroki ha interpretado lo más obvio (ya os dije que ella le volvería loco XD ). Y encima, con el añadido de que saben lo que todos piensan de ellos, jiusjiusjius...

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	31. Capítulo 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Maria Violet:** Pues sí, en parte has tenido suerte al no leerlo porque no has tenido espera (y sé que fui bastante perra al dejarlo ahí ^o^). Pero deberíais pensar que no lo hago mucho, así que de vez en cuando merezco darme esa satisfacción XD. De lo que dices de darse cuenta de las salidas, ¡es que he estado cruzando dedos para que nadie me lo mencionara! XD . Yo pensando: «Como alguien me diga: "¿Y nadie se da cuenta de esas salidas?", la que no se iba a dar cuenta de ese comentario iba a ser yo XD». No todo el mundo es igual de perceptivo; no tienen por qué saberlo sólo por su trato. Así que es esto lo que hace que TODOS lo sospechen por muy despistados que fuesen. Quiero decir, salen a escondidas todos los días, ¿para qué iban a hacerlo si no tienen un lío? XD . Sobre Todoroki, ya lo avisé en muchos capítulos: va a acabar con camisa de fuerza XD

 **Astron:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo me río un montón con este capítulo. Cada uno hablando de lo suyo y sin entenderse XD

 **Caro:** Mujer, intereferir lo que es interferir... Mi fic va sobre una actividad extra inventada, así que no debería. Pero es que ha sido en plan: «¡Toma, tengo aquí un mes de vacío en la historia del manga. Voy a hacer un fic aprovechando esto!». Y luego van y me sacan una novela ligera ¬_¬º. Del otro fic, mientras no cierre fics que tengo abiertos, no subiré más. Tengo 3 en publicación y 2 de ellos tienen mi creatividad abandonada debido a los adolescentes que aquí nos ocupan, y ya bastante cargo de conciencia me crea como para añadir una cuarta historia. Por eso el resto de cosas las tengo en mi ordenador a la espera. Pero quiero sacarlo porque es deprimente la falta de material de esta pareja T_T . Aunque aún tardará... :-S De lo que dices de Hagakure... ella no puede desactivar su singularidad. Es de tipo mutante, así que nació con ella. Es igual que esos tipos que atacaron la UA y Aizawa no podía anulársela. Así que técnicamente, ella no puede controlarlo y no podemos tampoco saber cómo es. Y en cuanto a lo de Todoroki, ¡pero si él ha sido súperclaro XD! La que ha tenido el problema de entendimiento es ella XD

 **Her Nao:** A ver, es que en realidad, Todoroki le ha dicho lo que siente por ella. Quiero decir, tú no vas por ahí proponiéndole a la gente ser novios por gusto. Es porque sientes algo por esa persona, ¿no? El problema es que les han metido en medio el tema del noviazgo y, en vez de hablar de los sentimientos en sí, él ha decidido atajar por el tema de conversación que acababan de tener. Sobre una escena de «paro cardiaco» como la del entrenamiento, ésa ya fue más de lo que iba a meter en este fic... y que conste que mi «salud creativa» me está costando hacer algo tan tiernecito, no te creas. Mi cabeza se me ha ido tanto por culpa de estos dos, que sólo le falta despegárseme del cuello »_«. Así que escenas +18, para el otro fic ^_^º

 **Soda 570:** Ya llegarán... ¡Paciencia! ;-D

 **Hati-chan:** Es lo que digo: él fue claro. Pero la pobre estaba pensando en lo que habían dicho de haber extendido los rumores sobre ellos y se creía que la estaba interrogando/cuestionando por sus sentimientos hacia él »_«

 **Carola-Gigi:** Oye, que lo mío me costó hacer una conversación ambigua XD . Es la segunda vez que lo hago, así que me ha quedado claro que soy masoquista XD. Porque cuesta un montón hacer una declaración coherente en la que hay preguntas y respuestas por ambas partes y, sin embargo, cada uno entienda lo que no es. Pensé que no volvería a hacerlo, pero como estos dos son algo «ineptos», me han dado pie a ello XD

 **Roayme:** Ya veo que te has puesto al día XD. Me alegra que te guste el fic ;-D

 **Kim Ishida:** Pobre, Momo se pensaba que la estaba cuestionando y le ha sobrepasado la situación. Por eso se ha largado. Pero en el proceso, le ha dejado a Todoroki tirado con su declaración en la boca XD. Sobre los otros fics... a ver qué acabo escribiendo al final, porque tengo un caos de historias de alucine »_«

 **Gabe Logan:** «Shoto» y «sutileza», no van precisamente de la mano XD. Pero al menos no es hiriente como Momo (que todos se las pasan porque saben que no habla con maldad ^_^º). Pero como bien dices, ser inteligente no excluye las reacciones emocionales y a ella le ha sobrepasado todo. Del tema de Hagakure, hago un comentario al final del capítulo, así que ahí lo dejo XD. Y sobre el fandom de Fairy Tail, casi no entro desde que publiqué la última historia, así que no sé si he leído algo tuyo. Le echaré un ojo a tu perfil cuando tenga tiempo ;-D

 **Mr. Chef:** Ya sabes que no spoileo sobre las hipótesis que me comentáis, pero te aseguro que hay más rutas que esas dos ^o^

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. Vamos con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31**

Era una pesadilla; tenía que serlo. Eso era lo que Momo se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría por los pasillos directa al baño. Aunque quizás —pensó una vez que estuvo allí— debería haber buscado un sitio más acogedor para encerrarse el resto de su vida.

Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada. Sentía que jamás podría mirarle a la cara. Aquella conversación acababa de subir al top del top de las «conversaciones bochornosas». Le habían caído los golpes uno detrás de otro y cada uno, peor que el anterior.

No podía creerlo. Toda la clase llevaba tiempo pensando que eran novios. Y aunque a él le resbalara todo lo que dijeran los demás, a ella casi le había dado un infarto de pensarlo. Después de decirle algo así, si aún tuviera alguna duda sobre lo que sentía por él, se las acababan de despejar.

Pero eso no había sido nada comparado con lo que vino después: el golpe definitivo. Cuando habían dicho que ella había confirmado su relación ya no supo ni dónde meterse. ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho eso? Momo gimió y se golpeó la cabeza con la pared de al lado. Aunque fuese mentira, él lo había creído. Por eso le había cuestionado después si ella pretendía que fuese su novio.

Quería morirse.

Estaba segura de que no había forma de que no se diera cuenta de la respuesta reflejada en su rostro. Había tenido que salir de allí en el acto para no sentirse más abochornada de lo que ya estaba.

No podía ni empezar a pensar cómo podría arreglar aquello. No la habían creído cuando había negado su relación y ahora pendía sobre ella el hecho de haber iniciado a propósito los rumores.

Los rumores…

Abrió los ojos cuando lo recordó. Mina había dicho que Kyoka se lo había comentado. Una de las dos había mentido. O bien Ashido le había echado la culpa a Jiro de un rumor, o Jiro le había mentido a Ashido con la confirmación de su relación. ¿Por qué cualquiera de ellas haría algo así? No podía imaginarse que fuesen de esa clase de personas.

De modo que, con un nuevo propósito, salió del baño en busca de cualquiera de las dos. Recordó a Ashido mencionar que iban a la cafetería a reunirse con Asui y Jiro y allí fue donde las encontró a las cuatro. Parecían tener una conversación animada y tuvo la mala espina de que hablaban sobre Todoroki y ella.

Se acercó hasta ellas intentando armarse de valor y que no se le notara lo afectada que estaba por todo.

—Ashido, ¿puedo saber por qué le has dicho a Todoroki que yo he confirmado mi relación con él? —preguntó directamente, sin ni siquiera saludar.

—Ella me dijo que lo hiciste —respondió al tiempo que señalaba a Jiro.

—¿Y por qué le dijiste que lo confirmé? —la interrogó a ésta.

—Porque así podíamos despejar las dudas —se defendió ella—. Además, si todos lo sabíamos para entonces…

—Pero si yo nunca he dicho nada sobre ninguna relación —protestó.

—Sí, lo hiciste —replicó, en cambio, Kyoka.

—No, nunca lo he hecho —negó con vehemencia.

—¿Veis como es muy mona? —se emocionó Mina—. Se sonroja y todo.

—Sí lo hiciste, ¿verdad, Tsuyu?

— _Ribbit_ —confirmó la chica.

—¡Eso es imposible! —se sorprendió. Que Asui lo corroborara la dejó de piedra—. ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —inquirió desconcertada—. Pero si fue a principios de semana… Cuando se informó sobre el baile y hablamos de la envidia que podías dar a otras chicas —matizó al ver su cara de confusión.

Momo podía vanagloriarse de su buena memoria y ella sabía que no se dijo nada parecido en esa conversación. Sólo le hablaron de su supuesta buena estrella por…

«Tienes al mejor de la clase a tu lado», le vino de pronto.

Momo abrió la boca cuando esas palabras cruzaron por su cabeza. Definitivamente, ese día se tenía que haber quedado metida en la cama.

Se sentó, casi sin darse cuenta, en una silla al lado. Era eso o caer al suelo.

—No hablaba de eso —susurró. Creyó que se referían a tener a Todoroki en el pupitre de al lado.

—Ya, claro… —se rio Jiro—. Mujer, no te lo tomes así. Como te decía, para entonces ya lo sabíamos todos. No es como si hubieras traicionado vuestro amor secreto o algo parecido.

Tras eso, Momo supo que arreglar aquello iba a ser complicado. Se apoyó en la mesa y se tapó con una mano los ojos.

—Siempre he querido poder decirte esto —siguió Ashido—. Me das mucha envidia. Todoroki es muy guapo.

—¿Verdad que sí? A mí me dan palpitaciones cuando sonríe —corroboró Hagakure—. Oye, Yaomomo, ¿cómo es Todoroki como novio?

—Oh, Dios… —gimió mortificada.

—Yo me lo imagino siendo tierno con ella —dijo Mina entusiasmada—. ¿Ya sabes? En plan: «soy frío con las demás, pero cálido con ella» —terminó con tono dramático.

—Igual que el protagonista de una película romántica… —suspiró Toru soñadora.

—¡Eso es! —confirmó Mina con énfasis y, recostándose contra su silla, suspiró también—. Ah… Son tan lindos en mi imaginación…

Todas rieron a excepción de Momo, que quería morirse allí mismo. Se llevó la otra mano para acompañar a la que tenía en el rostro y pensó que era un gran día para tener la singularidad de Awase. Así no tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de mantener sus manos en su cara al dejarlas pegadas ahí.

—Oye, Yaomomo… —interpeló Hagakure emocionada—. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? ¿Os habéis besado ya?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó alarmada saliendo del escondrijo de sus manos.

—¿Lo hace bien? —continuó.

—¡No nos hemos besado! —negó a ultranza.

Hagakure la analizó por varios segundos hasta que resopló y se recostó en el asiento.

—Jo, qué chasco.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —meditó Jiro—. Todoroki es muy serio y Yaomomo es muy refinada. Puede que les lleve tiempo.

Momo ni siquiera se planteaba decir la verdad sobre esa incorrección. Podían tener razón con él, pero ella se había desenmascarado a sí misma y descubierto a una descarada debajo de sus educados modales. No pensaba decirle a nadie que, si hubiese sido por ella, eso habría sucedido la semana anterior sin siquiera ser novios.

—Es una pena… A mí también me habría gustado saber los detalles —continuó ella con pesar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Ashido melosa al tiempo que se erguía hacia ella sobre la mesa—. ¿Necesitas consejos para ponerlos en práctica con Kaminari?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió en el acto ruborizándose—. Es sólo curiosidad.

—Yo también quería saber los detalles —se resignó Hagakure tras dar un suspiro—. Nunca he tenido novio.

—No te desanimes, porque si te descuidas, a lo mejor también le podemos preguntar en breve a Ochaco —dijo Ashido mirando en su dirección—. ¿Acaso no la veis más contenta que de costumbre desde que se han sentado los dos ahí solos?

Todas se giraron a mirar a la pareja. No podían ver a Midoriya porque les daba la espalda, pero a Ochaco se la veía resplandeciente.

—Aunque ambos tienen un carácter tan santurrón que me cuesta imaginarlos —reconoció ella, y miró a Yaoyorozu—. No como a vosotros.

La aludida gimió ante esas palabras tan perturbadoras. No quería saber lo que se imaginaban sus compañeras que hacía con Todoroki.

—Que no somos novios —intentó hacerles entender de nuevo.

—¿Lo niegas porque te preocupa que alguna fanática se te eche encima? —sopesó.

—¿Es que tiene fanáticas? —preguntó alarmada ella.

No se lo había planteado, y por eso la idea la descolocó tanto que le hizo perder momentáneamente la vergüenza. Sin embargo, era un hecho que Todoroki tenía muchas papeletas para tenerlas tarde o temprano. Cuando empezase a ser reconocido como héroe, era indiscutible que tendría admiradoras, pero también «acosadoras». Era algo habitual entre los héroes élite. Pero no se esperaba que ya las pudiera tener, aunque tampoco podía descartarlo porque su actuación pública en el festival deportivo fue muy llamativa. No sería de extrañar que alguna alumna ya tuviera fijación por él, no sólo interés.

Momo vio a Ashido sonreír con malicia y se tensó.

—¿Preocupada? —replicó mordaz—. Y luego dice que no tienen nada… —agregó con sarcasmo.

—Si no ha pasado nada hasta ahora, no deberías preocuparte —dijo con voz neutra Tsuyu—. Lo vuestro lo sabe medio instituto.

Momo se quedó helada en el sitio.

—¿Cómo que lo sabe medio instituto?

Que lo dijese ella era algo que la aturdía. Asui era una chica muy centrada que no se andaba con bromas. Por eso, que ella razonara sobre la extensión del rumor y la situación de las acosadoras, sólo era un indicativo de lo arraigado que debía estar ya todo.

—No puedes negar que seáis una pareja interesante para los cotilleos —dijo Hagakure—. Todoroki es… bueno, Todoroki. Todos saben quién es —matizó—. Y tú eres la otra alumna que entró por recomendación de su clase. Sois algo así como los dos mejores o los dos favoritos. Así que parecéis… ¿destinados? —dudó.

Ashido asintió muy conforme con esa valoración y Hagakure rio.

—Lo sorprendente es que no supierais que todo el mundo ya estaba al tanto —terminó Mina para desesperación de Yaoyorozu—. Habéis sido demasiado obvios.

Momo se apoyó de nuevo contra la mesa y escondió la cara entre sus manos cuando poco a poco cayó sobre ella la repercusión de todo. No era que fuese a ser complicado arreglar aquello; iba a ser imposible. No bastaría con meter la verdad, aunque fuese a empujones, en los cerebros de sus compañeros de aula.

No quería ni pensar cómo se iba a tomar Todoroki aquello. Encima creía que los rumores los había extendido ella, gimoteó en su mente. Esperaba que la creyera cuando le explicara la bochornosa conversación en la que se dio el malentendido, pero sólo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

En esos momentos, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle; mucho menos a hablarle. ¿Con qué cara se presentaba ante el chico que quería, a decirle que, aunque, como bien podía imaginarse, le encantaría que los rumores fuesen ciertos, en realidad, ella no había dicho nada?

Quería meterse en un agujero y no salir nunca de él. Con ese pensamiento, Yaoyorozu se levantó de su sitio para esconderse en algún lado en el que pudiera pensar qué iba a hacer a partir de entonces.

—Tengo que irme.

—¡No, espera! —la detuvo Ashido—. Antes de que te vayas, quería comentarte algo que les estaba diciendo a las chicas. Estoy proponiendo hacer esta tarde una sesión de transformación de Hagakure.

—Otra vez eso no… —se quejó la afectada.

—¿Sesión de transformación? —preguntó confundida.

—Vamos a hacer un molde de ella para saber cómo es. ¿Te apuntas?

—¿Un molde? —Yaoyorozu se sentó de nuevo en el sitio, tan sorprendida por la propuesta, que llegó a dejar la anterior conversación por completo de lado.

—Sí, ¿acaso no te da curiosidad saber cómo es?

—Ah… —Se calló. No tenía muy claro cómo contestar a eso. Hagakure podía sentirse ofendida o dolida por hacer tan «visible» su invisibilidad—. Ella no parece muy convencida, ¿no?

—Creo que tiene miedo de qué puede encontrarse. —Y acto seguido, Mina se puso a tocarle la cara y Toru se quejó—. Pero tiene una piel muy suave. Seguro que es guapa.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra… —replicó ella.

—No deberías preocuparte —la tranquilizó Jiro—. Utilizaríamos maquillaje y, con un buen maquillaje, ninguna mujer es fea.

—Yo sé maquillar —se ofreció Yaoyorozu—. Y tengo un montón de cosas en mi habitación que podemos utilizar.

—¿Lo ves? Es imposible que estés mal —siguió Ashido con su intento de convencerla—. Sólo nos falta avisar a Ochaco y, si está disponible, esta tarde haremos una quedada de chicas de la clase 1-A.

Todas volvieron a mirar en dirección de la chica, la cual seguía emocionada comiendo con Midoriya.

—Aunque creo que será mejor dejarlo para luego —añadió con una sonrisa—. Cuando volvamos a clases le decimos. Estoy segura de que también se apuntará.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 31**

 **12 Mayo 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Evidentemente, ya lo había dejado ir cayendo, pero la historia de Hagakure (que aviso que es muy cortita) va a ir por ahí. No sé... es una sensación contradictoria la que me da este personaje. Como todos mencionan, Toru es una chica muy alegre a la que le encanta tratar con la gente y hacer cosas vistosas, así que a veces no me queda claro si el autor ha metido esa característica en ella como «coña/broma» por ser una chica invisible (y no trasciende más) o hay realmente un trasfondo a su comportamiento. Como yo soy una persona retorcida, en el fic voy a optar por darle trasfondo porque, desde luego, ella da pie a esto. Y es que muchas veces tengo la sensación de que Toru hace un esfuerzo consciente en interactuar con la gente para que «la vean». Me parece un miedo demasiado factible como para no explotarlo en una historia. Y puesto que aquí hablamos de una actividad donde todas estas singularidades son problemáticas, me da pie a exteriorizar ese miedo en ella a ser invisibilizada.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque a mí me hace bastante gracia XD. Pero es que me encanta ver a Momo acorralada de esta manera ^o^.

¡Saludos!


	32. Capítulo 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Hati-chan:** De Toru he leído muy poco (lo que hay en FFnet en español y, básicamente, para ver cómo tratan a su personaje). Y no he visto una perspectiva «seria» de cómo puede sentirse una persona que es invisible. Me parece curioso que un tema que está tan a mano de escribir sobre ello, nadie lo haga. Así que nada, lo hago yo XD.

 **Astron:** En realidad, está más preocupada por cómo le pueda sentar a él que por ella. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a cuántas personas les afecta que todos la emparejen con la persona que quiere? XD Sería lo contrario: cruzarían dedos para que la «presión de grupo» le hiciera caer ^o^

 **Kim Ishida:** Por si se os ha pasado el detalle, lo primero que le dijo Nejire a Todoroki cuando se lo encontró fue: «¡Anda, pero si por fin estás solo!». Y no, no estaba puesto al azar XD . Con Todoroki parto de la base de que es una persona conocida (tal y como le dijo Yaoyorozu). Es decir, que un alumno random que ni siquiera le saluda al cruzárselo porque su trato con él es 0, si le ve en un pasillo, sabe que es él. Y si encima, siempre que lo hace, está al lado de una chica mona... pues los cotilleos son inevitables. De ahí la rumorología del instituto XD

 **Maria Violet:** A ver, no es que Shoto tenga que soportar desgracias, es que no va a saber por dónde le da el aire con las reacciones de ella. Sobre que sea empalagoso o no, reconozco que me cuesta verle en plan romanticón pero tampoco descarto que lo sea. Es un chico que ha tenido una carencia afectiva importante, así que no sería descabellado que, cuando al fin tuviera una persona «para él», fuese tierno con ella. En cuanto a que deben hablar, va en el próximo capítulo aunque es posible que la conversación deje bastante que desear ^o^ (piensa que si no, se arreglarían y se acabaría el fic, y estimo que aún quedan como ¿una docena? de capítulos, más o menos). Sobre que el instituto los shipee, le he contestado a esto a Kim Ishida, así que no me repito ^_^º. Y en cuanto a Toru, os avisé que su historia es muy corta: sólo queda lo que aparece aquí y su capítulo conclusivo ;-D (si es que me hacéis un drama en cuanto la historia se enfoca en otros XD ).

 **Gabe Logan:** Problemas de interpretación ha habido siempre. Y si te dicen algo y tú estás pensando en otra cosa, pues pasa lo que pasa XD. El problema de Yaoyorozu aquí es que, a pesar de que quiere/espera que Todoroki la corresponda, no contempla que eso haya podido suceder ya. De ahí que cuando él le dice algo, no lo ve desde un contexto en el que esté enamorado de ella... y lo malinterpreta u_uº. En cuanto al punto de Todoroki sobre los rumores... me gusta meterles «taras» a los personajes buenecitos... y lo dejo ahí ^o^. Y sobre la invisibilidad de Toru, yo no sé hasta donde se va a meter el autor con esto. El concepto de invisibilidad es más ficticio que otra cosa. Si ella fuese invisible, por ejemplo, tendría el problema de que sería ciega. Pero si lo que hace es reflejar la luz, no se vería el fondo a través de ella. Sé que hay investigaciones sobre el tema, pero es algo muy complejo como para que el autor meta esa «base científica» aquí. De tus fics, les echaré un ojo cuando pueda ;-D

 **Her Nao:** A mí me resulta muy divertida la situación de Momo ^o^ . Me alegra que os haya hecho reír también XD

 **Mr. Chef:** ¿Te parecieron exasperantes? Jajaja... Tú no has conocido muchas adolescentes hablando de amoríos XD Créeme: son mucho peor ^o^

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32**

Si algo había aprendido Shoto sobre lo que había sucedido en esos últimos minutos, era a no volver a tener una conversación importante en medio del pasillo del instituto. Tres veces le habían interrumpido. Tres.

Había sido un momento crucial para él: se le había declarado por primera vez a una chica. Pero en lo que había durado el proceso, le habían interrumpido tres veces y de las formas más variopintas.

Primero lo habían hecho para informarle de algo irrelevante para él cuando estaba intentando sonsacarle una información que sí que le interesaba a Yaoyorozu. Después se había encontrado con las preguntas impertinentes de Hado cuando lo que quería era centrarse en su situación previa. Y, por último —y lo más sorprendente de todo—, le habían revelado que sus compañeros estaban convencidos de que eran novios justo cuando estaban teniendo una conversación para saber si lo eran.

Era increíble su mala suerte, pero al menos había aprendido una valiosa lección.

Revisó el pasillo y como aún quedaban algunos rezagados, decidió entrar en el aula más cercana para poder meditar tranquilo. Comprobó que no hubiera nadie y cerró la puerta.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento. Estaba sintiendo un bajón anímico bastante importante, aunque suponía que eso era lo normal dadas las circunstancias. A fin de cuentas, él quería otro tipo de relación con ella. Sin embargo, Yaoyorozu no parecía ni querer contemplarlo, tal y como había mostrado al huir de allí en vez de enfrentarlo.

Reconocía que Yaoyorozu siempre conseguía sorprenderle y esa vez no había sido para menos. No era la primera vez que reaccionaba de una forma imprevisible para él. Porque podría haberse imaginado multitud de escenarios tanto buenos como malos sobre lo que había sucedido, pero jamás habría esperado que se llevara ese disgusto.

Shoto observó el pupitre despejado que tenía en frente y se sentó en la silla con un suspiro decepcionado.

Con todo lo que les había pasado en los últimos días, había tenido la esperanza de recibir otra respuesta. Pero al final, todo se podía resumir en que estaba en su cabeza. Quizás sólo había sido un juego en el que retorcía la realidad para amoldarla al resultado que quería. Porque, ¿acaso no había pensado más de una vez que Yaoyorozu sólo quería que fuesen amigos?

Volvió a suspirar cuando sintió que se le iba formando un nudo en el pecho.

Era un poco deprimente, pero así estaban las cosas. Y no debería sorprenderle que su ánimo cambiase de una forma tan drástica por ello. Reconocía que no lo había meditado lo suficiente. Aunque contemplara la posibilidad del rechazo, no se había detenido a pensar cómo se sentiría por ello. Había sido imprudente por su parte no valorar todas las opciones en profundidad. Tendía a actuar rápido ante un problema para solucionarlo, pero a veces no veía toda la extensión de las consecuencias que traían sus actos al hacerlo.

Sonrió afectado. Yaoyorozu era mejor que él en eso, pensó con algo de envidia. Era una chica muy inteligente y ésa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella. Le gustaría tener esa capacidad tan minuciosa de analizar las cosas. Y, por supuesto, eso le habría venido bien tanto antes como ahora.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora tenía que valorar qué iba a hacer. Aunque se sentía desanimado no quería deprimirse por esto. Quería intentar verlo como un tropiezo más que como una caída. Ésa era una lección que, por desgracia, su padre le había enseñado a base de palizas. Siempre que había creído no poder hacer algo, su padre se había encargado de conseguir que lo hiciera. Y justamente esto no quería que fuese diferente, más cuando sabía que había un factor perjudicial clave en todo este asunto: el tiempo.

Si lo analizaba en retrospectiva, lo más probable era que se hubiese precipitado al proponérselo tan pronto. Era consciente de ser una persona que tendía a decir lo que pensaba y de forma directa. Ya sabía que no le gustaba dar vueltas sobre las cosas, sino que prefería encararlas de frente. Y con Yaoyorozu no había sido de otra manera.

Sin embargo, él mismo reconocía que sus sentimientos habían surgido de una forma muy rápida. A pesar de la afinidad que sentía con ella, siendo objetivos, había surgido en el plazo de un mes, que era el tiempo, más o menos, que había transcurrido desde que empezaron a tratarse tras el examen de licencias provisionales. Debería haber considerado la improbabilidad de que le hubiera sucedido algo tan raro a ella también. Estaba bastante convencido de que eso no era lo normal.

De modo que, en el fondo, podría ser cuestión de tiempo; quizás podría corresponderle tras un tiempo prudencial. Por eso no quería perder la esperanza, aunque también era consciente de que, para conseguir ese tipo de acercamiento con ella, necesitaba que Yaoyorozu volviera a sentirse cómoda con él, algo que no había ocurrido del todo desde la semana anterior.

Debería centrarse en eso como primer paso, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo en breve. En primer lugar, porque al día siguiente se marchaba por la mañana a las clases extras de las licencias, por lo que esa tarde debía terminar todos los deberes para tener libre el fin de semana; y, en segundo lugar, porque dudaba que pudiera elaborar algún tipo de estrategia que poner en marcha en el rato que le quedase.

Eso le dejaba con la alternativa de que pasaran varios días hasta que pudieran hablarlo y no tenía claro si eso podría ser bueno o malo. No sabía si dejar reposar lo sucedido un par de días podría hacer que se calmaran las cosas entre ellos o si eso conseguiría generarle más rechazo a Yaoyorozu y quisiera mantener distancias.

Pero puesto que cuando regresó a las clases de la tarde, Yaoyorozu ni siquiera le miró, fue evidente para él que poco podría cambiar las cosas antes de irse.

— * —

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Encima se lo has pedido tú? —cuestionó Hagakure, con lo que consiguió que Momo tuviera que detenerse en lo que hacía.

—No te muevas…

—Es que es muy sorprendente —la apoyó Kyoka—. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

Y eso que habían hablado de ello días atrás.

—Ha sido algo raro… —se defendió Ochaco acurrucándose más en la cama con un cojín entre sus brazos—. Me he dado cuenta de que soy muy débil.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Yaoyorozu, la cual retomó su trabajo.

—Se suponía que había decidido dejarle de lado. Pero en cuanto Iida nos dijo que se podría invitar a alguien de fuera, me inquietó mucho.

—¿Te dio miedo que pudiera invitar a alguien de fuera?

—Sí… Incluso aunque me dijo que no lo haría.

Yaoyorozu se detuvo de nuevo y la observó con atención. La entendía con una precisión milimétrica. Ella estaba en una situación parecida. A pesar de que Todoroki le había dicho que no iría al baile, la impacientaba saber que podría hacerlo si la chica conveniente se lo pedía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que alguna chica, del estilo de Nejire Hado, le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Y pensar en ello le creaba mucha ansiedad. Por eso entendía que Uraraka se sintiera igual sólo con la posibilidad.

—No veo dónde está la debilidad —repuso ella, y otra vez se centró en Hagakure—. ¿Qué problema puede haber en luchar por quien amas?

—¿A-Amar? —tartamudeó, y se puso muy roja—. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de amar?

—Tu cara lo ha dicho —rio sin misericordia Ashido—. Eres demasiado tímida.

—Vaya combinación hacéis los dos —reflexionó Tsuyu—. Midoriya también es muy tímido.

—Uno de los dos debería intentar sobreponerse, pero me parece que Midoriya no ha tenido mucho contacto con chicas —expuso Jiro, acomodándose mejor en la cama para mirarla—. Así que te va a tocar a ti desprenderte de esa timidez.

—¡¿Yo?!

—No sé de qué te sorprendes —continuó—. Es evidente que él va a estar peor que tú.

Ochaco se irguió lo suficiente como para que su rostro asomara del cojín. Era justo lo que había pensado esa mañana, luego, si no era la única que lo creía, debía ser verdad. Cuando habían hablado del baile, Deku se había puesto mucho más nervioso que ella. Casi ni podía hablar.

Si extrapolaba eso con un baile con ambiente propio de parejas, no sería extraño que le diera algún cortocircuito.

No sabía si podría batallar con eso. A ella le ponía muy nerviosa que Deku pudiera descifrar sus sentimientos.

—No creo que sea capaz…

—Entonces, será divertido veros —se jactó Ashido.

—Ya sólo falta el pelo —declaró Yaoyorozu. Creó una melena de cabello negro y se la puso con cuidado en la cabeza. La peinó con los dedos para colocársela y se separó para admirar su obra.

—A ver, a ver…

Las chicas se incorporaron y la miraron con bastante asombro.

—Cierra un momento los ojos —le pidió Mina. Ella lo hizo y soltó un gritito—. Ya os dije que era guapa. Y, por cierto, Momo se va a encargar de maquillarme para el baile.

—Eso quiere decir que el mérito es de ella —expuso Hagakure incómoda.

—Qué va… Apenas he usado maquillaje para cubrirte. Tienes unas facciones suaves. —Y con eso, Yaoyorozu le puso un espejo delante—. Espera, te voy a dar unas gafas de sol. —Porque era un poco inquietante ver el pelo a través de sus ojos vacíos.

—Coge un móvil; hay que hacerle una foto —propuso Uraraka animada.

Por supuesto, eso hizo que todas echaran mano del suyo para sacarle fotos.

—Yo quiero una con ella —pidió Ashido tras darle su móvil a Jiro y juntarse a su amiga para dicha foto.

Y por fin, con la sesión de fotos, poco a poco, Hagakure se fue animando. Para todas era una paradoja que a una chica invisible le gustaran tanto las actividades sociales llamativas, pero lo hacían. Y por supuesto, no había ninguna actividad mejor en esos momentos que hacerse un montón de fotos estúpidas con un grupo de amigas.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 32**

 **19 Mayo 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Siento que las notas sean súper largas, pero me ha surgido un problemilla, así que os voy ¿previniendo? Lo pongo en interrogante porque es tanto bueno como malo.

Con el siguiente capítulo tengo un bloqueo bastante grande porque hay que meter algo que debería haber pasado en el 29 y no sé cómo hacerlo. Como algunos escribís, imagino que os habrá ocurrido que los personajes se os van por un lado que no habíais pensado. Eso me ha estado sucediendo desde la «fatídica» escena del entrenamiento. Shoto ha sido más consciente de la posibilidad de ser correspondido de lo que ideé en un principio, así que la conversación se fue por otro lado y no sucedió. Así que tengo que meterlo pero no sé cómo y, como estoy detenida ahí, me puse con una parte algo más... ¿delicada? (es que no quiero dar pistas) y que ocurre después. Como sabía que me iba a llevar tiempo hacerla, quería ir adelantando. Son varios capítulos y, al ser intensos, quiero tener todos los capítulos hechos antes de empezar a subir el primero.

Total, que al ponerme con ello, digamos que he tenido un ¿incidente? (vamos a llamarlo así). Nada grave, en realidad, pero para compensar, se me ha ocurrido algo chulo, aunque claro, eso hace que tenga que escribir más y, por tanto, ese pack de capítulos tarde más en terminarse.

No sé cómo voy a andar de tiempo, sobre todo, porque mientras tenga la cabeza en esa otra escena, no la tengo en el capítulo 33 T_T. Pero es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con él y la cabeza se me ha ido a otra cosa »_«. Así que lo mismo no tengo el capítulo 33 para el domingo que viene, pero de todas formas, si os sirve de consuelo, os juro que lo chulo que se me ha ocurrido os compensará TODO. Que bonito *o*

Y, después de esta chapa, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	33. Capítulo 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Parece que se han confabulado los astros contra este capítulo, porque basta que necesitara más tiempo y concentración con él para sacarlo y van y me cambian de departamento en mi empresa *o* . Llevo 2 meses allí y no sólo todo es nuevo, sino que he entrado en el momento en el que la cantidad de trabajo está en «Nivel Absurdo». Le meto un montón de horas porque de por sí el horario es más amplio, pero es que además el curro que hay pendiente es infinito y al final me queda muy poco tiempo para mí. Así que cuando llego a casa, tengo las neuronas muertas y no quieren colaborar T_T. Ya siento el retraso, pero otra vez estoy de cambios en mi vida y mi creatividad se me volvió a ir de paseo T_T

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Astron:** Me ha costado bastante terminarlo, pero bueno... espero que os guste el resultado ^_^º

 **Caro:** No, no... si corresponder, le corresponden. El problema es que no lo sabe ^o^. Y en serio, espero que la historia vaya rápida: ¡tengo otros fics pendientes! Pero es cierto que hay capítulos que son más problemáticos que otros y éste era uno u_uº

 **Maria Violet:** Importante, lo que se dice importante... tampoco es. El problema es que tienen que hablar de lo que demonios pasó y cada uno tiene una perspectiva diferente. En cuanto a hacer una escena pequeña al final estando juntos... yo siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias XD . De hecho, tenía pensado que terminase cuando todo se resolviera, pero has mencionado eso y se me ha ocurrido un posible mini-epílogo. ¿Veis? A eso me refiero cuando hablo de echar de comer a mi SubC XD Vas plantando cosas hasta que come alguna XD. En cuanto a la uni, es bueno que te pongas con los apuntes desde el principio, sobretodo hasta hacerte con el ritmo. Luego la cosa irá mejor ;-D

 **Gabe Logan:** Bueno, es que si yo estuviese en el lugar de Hagakure ya habría resuelto esa curiosidad. No es intangible, así que se puede maquillar para saber cómo es. Y como me apetecía indagar en la problemática de su singularidad... pues ahí me he ido. Sobre el personaje de DC (en serio, me sacas de Batman y Superman y no tengo ni idea XD ), no sé cómo manejará el autor eso, pero no es tan sencillo como reflejar lo que hay detrás. Si refleja lo que hay detrás para verlo, eso quiere decir que también refleja por delante. ¿Y qué pasa con ese reflejo? ¿Y que pasa con la distorsión que se originaría por todas las esquinas y dobleces al ser un cuerpo 3D? Además, tendría que invertir la imagen del reflejo, porque se vería como un espejo. Muy complejo lo veo como para decir que simplemente refleja lo que hay detrás x_x. Pero bueno, para eso está la célebre frase de Lucy Lawless en los Simpsons para responder cualquier pregunta friki: «lo hizo un mago». ¡Qué grande XD!

 **Her Nao:** Me hace gracia que todas hayáis mencionado que habría que ayudar a Todoroki a que se enterara de que es correspondido cuando a la que hay que ayudar es a la otra loca que no se enteró de nada XD El pobre chaval no tiene la culpa, es a Yaoyorozu a la que habría que darle dos collejas XD . Pero tranquilos que ya no queda mucho. Faltan 3 semanas para el baile y la que hemos pasado es la larga de relatar. El resto irán más rápido ^_^º

 **Mr. Chef:** Bueno, es que, a día de hoy, es imposible que Midoriya inicie nada XD. O lo hace Ochaco o no hay acercamiento posible. Así que le toca a ella sobreponerse en esta historia XD . En cuanto a lo de que ves dudoso que Shoto y Momo acaben juntos... ¿en serio? O_o Hice que un Battosai amnésico enamorado aún de su esposa muerta acabara con Kaoru y ¿crees que estos dos pipiolos tienen algo que hacer contra mí? Vamos... Mi SubC chupa sus huesos como caramelos antes de escupirlos... ¡Adónde vamos a parar! ^o^ Podré complicarles un poco la existencia (que si no, no tiene gracia escribir historias :-S), pero claro que van a acabar juntos. ¡Sólo falta! XD

 **Nothing:** Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba, pero ya lo tenemos ;-D

 **Mariana Elias:** Gracias por preguntar, aunque tu mensaje ha llegado justo cuando iba a actualizar (te me has adelantado por horas XD). Pero se agradece que cuando se está un tiempo sin aparecer, se reciba un mensaje por si me ha pasado algo y no de exigencias de actualización y memeces varias con las que me dan ganas de borrar la maldita historia (esto va por otro fandom, conste, aquí de momento, sois gente civilizada ¬_¬º). He comentado en las notas iniciales cómo ando en mi vida personal, así que no me repito ;-D

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*.

 **NOTA:** Como hace tanto que se publicó el anterior capítulo, casi os pongo en antecendentes para que veáis bien por qué la conversación se da como se da. Es muy importante que lo sepáis porque es una de esas conversaciones «ambiguas» en la que se están diciendo las cosas y no se están enterando (en serio, es horroroso escribir una conversación de éstas. Definitivamente soy masoquista porque me dije de no volver a hacer otra como ésta y aquí estoy en otro fic liándola parda »_«).

Antecedentes:

-Todoroki se declaró directamente, es decir, en plan «sin género de dudas» ¬_¬º. Y la otra salió corriendo de allí, así que él cree que ha sido rechazado (deducción lógica, obvio ¬_¬º).

-Yaoyorozu, por su parte, creyó que Todoroki había descubierto sus sentimientos por él y la estaba cuestionando/reprochando el tenerlos (de ahí que saliera corriendo).

Total: que ambos piensan que el otro es conocedor de sus sentimientos y, a la vez, que han sido rechazados, ¿sí?

Pues con eso viene la conversación del capítulo de hoy ^o^. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33**

Momo miró el reloj por enésima vez. A esas horas, normalmente Todoroki y Bakugo volvían de sus clases extras para la licencia provisional. Por eso, debería moverse e ir a esperarle para hablar con él, pero sus piernas no querían obedecer. Había pasado dos días angustiada y se suponía que no quería seguir en ese estado. Pero a la hora de la verdad, tampoco se atrevía a enfrentarse a él.

No era sólo por sentirse descubierta —que era bastante—, sino porque también había tenido la mala educación de dejarle tirado en un pasillo con las palabras en la boca y no había vuelto ni a mirarle. Cierto era que la conversación era desagradable para ella, pero debería haber mostrado más respeto por él.

Tenía que empezar por disculparse, y luego, seguir con la explicación de cómo una conversación en la que creía hablar de ser compañeros de pupitre había terminado siendo la confirmación de su relación.

Gimió avergonzada. ¿Cómo había acabado metida en algo así? Sin embargo, algo tenía que hacer. Se veían todos los días; no podía esconder la cabeza en un agujero y hacer como que no había pasado nada.

Suspiró y se puso en pie. Se quedaría en el salón hasta que llegaran y le pediría hablar con él. Era lo más sensato que podía hacer.

Cuando bajó a la planta baja se extrañó por verla vacía a esas horas. Pero sólo fue la primera impresión, comprobó unos segundos después cuando escuchó una voz. En una de las mesas del comedor se encontraban Uraraka y Midoriya haciendo deberes. A Momo le pareció raro que él aún los tuviera pendientes cuando, al igual que ella, era de los que los hacía la misma tarde en que terminaban las clases, pero quizás los había dejado para ese día si tenía planeado estudiar con Uraraka.

—¿Sabéis si han vuelto Todoroki y Bakugo? —les preguntó tras saludarlos.

—Han llegado hará como diez minutos —le informó Midoriya—. ¿Los necesitabas para algo?

—Era sólo por saber… —contestó desprendida, y miró los cuadernos que tenían sobre la mesa—. ¿Ésos son los ejercicios de matemáticas del otro día?

—Ah, sí… Uraraka me pidió que se los explicara.

—No los entendí muy bien —se disculpó ésta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Momo no podía culparla; a ella también le habían costado en un inicio.

—¿Quieres quedarte a estudiar con nosotros? —le propuso Midoriya.

Una propuesta muy sugerente; no sólo porque le encantaba estudiar, sino porque le daba la excusa de postergar su cometido.

Pero miró a Uraraka que se había quedado con la respiración contenida y supo que no era bienvenida.

Sonrió internamente.

—Hoy no puedo —se excusó—. Quizás otro día.

Midoriya tampoco pareció muy preocupado por no unírseles a su pequeño grupo de estudio. Y Momo pensó, divertida, que si tanto querían estudiar solos, deberían hacerlo en la habitación de uno de los dos. Así nadie los molestaría. Pero imaginaba que estar en una zona pública les daba cierta seguridad. No había nada sospechoso en que dos compañeros estudiaran juntos para resolver sus dudas… a diferencia de lo que les había pasado a Todoroki y a ella con sus entrenamientos furtivos.

Se giró con intención de marcharse de allí, pero no había dado ni un paso cuando se le ocurrió echarle un cable a Uraraka. Los observó, uno enfrente del otro, en silencio a la espera de que los dejara solos.

Y sonrió.

—¿Estás bien estudiando ahí? —le preguntó a Uraraka.

Ella se tensó y la miró desconcertada.

—Ah… sí —contestó cohibida—. ¿Por qué? —Momo se acercó.

—No puedes emplear toda tu concentración si tienes que mirar los apuntes de lado —mencionó a la vez que señalaba el cuaderno de Midoriya—. El cerebro tiene que hacer el esfuerzo extra de interpretar el texto en otra dirección, así que sólo por eso ya pierdes parte de concentración —explicó, a lo cual, Midoriya se apresuró a girar del todo su cuaderno hacia ella—. Lo más normal sería que los dos estudiarais con los apuntes del derecho.

Ambos se miraron y un ligero sonrojo les subió a las mejillas.

—¿Tú… tú crees? —inquirió el chico avergonzado.

—Por supuesto —respondió contundente, para después mirar a Uraraka—. Pero es cosa tuya si quieres facilitarte el estudio o no.

La chica frunció levemente el ceño confundida, aunque acabó por abrir los ojos y Momo supo que se había dado cuenta de su juego. Miró a Midoriya y se sonrojó más al pensar en sentarse juntos en un salón que en menos de un minuto se quedaría vacío.

—¿Eso es verdad? —cuestionó.

—Claro que sí —mintió con descaro, porque se lo había inventado sobre la marcha—. Nadie sabe más de hábitos de estudios que yo.

Pareció pensárselo, pero en realidad sólo tardó tres segundos en levantarse de la silla.

—Pues… si tú lo dices… —dijo mientras bordeaba la mesa.

—Sí, lo digo yo —confirmó.

Midoriya ni siquiera opuso una mínima objeción. Se limitó a observar a Uraraka sentarse a su lado, más tenso que la cuerda de un arco y más rojo que el cabello de Kirishima.

—Espero que os vaya bien el estudio —comentó Momo girándose hacia los ascensores.

Aunque estaba bastante segura de que había logrado mandárselo al traste. No creía que esos dos consiguieran concentrarse en lo que quedaba de tarde. Sonrió.

—Yaoyorozu —la llamó Uraraka y ésta la miró—. Gracias… por el consejo.

Momo sonrió más y retomó su marcha hacia los ascensores.

—De nada…

Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo a punto de llamar al ascensor del ala de los chicos, se detuvo. Se fijó en que el de las chicas estaba en la planta baja porque acababa de bajar con él, pero el de ellos imaginaba que estaría en el quinto piso si los últimos que lo habían usado eran Todoroki y Bakugo.

Miró a la pareja que estudiaba y se aproximó a las escaleras en cuanto vio que la ignoraban. A pesar de que todos creían que estaban juntos, no quería infundir más rumores, por lo que evitó que la vieran subir a la habitación de Todoroki. Tampoco habló cuando llamó a la puerta para que otros compañeros de piso no la escucharan. Y quizás por eso, Todoroki se quedó de piedra cuando abrió y la vio en su umbral.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó en bajo. Todoroki miró a ambos lados del pasillo y la dejó entrar—. Dadas las circunstancias sé que esto no es lo más apropiado, pero no me ha visto nadie.

—No importa —contestó sin más.

Momo vio la maleta abierta y supo que le había interrumpido mientras la deshacía.

—¿Te pillo en mal momento?

—No.

Él se acercó a la maleta y la cerró. Después le indicó que se sentara en la silla de estilo japonés que había al lado de la mesita.

—¿No tienes otra? —le preguntó cuando se acomodó y él, en cambio, se sentó en el suelo.

—Cuando nos mudamos no esperaba tener visitas.

—Ya… —Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo—. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? —inquirió para romper el hielo.

—Muy productivo. No sólo en cuanto al entrenamiento de las licencias —matizó—. También pude dedicarme al mío personal y me surgió una idea interesante que parece que va a servirme de momento.

—Eso suena genial. —Como Momo vio que Todoroki no pensaba continuar, añadió—: ¿Y qué se te ocurrió?

—Cuando lo controle más, te lo mostraré.

—Ya veo que te gusta sorprenderme —replicó al recordar que ya había usado esa táctica con anterioridad.

—Sí —respondió sincero.

De nuevo apareció ese incómodo silencio que la impulsaba a marcharse de allí. Todoroki la escrutaba con una intensidad que la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y por eso, se dedicó a estudiar la habitación en un intento de tranquilizarse.

—Me encanta la decorac…

—Entiendo que si estás aquí es para hablar de lo sucedido el otro día —la interrumpió—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Momo se aferró las manos con nerviosismo cuando la instó a ir directa al grano. Era consciente de que Todoroki no estaba de mal humor, pero no parecía muy accesible tampoco.

—Quería… disculparme —empezó.

—¿Por qué? No es como si en realidad tuvieras culpa en ello.

—Yo diría que sí. No debí dejarte tirado en medio del pasillo.

Todoroki frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

—Ah, eso…

—Y creo que, de forma indirecta, tengo algo que ver con los rumores.

A diferencia de antes, ahora abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo que «de forma indirecta»?

—Es que yo hablaba de otra cosa, pero ellas… ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! —se interrumpió para taparse con una mano la cara—. El caso es que Jiro y Asui la interpretaron de otra y… —Se trabó y negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho —terminó al fin.

Shoto no tenía claro qué demonios había pasado, pero veía que Yaoyorozu no estaba muy cómoda hablando de ello, así que lo dejó correr. Al fin y al cabo, el tema del rumor le importaba bastante poco.

—No pasa nada…

—Claro que pasa. ¡Me han dicho que medio instituto piensa que estamos juntos! —Entonces, Momo desvió su mirada a sus manos unidas en su regazo y añadió en voz baja—: He intentado desmentirlo, pero no me han creído.

¿Y cómo iban a hacerlo si era un fraude?, se fustigó ella. Aparte de cuando se había llevado la primera impresión, no había vuelto a sacar el tema… y eso que había estado con sus compañeras hablando de chicos la misma tarde en la que se enteró.

Pero sabía que no había hecho un verdadero esfuerzo en negarlo y por eso ahora no podía enfrentarse a él con la cabeza en alto. Le gustaba la idea de que la consideraran su novia; quería que eso fuese verdad.

Y con esa idea culpable, alzó su mirada para observarle. No parecía para nada perturbado por la noticia.

—Bueno —comenzó al fin con tono pausado—, como podrás imaginar, no es algo que me preocupe mucho.

—Ya… a ti no te importa lo que diga la gente.

—Eso también —comentó al descuido. Yaoyorozu le miró confundida—. Pero, a diferencia de ti, el hecho de que especulen sobre nosotros no es algo que me influya.

Ella le observó más desconcertada aún.

—¿Y por qué a mí sí?

—Ah… Creo que es evidente —comenzó con cuidado—. Yo no soy el que en tres semanas se tiene que buscar a alguien pendiendo sobre mí un hipotético novio.

Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos atónita cuando entendió a qué se refería.

—No me digas que no habías pensado en ello…

No, no lo había hecho, reflexionó Momo. Pero porque, para empezar, tampoco quería ir con otra persona diferente a él. Así que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias para ella de que todo el mundo la creyera con novio.

—Es posible que esto sea por lo que todavía nadie se ha atrevido a invitarte.

Shoto podía entender que hubiera alumnos que se mostraran pacientes a la espera de la resolución de la directiva. No era difícil imaginar que hubiera chicos para los que alguien ajeno al instituto supusiera la primera opción para ir acompañado al evento. Pero Yaoyorozu era una chica que muy probablemente de por sí sería la primera opción para algunos. Así que, a lo largo de esa semana, se le tendría que haber acercado ya alguien.

Como Shoto vio que no terminaba de salir de su aturdimiento, agregó:

—Deberías valorar el hecho de que seas tú la que tenga que invitar a algún chico si quieres ir acompañada.

—Ah, sí… Debería valorarlo —repitió aturdida.

Momo apretó las manos de su regazo con el regusto amargo de sus palabras. Todoroki no estaba teniendo nada de tacto con sus sentimientos. Que él la instara a buscarse a otro era muy desconsiderado por su parte. Y por eso tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaquezas para no largarse de allí.

—Al menos, me queda el consuelo de que tú no asistirás —susurró ante la perspectiva de ahorrarse esa escena.

—Y aunque fuese, tampoco iba a arruinarte la noche, si eso es lo que piensas. —Si Yaoyorozu se creía que, de estar allí, le vería deprimido por el tema amargándole en el proceso la fiesta, no podía estar más equivocada—. Todo lo que rodea ese baile no me resulta relevante.

Yaoyorozu le observó, como desorientada, y eso extrañó a Shoto.

—Pero ¿no me dijiste que no querías ir?

—Y no quiero ir. Sólo hablaba de forma hipotética por tu comentario —explicó.

Porque de ir, sólo lo haría con ella, por lo que esa conversación no tenía sentido.

—Entonces, ¿sigues sin considerar el asistir?

—El tema no es si lo considero o no —replicó, para después suspirar con cansancio—. En realidad, no es que haya mucho qué valorar. Todo se reduce a las circunstancias.

—¿A las circunstancias? —cuestionó confundida—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Al motivo que me instaría a asistir —comentó como si fuese algo obvio, pues de eso se suponía que estaban hablando—. Si no involucrase a nadie más y sólo fuese por mí, no iría. Pero al final ha resultado que mi hermana tenía razón —terminó por lo bajo.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Es por algo que me dijo cuando hablé del baile con ella. Estaba más emocionada que yo, así que insistió en que fuese.

—¿Hablaste con tu hermana del baile? —se extrañó aún más.

Hacía un par de días le había comentado que su familia estaba al tanto de la circular del instituto, pero no se había imaginado que esa conversación tuviese más trasfondo.

—Más bien, Fuyumi lo habló conmigo —suspiró resignado—. No pareció muy contenta cuando le dije que no tenía pensamiento de ir y además vio que rechazaba todos sus argumentos. Incluso intentó ponerme celoso —añadió con tono incrédulo—. Me sorprendió que me jugara esa baza, pero tampoco le salió como esperaba. —Se apoyó sobre la mesita y miró la superficie de forma distraída—. Pero al final, me preguntó si no haría el esfuerzo de ir al baile por la persona que quiero y… Bueno, a eso no le quise contestar; no quería darle la razón. Pero supe que había dado con el único motivo por el que iría.

Shoto tardó un rato en darse cuenta del silencio que se había generado, metido como se había quedado en su reflexión. Porque el único motivo por el que iría a ese dichoso baile sería si Yaoyorozu le pidiese acompañarla. Se sentiría mal si estuviese en su mano no arruinarle el evento.

—Como ves, no tengo nada qué considerar. Ya está todo contemplado.

Shoto se decidió por fin a mirarla, aunque tarde se dio cuenta de que había sido irreflexivo comentar sus pensamientos en alto. Yaoyorozu parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Se tensó por ello y se empezó a inquietar por dentro al verla angustiada. Puesto que había ido allí para aclarar las cosas de lo sucedido entre ellos, no quería andarse con tapujos. Pero debía considerar que, a pesar de estar mentalizada, tenía que ser incómodo para ella seguir restregándole sus sentimientos cuando no eran correspondidos.

—Perdona —se disculpó—. Ha sido irresponsable por mi parte decirte eso.

—No importa —respondió con voz temblorosa—. Se supone que estamos hablando de cómo están las cosas.

Aunque para Momo supusiese un golpe enorme enterarse de eso. No se había esperado que Todoroki le saliera con algo así; hubiera sido más feliz sin saberlo. O al menos, habría hecho que su pelea por conseguirle fuese menos agobiante.

Porque malo era ser consciente de que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos cuando no era correspondida. Pero peor era saber que había una tercera persona en medio.

No sabía ni cómo reaccionar; lo había dicho de una forma tan natural que eso la llevaba a pensar que aquello tenía que venir de lejos. Porque si lo extrapolaba con ella misma, sus sentimientos eran tan recientes que no se veía capaz de hablarlos con nadie, y eso incluía amigos y familiares. Pero él lo hablaba con su hermana, ¡su hermana!, reiteró más alto en su mente. Eso no hacía más que reafirmar su teoría.

¿En serio había otra?, se preguntó llevándose una mano a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó él.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; no tenía la entereza suficiente para hablar sin terminar de echarse a llorar.

¿De dónde había salido «ésa»?, pensó. No podía ser de clase porque no se trataba con ninguna de una forma alarmante, lo que reforzaba, una vez más, su teoría. Tenía que ser de fuera: alguien del anterior colegio o una amiga de la familia. Por eso su hermana quizás la conociera y de ahí el tener su aprobación.

¿Por eso ella estaba más emocionada de que su hermano fuese al baile que él mismo? ¿Porque estaba al tanto desde hacía tiempo de lo suyo y quería ayudarle? Casi podía imaginársela diciéndole que era una buena oportunidad para volver a verla teniendo en cuenta que vivían en un internado.

Momo sintió una presión horrorosa en el pecho cuando ese escenario se cruzó por su mente, hasta el punto de tener que apoyarse contra la mesita. Que él estuviera enamorado le complicaba muchísimo las cosas.

Y entonces, le oyó suspirar con fuerza.

—Yaoyorozu, estos días he estado considerando algo. Y en vista de tu reacción, quizás sea lo mejor. Creo… que deberíamos distanciarnos un poco —concluyó al fin. Ella le miró con sus ojos enrojecidos, consternada—. Es evidente que eres tú la que peor lo está llevando. —Por sorprendente que le pareciera.

—No, eso no es verdad —mintió.

—Sí lo es. Sólo hay que verte.

—Es sólo que estoy algo impresionada. Se me pasará…

—Yaoyorozu…

—¡No! —le interrumpió, al tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima furtiva—. ¡Me lo prometiste! Me prometiste que seguiríamos siendo amigos pasara lo que pasase.

Shoto se irguió y la escrutó con atención cuando sacó a relucir aquella promesa. Que hiciera mención a ella era como si le dijese que este momento lo había estado viendo venir. Era lo mismo que admitir que sí había sido consciente de lo que había pasado en el patio y que había intentado evitar las consecuencias de aquello incluso antes de que se le hubiera declarado directamente.

—Lo seguiríamos siendo —replicó, con el corazón encogido.

—Pero no como hasta ahora —alegó ella con voz temblorosa—. Eres una de las personas que más quiero. No puedo perderte por esto.

Sabía que era su mejor amigo; se lo había dicho. Por eso entendía que Yaoyorozu rechazara la idea de distanciarse de él. Pero si se disgustaba de esa manera al tenerle cerca, su relación se complicaría. Aquello no era una cuestión sobre perderle o no, sino de evitar romper su amistad.

—Sólo sería por un tiempo… mientras se asienta todo.

Ella negó con fuerza y se levantó de la silla, aunque sin volver a mirarle.

—Este problema es mío; yo me encargaré de buscar la forma de manejarlo. —La vio inspirar profundo, como si le costara conservar el temple—. Tú sólo sé como siempre conmigo y yo te prometo que también lo seré contigo.

No veía que fuese una buena idea, y no lo decía tanto por él como por ella. Se la veía muy afligida con el tema, luego seguir con su amistad como siempre sólo la sometería a más presión.

—Yaoyorozu…

—Por favor —le suplicó con voz rota.

Shoto se estremeció. Fue como si tocara algún punto sensible dentro de él. Todo su cuerpo se erizó ante un tono de voz que estaba demasiado cerca de las lágrimas. Y en ese momento supo, con una certeza absoluta, que Yaoyorozu tenía la capacidad de manipularle.

Porque haría cualquier cosa por no verla así.

—Está bien —contestó al fin.

—Gracias —respondió con alivio y se dirigió muy rápido hacia la puerta—. Ahora tengo que irme.

Ni siquiera esperó a que la despidiera de vuelta; salió antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Pero imaginaba que era lo máximo que podía aguantar antes de echarse a llorar.

Porque sabía que se había ido a llorar… y eso le dejó con muy mal cuerpo. Lo último que esperaba era que sus sentimientos la afectaran de esa manera tan negativa.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás; no podía desdecirse de ellos. Por eso, ya sólo les quedaba afrontar las consecuencias como mejor pudiesen.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 33**

 **4 Agosto 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Espero que lo hayáis leído con la mentalidad de cada uno. De verdad, es muy complicado hacer una conversación donde se digan las cosas pero a la vez no las entiendan. En serio, soy súpermasoca »_«. Pero aunque costó (porque necesitaba recurrir mucho a mi SubC y el muy cabr*n se largó de vacaciones ¬_¬º), al final me ha gustado bastante cómo ha quedado y eso es decir mucho. En general, no me gusta cómo me quedan los capítulos de bajonazo anímico para los protas y por eso me cuesta mucho escribirlos. Y éste es un capítulo bastante desalentador para ambos porque más o menos creen haber dejado sus cartas al descubierto y, sin embargo, lo que han hecho ha sido liar más las cosas. Pero me ha gustado bastante la conversación que han tenido y supongo que por eso me he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. En fin, ya veremos que hacen a partir de aquí ^o^

Sobre la periodicidad... Ahora mismo, imposible subir los próximos capítulos de forma semanal. De verdad, no tengo vida T_T. Y los siguientes capítulos están bastante verdes u_uº El 34 lleva escrito un montón de tiempo (por ése no tengo problema), pero el resto es otra historia. Y en nada vienen ya unos cuantos que son bastante tensos. Esos ya os digo que va a costar mucho que salgan T_T

Pero bueno, poco a poco...

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	34. Capítulo 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Éste es un capítulo relativamente corto y como ya lo tenía hecho, no quería dejaros esperando mucho, así que lo subo. Pero no tengo el siguiente T_T. «Supuestamente» (y lo pongo entre comillas), esta semana tendré algo más de tiempo, así que a ver si me pongo con él y puedo recuperar unas actualizaciones algo más frecuentes.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Astron:** El problema es que llego a casa con las neuronas revenidas y lo último que me apetece es escribir. Así que sólo puedo hacerlo el fin de semana, pero no suelo estar en casa más que la tarde del domingo, por lo que me falta tiempo. Pero a ver si lo voy sacando poco a poco T_T

 **Maria Violet:** Así que eres tan masoca como yo XD. A mí también me gustan estos líos, pero con moderación. Si leo un libro y veo que toooooda la historia gira entorno a un enredo, me pongo de mala leche, pero si les dura unos capítulos, sí me gusta. Aquí, la movida (que se enredará más) les va a durar 3 semanas, más o menos. Y, por otro lado, no creo que el fic pase de 45 capítulos. Así que no es un gran drama, vaya :-S. Pero suficiente para que te lleves las manos a la frente por el lío que han generado ^o^. En fin, te veo poner muchas hipótesis, pero como siempre, no digo nada ^o^. Ya iréis viendo lo que salga...

Disfruta de las vacaciones ;-D

 **Caro:** Me sorprende que sigas leyendo los capítulos varias veces XD. Pero bueno, eso es que te gusta *o*. En cuanto a que Momo ayude a Ochako, aunque no lo parezca, tuvieron su pequeño encontronazo esa semana, así que es una forma de compensar ^_^º Y sobre que le haya contado lo de su hermana así sin más... teniendo en cuenta que le contó su problema familiar y además se le ha confesado, lo que habló con su hermana es casi lo que menos le tiene que preocupar ^_^º. Al menos, así lo veo yo XD. Se supone que estaban en una conversación de sinceridad, así que Shoto no le ocultaba nada.

 **Mariana Elias:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia tanto como para invocarme, jajajaja. Qué gracia XD. A mí me pasa como a ti: hay pocas historias TodoMomo para poder quitarte el ansia por la pareja. Así acabé yo escribiendo una propia XD. Y en cuanto al manga, lo mismo, también se me está haciendo bastante largo este arco de los villanos. Piensa que llevamos medio año con él. Desde mi punto de vista, es demasiada extensión para dedicárselo sólo a los villanos y, encima, tampoco es que me esté gustando mucho. De ahí que de repente me acuerde del manga y tenga 5 capítulos pendientes por leer ¬_¬º. A ver si vuelve pronto con los estudiantes T_T. En cuanto al capítulo y la pareja que nos ocupa, todo llegará... no os preocupéis ;-D

 **Gabe Logan:** Supongo que son formas de verlo. Los adolescentes podrán ser explosivos, pero de por sí Shoto es poco temperamental. Por eso, para mí, no es que esté siendo insensible, sino más bien cerebral. Piensa que él era consciente de que esa conversación se iba a dar tarde o temprano y estaba preparado para no sentirse afectado por ella. Había pensado incluso en que pudieran tener que distanciarse, pero es que él tiene su estrategia ya creada: volver a la normalidad y darle tiempo -cap32-. Quiere retomar un punto seguro y avanzar, eso viene a ser el resumen. Así que la conversación se la toma de una forma más cauta que ella, de ahí la diferencia entre los dos.

 **Guest:** Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado *o*

 **Her Nao:** Bueno, eso ya se lo dijo Fuyumi a Shoto: ellos son los últimos en enterarse, jijiji.

 **Mr. Chef:** No, gracias, mi casa está mejor sin chamuscar T_T. En cuanto a la actitud de Momo, piensa en esto: una chica que recientemente ha pasado por una crisis de seguridad en sí misma se ha enamorado del chico al que mantiene en la cima de un pedestal (porque fíjate que en el manga se reitera varias veces que ella le considera el mejor de la clase y cuando está en algún aprieto piensa en qué haría él). Es decir, hay un componente de «idolatría» a tener en cuenta. Así que no es tan fácil que ella asuma que el chico de la cima se enamore de ella sin haber hecho nada. Al final, esta falta de confianza de que Shoto pueda enamorarse de ella por ser ella es la que está originando todo T_T. Por cierto, yo trabajo; la universidad la dejé hace milenios XD. Soy un dinosaurio de FFnet XD

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. El capítulo de hoy no es de nuestra querida pareja, pero espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34**

Era el segundo cambio de clase y de nuevo se quedó sentada en su pupitre. Mashirao observó a Hagakure con su teléfono en las manos y sin moverse ni un ápice. En los diez minutos del anterior descanso entre clases había hecho lo mismo.

Entonces ella se levantó y salió del aula. En un inicio pensó que iría al baño, pero en realidad no fue muy lejos. Lo supo cuando se acercó a la puerta a mirar por el pasillo y la vio a un lado, apoyada contra las ventanas y con el móvil en el mismo sitio.

¿Habría pasado algo en su familia y esperaba alguna llamada?

Se acercó hasta ella.

—Hagakure, ¿estás preocupada por algo?

—Ah, Ojiro… —saludó enfática al tiempo que escondía su móvil contra el pecho—. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo dices?

El tono que utilizó le hizo saber que algo no iba bien.

—Normalmente, en cuanto inicia un descanso, eres la primera que se levanta para ir donde alguien y hoy no lo has hecho en dos descansos seguidos.

—¿Ah, no? —se extrañó ella.

Para empezar, Toru ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hiciera eso. Pero también sabía que había muchas interacciones que hacía de forma automática guiada por la costumbre, por lo que tampoco podía descartarlo.

—No, te has quedado mirando el móvil todo el tiempo —expuso él—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo en tu familia? ¿Estás esperando alguna llamada?

—Nooo… ¡Qué va, qué va! —se apresuró a corregir—. De verdad que no ha pasado nada. Es sólo que… —Pero se calló. Separó su móvil del pecho y miró la pantalla con aflicción—. Pensaba en el baile.

—Ah… Entonces, ¿estás esperando la respuesta de alguien?

Lo dijo de una forma tan natural que a Toru le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué?

—¿No estás pendiente del móvil porque has invitado a alguien?

Toru no pudo notar ni un amago de broma. Era como si para él eso fuese lo normal.

—No —contestó cohibida, y miró la pantalla de su móvil—. Ojiro, ¿vas a ir al baile?

—Mmm… Supongo que dependerá de lo cansado que me encuentre. Pero tampoco estoy seguro de que me apetezca ir —dijo tras una breve pausa—. No me resulta muy cómoda la idea.

—¿Por qué? Estas cosas parecen gustarte. He visto que te divertías en los entrenamientos para la representación de clase —repuso ella.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió—. Una cosa es participar en un concierto coreografiado y otra muy distinta «ese tipo» de baile —explicó. No tenía problemas con salir de fiesta con sus amigos, pero un baile de parejas era otra historia… y no era el único que lo pensaba—. De hecho, sé de varios de clase que no tienen intención de ir.

—Entiendo… —Porque en realidad lo entendía. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era la diferencia. De ahí que pensar en su concierto la animara, pero el baile la dejara decaída—. Yo sí quiero ir.

—Ya… Tú sí eres de esas personas a las que le gustan estas cosas —rio divertido. Ya se había dado cuenta de que era una chica a la que le gustaban mucho las actividades en grupo.

—El otro día las chicas hicimos una quedada.

—Eso suena divertido… —No sabía por qué había cambiado tan de repente de tema, pero lo dejó estar. Hagakure le orientó su móvil y él lo cogió—. Así que estabas viendo las fotos que os hicisteis —dedujo él—. Ésta es tu habitación, ¿no?

—¿Te acuerdas de ella? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó con incomodidad. No sabía hasta qué punto estaba bien que un chico le dijera que recordaba cómo era su habitación—. Era la más femenina de todas. Creo que tu habitación era tal y como los chicos nos imaginábamos vuestras habitaciones. —Mashirao pasó con su dedo las distintas fotos del móvil y le divirtió ver a las chicas en distintas poses—. ¿Las demás no te han pasado sus fotos?

—¿Eh?

—Éstas son las que hiciste tú, ¿no? Aquí no sales.

Toru miró el móvil con desconcierto. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había sacado ni una sola foto. Las que tenía en el teléfono eran las que habían hecho sus compañeras. Y de ahí que prácticamente estuviera presente en todas… aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Quién es la chica que sale con vosotras? No me suena de la clase B. ¿Es de otro curso?

—Algo así… —contestó ambigua, porque, en ese momento, a Toru se le ocurrió aprovecharse de su ignorancia—. Oye, Ojiro, ¿qué te parece esa chica?

—¿Cómo que qué me parece? —cuestionó confundido.

—Hablo de un criterio masculino —matizó—. ¿Qué te parece?

Mashirao separó de sí mismo el móvil, como si sintiera que empezaba a quemar. Presentía que aquélla era una pregunta trampa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es una amiga tuya?

—Algo así… —repitió, y eso puso muy incómodo a Ojiro—. ¿No te parece que es la clase de chica a la que se la podría invitar a un baile?

Vale… Ésa, definitivamente, «era» una pregunta trampa. No sólo porque hablaba de la chica de forma hipotética, sino porque parecía algo resentida por ello.

—¿Qué pasa, Hagakure? —esquivó él.

—Esa chica soy yo —soltó a bocajarro.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió.

—Las chicas decidieron ver cómo era, así que me maquillaron. —Ojiro se acercó el móvil de nuevo y pasó por las fotos con rapidez hasta que llegó a una en concreto que aumentó—. También es cierto que el maquillaje hace milagros, así que…

—No, para nada. Estás bien —comentó mientras miraba con atención su foto ampliada. Ahora que se fijaba en los detalles, podía apreciar que no se veían las manos de la desconocida—. Eres una chica… mmm… agraciada.

—¿Agraciada? —repitió algo confundida. Lo había dicho como si no tuviera claro cómo definirla—. ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Ah… pues… —Pero no continuó y, a cambio, empezó a sonrojarse.

—¿Es tu forma de suavizar que no tengo buen aspecto?

—¡No, claro que no! —contestó vehemente—. Es justo… bueno… al revés —murmuró al final.

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio y después Ojiro sintió que Hagakure le cogía el teléfono de las manos.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto? —inquirió muy nervioso.

Supo que Hagakure enredaba con su móvil porque la vio reducir la foto que estaba en pantalla y, entonces, la oyó suspirar.

—Así que a los chicos les puedo parecer guapa.

Mashirao se apoyó contra las ventanas también e, incómodo, fijó su vista en otro lado.

—Hagakure, ¿qué es lo que en verdad te preocupa?

—¿Quién querría ir a un baile con una chica a la que no se la puede ver? —dijo sin más.

—¿Qué?

Se incorporó y se giró para mirarla. No se lo había esperado. Hagakure siempre se mostraba animada y optimista. Siempre veía el mundo con un prisma de un brillante rosa. Pero entonces consideró —tras unos segundos de desconcierto—, que quizás esa actitud sólo era la fachada que ocultaba su miedo: el miedo a ser ignorada.

—Nadie va a fijarse en una chica que no se la puede ver.

Mashirao se cruzó de brazos mientras meditaba sobre eso. No sabía qué clase de compañeros había tenido Hagakure en su anterior colegio, pero sí que los actuales tenían otro rasero al valorar a la gente. Lo sabía por experiencia propia e intuía que a más de uno les tenía que haber pasado algo parecido.

En la escuela estaban rodeados de personas que tenían distintos intereses y prioridades. Cada uno valoraba a sus compañeros en función de esa lista. Pero ahora estaban en una clase donde todos tenían el mismo objetivo: convertirse en héroes. Cosas superficiales como ser popular, más guapo o divertido no contaban tanto como lo era la capacidad de una singularidad y su potencial para ser un héroe.

Y la invisibilidad, como habilidad para convertirse en uno, era indiscutiblemente fuerte. Podía infiltrarse donde quisiera y reducir a los villanos incluso antes de que estos notaran su presencia.

—Eso no tiene sentido —la contradijo con seriedad—. Es como si me dijeras que un ciego no puede considerar a nadie de su alrededor porque no puede verlos.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió, aunque agradeció que intentara animarla con ese símil—. Un ciego no puede ver nada y se adapta a reconocer el entorno de otra manera. Pero vosotros podéis ver todo menos a mí.

—¿Y quién se supone que no te ve? Todos te vemos… —adujo tras esa exposición, y posó su mano con cuidado sobre su brazo para dar un mayor efecto a sus palabras—. Yo te veo.

—Gracias —dijo con un titubeo emocionado.

Mashirao frunció los labios contrariado por verla así, para finalmente dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

—Hagakure, ¿quieres que vaya contigo al baile?

—Decías que no ibas a ir.

—Pero no sabía que una amiga iba a necesitar mi apoyo.

—¿Así que sólo vendrías conmigo por esta conversación?

—¿Y tú sólo vendrías conmigo porque soy el primero que te lo ha pedido?

Toru abrió la boca desconcertada por esa réplica, aunque al final no dijo nada. No quería que la invitara al baile sólo porque le diera pena. Pero cuando él se puso al mismo nivel, cómo alegando que su único mérito había sido ser el primero porque habría más que lo harían, se sintió aliviada y, con ello, por fin volvió a reír.

—Eso está mejor —dijo él satisfecho.

Le puso la mano libre en su otro brazo y deslizó ambas hasta llegar a sus manos. En una de ellas aún conservaba su móvil, pero se las aferró con firmeza de todas formas para transmitirle su resolución.

—No te preocupes por cosas como ésa, ¿vale?

Hagakure asintió tras soltar un suspiro entrecortado que aún mantenía por la tensa conversación.

—Vale.

—Se están agarrando de las manos… —oyeron a Uraraka decir emocionada.

—No me digas que no ha sido bonito… —siguió Ashido en el mismo tono.

Tanto Hagakure como Ojiro se separaron en cuanto las escucharon y se dieron cuenta de que había varios cotillas escrutando a través del marco de la puerta de clase.

—No conocíamos ese lado tierno tuyo, Ojiro —se rio Kaminari.

—Y yo ya tengo otra pareja con la que divertirme en mi imaginación —dijo Ashido—. Porque no sé si os gustáis o no, pero a partir de ahora, en mi cabeza estáis juntos.

—¡No es eso! —replicó con rapidez Hagakure.

—Sólo somos amigos —comentó a la vez Ojiro, que empezó a sonrojarse furiosamente cuando vio que sus compañeros estaban interpretando lo que no era.

—Se está poniendo rojo —manifestó Mineta sin compasión—. Eso quiere decir que hay algo.

Ojiro se giró para no hacerles frente. Cuanto más le vieran, peor se pondría.

—Menos mal que a mí no pueden verme.

—Así que ahora sí es una ventaja, ¿eh? —reprochó con sorna él.

Y dicho eso, la risa cantarina de Hagakure invadió el pasillo de la clase 1-A.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 34**

 **18 Agosto 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Quería matizar algo. Esta pareja la voy a catalogar en la sinopsis como _friendship_ porque así es como la trato en el fic. Tengo una especie de «sí y no» con ella, así que, mientras el autor no me dé más indicios, yo los sigo viendo como amigos. Aun así, podéis hacer como Ashido e imaginárosla en la cabeza XD. Pero para este fic, es la que menos se insinúa. Ya os dije que habría distintos niveles ^_^º.

Sobre los miedos de Hagakure, creo que ya lo comenté alguna vez, pero lo repito por si se os ha olvidado porque su historia aquí está fundamentada en eso. Toru es una chica que llama mucho la atención para ser alguien invisible. Y como ya dije, no sé si es porque el autor quiere hacer la gracia con esa paradoja o quiere darle otro trasfondo más adelante. Yo he optado por la opción B porque me gusta enredar en ese tipo de cosas ^_^º, así que he indagado en el miedo pausible que pueda tener ante el hecho de que la ignoren al ser invisible.

La historia para ellos es corta (ya os dije que no me extendería mucho con las secundarias), pero espero que os haya gustado ;-D

¡Saludos!


	35. Capítulo 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Caro:** En el fic, Mineta sólo tiene cabida para lo mismo que en el manga. Así que si está presente en una conversación sobre chicas, hará el comentario oportuno. Este tipo de personajes no es precisamente santo de mi devoción, la verdad, pero entiendo que lo metan como punto cómico de un manga _shonen_. Pero si te fijas, tampoco tiene nada más. No tiene virtudes que compensen lo mucho que alguien así te echaría para atrás. Así que es difícil hacer algo serio con él... Vamos, es que ni siquiera me planteo que alguien lo haga. Es un mero personaje cómico.

 **Astron:** Si yo entiendo que una persona no pueda actualizar así como así una historia. Para empezar, es un hobby, por lo que cualquier responsabilidad de nuestra vida irá por encima de ello (aunque luego te encuentres gente que no lo quiera entender u_uº). Pero para continuar, depende de algo que es muy volátil: la creatividad. Así que ya no es sólo que necesites tiempo libre, sino que en ese tiempo libre tu creatividad funcione. Así que lo entiendo y lo hago también para otros autores. Pero en lo personal, me joroba mucho tener una historia pendiente T_T

 **Mariana Elias:** Al principio no avisaba, pero luego empecé a ver comentarios de: «hoy no han salido» o «para cuándo nuestra pareja» y ahora ya lo aviso para que no os llevéis chasco al ver que no salen XD. De lo que dices del traidor, para mí que es Midnight, ¿no visteis lo buena actriz que es? XD. No, hablando en serio. Si yo fuese el autor, no me la jugaba: dejaría que fuese un profesor (de hecho, yo haría que fuese el director ^o^, ¡hombre que sí! Un tipo superinteligente con tirria a la humanidad porque experimentaron con él lo indecible y ningún héroe le salvó, y que sabe todo del One for All... Si es que lo deja a huevo XD). Que sea un estudiante implica que la probabilidad de incongruencias según avance el manga sea bastante alta. Un manga no es una novela que antes de publicarla has podido retocar el principio si fuese necesario. Un manga ya tiene historia publicada; no puedes cambiar nada ya. O lo tiene muy, muy claro desde el principio quién es, o puede meter la pata bien metida. Esto no te pasa con los profesores porque casi todos tienen un perfil bajo en la historia. Si fuese un estudiante, tendría que hacer con él algo parecido a los profesores, pero eso, a su vez, tiene el peligro de llevarte a descartar gente con perfil alto. Si fuese una novela todavía, pero en una historia serializada larga... es muy arriesgado :-S

 **Vivianabenavidescordoba:** No hacía falta que te fueses a otro fandom para saberlo. En RK estoy actualizando otro fic. En cuanto a «Recuerdos olvidados», no tengo cabeza con él porque mi creatividad está centrada en otras historias. Por eso está parada. Y por favor, dejad de pedirme la versión vieja, porque para vosotros es vuestra forma de decirme lo mucho que os gusta la historia, pero para mí es lo mucho que estáis pasando olímpicamente del trabajazo que me estoy dando arreglándolo. Y me mosqueo mogollón y me entran ganas insanas de borrarlo. Así que no lo pidáis más porque acabaré haciéndolo.

 **Nothing y Roayme:** Me alegra que os hayan gustado ;-D

 **Gabe Logan:** Hagakure es complicada, pero aun así, me sorprende lo poco explotado que está su personaje. Hay muy poca gente que escriba sobre ella. En cuanto a la trama TodoMomo, casi todo lo que queda es de ellos. Sólo quedan Kirishima y Ashido, que van en el capítulo siguiente a éste. Así que el resto es de la pareja principal ^_^º

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. El de hoy es un capítulo valle de nuestra pareja para enlazar la movida que pasó con la que viene, pero espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35**

En cuanto Cementoss salió por la puerta del aula dando por finalizada una de las clases más aburridas de literatura moderna dadas hasta la fecha, Kaminari se apresuró a sacar su teléfono móvil y ponérselo a Jiro delante de la cara. Aquella era una de las ideas más brillantes que había tenido para conseguir practicar solo en su habitación sin la habitual descoordinación en los ritmos y, por eso, no iba a aceptar de su parte un no por respuesta.

Pero la sorpresiva acción de Kaminari consiguió sobresaltar a Jiro y ésta se echó hacia atrás de forma refleja.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero grabar cómo cantas —replicó con la condescendencia propia de quien dice una obviedad.

—¿Perdona?

—Cuando practico solo en mi habitación me cuesta más que cuando lo hago contigo —explicó—. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que es porque no tengo tu voz para guiarme.

Jiro ni siquiera fingió el mirarle por unos momentos como si le estuvieran diciendo una tontería… y es que lo era. Porque el hecho de que le resultara más fácil tocar la guitarra cuando estaban juntos, era porque ella le corregía para que tocara mejor, no por su voz.

—No es porque yo cante —repuso con un suspiro cansado—. De hecho, mi voz es una interferencia que podría confundirte porque puede coger otro ritmo distinto a lo que tienes que tocar.

—No es verdad —refutó enérgico—. Cuando toco solo me falta tu voz de fondo. Así que canta —le exigió con el teléfono más cerca del rostro que antes.

Jiro volvió a observarle con el mismo desconcierto que antes, pero esta vez se giró hacia el pupitre de Kaminari para enfrentarle. Y entonces, pensó detenidamente en sus palabras mientras le bajaba el brazo para apartarle de su cara.

Por desgracia, algo de razón sí que podría tener, reflexionó. Kaminari no sabía leer partituras ni podía tocar de oído. Para la representación musical de la clase se estaba limitando a aprenderse la canción de memoria. Y como siempre practicaba con ella —ya fuese solos o en grupo—, podría estar aprendiéndose la canción con el resto de acompañamientos. Era posible que el resto de integrantes le estuviera marcando un ritmo a lo que él tenía que tocar y de ahí que no se concentrara solo.

—No me voy a poner a cantar en medio de clase.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo puedes hacer luego? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No, tampoco —se negó, para disgusto de Kaminari—. Si quieres oírme, tendrás que ensayar conmigo.

—Ya practicamos juntos un montón de horas —se quejó él—. ¿En serio quieres que sean más? Te vas a aburrir.

Jiro cogió uno de sus conectores y empezó a juguetear con él. Kaminari observó esa acción involuntaria que sabía que ella hacía cuando se sentía incómoda.

—Bueno —empezó cohibida, con un encogimiento de hombros—, todo sea por el bien de la actuación.

Kaminari se irguió cuando vio un ligero sonrojo formarse en sus mejillas y, con ello, tuvo un momento de lucidez —que no supo bien de dónde le vino—, que le dijo que aquella era la forma de Jiro de proponerle pasar más tiempo juntos.

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa pícara al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que ella le había recriminado ser más directo a la hora de pedirle cosas, Jiro no era capaz de acatar sus propias palabras. Así que se apoyó en el pupitre de manera relajada y supo que ese gesto la puso nerviosa cuando la vio mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Porque podría acapararte mucho tiempo —añadió con sorna.

—Y qué remedio me queda —contratacó ella—. Eres un idiota que todavía no ha sido capaz de aprenderse una simple canción.

Fue una provocación, una de tantas de las que tenían cada día. Pero a diferencia de otras, esta vez no le entró al juego porque fue consciente de que ésa era su manera de desviar el hecho de haber sido ella la que le pidiera pasar más tiempo juntos.

Y Jiro lo notó. Miró hacia la pizarra, con un sonrojo más intenso que el anterior.

—Que sepas que, a partir de ahora, te va a quedar poco tiempo para hacer deberes —se jactó Kaminari.

Jiro resopló y se frotó los ojos con resignación.

—Me lo he buscado —susurró.

Kaminari se rio.

Y Momo sintió mucha envidia.

No había podido quitar sus ojos de esa escena en medio de una clase llena de conversaciones de fondo. Ella quería poder hacer eso también. A pesar de lo sucedido días atrás entre ellos, Kaminari y Jiro podían tratarse sin problemas como siempre. Quizás podría deberse a que ellos sí tenían conocimiento de que había un ligero interés mutuo.

Pero, en su caso, ni era ligero ni era mutuo. Se había quedado literalmente hecha polvo cuando Todoroki le dijo que había otra persona en la ecuación. Ese golpe no se lo había esperado. Habían hablado de sus amistades previas y él le había dicho que no había tenido ninguna. Pero eso no implicaba que no pudiera estar interesado en alguien de forma romántica. Había mucha gente que se sentía atraída por otros sin necesidad de interactuar; sólo con ver lo que hacían. Y a Todoroki podría haberle pasado algo similar. A fin de cuentas, no había estado encerrado en casa.

Pero dentro de lo malo, tenía un punto a su favor bastante grande. Eso era lo que la mantenía con esperanza. A diferencia de esa chica, ella podía pasar mucho tiempo con él. Prácticamente vivían juntos. De modo que tenía la esperanza de conseguir que esos sentimientos de atenuaran y pudiera fijarse en la chica que sí tenía delante. Pero no tenía una idea clara de qué podía hacer para eso. Nunca había interactuado mucho con chicos; no sabía qué hacer para atraerlos.

Le miró de reojo. Todoroki no se había movido de su sitio en toda la mañana y tampoco había hablado gran cosa con nadie. Ni siquiera cuando empezó a correr por la clase el pequeño espectáculo que habían dado Ojiro y Hagakure en el pasillo. Había tenido la ligera impresión de que no se había enterado del tema. Parecía abstraído más que distante.

Y sabía a ciencia cierta que era por la conversación del día anterior. Se suponía que habían quedado en tratarse como siempre, pero casi ya no sabía lo que era eso. Desde hacía un tiempo todo era tenso entre ellos. Por mucho que intentaran retomar una normalidad, ambos tenían que ser conscientes de que era una normalidad forzada. Luego, en ese terreno, tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer para cambiar ese ambiente entre ellos.

Estaba perdida por completo en lo que respectaba a Todoroki.

—Yaoyorozu —la llamó él, como si le hubiera invocado. Ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Sí?

—Esta tarde tenéis ensayo para la representación musical, ¿no?

—Ah, sí.

—Bien.

No dijo nada más y Momo se quedó desconcertada ante esa conversación venida de la nada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo con curiosidad.

—Porque eso me deja tiempo para practicar lo del fin de semana —contestó.

—¿No quieres que lo vea? —replicó con un matiz dolido.

—Recuerda que es una sorpresa.

Eso la animó y Shoto sonrió por dentro. Hablar de sus prácticas en el patio solía tener ese efecto. De hecho, Yaoyorozu se puso a comentar distintas hipótesis sobre qué había pensado en un vano intento de sonsacarle.

A veces tenía la sensación de que aquél era el único tema seguro entre los dos. Si las cosas se torcían, sus prácticas «ya no tan clandestinas» conseguían relajar el ambiente. Le ponía nervioso que Yaoyorozu se mantuviera tan silenciosa a pesar de que era algo que antes no le sucedía. Era increíble cómo algo que dos meses atrás era normal, ahora le dejara inquieto hasta el punto de tener que iniciar él una conversación.

Estuvieron hablando de ello hasta que poco después empezó la última clase de la mañana. Por la tarde tuvieron entrenamiento de singularidades por lo que no volvieron a coincidir. Pero ese pequeño rato distendido entre las últimas clases de la mañana le instó a concentrarse en su entrenamiento particular. Si aquél era su tema seguro por excelencia, tenía que conseguir pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella en ese entorno. Y para eso, primero tenía que lograr perfeccionar la técnica. Cuando lo hiciera, volverían a tener momentos en los que no se encontrara con una Yaoyorozu incómoda o presionada.

Que era lo que necesitaba para conseguir su objetivo final con ella.

Cuando regresó al anochecer, aún estaban sus compañeros ensayando en el salón principal. Aparte de ellos, había otros más que estaban observando la actuación. A pesar de que a veces se sentía como acoplado al ambiente amistoso que se generaba entre sus compañeros cuando estaban en la residencia, la música y sus consecuentes parones para matizar mejoras le hizo envolverse en él. Tanto actores como espectadores estaban concentrados en el mismo objetivo, a diferencia de la rutina habitual donde sus compañeros formaban pequeños grupos y él muchas veces se mantenía al margen sin saber en cuál incluirse.

Para ser una persona que se vanagloriaba de querer pelear en solitario, era curioso que prefiriese los objetivos comunes en el día a día. Pero era lo que en esos momentos le hacía sentirse más seguro a la hora de socializar con sus compañeros. A pesar de las incipientes amistades que había ido forjando, la más afianzada con diferencia era la de Yaoyorozu, la cual, paradójicamente, era la que más andaba en la cuerda floja.

La observó mientras tocaba, concentrada en la partitura pero con la seguridad de años familiarizada con ese instrumento. Shoto se tuvo que contener para no suspirar de complacencia ante la imagen.

Yaoyorozu era demasiado atractiva para su propio bien; un imán agradable para los ojos de cualquier chico. Eso, en más de una ocasión, había empezado a crearle cierto agobio, porque el abanico de potenciales novios que tenía una chica como ella era demasiado amplio para su gusto. Ya no sólo porque era difícil que no le entrara al ojo a una parte importante de chicos de su alrededor, sino porque si además conocieran a la persona que se escondía tras esa envoltura, encontrarían a una chica que era fácil de querer —que venía a ser lo que le había pasado a él.

Así que saber que ella no tenía el mismo interés que él, en ocasiones le hacía flaquear el ánimo porque sentía que cualquiera podría adelantársele.

—Cuando les ves entrenar así, ¿no te apetece ensayar la ambientación también? —preguntó Midoriya con tono divertido.

Shoto despegó sus ojos de Yaoyorozu para centrarse en el foco de la interrupción, sólo para encontrarse al chico sentado a su lado mirándole con atención. Se había abstraído tanto en sus pensamientos sobre ella que ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo estaba ahí.

—Porque a mí sí —continuó—. Aún faltan casi tres semanas y apenas tienen errores. Así que, si algo sale mal, será por nosotros. No dejo de pensar en cosas como que Aoyama se caiga y se rompa una pierna —añadió con voz lúgubre—. Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal…

La ambientación iba a ser una parte muy importante del espectáculo que querían dar. Tenían previsto hacer algo muy llamativo y complejo, por lo que no le extrañaba que Midoriya pudiera preocuparse por todo lo que podría torcerse.

—Es cuestión de asegurar bien el arnés —dijo para tranquilizarle.

Midoriya miró a la chica en la cual, pocos segundos antes, él tenía puestos sus ojos.

—Yaoyorozu toca muy bien —comentó sin más—. Es la única a la que nunca he visto que la tengan que corregir.

Shoto se inquietó ante ese elogio repentino hacia ella de parte de alguien como Midoriya. Quizás fuese por sus anteriores reflexiones que lo tenían susceptible, pero no pudo evitar que se le saltara el corazón en cuanto escuchó a otro chico hablar bien de ella. Sin embargo, solo tardó dos segundos en recapacitar sobre la posible intención de esas palabras, porque con la misma rapidez que se sobresaltó, se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes.

La primera, que no sabía cuánto tiempo Midoriya le habría estado mirando antes de hablarle, por lo que podría haberse fijado en la atención desmedida que le daba a Yaoyorozu puesto que no había echado ni un ligero vistazo al resto de integrantes de la banda. Y la segunda —y la más importante—, que todos pensaban que eran novios.

Incluso sin saber Midoriya que ya estaban al tanto del rumor extendido, dado que era de los pocos a los que podía considerar amigo, podría no tener una segunda intención más allá de simplemente estar siendo amable al comentar cosas buenas de «su novia».

—Por lo que sé, Yaoyorozu ha tocado el piano desde que era niña —corroboró Shoto.

—Y aunque no fuese así, seguro que tocaría igual. Ella lo hace todo bien —añadió con una sonrisa.

Shoto le observó por unos instantes valorando si aquello podría ser, en realidad, un sondeo en busca de su reacción. Sabía por Yaoyorozu que, aunque no la habían creído, ella había intentado desmentirlo ante las chicas… algo que no había hecho él. Pero no sabía si su intento había trascendido a los chicos, del mismo modo que no sabía si éstos estaban siquiera al tanto del chivatazo de Ashido.

Por lo que iba conociendo de Midoriya, su actitud hacia los que le rodeaban tendía a ser complaciente, por lo que era más propio de él que estuviera señalando cosas positivas de la que creía que era su novia para hacerle sentir bien, que buscando una confirmación de los rumores. Pero si por casualidad estuviera esperando una aclaración sobre su relación con ella, se iba a quedar igual que como vino. Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza mentir sobre ello, pero Midoriya no le había hecho una pregunta directa.

Y él no tenía pensamiento de aclararlo por propia voluntad.

Por eso, esperaba que nadie le preguntara sobre el tema; lo último que quería era tener que decir que era un rumor falso. Porque lo que en realidad quería era justo lo contrario: poder decir que era verdad.

—Yaoyorozu es una chica muy competente —dijo sin revelar más.

Midoriya asintió y volvió su mirada hacia ella.

—Supongo que es por venir de una familia rica, pero lo cierto es que le pega más un piano que un teclado electrónico, ¿no crees? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

Un piano de cola y un vestido de gala; ésa era una imagen que podía crear perfectamente en su cabeza mientras la veía tocar junto al resto de sus compañeros. Era una imagen que le encantaría no tener que imaginar y poder verla algún día con sus ojos, pero no como un asistente más de una convención de héroes cualquiera.

No. El día que ocurriera le gustaría estar allí… con ella.

Pero para eso, primero tendría que conseguirla para él, aunque no tuviera mucha idea sobre cómo hacerlo. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no iba perder contra ningún potencial novio oportunista; bajo ningún concepto lo haría.

Porque rara vez perdía… y no iba a permitir que ésta fuese una de ellas.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 35**

 **8 Septiembre 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales (o desvaríos de la autora obviables):**_

No tengo muy claro de dónde ha salido la segunda parte del capítulo, pero aunque no lo podáis entender del todo porque no sabéis lo que va a pasar, dejadme a mí misma maravillarme por enésima vez de mi SubC. Para que os hagáis una idea, tenía escrito hasta el entrenamiento de la tarde como desde hace dos semanas. De hecho, pensé que podría actualizar el fic a la siguiente semana desde el último, pero me quedé ahí porque no sabía cómo continuarlo. Eso son como unas 1200 palabras (los capítulos que subo rondan de media los 2000-2200, para que os hagáis una idea, y éste al final ha pasado de las 2500). Por eso estuve valorando eliminarlo, a pesar de que necesitaba un capítulo que mostrara... digamos ¿el estado de ánimo? de ambos personajes para encarar lo que van a hacer frente a la charla que tuvieron.

Así que ayer hice un: «venga, SubC, haz algo, a ver si podemos subir mañana el capítulo ¬_¬º». Y yo que empiezo a ver que escribo unas divagaciones de Todoroki que parecen de relleno con una conversación rara con Midoriya y cuando estoy llegando al final pienso: «Pero ¿qué neura es ésta? Se va a quedar sin subir, fijo T_T» (y era una pena, porque me gusta mucho la escena de Kaminari y Jiro al ser la primera en la que él ve una «reciprocidad» en el interés de ella). Así que lo releo todo a ver qué demonios estoy poniendo y de repente se me enciende la luz con lo que viene... y es que es súperlisto O_o.

Igual lo mismo alguno piensa que toda esa parte (que es medio capítulo) no tiene mucha cosa, pero es que yo veo ladrillos que antes no había en cosas que pasarán y que no estaban del todo bien cogidas. ¡Si es que es más majo...*o*!

En fin, el capítulo siguiente lleva con parte escrito desde hace milenios, aunque estoy un poco ahí-ahí sin saber cómo continuarlo. Es el capítulo dedicado a Kirishima y Ashido y está quedando larguillo (así que no sé si será un capítulo solo o acabaré dividiéndolo). Dependerá de si se les complican o no las cosas (vamos, de mi estado anímico el día que me ponga a escribirlo, vaya... ^_^º). En fin, a ver qué pasa con ellos...

¡Saludos!


	36. Capítulo 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Siento mucho el retraso. Pero se me han complicado las cosas y he estado muy liada. Además, cuando al fin tuve tiempo libre, cuando volvía del trabajo no me apetecía escribir, así que me limitaba a los ratos del fin de semana y eso lo ha retrasado más T_T. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena »_«

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de los reviews:**_

 **Guest, Zulaypao22, Pri Bonorandi:** Gracias, me alegra saber que os gusta la historia ;-D

 **Mariana Elias:** Reconozco que con Todoroki tengo un sentimiento encontrado. No sé qué le pega más: si ser posesivo o permisivo. Por su naturaleza seria o tranquila, suelo tender a pensar en él de forma permisiva. Es decir, que si Yaoyorozu lo rechazara (hablo del manga), él se resignaría y dejaría correr las cosas. Pero por otro lado, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza tampoco es fácil bajarle del burro, y ésa es la parte de él que me lleva a pensar que podría ser posesivo. Al final, me he decantado por la última porque me gusta más la idea de que tenga una actitud activa hacia ella... y bueno, así está quedando XD. En cuanto al manga, ¡sí, por fin! Se me estaba haciendo muy largo el arco de los villanos, pero ya hemos vuelto con los estudiantes *o*

 **Maria Violet:** Jajajaja, es que Ojiro no es tonto y por eso se pone en guardia cuando ve la encerrona. Lo bueno es que supo esquivarlo XD. Sobre el KamiJiro, creo que ya lo he dicho alguna vez, pero me recuerdan a los típicos compañeros de clase que se pasan la vida picándose entre ellos. Por eso me gustan, porque como bien dices, es una interacción realista que todos hemos visto alguna vez. Y en cuanto a Todoroki, aún faltan cosas por pasar ^o^.

 **Astron:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y no voy a revelar nada de la pareja KiriMina porque es lo que sigue. Ya me dirás qué tal ^_^º.

 **Caro:** De verdad que me alegra mucho saber que os está pareciendo canon la historia *o*. Es mi mayor reto cuando escribo fic *o*. En cuanto a lo que dices de la amistad de Momo y Kyoka... hay algo muy importante que olvidáis de esta historia: el tiempo transcurrido. Momo se ha dado cuenta hace dos semanas de que está enamorada. ¡Dos semanas! Y es una chavala bastante reservada. Ella misma ha dicho que todo es tan reciente que no se ve capaz de hablar de ello con terceras personas (y es lo que, de hecho, le hace pensar que Todoroki está enamorado de otra chica desde hace tiempo porque él sí lo habla con su hermana). De verdad, es superpoco tiempo y más para una chica con su carácter. Así que paciencia... ^_^º

 **Ferg:** Pues el capítulo de hoy es larguillo, sí XD. Espero que os guste ;-D

 **Gabe Logan:** En realidad, al ser unos cuantos capítulos y prolongados en el tiempo (me refiero al nuestro real) es lo que puede dar la sensación de que el malentendido podría traer malas consecuencias. Pero es lo que le decía a **Caro** : pensad que en la historia realmente sólo van a pasar dos semanas con todo este tema embrollado. Se podrán llevar digustos porque me gusta darle drama a las historias, pero en verdad no les va a dar tiempo ni a pensar ni a hacer nada drástico. Que son sólo dos semanas... que en el tiempo desde mi último capítulo con este, habría ocurrido lo que falta de historia 3 veces. En serio, es una miseria de tiempo XD

 **Vivianabenavidescordoba:** A ver, no, no es que «Recuerdos olvidados» esté olvidado, valga la redundancia. Es que estoy supermetida con esta historia y hasta que no la termine, no la voy a poder retomar. De hecho, fíjate si me tienen absorbida que no puedo ponerme con «Radiante» que es mi superobra maestra y me jod* lo que no está escrito no poder seguirla. Así que no te preocupes que lo haré... cuando termine esta ^_^º. Pero bueno, me alegra al menos que, al pasarte por aquí, hayas descubierto este manga y puedas disfrutar del fic XD

 **Abby Elric:** Aun les faltan cosas por pasar, así que los dos tendrán sus altibajos. Pero ambos quieren estar con el otro, luego tarde o temprano lo conseguirán XD.

 **Her Nao:** Noooo, si al final tendré que hacer un fic de Kaminari y Jiro. Ya veo que os gusta mucho esa pareja, que todos me la mencionáis XD. Me alegra que os gusten a pesar de que por ello os pueda dejar algún capítulo sin ver a los protas ^_^º

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews *o*. Aviso que el capítulo es algo largo y, como ya comenté, va de Kirishima y Ashido. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 36**

Estaba convencida de que Kirishima había estado a punto de invitarla.

Mina tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa mientras ignoraba por completo la explicación de Present Mic sobre las estructuras pasivas del inglés.

Reconocía que no se lo había esperado, pero era a la única conclusión a la que podía llegar por la forma en que le había preguntado —tras el suceso de Toru— si iba a invitar a su novio al baile. Había sido extraño, aunque no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta tiempo después en que procesó lo sucedido.

Se había quejado en cuanto vio que la última de sus compañeras que quedaba sin pareja había conseguido una. Ella era la que más ganas tenía de ir, posiblemente, de todo el curso. ¡Y aún estaba sola! Y mientras despotricaba en el aula hacia nadie en particular, él le había hecho la pregunta que le rondaría en la cabeza por dos días completos:

 _—¿No vas a invitar a tu novio?_

En un inicio le había hecho gracia la pregunta por meter a un supuesto novio en medio. Y, evidentemente, ella había contestado que no tenía ninguno. Eso había hecho que de pronto todo el ambiente se tensara entre ellos de una forma que no había sentido nunca, como si algo inminente estuviera a punto de suceder. Lo sabía por la actitud de él, que parecía listo para una pelea y, aun así, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Pero entonces había visto acercarse al profesor Aizawa para la siguiente clase y con las mismas había regresado a su pupitre.

Por eso sospechaba que había estado a punto de invitarla, pero tras pensarlo con detenimiento tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que no había sido sólo eso. Su «inocente» pregunta había sido un sondeo en toda regla. Y no cualquier sondeo; era uno destinado a descubrir su situación sentimental.

No le había preguntado si tenía pensado invitar a alguien, una pregunta más normal pero que dejaba abierta su situación. Había ido directo al grano al mencionar a su novio, lo que le daría una respuesta igual de directa de si lo tenía o no.

Miró de reojo hacia Kirishima que escribía con concentración sobre su cuaderno. Ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pues no se le daba especialmente bien el idioma. Tendría que volver a pedirle ayuda a Yaomomo si quería aprobar los exámenes. Pero no lo podía evitar: la mantenía en vilo el saber si Kirishima tenía algún interés específico en ella, aunque fuese algo que no se había planteado hasta lo sucedido dos días antes.

Desde que iniciaron el curso, Kirishima le generaba cierto sentimiento de inquietud, aunque no en un mal sentido. Le conocía de su anterior colegio, pero no más allá de cruzárselo por los pasillos. Nunca habían sido compañeros de clase y, lo más importante, él nunca había destacado. Por eso, en cierto modo, la sorprendió verle en el examen de ingreso de la UA, aunque ese hecho no lo hizo tanto como su cambio al inicio del curso. Su antigua apariencia había pasado a mejor vida y en su lugar había dejado a un chico que destacaba a pesar de no tener una singularidad mutante.

Por lo que hablaron cuando se encontraron el primer día, todo ello venía motivado por un suceso que había tenido en la calle con unas compañeras suyas. Ni siquiera sabía que había estado allí hasta que él se disculpó de pronto con sus amigas, pero aquel primer día de clase le dijo que ese hecho le había reconcomido todo el tiempo. Y probablemente, aún lo hiciera.

Pero —tal y como le había dicho—, una cosa era intentar un cambio y otra muy diferente, lograrlo. Sin embargo, no necesitó de mucho tiempo para ver que toda su actitud había sufrido una transformación. Había pasado de ser un chico anodino a uno que llamaba la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Incluso se llevaba bien con Bakugo, alguien cuyo carácter era tan temperamental que era mejor evitarlo. Todo ello ideado con el único fin de convertirse en el héroe que no había podido ser hasta la fecha, aunque casi sin darse cuenta ya hubiera andado una parte del camino. Le había visto sentirse impotente por no poder hacer nada cuando sus compañeros fueron atacados en el campamento, había ido a rescatar a Bakugo cuando todos se opusieron a hacerlo y se había involucrado en el rescate de Eri consiguiendo en el proceso ser reconocido como un héroe principiante.

En menos de seis meses, ese chico que creía empezar más atrás de la línea de salida, los había adelantado a base de fuerza de voluntad. Pero aquello era algo que sólo ella sabía e imaginaba que de ahí venía ese sentimiento extraño que tenía con él.

El profesor finalizó la clase poniéndoles la tarea de hacer una redacción de trescientas palabras con lo que habían dado para el día siguiente y Mina ni siquiera entró en crisis con la noticia de un ejercicio que a ella le llevaría hacer dos tardes en vez de una.

Porque sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: quería que Kirishima la invitara. La curiosidad de indagar más en las motivaciones del «chico transformado» la tenía expectante y por eso el baile le parecía una buena oportunidad para enterarse.

Sin embargo, estaban a mediados de semana y él no había vuelto ni acercarse a ella.

Resopló.

Estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no ir ella misma. No llegaría a decir que fuese una persona impulsiva, pero sí sabía que no era indecisa. Por eso, si ella quisiera invitar a alguien, no se pasaría dos días esquivándolo.

Para su desgracia, a diferencia de ella, Kirishima sí lo era y por eso no podía ir e invitarla sin más. Pero si algo tenía claro era que no se iba a pasar el resto del mes a la espera de que se decidiera.

Se levantó y se aproximó al pupitre de Bakugo, donde también se encontraba su objetivo. Le miró con impaciencia, casi sin saber muy bien qué hacer, de modo que optó por una advertencia.

—Tienes un día. Estás avisado.

Y con las mismas, se marchó hacia el baño.

Eijiro, por su parte, se quedó en el sitio muy desconcertado por las palabras de la chica, pero Bakugo entrecerró sus ojos con disgusto mientras la veía salir por la puerta.

—¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? —se sorprendió el afectado por su tono—. ¿Se piensa que no he entendido que hay que entregar la redacción mañana?

Bakugo le observó con un asomo de condescendencia ante la falta de percepción del ambiente por parte de su amigo.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Yo? Nada… ¿Por qué?

—Te ha amenazado —explicó.

—¿A mí? —se burló sin creerlo—. ¿Y por qué iba a amenazarme a mí?

—No lo sé… Pero de la redacción no te estaba hablando, eso seguro —contestó mordaz.

—Claro que ha sido eso —replicó con firmeza—. A Ashido se le da el inglés tan mal como a mí, así que también estará preocupada. ¿Por qué iba a hablarme de esa forma, si no?

—Porque le has hecho algo —adujo Bakugo.

—No es verdad.

—Puede que simplemente no lo sepas. Las mujeres hacen una tormenta de la cosa más nimia —bufó el chico—. Por eso jamás me mezclaré con una de ellas… ¡Menudo incordio! —protestó para sí mismo.

Kirishima le miró con semblante preocupado y se frotó el cuello inquieto.

—¿En serio crees que estaba enfadada conmigo?

—A mí ni siquiera me ha mirado y no había nadie más —detalló—. Sea lo que sea, iba contigo.

—¿Y por qué iba a enfadarse conmigo? —se alarmó, y miró hacia la puerta por la que había salido Ashido como si eso pudiera darle una respuesta.

—¡¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?! —exclamó—. Si no lo sabes tú, ¿cómo lo voy a saber yo?

—¡Pero de verdad que no le he hecho nada! —se defendió él.

—¿Y no será eso? —repuso Bakugo con reproche—. ¿No le habrás prometido algo que has olvidado?

—No… —respondió, aunque lo hizo con un tono de duda. Kirishima se sentó en la silla de Jiro que estaba vacía—. De hecho, llevo dos días sin hablar con ella —comentó cohibido.

—¿Por qué?

Eijiro levantó la cabeza y le miró, sólo para regresar sus ojos al suelo.

—No se ha dado la ocasión —murmuró.

«Y, sin embargo, has llevado la cuenta», pensó mordaz Bakugo.

—¿Por qué crees que podría haberse enfadado? —le preguntó Kirishima inquieto.

—¡¿En serio me ves con cara de que me importe?! —contratacó con total desapego.

—Sólo estabas tú presente. A nadie más le puedo preguntar qué podría ser en función de su nivel de hostilidad —replicó mientras buscaba en su memoria qué demonios podía haberle hecho. Lo último que quería era que Ashido estuviese enfadada con él. Llevaba días mentalizándose para hacerle una proposición y si estaba mosqueada con él, sería imposible obtener una respuesta positiva—. ¿No será su cumpleaños?

—¡¿En serio crees…?!

—Sí, sí… lo sé —le interrumpió al instante—. Eso te importa menos. Pero no he hecho nada para que se enfade.

—¡Anda, Jiro! Te veo diferente… —se burló Kaminari cuando se sentó sobre la mesa. Pero su semblante jocoso cambio a uno preocupado cuando vio que el chico se mantenía serio—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ashido se ha enfadado conmigo —le informó incómodo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¡Que no le he hecho nada!

—Entonces se te ha olvidado algo —replicó haciendo que Kirishima tuviera un _déjà vu_ con la conversación.

—¡Qué tampoco se me ha olvidado nada!

—Si lo has olvidado es imposible que sepas que lo has olvidado —razonó con sorprendente lucidez Kaminari.

—Que no es eso…

Katsuki sintió una punzada compasiva por su amigo cuando le vio encerrarse en sus pensamientos preocupado. Puesto que había descubierto hacía unos días que Kirishima tenía un interés especial —aunque indefinido— por Ashido, entendía que le estuviera agobiando que la chica se hubiera enfadado de repente con él.

Pero sólo con estar sentado en esa silla carcomiéndose con el tema no iba a solucionar nada. De modo que intentó tranquilizarle quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Mira, no le des más vueltas. Ya se le pasará…

—No, tío… A las chicas no se les pasan esas cosas —contrarrestó Kaminari al momento, con lo que se llevó una fulminante mirada de Bakugo por mandar al traste su propósito—. Si una chica se siente ofendida y te lo ha hecho ver, te hará sufrir mientras se regodea en tu miseria hasta que lo soluciones.

Bakugo resopló molesto.

—Entonces, ¿no acabarías antes si le preguntas qué le pasa? —le propuso, aunque fue rápidamente interceptado por Kaminari.

—¿Cómo va a preguntarle qué se le ha olvidado? ¡Se enfadaría más! ¿Qué mierda de consejo es ése? —recriminó el chico.

—¿Y qué hago? —le preguntó desesperado Kirishima.

—Revisa tu vida de aquí hasta el momento en que la conociste. Algo habrás hecho —alegó convencido.

—¡Pero que no he hecho nada! —siguió con su defensa—. Además, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice la semana pasada como para tirar tan atrás en mis recuerdos.

—Entonces, sólo te queda la disculpa genérica.

—¿Disculpa genérica? —preguntó Bakugo confundido.

—Es cuando te disculpas incluso sin saber qué has hecho.

—¡¿Y ése no te parece un consejo de mierda?! —gritó.

—Pues la cosa no queda ahí. Además, también tienes que hacer ver como que sabes de qué te estás disculpando. Siempre tienes que emplear fórmulas del estilo «no hace falta que ahondemos en lo sucedido, así que me disculpo» y cosas así.

Bakugo le observó como si se hubiera transformado en el demonio ante sus ojos.

—¡Será una broma! Ninguna mujer se merece que caigas tan bajo.

—Todo depende… —replicó, y miró con sorna a Kirishima mientras se acercaba más a él para mantener la conversación entre ellos—. ¿Qué relación se supone que tienes con Ashido? —susurró divertido.

Kirishima se tensó y empezó a ponerse rojo.

—¡Ninguna! De verdad —enfatizó cuando le vio sonreír—. Sólo somos compañeros de clase.

—Nadie se preocupa así por una «compañera» —repuso jocoso, a lo que murmuró para sí mismo feliz—: No esperaba que mi venganza llegase sólo una semana después.

—Que no imagines lo que no es… —continuó con su defensa.

Katsuki resopló más molesto que antes por la conversación absurda que estaba presenciando y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente estupidez por un día. Se levantó y los dejó mortificándose mutuamente mientras iba al baño.

Era increíble cómo una estúpida podía cambiar el humor de su amigo. Kirishima le había preguntado si podía ayudarle con la redacción esa tarde y ni siquiera había perdido el ánimo mientras intentaba convencerle —o más bien, chantajearle— por sus continuas negativas.

Y entonces había llegado ella y le había dejado del revés con una simple frase.

No era idiota: sabía por qué se había alterado. Aunque había reconocido que quería invitarla al baile del festival cultural, él intuía que podría querer con ella algo más que sólo eso. Y como bien había dicho Kaminari, nadie se ponía así por una simple compañera. Su reacción sólo había dado más pie a su hipótesis.

Y como si sus pensamientos la hubieran invocado, vio a Ashido salir del baño femenino sacudiéndose las manos para secarlas. No pudo evitar sentir su animadversión crecer tras verla. Uno de sus mejores amigos se estaba comiendo la cabeza de forma monumental sólo porque no le había dicho las cosas claras.

—¡Eh, tú! —espetó de malos modos, con lo que la chica prácticamente saltó hacia atrás del susto.

Mina dirigió sus ojos a Bakugo y le miró horrorizada al ver que en realidad hablaba con ella. Puesto que no se trataba mucho con él, no era uno de los objetivos habituales de su odio. Por eso, el modo en el que se había dirigido a ella, con un tono que sonó a medias entre «pedazo de mierda» y «basura inmunda», la alertó sobremanera. Y, de hecho, Mina ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué no había usado uno de esos dos apelativos viendo el odio que destilaba hacia ella.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué le has amenazado?!

—¿Hablas… de Kirishima? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Acaso has amenazado a más gente hoy? —se burló.

—Yo no le he amenazado.

—Sí lo has hecho.

—No lo he hecho —le contravino—. Le he dado un ultimátum, que no es lo mismo.

—¿Y se puede saber sobre qué?

A pesar del tono, eso pareció envalentonar a Ashido, la cual de pronto se irguió para enfrentarle.

—Eso no es cosa tuya.

—Lo es cuando le has dejado preocupado por nadie sabe qué y no se atreve a preguntarte por miedo a enfadarte más.

Mina abrió la boca por la sorpresa, al tiempo que perdía su postura beligerante.

—No estoy enfadada con él.

Ahora fue el momento de Bakugo de tensarse, porque él había entendido su tono agresivo como enfado y le había hecho creer a Kirishima que lo estaba.

—No es verdad. Se notaba que estabas molesta —alegó el chico incómodo.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que esté enfadada con él. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo si no me ha hecho nada?

Bakugo tragó duro cuando fue consciente de ser el artífice de la confusión de su amigo, el cual había perjurado que era inocente de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera y tenía razón.

Y era por eso que jamás había querido involucrarse en esas historias.

—Pues lo piensa —respondió sin revelar por culpa de quién—. Así que, si esperas que haga algo mañana, podría no suceder. De hecho… es posible que no te hable en varios días.

Mina resopló y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Pero ¿cómo se puede ser tan idiota? —se lamentó.

—¿Y cómo puedes esperar otra cosa si no eres más específica? —le recriminó ofendido, pues se sentía aludido con ese insulto—. ¡Ninguno tiene la habilidad de saber en qué demonios estás pensando!

Ashido le observó con cierta confusión.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De cuántas cosas creéis que podría darle un ultimátum?

—¡¿Y a mí que me cuentas?! —se defendió, aunque al momento agregó—: Y, además, ¡él no sabe que era un ultimátum!

Mina volvió a resoplar sólo que esta vez también negó con la cabeza a modo de resignación.

—Del baile… —suspiró—. Hablaba del baile. Es el tema estrella desde la semana pasada. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser, si no?

Katsuki la miró muy sorprendido y poco a poco fue hilando el contexto con sus palabras hasta que llegó a la única conclusión posible.

—¿Estás esperando a que te invite?

Ashido se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, con lo que Katsuki sobrepasó el siguiente nivel de su escala de sorpresa. Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba… No se esperaba que ella también estuviera interesada en ir con Kirishima cuando éste se estaba comiendo la cabeza de pensar en todos los chicos con los que ella podría ir antes que él.

—Bueno… es que estoy convencida de que intentó hacerlo el otro día —replicó como si necesitase darle una excusa—. Pero empezó la siguiente clase y no se ha vuelto a dar la oportunidad.

Y no la había habido por Kirishima, pensó con sorna Katsuki. Él le había reconocido unos minutos atrás que llevaba dos días sin hablarse con ella y empezaba a ver por qué.

Sin embargo, saber que Ashido también estaba interesada en ir con él no le alegró por su amigo como cabría esperar. Porque no había forma de obviar que ella le había dado un ultimátum y eso no era bueno se mirara por donde se mirase.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si no te invita? —interrogó con recelo—. ¿Vas a ir con otro?

—¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué haría eso cuando quiero ir con él? —cuestionó ofendida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le has dado de plazo hasta mañana?

—Porque no pienso esperar todo el mes a que se decida a invitarme —contratacó ella beligerante.

—Pero eso no está en tu mano.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo está… —repuso al instante—. Porque si no me lo pide él, lo haré yo.

No entendía nada, pensó desconcertado Katsuki. Ese cambio de clase estaba siendo ridículamente confuso para él. Había salido de la conversación absurda entre Kirishima y Kaminari, para entrar en otra con Ashido. Si ella no tenía problema con invitarle, ¿por qué estaban en esa situación?

—¿Y por qué demonios no le invitas tú y acabas con esto sin más? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Porque hablamos de Kirishima —contestó como si eso lo explicara. Katsuki la observó sin saber qué replicar, y al final fue ella la que continuó—: Ésta es la clase de cosas que seguro que piensa que las tiene que hacer un hombre. Y no quiero que después me moleste diciéndome que lo tenía que haber hecho él.

Katsuki la miró de hito en hito mientras procesaba su explicación, pero poco después sonrió.

—Es verdad.

No lo había pensado, pero Ashido tenía razón. Su amigo tenía una tendencia marcada a destacar las cosas que deberían hacer los hombres y posiblemente aquella fuese una. Se alegraba de que la chica le conociera lo suficiente como para tenerlo en cuenta. Sólo por eso su animosidad contra ella descendió de manera drástica.

Y por eso decidió darle un pequeño empujón a Kirishima puesto que él había sido el que le había complicado las cosas al liarle.

—Está bien… Voy a intentar… —Pero se detuvo. Ashido le observaba con una expresión rara y tuvo que contener la necesidad de llevarse una mano a la cara, como si tuviera algo en ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… —murmuró—. Es sólo que creo que es la primera vez que no te veo enfadado.

—¡Hay muchas veces que no estoy enfadado!

—Y se acabó —suspiró ella—. Ha durado poco…

Katsuki refunfuñó, pero al final decidió ignorarla para seguir con lo que decía. Sin embargo, esa interrupción había conseguido que recuperara su tono habitual.

—Escúchame —le ordenó—. Voy a intentar picarle un poco para que se dé prisa. Tú sólo espera.

—¿Ah, sí? Digo… gracias —se corrigió ella muy confundida.

—Va a empezar la siguiente clase. Tenemos que volver —comentó él encaminándose hacia el aula.

—Claro.

Ashido se puso en marcha con él, pero unos segundos después Katsuki la detuvo.

—No entres en clase hasta que venga el profesor. Y entra contenta —detalló.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sólo haz lo que te digo.

Ashido se quedó detrás y Katsuki entró en el aula para dirigirse a su pupitre donde estaban aún Kirishima y Kaminari discutiendo posibilidades acerca del comportamiento de Ashido y cómo arreglarlo. Y él no dijo palabra hasta que ella entró por la puerta menos de un minuto después.

—El descanso se acaba; déjame mi sitio —le instó a Kaminari que se había sentado allí en su ausencia.

Tres pasos por detrás de Ashido entró el profesor Ectoplasm y sus compañeros empezaron a revolverse para regresar a sus pupitres.

—Por cierto, Kirishima —le llamó cuando se levantó de la silla de Jiro—. Cuando he ido al baño, un chico estaba invitando a Ashido al baile.

El chico miró en la dirección de la chica con una velocidad asombrosa, sólo para ver la expresión satisfecha que le había dicho a ella que compusiera.

—¿Y qué le ha contestado? —le interrogó con apremio.

—Empieza la clase —contestó mirando al frente.

—Pero…

—Kirishima, vuelve a tu sitio para que podamos comenzar —le ordenó el profesor.

Su amigo miró a Ectoplasm como si fuese un corderillo a punto de degollar, pero finalmente se fue a su sitio.

Bakugo sonrió.

Eso era todo lo que haría por esos dos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 36**

 **20 Octubre 2019**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales (desvaríos de la autora obviables):**_

Sí, lo sé... a pesar de ser largo no está terminado, así que continuará en el siguiente »_«. Siento haberlo partido y haceros esperar más por los protas, pero he tenido —y tengo— varias incidencias con él, así que es lo que hay. Como ya comenté, este capítulo llevaba muuuuucho tiempo con parte escrita. Concretamente, hasta el inicio de la conversación de Bakugo y Ashido. Pero me quedé ahí porque en esa conversación aparece una especie de complicidad entre ellos dos que no me dejaba claro si encajaría en el canon de la historia. Es decir, para los que seguís el anime, habréis visto que algunos compañeros le han ido perdiendo el miedo a las bravatas de Bakugo; pero lo que es en el manga, a estas alturas ya nadie de la clase se inquieta por sus gritos. Pero una cosa es pasar de los arranques que le dan y otra, tener «confianzas» con él.

Y entonces va el autor y me saca el capítulo de Navidad en el que Mina anda por todo el salón persiguiéndole para vestirle de Santa Claus. Vamos, en plan: todas las confianzas del mundo entre ellos XD. Si es que yo creo que estoy conectada con este autor XD. Que ya me ha pasado varias veces de pensar algo que igual no cuadra con el canon y el tío hacer un capítulo para que me cuadre XD . Total, que eso me dio rienda suelta para continuar con la idea que tenía entre ellos dos.

Así que me puse con ello cuando al fin tuve algo más de tiempo y me quedé en donde estoy (mi siguiente incidencia). Llevo un tiempo sin saber muy bien por dónde tirar porque tengo varias ideas y no sé con cuál quedarme. Entre ellas, hacer algo más impulsivo o algo más comedido. Por la tendencia de la historia y de los personajes, creo que lo propio es lo comedido, mientras que el formato impulsivo creo que es más un ansia mía porque este fic es muy tranquilo y es prácticamente lo único que escribo en más de un año (que ya me pasó con el capítulo 13 »_«), así que me parece que me tengo que poner YA a escribir otra cosa o acabará influyendo aquí de mala manera T_T. En resumen: que lleva más de dos semanas el capítulo en espera y ayer dije: «me van a dar los 2 meses sin actualizar por no saber cómo terminarlo, así que pártelo, sube algo mañana y ya saldrá el resto más adelante». Y por eso os lo subo así ^_^º

En fin, dejo mis divagaciones... Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


End file.
